Mario & Kiyotaka: Dream Team
by Young Smasher
Summary: One month after stopping Count Bleck, Mario and co. go to an island for a little vacation. But things soon turn wild when they bump into a bunch of teens who are known as the Ultimates and are eager to meet them. Who are they? What are they up to? Let's find out! I own nothing, Mario belongs to Nintendo while Danganronpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft.
1. 0-1: Journey to the island

**The Smasher's back with a new adventure, the third core story of my crossover saga!**

**For this one though, I recommend you to read first my side story: Danganronpa: A new Hope (ft. Kid Icarus) to know what's going on here.**

**Without further ado, let's get dreamy!**

* * *

**Prologue Part 1: Journey to Pi'illo Island, a flight of nightmare**

One day… At Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom, a blimp arrived.

From the, blimp a block-shaped dog delivered a letter.

"To fair Princess Peach and subjects…

Your reservation is ready! Come enjoy an incredible Holiday on a wonderful island!"

-The Pi'illo Island Proprietor

"Time to go!" certain princess shouted. Several Toads and Toadsworth boarded the vehicle along her.

A month has passed since Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi and Bowser saved their world and the Earth alongside the Total Drama cast and four months since Mario's adventure with the personified nations.

They decided to go on a holiday to relax for a while, with Bowser and Bowser Jr. catching up to them later. But little did they know what awaited them there…

Oh, yes! Of course! We can't forget about these guys!

"Come on, they're leaving us!" Mario shouted as he jumped into the blimp.

"Right behind you bro!" the younger brother exclaimed and ran through the ramp to access the blimp.

But it suddenly retracted, leaving Luigi in midair. Both bros panicked as Luigi fell but he somehow managed to swim in the air and grab onto the aircraft.

1 hour later

"Pi'illo Island… Can't say I've heard of it until you investigated it…

Princess! I feel rather uneasy about this trip! And adding to that you invited Bowser and his son to this trip. We still have time! Let's return home!" Toadsworth pleads.

The dog growls at him and the elder toad hides behind the princess.

"Toadsworth, Bowser helped us when we fought against the Despair one month ago, so I think he also deserves this little vacation for that and not causing any trouble since" Peach replies.

Then, the creature turned around and from its back, a screen appeared.

The screen then shows an elder man.

"Mm-yes, hello. Nice meeting you

"I am the proprietor of Pi'illo Island! I am Dr. Snoozemore and…" the doctor nodded off

"Is he… asleep?" Toadsworth was dumbfounded.

"Oops!

Please excuse me...

As you may have guessed, I am researching the science of sleep.

Mm-yes, and on Pi'illo Island..." the man fell asleep again.

"Sleeping power? Hey, scoundrel! Wake up and explain yourself!" the elder toad demanded.

Dr. Snoozemore woke up "This is no time for a lecture… Now, I ask you that you relax…

Be at ease until you reach the island and enjoy your trip…

Yes, relax with the dog, your fellow passengers… and the OTHER passenger…" the doctor ominously said before the screen went off.

From nowhere, a purple pillow with eyes fell to the blimp. Abruptly, two arms came out of the pillow and swept Luigi and several Toads from the blimp.

Peach and Toadsworth managed to dodged the attack.

"What the…? Not cool!" Mario exclaimed and went into a battle stance. The arms then took from of an intimidating purple creature.

The plumber jumped directly on his head two times. The monster transformed into a swarm of bats and flew to Mario.

However, he reflected all incoming bats with his Cape as he still had his Smash Orb infused since the battle against Count Bleck.

"This ends here!" Mario shouted and stomped the creature two more times. The monster, defeated, ascended into the blimp and exploded in a burst of multi-colored stars.

"Was that all? What a joke!" Mario said but suddenly realized what he said. "I think Heather left you a bit influenced after our last adventure" Peach pointed out.

"That may be true" Mario shrugged. Everyone then turned their attention to the aftermath of the explosion.

Unfortunately, this damaged severely the blimp and the vehicle start to fall.

Everyone screamed for dear life as all grasped into the aircraft.

The block dog turned its back again as it fell and the doctor spoke. "Next stop, Pi'illo Island!" Snoozemore shouted.

"Are you kidding me?!" Luigi yelled as everyone kept falling.

The blimp abruptly stopped falling as it landed on the ground…

* * *

**Prologue Part 1: END.**

**Current Party: Mario**

**Those type of things aren't a surprise for the gang anymore *sigh* Well, let's see how they end up next chapter.**


	2. 0-2: The welcome ceremony

**We're at the island! Let's see how things go for Mario and co.!**

**But first, let me reply to the review.**

**Pikminfan: I like the game so much it had to be part of this saga.**

**Now, it's time to get dreamy!**

* * *

**Prologue Part 2: The welcome ceremony, meeting old and new faces**

Luigi was on the blimp, sleeping, but it looked like he had a nightmare. He quickly woke up and began to run frantically.

The younger brother ended slamming the floor with his face, getting knocked out.

"Is he still asleep? Luigi! Dude! WAKE UP!" a toad shouted to no avail. "Here at last!" Toadsworth chirped.

"What shall we do first?" wondered Mario when several brocks approached them.

"Welcome to… PI'ILLO ISLAND!" the female block exclaimed. "We've been waiting for you to arrive! Allow us to show you around! Let's head to Pi'illo Castle!" she chirps as several other blocks started to take the luggage "We'll send them to the hotel, don't worry" she adds.

After Toadsworth complained on how Dr. Snoozemore wasn't there to receive them and the brocks explaining him the proprietor left to boost tourism, the crew began their stroll.

The gang followed the brocks, in their tracks, several staff members cheered their arrival until they arrived an area where a certain French brock is giving a speech.

"Haven't seen him since our fight against Fawful three years ago" Mario thought.

"PEOPLES!" he shouted.

"YOU WISH TO SEE PI'ILLO CASTLE?!" everyone cheered at that. "YOU DESIRE… ZEE COINS?!"

The crowd cheered even more. "YOU FEEL… ZEE PASION?!" he again shouted.

"Just do it already" Mario whispered, surprising Peach and Toadsworth. "Master Mario!" the elder toad said.

"I guess Heather definitely left you some of her personality" Peach giggled. Mario embarrassingly nodded.

Broque Monsieur then introduced the gang to a trivia game, which Mario got right and won ten coins.

The brock praised them for winning the challenge and allowed them to continue. After Mario struck several "?" and earning twenty coins, the group encountered Broque Monsieur again, but he had a sinister glare.

"Impressive, to see you've come this far… But zee happy times are over! Now you'll be served to the hungry monsters! Voila!" he laughed.

"You jest!" Toadsworth grumbled. The brock unleashed two Grombas from a cage but quickly stomped on him.

After he scolded them, Broque Monsieur sent them towards the group.

"Not on my watch!" Mario barked, "After our last battle, I know we can beat it together!" Peach pulled out her parasol. "Princess, no!" the old toad cried but was ignored.

Both of them stomped and kicked the monsters to the sky, leaving two coins as reward for beating them. "I'm still kind of expecting for dollars to be dropped" Mario admitted.

"Not bad… but zis isn't over!" the French brock hissed and went to another cage.

Mario and Peach pursued him to the other cage, where he unleashed another monster.

This one however, fell asleep. "Zis is not time to sleep!" Broque Monsieur groaned.

The duo blinked in disbelief and Mario quickly defeated the monster with a single kick, winning another coin in the process.

"Well, zat is zat" the brock sighed before switching his head. "We had some mistakes but everything went well" Broque said.

"This was an act?" Toadsworth stared at him dumbfounded. "Well of course! An event we prepared for vous! After you saved our world, this couldn't be nothing for our heroes!" Broque Monsieur admitted.

"You know?" Mario asked. "It's complicated to explain, but yes. Nous know of how you beat zee dastardly Count Bleck and saved our world and the one of the personified countries and Total Drama cast from Despair!" the brock chirped.

"Am…" Peach tried to explain but was interrupted when Broque granted them access to the castle gate.

"Well, let's get going" the princess said and the crew continued their tracks. "Wait for me!" Luigi said as he desperately ran to catch up.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the castle entrance**_

A young man stood out of the castle, like he was waiting for someone when he spotted Mario, Peach and co.

These teen has a flaming orange hair, a goatee and several piercings on his ears and tongue.

"Oh man, here they come! I've gotta tell the others!" he said before dashing to the castle.

"They're here!" the teen shouted to another fourteen people, "No need to yell, Leon" a pale girl with an emotionless expression said.

"Then let's get ready to give our best and accomplish this!" another teen in a white military uniform with red eyes shouted.

"Let's calm down and wait for them, remember we all have to do is talk with them so we can pass the trial Palutena gave us" a third teen, this one with an ahoge said.

The rest of the teenagers nodded and prepared when a golden being wandered into the lobby.

"Hmm… so much to see… I don't know where to start! Better yet! Mario and the others will arrive in any minute!" it chirped.

This caught the ahoge teen and the emotionless girl's attention. They tried to approach her but stopped when they saw two plumbers, a princess and several toads entering the castle…

**Prologue Part 2: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Peach**

* * *

**Who are those teens? And why are they so eager to meet the mushroom heroes? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. 1-1: Encounter with the Ultimates

**Mario and the rest encountered some teens, what will happen?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounter with the Ultimates, trip to the ruins**

Mario, Luigi and Peach stared at the gold being and the other fifteen people.

"Starlow?" Mario asked. "Mario! Peach! Toadsworth! Luigi!" the sprite smiled.

The fifteen teens just stared at the whole scene speechless.

"Haven't seen you since the quest with our paper selves" Luigi whistled.

"You were invited too?" the princess asked. "That's right, I came all the way here to represent the Star Sprites" Starlow replies.

"Also, they want me to deliver you the next message:

On behalf of the Star Sprites: Thank you.

Thank you for saving the world from Despair" that caught the attention of the teens.

"You three along Heather, Duncan, Owen, Courtney, Gwen and Bowser showed great courage and determination by being the Hope in the face of destruction" the star said.

"You also know?" Peach asked. "The Star Sprites always know when the world's in danger.

We already knew about the prophecy foretold in both Light and Dark Prognosticus. But decided to entrust Merlon with the guidance for you.

That's why they wanted me to give you this message.

And with that out of the way… Hello Yello!" she beamed.

The fifteen teens opened their mouths in surprise.

"Kyoko…" the one with the ahoge said,

"Well, Palutena said that she summed up the story on how Mario and the others saved their world and another" the girl replied.

The two teens tried to approach Mario but were cut short when another the teen with a white military-like uniform stood in front of the plumber.

"Salutations, Mario! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! It's a pleasure to meet you!" he shouted and bowed to Mario.

The latter and the rest of his companions stared at him totally dumbfounded.

"Am, bro…" a tall and muscular teen with a pompadour said to the bowing teen.

The two interrupted people sighed.

"My name is Kyoko Kirigiri" the girl said.

"I'm Makoto Naegi! Nice to meet you!" the teen with the ahoge said.

"I'm Mondo Oowada! Nice meet ya dudes!" the teen with the pompadour said.

"You can call me Hifumi Yamada or the Omega! Both are fine!" a rather round teen said.

"My name is Sayaka Maizono, nice to meet you" a girl with blue hair smiled.

"Sup? The name's Leon Kuwata!" the red-haired teen said.

"I'm Chihiro Fujisaki, nice to meet you!" a small person with a dress smiled.

"My name is Yasuhiro Hagakure, but you can call me Hiro!" a tall young man with messy hair said.

"I am Byakuya Togami, that's all you need to know" a blond tall boy with glasses coldly declared.

"I know that you won't remember it, but my name is Toko Fukawa" a girl with long black hair and glasses nervously blurted.

"My name is Sakura Ogami, it is a pleasure to meet you" a tall, muscular girl said.

"Hey there! My name is Aoi Asahina! But you can call me Hina! Nice to meet you!" A girl with brown hair and a red jacket smiled.

"My name is Celestia Ludenberg, charmed to meet you" a girl with a gothic dress politely said.

"Mukuro Ikusaba is my name" a girl with black hair and freckles one her face said.

Mario, Luigi, Peach and the rest of their crew blinked at the sudden introduction but shrugged it off.

"Hello! I'm-a Mario!" the hero said.

"Hey there, my name is Luigi. Nice to meet you all" the younger brother nervously smiled.

"Greetings, my name is Peach" the princess giggled.

"I am Toadsworth, and these here are the Toads" the elder toad declared.

"And I'm Starlow, representative of the Star Sprites!" the little one chirped.

Broque Monsieur stepped in "After zee introductions, let me tell you that your luggage are already in the rooms you were assigned. Incredibly, we were lucky to make this your place to stay since most of the rooms were occupied"

Makoto nervously smiled, as a way to indicate they almost filled the hotel

I ask you to visit zee areas of this floor Oui! Once you done come and talk to me!" the block said.

Mario and co. nodded and began to explore the place.

"Well, so far so good!" Leon grinned, "Yeah we'll be accomplishing our duty in no time!" Hiro agrees.

"Don't lose focus! We need everyone to talk them at least once so we can pass this trial!" Kiyotaka shouted, making Byakuya roll his eyes.

"Let's just wait for 'em" Mondo said. The gang nodded and decided to wait in the lobby

**_30 minutes later_**

The Mario crew finished exploring the area and headed to Broque Monsieur, who told them to follow him. The teens tagged along

"Ah, Magnifique! I will now show you a video of the island's history" Broque Monsieur smiled, pressed a button and a screen came down

"Oh no, not again" Leon thought as the video started.

**_1 video about the island's history and the secret treasure underneath later_**

Mario and Luigi yawned after that tedious explanation while Peach squealed with glee "Amazing! A treasure lying beneath the castle? Let's try to find it!"

"Whoa, guess that battle against Count Bleck really made your adventurous spirit grow" Starlow whistled.

"Well, we still have our Smash powers and I bet Heather, Duncan, Owen, Courtney and Gwen still have theirs as well.

And it was awakening since the time of Rogueport, and then Mario and his teammates, including the personified nations-"she went silent after realizing what she said.

"Personified nations?" Chihiro asked.

"Attention s'il vous plait! There is an attraction ahead, and we have prepared a special event for vous, zee Heroes of Hope!" Broque Monsieur declared.

"There is that Hope again, what did Mario and co. do exactly? And what about those personified nations? And of those people with powers similar to ours?" Makoto thought.

The princess advanced to a platform in the middle of the area, with his counselor following her.

"Your majesty, please! Step down at once, I sense calamity!" begged the elder toad.

Peach didn't have time to answer since a gate in front of them opened and the platform spawned a rocket and took forward.

"Holy shit!" Leon exclaimed. "What the…?" Mario blunted.

"You! Why did you have a rocket on that platform?!" Starlow glared at the block.

"Ah Oui! We just installed that feature to make it into the underground of this castle! Isn't technology great?!" he grinned.

"He totally avoided the question" Luigi said.

The platform came back, empty.

"Great, so Peach and Toadsworth are there with unknown dangers?" the sprite groaned

"Mario, Luigi, we have to go after them quickly!" Starlow said, both bros. agreed and boarded the platform.

As the three prepared to depart, they felt several steps boarding the platform.

"I will assist you in this!" Kiyotaka shouted.

"I shall lend my skills for this as well! You can count me in for this task!" Hifumi said, making the rest of the teens shocked.

"No problem here, the more the merrier!" Mario chirped with Luigi and Starlow nodding.

"What are you doing, Kiyotaka and Hifumi? Get back here!" Aoi said but the moral compass and the artist shook his head.

"I'll go with 'em, just in case" Mondo said and boarded the platform.

"Good idea" Kyoko said.

"Are you ready to depart?" the French block asked, the six nodded. "All right then, off you go!" the block said and the rocket activated, taking the group to the tunnel.

"Don't you get the feeling this will unleash something chaotic? Hiro asked to his peers but only Leon agreed.

With that, Broque Monsieur asked them to follow him…

**Chapter 1: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Starlow, Hifumi**

* * *

**Well, at least this setback isn't intentional. But why did Kiyotaka and Hifumi wanted to help Mario and Luigi? Stay tuned for more of this adventure!**


	4. 1-2: Ghoulish exploring

**The group is now at the underground, let's see how they find Peach!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ghoulish exploring, kidnapped…**

After a long traversal through the tunnel, in which they got 30 coins, the six came to a stop when the platform reached the end of the rails and were flung to a wall.

"I'll punch that block in the fuckin' face next time I see him" Mondo growled as the six slid to the ground.

"Let's check the place, Princess Peach and Toadsworth must be here somewhere" Starlow said.

The rest nodded when a guttural voice that made Hifumi shiver said "Again they come… poor fools…"

The six headed to the torch placed, where its fire turned purpled and formed two eyes.

"Look upon the ghost that haunts this castle... My name, whispered in horror, is Smoldergeist...

I long have wandered these dark passages... And long have I guarded these hidden ways... None may pass through to what lies within...

You must suffer the fate of all intruders! Those who trespass meet...THIS!" the flame shouted and disappeared.

"Hey bro, what was that?" Luigi asked when one of the same creatures that attacked Mario and Peach earlier fell and ambushed the group.

"What the…?" Mario shouted but Mondo quickly took the foe out with a move the bros never saw it coming: Blaster.

The enemy was sent flying and dropped a coin, which the biker took.

"Thank you!" Mario smiled to the tough guy. "Wait, isn't that blaster similar to Wolf's?" Luigi thought.

"Let's proceed! Princess Peach and Toadsworth must be around here" Starlow said and the group continued their tracks.

The six crossed with the purple spirit once again.

"Did you think I would let you pass so easily? No, the way forward is brought with suffering...

Yes, you must suffer my ruthless challenge... The airborne terror... The Test of Jumping!"

Can you possibly survive this horrific aerial trial? Do you dare learn about the Test of Jumping?" the ghoul wasn't even finished when everyone, even Hifumi made it through the gaps.

"The red, white, green, black, grey and yellow suffer... Brains ache with effort... In the depths of Despair... Here you will surrender..." the ghost smugly said when it made a six-stacked block, each corresponding a color of the group.

The six overcame the test with ease and the spirit was forced to let them continue.

The group made through several parts of the underground, solving puzzles by Kiyotaka and Starlow while Mario and Luigi took out enemies (which earned them 20 coins) with no issue.

All of them made into a room where several enemies made a spinning "+" formation.

"We shall assist you for this! Right Bro and Hifumi?" Kiyotaka yelled with Mondo and Hifumi agreeing.

The Moral Compass left both bros and Starlow surprised when he unleashed a special attack: Straight Lunge and took out one of the enemy lines, earning 20 coins from the beaten foes.

"Isn't that Little Mac's…?" Mario thought.

"Nice one Ishimaru! Allow me to take it from here" Hifumi placed his glasses and pulled out and item that left the bros even more speechless as said object was none other than one of three Poke balls.

"Squirtle, go!" the artiste threw the ball in the air and the tiny turtle Pokemon came out of it.

"Use Withdraw!" Hifumi said and the Pokemon retreated into its shell and slid through the ground, taking out half of the remaining enemies and winning 10 coins.

"Not bad dude! Leave 'em the rest to me!" Mondo cracked his knuckles and defeated the rest of the foes while getting 10 coins from the beaten enemies.

"Hey bro, is it me or these guys have similar powers to our Smash comrades?" Luigi whispered to his older brother.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly" replied the plumber.

"Excellent…" the red-eyed teen was interrupted by Mario "We need you to ask you something after we find Peach and Toadsworth" he said with his face a bit stern.

The three teens looked at each awkward and continue the journey.

Eventually, they made it through to another area where the purple ghost was waiting for them.

He began yapping about trapping the group forever with a block relate puzzle but Starlow solved both riddles with ease, making the spirit annoyed and letting them through.

The six then heard a scream, it was Princess Peach. "Someone… help!" she shouted.

"That's Princess Peach's voice! It came from the next room, hurry!" the sprite shouted and the rest nodded while dashing to the next room.

"Peach is in danger!" those are Starlow's words as the six spotted the princess holding her frying pan and the elder toad being surrounded by four being similar to Smoldergeist.

"Let them go!" Mario shouted. The six approached but the four things vanished.

Peach sighed and pocketed her fry pan.

"I'm so glad you came" the girl smiled.

"We were exploring this area when those fiends surrounded us" the toad said.

"And that thing over there…" all turned to a strange bird-like statue, holding a purple, petrified, pillow-thing but it was sliced in half.

Mario and Kiyotaka proceeded to pick it up, "Everyone, come here and look at this" the teen said.

The rest walked to them and analyzed the object.

"It looks like a pillow split in half… but if this was so deep here… This must be the treasure!" Hifumi said, "That's a good option, I say we take it to the castle to further analyze it" Starlow suggested.

"It's just a useless stone, let's leave it here" Mondo rolled his eyes.

"Wait Mondo, I don't think that's the case…" Mario was interrupted by a ghoulish voice.

"Who touched him without my leave?!"

Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Hifumi and Peach walked to the center of the room.

The statue began to move by itself. "None may lay a hand on the reverend one!" it said.

"Pay the price of your transgression!" the statue summoned six Smoldergeists and attacked the group.

"Look out!" Mario shouted, "Attacking people is not welcome in a tourist environment!" Kiyotaka yelled. "We need to take down one each!" Luigi entered a battle stance, "Good! I already was pissed off by these things!" Mondo grinned. "We already beat Dimentio, this won't be as hard" Peach prepared her golf club, "My Pokemon shall be the bane of this fiends!" Hifumi glared at the enemies.

The biker quickly kicked one of the foes but only managed to hurt himself as it was a fire being.

"Fuck!" he yelled. "Let me use F.L.U.D.D and…" Mario was interrupted by a yell.

"Let it blow!" Starlow yelled and unleashed a magical wind, which put out the fire of the enemies. "You wouldn't think I won't help, would you?" the sprite smirked at the bros.

"Thanks Starlow!" Mario chirped.

"Bro, Super Jump Punch?" Luigi smirked, "Let's do this!" Mario agreed and performed the move one two of the stones. The two stoned were piled together after the attack, stunned.

"I will use force for this!" Kiyotaka shouted and used Jolt Haymaker on another foe, sending it to the other piled rocks.

"Take this!" Peach shouted as she swung her frying pan as part of her side smash to another enemy, also sending it to the piled ghouls.

"Fuckin' rock!" Mondo flipped of as he sent it to the pile with his Fire Biker move.

"Charizard, Flare Blitz!" Hifumi adjusted his glasses as the Pokemon hit the remaining foe Pokemon hit the remaining foe topped the piled enemies.

"They're all knocked down! Now's our chance!" Kiyotaka said, "Peach, Luigi, we should try that technique that our new friend Joker told us about!" Mario grinned.

"Let's give it a try! Kiyotaka, Mondo, Hifumi, would you lend a hand?" the plumber turned to the teens.

"Count me in!" Mondo grinned, "I shall assist you as well" the red-eyed teen nodded, "Let's teach them a lesson they won't forget!" Hifumi said.

"Follow my lead!" Mario shouted as he jumped in the air followed by the rest.

"Is that young Master Ren's…?" Toadsworth wondered, "Yes, it is… All-out Attack!" Starlow smiled.

The six wailed on the piled up enemies mercilessly. Mario landed in front on them.

"Game Over!" he shouted and the enemies exploded in a small burst of stars, leaving 10 coins each.

Mario picked up the money, "We did it!" he smiled at the other five.

"Why… did I… fail…" the statue muttered and went limp. A rumble was heard and the gap leading to another room was filled when two platforms joined together.

"Although I'm against that kind of behavior, well done your majesty, now let's get out of here" the elder toad said.

The rest agreed and left the area.

The group made it out of the underground and were stopped by a block and showed him the pillow sliced in half.

The block praised them or making it out of the underground and directed them to the museum area of the castle.

Once there, they encountered the rest of the teens Broque Monsieur.

Everyone was analyzing the relics of the room when Makoto and Kyoko approached the six and asked what happened back there.

Mario and Peach explained everything to the teens, who were left shocked.

Luigi then spotted a bed big enough for four people in the middle of the room.

"If you have fatigue, you can rest in zat bed, Oui!" the block said.

"Now that you mention it, I could really use a rest from the last battle" Luigi said.

"Me too, pass the other half and let's take a nap on the bed" Mondo said and Kiyotaka handed him the other part of the pillow.

Both got into the bed but in the opposite side of each other.

The moment the two placed their heads on the pillow's halves, they felt instantly asleep.

"That pattern, looks like… if that's zee treasure, then… Luigi and Mondo are sleeping on an ancient relic of the Pi'illo Kingdom!" Broque Monsieur exclaimed.

"S'il vous plait! Enjoy the exhibition!" the block said and the rest decided to continue observing the relics.

**_10 minutes later_**

Peach and Chihiro noted something strange with the sleeping two. "Mario, Kiyotaka, something's wrong with Luigi and Mondo" the programmer said.

From nowhere, a portal formed above the sleeping duo's heads.

"What is that?" Makoto asked as he and Hifumi approached Mario and Kiyotaka.

"Since that's coming from Luigi and Mondo's heads, could it be a window to their dreams?" Sakura asked.

"That may be possible due the thing they're sleeping on now" Kyoko said.

"A good possibility" Mario said.

The princess started approaching to the portal, with Chihiro getting near her.

"It may be dangerous to approach that" the little programmer said to the princess. "But I feel like… someone calls me…" she replied.

"Princess, stay back!" Starlow exclaimed.

"My… body won't move…" she said.

Peach began to float "Princess!" Chihiro grabbed her but they were also lifted from the ground.

"Eek!" the princess yelled as she and Chihiro were dragged to the portal.

"Peach! Chihiro!" everyone yelled.

Toadsworth tried to jump into the portal but was held by two toads.

Everyone stood in horror as the portal floated menacingly.

A nice vacation for Mario and co. and simple mission for the teens has gone awry…

**Chapter 2: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Starlow, Hifumi**

* * *

**Peach! Chihiro! How could this happen?!**

**It's time to reply the recent review!**

**Pikminfan: The only thing I now can say is that things will get more interesting and more insane,**

**What will happen next? Find out next chapter!**


	5. 1-3: Dawn of the Dream Team

**A new chapter has arrived! Will Mario and Kiyotaka jump into the portal? Let's see and find out!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dawn of the Dream Team, dreamy castle walls**

Everyone kept watching at the portal, it's been ten minutes since Peach and Chihiro were pulled into it.

"What should we do!?" the moral compass cried.

"Mario!" Starlow yelled. "Right!" he replied.

"What are you going to do?" Makoto asked, "I'll go in and rescue Peach and Chihiro!" Mario said with determination.

"You're diligence and hard-working spirit touches me! Please let me help you!" Kiyotaka cried tears of joy.

Mario smiled and patted him in the right shoulder, "As I always said, the more the merrier" he said.

The teen wiped off his tears and joined Mario.

"Mario, I'll go with you and Taka!" Makoto suddenly exclaimed, making Byakuya to approach Kyoko "You better go with him, your teamwork will somehow make this mundane quest easy again". He said to the detective.

The detective looked at him a bit annoyed but nodded and got near the ahoge teen. "You can count me for this as well" she said.

"Hey Yamada, what do you say?" Makoto asked the artist, "My skills shall help you again, I will be your companion in this quest to the other world" Hifumi said and joined the group.

"All right then let's get going!" Mario said and one by one they jumped into the portal…

_**At the other side of the portal**_

The five began making their way by swimming, they kept going.

"This place… divides the real… and the dream…

You are now entering… the Dream World…

Help… Help me…" a voice said, the group quickly deduced it came from the portal and rushed to it.

Mario, Kiyotaka, Makoto, Kyoko and Hifumi landed on the ground and the scenery welcoming them left them astonished.

It was the castle, but with a fantasy-like touch.

"Mario!" Peach yelled.

The five rushed to it and promptly caught up with a purple mist holding Peach and Chihiro.

"Help us!" the programmer before they and Peach were dragged.

"After them!" Mario shouted and the gang chased after, spotting Broque Monsieur along the way.

The five made it through huge dreamy corridors until they crossed an area with several passages leading down until they crossed the last one.

"So far so good, don't lose focus my friends" Mario said he then saw two people coming out of that place as well.

"You too, Luigi and Mondo, let's…" Mario went silent.

The rest turned around and noted that both of them were following them. "But that doesn't make sense! Luigi and Mondo are sleeping in the real world!" Hifumi exclaimed.

"Ah I see that vous have found Luigi and Mondo huh?" Broque Monsieur's voice said as he manifested in front of the team.

"But make no mistake! Zee real Luigi and Mondo are napping right now in the real world!" he added.

"You see, Zey are Luigi and Mondo but not the real ones! They have named themselves… Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo!

Notice the differences between the real ones. Luigi's mustache seems better treated! As for Mondo, check how he is more built!" the block said.

"And by deducing from their expressions, they want to help you! Their determination touches me!" he sniffed.

"Well now, Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo, do your best to help your friends! I will be cheering you! Au revoir!" the block said and disappeared.

"Well, are you ready?" Mario smiled, Dreamy Luigi nodded eagerly.

"Bro! Let's give it our hardest for this quest!" Kiyotaka chirped to his friend. "Hell yeah! Let's kick some ass!" Dreamy Mondo replied.

"All right, let's get going!" Mario chirped and the crew began chasing the purple mist again.

The team made through several areas until they finally reached something.

Makoto, spotted a strange creature sleeping. The aforementioned woke up and spotted the crew.

It called for reinforcements and directed to the seven.

Mario got into a battle stance when something unexpected happened.

Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo infused themselves into Mario & Kiyotaka respectively.

"What the?! I don't know how this is possible but I feel stronger!" Mario smirked.

"It seems that Dreamy Luigi is lending a hand by powering you up, and it's safe to assume the same with Dreamy Mondo.

"Then let's give a try!" Mario exclaimed and jumped on the main foe. He stomped it twice and defeated it.

It was then followed by several Luigi-like figures stomping on the rest of the enemies.

Ten coins were dropped and Mario picked them up.

After that, Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo left Mario and Kiyotakas' bodies.

"It seems that for battle, they prefer to help this way" Makoto reasoned, with both dream heroes nodding.

"All right! Let's catch that mist!" Dreamy Mondo shouted and the gang continued the chase.

The group made it through more areas until they finally caught up with the purple mist on a dead end.

"Give back Peach and Chihiro!" Mario shouted, "Kidnapping people is despicable!" Kiyotaka roared. "Prepare to feel the Mario Bros' wrath!" Dreamy Luigi exclaimed, "You hurt them and I'll make your life a living hell!" Dreamy Mondo glared. "You can't attack our friends and get away with it!" Makoto frowned, "Be careful, stay on your toes and be ready to fight" Kyoko said. "Maybe Squirtle can help in teaching them a lesson!" Hifumi concluded.

The purple mist conjured five bodies.

Those took the shape of Mario, Kiyotaka, Makoto, Kyoko and Hifumi.

"Copying our powers won't grant you victory!" Ishimaru yelled.

The dreamy duo nodded and infused into Mario and Kiyotaka.

Mario grinned and proceeded to grab his clone to pummel him, he then threw him upwards and combo him with Super Jump Punch.

The fake Ishimaru used Jolt Haymaker towards the detective, "Kirigiri, look out!" Makoto screamed.

Kyoko stood calm and knocked away the clone with a Counter.

"That sword is exactly like Lucina's! When we are done with this, they need to answer some questions" Mario thought.

The artist was engaged in a fierce battle with his Pokemon against his own clone.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip!" the Pokemon heard and managed to smack the fake with the move Squirtle, defeating it.

The fake Hifumi called upon Charizard while the real switched to Squirtle.

The fake Kiyotaka lunged at Makoto but was fended off by the lucky student's Hero's Bow.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends!" he shouted and launched at the clone with his Spin Attack using his Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

Mario noticed that after he sent his clone flying with an up smash. "Now those weapons look like Toon Link's!"

The fake Kyoko tried to stab Kiyotaka with her Shield Breaker but as with the others, she was repelled when the moral compass used a Slip Counter.

Ishimaru followed up with a side smash attack, knocking the fake detective into a wall.

Mario and the fake one kept battling. The real one tried to stomp him but was grabbed by his leg and slammed into the ground.

The fake Mario then grabbed the hero and threw him upwards, followed by a Super Jump Punch.

Mario landed hard on the ground and got up angry. He then stomped on the enemy and sent it towards the Kyoko clone with his side smash.

The fake Hifumi ran out of his Pokemon as they were all knocked out by the real ones.

Kyoko managed to grab the Makoto clone, knee him and tossed him to the other stunned clones.

"Only the fake Naegi remains and…" Kiyotaka was interrupted when the real Makoto launched the fake one with his side smash.

"Mario, shall we try that "All-out Attack" again?" the teen asked when Hifumi suddenly glowed a rainbow aura.

"I guess we can let Hifumi take care of this one. You know what you must do right?" Mario asked. "Indeed. All right, you can leave this one in my hands" the artist adjusted his glasses.

The Ultimate Fanfic Creator unleashed his Final Smash: Triple Finish.

Hifumi pulled out his three Pokeballs, brings out all three of his Pokémon to attack together. Squirtle uses Hydro Pump, a multi-directional spray of water. Ivysaur uses Solar Beam, a narrow beam of concentrated light and Charizard uses Fire Blast, firing six large star-shaped flames on all the knocked down foes.

The Pokemon then gave a last shot and the foes exploded in a massive explosion of colorful stars and dropping 66 in total.

The dream heroes left Mario and Kiyotaka and materialized again.

The purple mist glared at the heroes and began to get away. The crew chased after. When it was cornered, the mist created a rumbled that destroyed a wall and made gap in the floor.

The, still holding Peach and Chihiro, went down and magically undid the gap to the floor.

The seven got closer to try to open it but no avail. "Dammit! Why the fuck this happened?!" Dreamy Mondo growled.

Dreamy Luigi got behind Mario when a pink light appeared.

"Keep going… you're so close… The nightmare chunk… break it…" it said.

The sevens saw the light going through the destroyed wall and followed it.

The light got inside a giant, purple and solid rock-like thing. The seven began to attack it in order to break it.

Mario delivered the final punch and released something or someone.

An orange, pillow-like head fell softly to the ground and got up immediately.

"Ah, I am one with freedom" it said.

"Who are you?" Mario asked. "Are you the kind souls who saved me?" the being asked back.

All of the group nodded. "I am in your debt. So you don't know who I am… INSOLENCE!

Ahem… I am Prince Dreambert prince of the Pi'illo Kingdom" Dreambert said.

Mario and Makoto explained what happened.

"What is this? A princess and a programmer were abducted? They're in the dream world?

Hmmm… it seems some evil befell the real world in my absence. We must return to that world at once. Naught remains to be done here" the prince declared.

The seven nodded and Dreambert began to glow…

_**At the Real World**_

The ones who entered the Dream World returned via the portal. Luigi and Mondo woke up as the sliced pillow moved beneath them. It then joined into one piece and took the form of the prince.

Everyone at the room gasped at such event. Toadsworth snapped out of it and approached Mario "Master Mario, where is Princess Peach and Young Chihiro Fujisaki? Where did they go? WHERE?"

"Mario, Kiyotaka! How was it? Did you find Peach and Chihiro?" Starlow asked. Mario proceeded to explain what happened.

"I wonder… This scoundrel who kidnapped the princess and the programmer… Might the fiend have something to do with Prince Dreambert?" the toad said.

"Mario… Kiyotaka… Luigi… Mondo… Makoto… Kyoko… Hifumi… Those are your name right?" Dreambert asked.

"What's the meaning of all this?" the old toad asked.

"I am…

The prince of the Pi'illo Kingdom…

Prince Dreambert!" the pillow mad said.

"Oh, Oui! I knew it! I suspected zat treasure belonged to zee prince of the Pi'illo Kingdom. But who could have imagined the treasure was zee prince himself? Not moi!" Broque Monsieur exclaimed.

"But why were you petrified and… sliced in half until now?" Starlow asks. "All was dark… My soul's essence was trapped inside a chunk of solid nightmare and despair.

This nightmare chunk encased me…

My soul hung in a limbo, frozen, and my body became as stone… I could not move or speak and my mind was unmoored…

But then came these heroes to the dream world and shattered my prison. And now I am one with normality! My mind is free and enlightened!" Dreambert answered.

Mario, Luigi, Peach and the teens shivered when they heard "despair".

"Now zee is shocking!" the block exclaimed. "But that means… zee Pi'illo rocks sliced in half scattered around the island, could they be…?" Broque Monsieur answered

"They can be indeed! I cannot linger! I must rush to others' aid!" Dreambert said and almost rushed out when…

"Wait, why don't we help you rescue those Pi'illo people and you help us track down Peach and Chihiro?" Mario asked.

"Marvelous idea! I accept!" the prince nodded.

"So as we speak, Peach and Chihiro are trapped in the Dream World… Unbelievable" Starlow said.

"I think we should split and check the island! We have to find our friends AND gather those pillow stones" Aoi exclaimed, the rest nodded and left the castle.

"My gratitude for you is bigger than the ocean" the prince said.

"I won't assist you with that, but I will go to the port to have some peace" Byakuya coldly said and left, with Toko secretly following him.

"Kind of expected" Makoto said.

"Come Leon, let' head to the construction site!" Hiro chirped, pulling Leon by the arm.

"It'll be fun!" the clairvoyant wrapped his arm around the baseball start, who had faint blush. Leon nodded and the two left the castle.

"I will go north and investigate" Sakura said and left.

"If you need me, I will be on the forest" the gambler said and took off.

"Maybe there's something on the shores…" Aoi thought and left.

"I'm afraid I must stay here for now" Hifumi sighed and brought his Pokemon, who looked very tired. "My Pokemon must rest for now" he said.

"Don't worry, we understand" Mario replied, Hifumi thanked them and returned to his room. "Then let us proceed forward! Our friends need us!" Kiyotaka shouted.

Mario, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow and Dreambert nodded. "All right! This makes us a team!" Mario smiled, starting a hand-stack.

Kiyotaka put his hand, followed by Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Dreambert and Starlow (who leaned her head in the stack).

"I guess we're the Dream Team now" Luigi chuckled. Then, they lifted the stack and thus, a new team has seen its dawn.

The eight prepared to get going when Sayaka approached them.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I tag along?" the idol requested.

"Not at all" Mario smiled. Sayaka giggled and joined in the gang.

"All right gang, let's-a go!" Mario shouted and the nine took off.

Unknown to them, one of the teens, Mukuro secretly began to follow them…

**Chapter 3: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Sayaka**

* * *

**Time to reply the recent review!**

**Pikminfan: Thanks for the cheers. I'll keep with the hard work.**

**The Dream Team has seen its Dawn! And with Sayaka tagging along for the park, things will get exciting! Next time the first interlude! Please let me know what you think of the story so far!**


	6. MR-1: Things went awry

**The first intermission is here. We'll follow certain soldier as she reflects on the recent events at the castle and the whole ordeal of being revived.**

* * *

**Mukuro's Report 1: Things went awry.**

**Mukuro's P.O.V.**

"That Mario is really something" I say to myself as they begin to leave the castle.

My mind's still a haze after all that happened with that Goddess Palutena and her comrades, adding to that is the betrayal by Junko when she decided to impale me instead of trapping me in a dungeon as planned.

I can't believe there are other dimensions, let those be the one from video games…

I stare at the leaving group.

It's not hard to believe that Kiyotaka and Mondo keep a strong bond, considering the thing they were developing before their memories were wiped.

Now that I think of it, not only the two of them, Leon may also be recovering the truth of his identity.

It's just incredible how things went from Despair to having a new chance at Hope. After all, Junko was defeated by Makoto.

I know that my sister predicted that he will be a torn on her side but never imagined he'll be her match and defeat.

And now, all of us who died during her scheme were revived.

But just like life, things aren't that easy. Peach and Chihiro were kidnapped into the Dream World by a mysterious being.

Now everyone has gone their separate ways to help find them. Everyone except, that idol girl, who wanted to tag along with those eight for some reason.

I know I should've gone to the airport but something tells me that it's better to… secretly follow Mario and Kiyotaka's Dream Team.

I begin to follow them and get out of the castle as they already left to south, hence, to the park.

This is further confirmed when I see one of the blocks advising them to visit it.

What kind of things await next… I'll reflect on that maybe once they've investigated the… Mushrise Park.

**Report 1: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Sayaka**

* * *

**Time to reply the recent review.**

**Pikminfan: Just like his teammates the nations and the total drama cast, anyone who opposes Mario and the team will have a bad time.**

**What an interesting decision she made, I'm certain that's not only due to her… interest in Makoto, next time, the Mushrise Park arc! See you there!**


	7. 2-1: Escaping the Underground

**The new arc is here! Let's see what can the team find.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Escaping the underground, don't let him get away!**

"Is something wrong Makoto?" Sayaka asked, "It seems that I heard Mukuro's voice" the lucky teen said.

The team stopped at the start of a wood bridge, which also looked unstable. Luigi and Kyoko were analyzing the structure.

"Doesn't seem so safe" Kyoko said. "Yeah but is the only way to cross" Luigi replied. The gang made their choice and began crossing the bridge.

As they traversed it, the bridge began to tremble, making Luigi to go back and check some of the pillars.

"Come on! Stop wasting time and get your ass moving!" Mondo growled at him while making a powerful stomp. The younger plumber snapped from his thought and nodded, resuming his tracks.

All of them were almost halfway crossed when a cracking noise made them turn their heads. The bridge began to collapse behind them!

The crew quickly ran to the other side but just when they were one board away, they structure fell to the pit completely…

"Mario… Kiyotaka… Luigi… Mondo… Makoto… Kyoko… Sayaka…" Starlow mumbled as the seven plummeted to the bottom.

"Oh no!" Starlow and Dreambert floated down to check on the gang.

* * *

_**At the Underground**_

Luigi is the first to land into the ground, unharmed. The younger Mario brother celebrates this as Mondo just lands on the ground with no damage as well.

The two fist-bump until the rest of the gang falls and bounces from them, leaving them dizzy. Starlow and Dreambert arrived by floating down.

Mario helped them snap out of it and the team began to explore the underground.

The team took down several enemies in their part with the help of their smash powers and earned 25 coins.

The gang eventually reached a dead end and another petrified pillow sliced in half.

"This one is a Pi'illo, no doubt about it" Dreambert said, "Maybe another portal to the Dream World will open if two people sleep on it" Starlow said. Mario and Kiyotaka seized this and laid down on one of the halves each but no effect.

"Let's try with other people" Dreambert said and Kyoko along with Makoto tried to open the portal but also no results. Sayaka switched with Kyoko but also no success.

"Luigi, Mondo, if you may try please" Dreambert asked, the two nodded and laid on each half of the pillow.

A portal opened above them. "Wow! So it looks like only Luigi and Mondo must be the ones sleeping. Maybe the fact that they drift so easily helps open the way" Sayaka said.

"Indeed. The wavelength of this two's sleep is extremely close to the Pi'illos'. For this reason, when these two sleep on the… sliced Pi'illo folks… They become one with the dream and open a portal" Dreambert explained.

"My people, the Pi'illos, were trapped and slice in half by the chunks of nightmare…

Their souls dispersed, their bodies cut in half… We must save them all immediately!" he pleaded.

"How can we save them?" Makoto asked, "The answer is simple. The same way you saved me. You must enter the Dream World and destroy the nightmare chunks.

Now Mario, Kiyotaka, Makoto, Kyoko, Sayaka. I ask this of you… Come with me! Come with me to the Dream World!

Give me the aid I need to free my Pi'illo brethren from their prisons!" the prince requested.

"Hold on! We must Peach and Chihiro first! They're our priority" Starlow objected. "Ah, but if we rescue the folks, one might one where they might be" Dreambert said.

"True" the sprite noted, "Well, looks like for now the only choice is to rescue the Pi'illo" Kyoko said.

"Many thanks, team" Dreambert said. "I guess I'll stay here and take care of Luigi and Mondo" Starlow declares.

"Let's get going" Makoto said and the five jumped into the portal.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

Mario, Kiyotaka, Makoto, Kyoko and Sayaka landed on the dream castle and reunited with Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo.

The gang made it through the halls of the castle, taking down enemies, winning 20 coins in the process.

Their tracks were abruptly stopped when a part of the ceiling collapsed and destroyed the floor were the gang was standing.

They went to the ground but got up quickly and looked at pillar that had green and golden leafs.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

"Peach… Chihiro… Mario… Kiyotaka… Makoto… Kyoko… Sayaka…

I hope they're OK" Starlow said with worry. She then stared at the sleeping Luigi and Mondo.

"Seeing Luigi and Mondo zonked out is really started to annoy me.

Even after the quest with Paper Mario two years ago, the role he played against the Shadow Queen four months ago and the battle against Count Bleck and Dimentio one month ago, he still can't completely serious.

Despite saving the saving the Waffle Kingdom by himself, then joining Mario's team with those personified nations and then being a key teammate along with those five teens of the Total Drama cast…

And then there's Mondo, who pressures Luigi here but immediately does what the other is doing!

None of this would've happened if you'd stayed awake, log-heads!" Starlow groaned.

She then grabbed Luigi's mustache "Be more useful, you lazy mustache" she grunted and released the stache. Starlow then grabbed Mondo's pompadour, "You too, lazy pompadour!" she groaned while letting go of the hair.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

The dream heroes began to react to the pillar. "Heroes!" Dreambert exclaimed.

"What you are seeing here is something incredible. Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo are reacting to that pillar with their auras.

Their cognitions are binding the two worlds. We'll call these elements Luiginary and Mondonary Works!

Come on dream heroes, free you minds!" the prince smiled. The two nodded and fused with the pillar.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

"You sloth Stache and Pompadour, have another tweak!" Starlow angrily gives them a pull once again.

* * *

_**Back at the Dream World**_

"By doing this, we'll be able to get out of this place and get to the nightmare chunk" Kyoko said.

The gang nodded and used the leaves as slingshots, effectively making it out of the gap.

Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo left the pillar and the gang made it through more parts of the castle until they reached the nightmare chunks.

However, those were in midair and made it a bit harder to destroy it. Fortunately, Kyoko found a way and that is by using their Smash Powers.

The gang destroyed the nightmare chunks and free the Pi'illo.

The captured one thanked them and sent them back to the Real World.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

The gang got out of the portal as Luigi and Mondo woke up and the sliced pillow became one piece again and came to life.

The Pi'illo was asked about Peach and Chihiro's whereabouts, "I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone" he said.

"But maybe the Elder…" the Pi'illo said. "Of course! Eldream, the Pi'illo elder might be of help" Dreambert deduced.

"No doubt, he knows all of the Dream World and he may be the help we need to find Princess Peach and Chihiro!" the prince exclaims.

"I sense Eldream is somewhere to the south of here is… Mushrise Park!" Makoto said. "Heroes! Let's not waste more time, we need to get out of here and get to the park!" the prince declared.

The team nodded and after the Pi'illo made a path, they resumed their tracks.

On their way out, the gang defeated many monsters and won 44 coins. They also found another Pi'illo sliced in half and revived him.

After thanking them, he tells them that he hasn't seen Peach and Chihiro but comes up with a theory.

"I don't like how this sounds, but maybe it was him…" the pi'illo said. "Dreambert widened his eyes "No… he's supposed to be imprisoned…" the prince murmured.

"What was that?" Kyoko asked.

"Let me tell you.

We Pi'illos lived on this island long ago. Our people were blessed with the ability to travel in and out of the Dream World…

Along with us, the island housed two stones with magical powers… The Dream Stone and the Dark Stone, both granters of wishes.

The Dream Stone, the manifestation of happy dreams…

The Dark Stone, the manifestation of nightmares…

The safekeeping of these two items was tasked to us. But we grew lax, and one day, the Bat King Antasma stole the Dark Stone.

He sought to fulfill his own wish!

We fought and cornered him… But just as Antasma was about to be sealed on the Dream World…

He shattered the stolen Dark Stone!

And that's when our doom came to pass…

The chunks of the stone became sharp and not only had it petrified us, they've also sliced us in half…

That's why I ask, we must help any Pi'illo you find. Your other friends searching means a big help in the way to revive my kingdom…

Kiyotaka, you suspect that the one who kidnapped Peach and Chihiro in the Dream World…

You think that is Antasma? Is that what your heart tells you?" the prince asked after his explanation.

"Correct! The eyes of the mist resembles those of Antasma!" Ishimaru yells.

"Then we can't waste more time here! Let's get some info from the Pi'illos by rescuing them!" Starlow said.

The gang nodded and continued their tracks.

After taking down enemies, winning 21 coins and rescuing another Pi'illo, the team made it out of the underground by taking a pipe.

The gang emerged from the other side of the collapsed bridge and quickly rushed to the park.

The serene ambience surrounding the park was lost when the team quickly rushed through.

After returning an item to a local owner and being rewarded with Pi'i-latte, the gang resumed their tracks.

They quickly stopped when they spotted two blocks arguing about the rocks at the park.

After a bit more of arguing, the block with a blue helmet and mustache sent the other away.

Kiyotaka decided to approach him. "Bah! Who's this?" the block asked "I don't have time for chit-chat!"

"My apologies! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru and I want to ask you something. Have you seen a special pillow around the park? A probably musty, stiff and sliced in half pillow, we need to find as soon as possible!" the moral compass shouted.

"Dis thing?" the block said as he put down a petrified pillow cut in two.

"That's the one!" Luigi shouted, "Could you please hand it to us, it's really important" Mario requested.

"… You show up in my park, wanting my special pillow? You gotta a lot of nerve! Like I, Brickle ain't already have a full plate" the block glared at the team and picked up the pillow before running away.

He jumped across several flowers "Tell you what. You want it, you'll hafta take it!" he mocked the gang and ran away.

"Get your ass back here!" Mondo yelled but a whirlwind stopped them from chasing the block as it knocked away the spinning blades of a device that waters the flowers. One of the items managed to hit someone judging by their painful groan.

Without the machine working, the flowers quickly withered.

"What do we do? We need to reach him!" Dreambert exclaimed, "For now, we search for those blades and repair the fountain" Mario said.

The team nodded and began to look for the feathers…

**Chapter 4: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Sayaka**

* * *

**Time to reply the recent review!**

**Pikminfan: Once they get there, things will spiral into total madness from there on.**

**A lot of new info was uncovered, maybe Kyoko can figure something out of this. Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	8. 2-2: Winds at the Real and Dream Park

**The team is on hot pursure for Brickle! Let's see what kind of shenanigans they get into. Brace yourselves for a long chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The windy Mushrise Park, discovering the deep**

The gang searched all around the area and found another pillow sliced in half not so far from where they had their encounter with Brickle.

Another Pi'illo was saved when the gang encountered him as they were looking for the feathers and entered the Dream World.

The team was thanked by the Pi'illo by helping them reach a high place. As it turns out, Luigi spotted one of the feathers on top of a rock but it was too high to reach even with their up specials.

They even tried to smash the rock with their powers but it was too strong for them. That's when they also spotted six hammers near the rock.

After they got them, a block from the staff told those were the ones he lost. Kiyotaka handed the items to him but he said that he ordered some new ones so he let them have those as a reward.

"All right! Another example of being rewarded through hard work!" the moral compass shouted. "Hey bro, why didn't we bring our hammers from the quest with Paper Mario? Or the ones we had with our friends at Rogueport?" Luigi turned to his brother.

"Well, we came here originally for vacation so I decided to leave them" Mario replied. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Well, let's hope these are strong enough to break the rock, we don't want another situation like in the Beanbean Kingdom" Luigi shrugged.

Mario chuckled at the memory of the Hammerhead Bros. powering up their hammers.

"Ok, let's destroy the rock" Makoto said and smashed it with his hammer. The feather fell to the ground and Kyoko picked it up.

"We've got one, now let's look for the other" the detective said. The rest nodded and raced to where the groan was heard.

They found another rock but Mario quickly smashed it and found a block laying on the ground next to the second feather.

Luigi picked it up and joined the others as they checked on the block.

"By looking at the position, it's possible that the feather struck him on weak point of his head" Kyoko said.

The block suddenly shook and got up, scaring Kiyotaka and Luigi.

"Mm, that was a great nap" he said and spotted the gang.

Due to still being recently awoken, he panicked "Oh, hello boss! I was just… about to start pulling weeds!

Wait… Red and Green outfit… White uniform… Golden pompadour… Ahoge… Deadpan stare… Blue hair…

They're just TOURISTS! Man, I could have slept a bit longer!" he complains.

"Well, I'm glad he's okay. Now let's return to the other block and hand him the feather so we can chase after Brickle!" Makoto exclaims. The gang nods and return to the withered flowers.

The Ultimate Hope hands the feathers to the block who thanked them and proceeded to repair the fountain.

With the device functioning again, the flowers bloomed again. "Now let's get after Brickle! We need to rescue the elder!" Dreambert declared.

The gang immediately used the flowers and began the search throughout the park.

In their way, the team saved a toad from monsters, learned how to use the hammers in combat and destroyed a bunch of rocks using special platforms.

They eventually reached an area of the park blocked by another block.

"Oh, visitors! Can I help you?" he asked.

"Could you please let us through?" Sayaka asked, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Due to the recent winds, several monsters have shown here. It could be dangerous for the tourists" the brock said.

"Ha! These seven eat monsters for breakfast!" Starlow objected. The seven showcased their smash powers until Luigi accidentally hit Mondo with his Green Missile.

"Watch it, dumbass!" the biker growled as he and Luigi got up. "Yeah… I'm afraid you can't proceed" the brock said.

"Hey, Mario, Luigi, Kiyotaka, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Sayaka!" the toad whom they saved earlier approached them.

Mario explained what happened, "Oh, in that case, you should try this!" he pulled out a shell.

"I found this after you left. This is something my tour guide told me.

It's rumored that in every area, special items exist. Find them and you'll have a powerful move! But in order to use it, you need two or more people to pull it off. He called the move a…

Team Attack!" he squealed with hype.

"That's right, Team Attacks can help a lot if you had them" the brock said. "I guess this will be more useful if you had it. So please take it!" the toad handed the shell to the moral compass.

"Then I guess this may be… Ah!" the brock yelled when a monster launched at him.

"Ok let's trash this monsters!" Mondo yelled and the gang used the new Team Attack: 3D Shell.

Everyone took turns at kicking it until the foe was defeated and dropped ten coins.

The team managed to take down all the enemies, netting them one hundred coins. Eventually, the made it to where Brickle was, on the top of a fountain.

"You guys must really want dis pillow, huh? Unless you knuckleheads catch me, you ain't getting squat! Bahaha!" Brickle taunted the team.

"That's not nice" Mario eerily said while the rest glared at the brock.

"All right, playtime's over. Gotta get back to work" Brickle said. Unbeknownst to him, an annoyed Mondo raised his leg.

"We're not playing! Give us the fucking pillow!" he yelled and kicked the fountain. The strike made the brock to lose his balance and fall to the fountain.

He struggled to get out to no avail. "If only he gave us the pillow…" Starlow shook her head.

"Well, he's not going anywhere, let's see if we can find something" Kyoko said. Sayaka then spotted a pipe nearby "Hey, maybe we can find something by going to the underground"

The team agreed and entered the pipe.

The moment they set foot underground, a large, blue metal pipe caught their attention.

"That…" Mario said as he traced the blue pipe to a machine. "The machine must be regulating the pressure of the water" Makoto deduces.

Kiyotaka the spots a button underneath the device "Comrades, look at that!"

"Maybe if we can up the pressure, Brickle may be able to get out of the fountain" Luigi suggested.

"Leave it to me!" Mondo grinned as he got in front of the machine and gave the button a whack with his hammer.

The machine activated and the pipe began to tremble since a lot of water coursed throughout it.

* * *

_**With Brickle**_

As he was sighing, the water began to catch up. "My rumpus… What's bumping the rumpus!" he shouted as the pressure gave out and was ejected from the fountain, destroying it in the process.

One of the pieces of the debris was sent flying to another area of the park

* * *

_**Maintenance Hut**_

A robot is doing its routine duties of gardening when a piece of metal hits it. The robot's blue eyes went red and began to goy haywire.

* * *

_**Back with the team**_

Brickle contemplated the destroyed fountain (still watering the flowers) with the team.

"Da… symbol of the park. Da Zeekeeper fountain. All my hard work gone. GONE!" he shouted. The red-eyed teen let out a yell of frustration.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know this could happen!" Kiyotaka cried.

"Bahaha! Yeah, the thing is, I was gonna scrap that one anyways! I've already made a new machine" Brickle laughed.

Ishimaru blinked in confusion as Mario patted his shoulder "Don't worry, no need to cry my friend" the plumber smiled at the teen.

"Would you give us the pillow now?!" Starlow asked him. "What do ya need if for?"

"That's not just an ordinary pillow sliced in half… It's Eldream, the Pi'illo tribe's elder!" the sprite said.

"ELDREAM?! Who?" Brickle asked, making Mario and Mondo to face palm.

"I'll let you use dat slice pillow in the maintenance hut, follow me" Brickle said and left to the hut.

The team high-fived and followed the brock.

They descended through flowers when several screams are heard.

"Grobot! Bad! Stop!" this made the team to speed up and they saw four brocks panicking.

"Boss Brickle!"

"Don't give up!"

"I need a raise!"

The team approached a bit more, only to be knocked back when a robot landed on the ground, Brickle in arm.

"It's on da fritz!" he yelled before being thrown away. The other brocks rushed to his aid.

"You OK?"

"Boss Brickle!"

"Live dang it!"

"Can I have next weakened off?

Mario turned to his team.

"Let's take it down!" he shouted, "We can't have this robot rampage and hurt anyone!" Kiyotaka said. "My Super Jump Punch will give it a pain!" Luigi exclaimed, "Let's blow this fucking thing to pieces!" Mondo grinned. "This thing must be stopped!" Makoto pulled out his Master Sword, "It's gone totally berserk, be on your guard!" Kyoko said as she prepared her sword. "This time, I fight front and all out!" Sayaka said as sparks emanated from her hands.

Mario took action and stomped the robot two times following with a forward air attack. Kyoko followed with a combo of Dancing Blade, leaving scratches on the robot.

The robot shot rapid bubbles that hit Mondo and Sayaka. Both yelped in pain. Mondo checked on his arms as he used them to block the attack and noted bruises on his hands while Sayaka had on the arms.

"Stupid bucket of bolts!" Mondo growled as he used his Biker Flash and struck the robot with the attack's sweet spot.

"Bro! Are you okay?" Kiyotaka shouted, "'m fine, let's keep on kicking the robot's ass!" the biker said.

The moral compass glared at the robot, "I won't allow to hurt my loved ones!" he yelled before unleashing Straight Lunge, knocking the robot back.

"Those powers are definitely similar to Little Mac and Wolf's! I knew we should've asked them at the castle. But I'll do it once Peach and Chihiro are rescued" Mario thought before striking the robot with his hammer.

The robot shot another round but this time of only two giant bubbles. The bubbles caught Luigi and Mondo, who began to choke.

"Not Rain's move again!" Mario cried as he and Sayaka popped the bubbles. The pop idol followed with a Skull Bash towards the robot.

Kirigiri, who had been analyzing the robot, sneaked behind it and dealt a devastating attack with her Shield Breaker after Makoto distracted it with his Hero Bow's. The robot got stunned.

"All-out attack again bro?" Luigi asked, Mario shook his head and pulled out the shell.

"Come everyone, 3D Shell now!" he shouted as everyone rallied.

They kicked the shell with precise timing and the robot was left spewing sparkles.

The machine's eyes went red and started chasing Mario and Kyoko. They were shot bubble but avoided them, finally luring the robot into a stone.

The robot looked it was about to fall, but its eyes went red again. Suddenly, certain pop idol began to emanate a rainbow aura.

"Maizono, this is your chance!" Kirigiri shouts. Sayaka nods and glares at the robot.

She unleashed her Final Smash: Volt Tackle.

Sayaka turns into a ball of electricity and darted the robot. She then hit it constantly with volts until unleashing a powerful spark, making the robot explode while it dropped sixty coins.

The team let out a sigh of relief as Brickle approached them.

"It… had to be destroyed, there was no other choice" Starlow mumbled. "One of the fountain's pieces must've hit 'im. Scrambled his polite processor. Dis is my fault" the brock sighed.

"Sorry guys, take this for da trouble" he said and handed the slice pillow to Mario and Kiyotaka.

"You can use my bed, big enough for four people whenever you want" Brickle said.

The gang thanked him and went to the bed. Luigi and Mondo placed each half under their heads and fell asleep quickly.

"Let's get going! Eldream is waiting for us!" Dreambert said.

The rest agreed. Mario, Kiyotaka, Makoto, Kyoko and Sayaka jumped into the portal.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

The gang landed quickly on the ground, where Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo were already waiting for them.

"I sense Eldream near, let's go team!" Dreambert said to the gang. Then, the team came across a little bunny-like creature holding a purple rock.

"Isn't it adorable?" Sayaka squealed, "Wait a moment Sayaka, the thing that bunny is holding… the nightmare chunk!

That chunk is where Eldream is trapped!" Dreambert pointed out. Dreamy Mondo lunged at the bunny but it dodged him. The bunny the fled.

"So close, dammit!" the biker growled.

Makoto helped him get up when a voice is heard.

"You need something?" the voice materializes into Brickle.

"Da name's Brickle and I run this park" he said. "Brickle, you know who we are" Kyoko.

"Y'all nuts! I've never seen before!" he huffed. "Anyway, hope you get a good time here. Can't believe we still getti'n few visitors!

Adding a little something…" Brickle said before disappearing.

"Luigi and Mondo met him in the real world, but this one is not the same from there. I sense he was created by Luigi and Mondo's subconscious" the prince explains to the gang.

"We can discuss that later, we have a bunny to catch" Makoto said, the rest agreed and took off.

They walked around the park until Brickle appeared again. "You see that just now? Dat bunny is the key for more visitors! Catching the bunny and making it the park's mascot!" Brickle smiled with determination.

"Um, we're trying to catch it too…" Mario awkwardly told him. Brickle turned to the team, "Dat makes us… rivals" Brickle muttered before donning bunny ears and pulling out a carrot.

He told the gang to give up and chased after the bunny.

"Let's get that bunny before I want to kick his ass" Mondo growled. The team took off, exploring the park.

As they took down any enemy that came in their way, they bumped into Brickle again, who is struggling with the withered flowers. They hear him complain about the bunny, who jumped to a cloudy road and the pipe not being active and something about checking it.

"Let's go and investigate there. Maybe we can find a shortcut and beat Brickle" Makoto said. The gang agreed and kept searching.

They managed to found the pipe system and activated it with their hammers.

The flowers blossomed again with the water and granted access to the higher cloudy roads.

The team returned and saw Brickle already chasing after the bunny. They quickly used the flower to jump and gave chase as well.

_**30 minutes later**_

The team managed to sneak past Brickle and corner the bunny, who threw the nightmare chunk at Mario and Kiyotaka and fled.

Luigi destroyed it and finally freed Eldream.

"I can move! And talk" he squealed. Eldream then looked at the team, "Would you be the ones who rescued me? Oh, thank you! I had just given up on your generation!"

Mario then began to explain him the situation.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Real World**_

The pillow freed from its petrification but couldn't join as one since Luigi and Mondo are resting on each half…

* * *

_**Back to the Dream World**_

"So Princess Peach and Chihiro were kidnapped and taken to the underground? Now that you say it, I've felt sources of power.

Two were of forces of light, pureness and braveness…

The other, dark, evil and… despair…" those words made the teens to be on edge.

"They're definitely at the Dream's Deep. And since you saved me, I'll return the favor by opening a way to the deep" Eldream said.

"But first, let me give this power as a token of my gratitude!" Eldream said and gave something to Luigi and Mondo.

"Those are two new attacks that you can use when you battle. You'll know what to do when the time comes" the elder said.

"Fluffy! Where are you?" he asked and the same bunny appeared. Eldream pet him for a bit and then used it as a drill to carve a way.

"Hope this will help. Jump in and you'll be entering the Dream's Deep" the elder said and parted with his bunny.

"Are you guys ready?" Mario looked at the rest. They all nodded and jumped into the gap…

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Dream's Deep end**_

"Those annoying people von't find me here!" Antasma screeched as he held the princess and the programmer.

"Mario and co. will find you and you'll be sorry!" Peach shouted at him. "Keep a straight face Chihiro, you gotta be strong until your friends arrive" the programmer thought.

However, that demeanor was broken when Chihiro heard a familiar laugh.

"Upupu… My, aren't you the noisy type?" someone said as they approached Antasma.

Antasma turned around and saw a girl with a black cardigan over a white dress shirt, with both left open to the third button to expose the top of her black-and-red bra, a red pleated mini-skirt, and mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces.

Chihiro let out a gasp of terror when they saw the girl severely wounded and transparent appearance.

"Vho are you?!" Antasma shrieked.

"I'm just your average fashionista! You can call me… Junko Enoshima" the girl said…

**Chapter 5: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Sayaka**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent review!**

**Pikminfan: Brickle learned that messing with the team is a bad idea, and now he knows it.**

**What will happen down there? Who's that girl Antasma just encountered...? We'll find out next chapter!**


	9. 2-3: A Deepful encounter with Despair

**We're at the Dream's Deep! Let's keep the pace up and find out what does the team find.**

**Things are gonna get really deep now.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dream's Deep, she's back!**

"Mario! Kiyotaka! Makoto! Kyoko! Sayaka! Dreambert! What's taking you so long?" Starlow worriedly asked as she sees Luigi and Mono frown in their sleep.

"Wonder if they made to the bottom of the Dream World… But regardless, I hope they're ok" Starlow sighed.

The floor began to tremble, Starlow turned around and her eyes widened.

Bowser and vacation crew had arrived.

"There you are!" Bowser shouted. "Yeah, we've been looking for you when we arrived at the castle!" Bowser Jr. said.

"After we were told to install in the port's town since the castle's hotel was filled by a bunch of teenagers" Kammy Koopa complained.

"But the staff also told us you headed to this park so we came here after we left our things at the port" a paratroopa with a red bucket said.

"So what's going on? Where are Mario and Peach? Why is Luigi sleeping here and who the hell is that guy with the pompadour?" Bowser asked.

"Well… since you've been pretty chill since the time Mario had the adventure with the personified nations, I guess you deserve an explanation…" Starlow said.

_**20 minutes later**_

"Who does that Antasma thinks he is? I'm the only one can kidnap Peach! That's my business! And you're saying Mario and another four teens are in the Dream World now?" Bowser asked.

"Correct, now all we have to do is wait and…" Starlow was interrupted.

"Wait my ass! I'm going in! Not to help Mario and those others. But to kick Antasma's ass for kidnapping Peach!" Bowser shouted.

"No wait! We don't know what lies on the other side!" the sprite objected but she was ignored as Bowser jumped into the portal…

"Things will only go downhill from here, I can feel it" Starlow groaned.

_**At the Dream's Deep entrance**_

"Now that we're here, I feel that I've been here before" Dreambert said.

The team on the other hand, were looking for the dream heroes. "I sense they've lost their way.

They're but a thread in the fabric of the Dream World. I'm certain they'll return.

Right now, we must focus on rescuing Peach and Chihiro" the prince concludes his explanation.

"I just hope my bro and Luigi are okay" the moral compass said.

The rest agreed and took off. As they walked through the Deep, Luigi and Mondo's voices were heard.

"_You're so cool bro!"_

"_That stupid bear couldn't beat us at the end!"_

"_Let me help Mario!"_

"_I gotta become a better man for you and Chihiro!"_

Mario, Kiyotaka, Makoto, Kyoko and Sayaka watched astonished as they were overwhelmed by the voices.

"I sense Luigi and Mondo's emotions are swirling around here. In a way, this place are Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo themselves" Dreambert mused.

"Let's get going, I trust Luigi and Mondo and I know they will help us a lot" Mario smiled.

The gang continued exploring the deep.

_**30 minutes later**_

The gang made through labyrinth corridors and big drops until they finally reached a portal and a light beam from the ceiling.

The dream fighters' voices were heard again.

"Hold your asses! Up ahead will be dangerous, I sense evil and despair!" Dreamy Mondo's voice said.

"You can return to the dream park with the light, but we don't know what's up ahead if you jump into the blue portal.

"It's your choice, Mario and Kiyotaka" both voices said.

"What do you say guys?" Mario asked to the rest. "We've come this far to back out now. And Peach and Chihiro need our help!" Makoto said.

"It'd be a waste if we stop now, so let's continue" Kyoko said.

"We're with you until the end!" Sayaka pounded her fists.

"Then it's settled! Let's move forward and save our friends!" Kiyotaka shouted.

The five then jumped into the portal.

After a big drop, they finally made to what Dreambert sensed as the deep final zone..

Both dream heroes voices were heard again.

"_We can't give up now! Not after we saved the world from Dimentio's Despair! Even after you were executed!" _Dreamy Luigi said.

"What? You stopped someone's despair?" Kyoko asked.

Mario tried to explain when Mondo's voice was heard.

"_All that shit we went through the academy, the killings and executions! We weren't given a new chance by Palutena just to let it be fucked up by that Antasma shithead!"_

"Killings, Executions?" Mario trembled.

"It seems that all of us haven't told everything" Kyoko sighed.

"Maybe we can begin" Makoto said and began his explanation.

"We were students of a high school named Hope's Peak Academy, a school only attended by the best of the best and a lucky student from a national lottery.

However, when we set a foot inside everything went dark and we woke up inside the academy.

We met up at the gym where a bear named Monokuma force us to participate in a killing game.

We were forced to live a communal lifestyle together under a set amount of rules for the rest of our lives, although it is possible to "disrupt the peace" in order to escape. In order to do this, a student must "graduate" from the school by murdering a classmate.

After a killing has taken place, the students must work together and investigate to reveal the culprit, dubbed as the "blackened".

After a period of time of investigation, Monokuma initiated a class trial, where we, the remaining students present their arguments in a courtroom and try to find out who the blackened is among them.

Once we decided on a conclusion, Monokuma will start the "voting time", where the students vote on the identity of a blackened.

If the majority of our votes were wrong, then the blackened could get out of the school, while we would get executed. However, if we choose correctly, then the blackened alone was executed and the remaining students will remain unharmed.

One by one, many of our friends fell: Sayaka, Mukuro, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Kiyotaka, Hifumi, Celestia and Sakura.

When we were six: Yasuhiro, Byakuya, Toko, Aoi, Kyoko and I the mastermind staged a murder to get either Kyoko or I out of the picture but we've got a surprise that she never saw it coming.

We had a little A.I. called "Alter Ego", courtesy of Chihiro who managed to crack into the school system and even saved me when I was about to be executed.

We soon challenged Monokuma to a final trial and he accepted.

As the trial went by, the mastermind slowly lost the grip of her game until I forced her to reveal herself.

The mastermind was a girl named Junko Enoshima. She loves despair and actually managed to destroy our world with an event shortly known as the Tragedy.

But I never gave up Hope and that was enough to encourage the survivors and managed to defeat her.

Junko ended up executing herself while we were granted exit from the school.

At first, we expected to face all what she said but out of nowhere, a portal opened up and two friends of yours appeared.

Those friends are Pit and Dark Pit, who took us to their world.

We reunited with our now revived friends and were given the mission to speak with you in order to get a new chance of happiness.

However, she gave us some powers of the "Smash" tournament before sending us here, just to be able to defend ourselves.

That's how we are here, our world has already been destroyed but your friends at Skyworld helped us" Makoto finished.

Mario and Dreambert were with their jaws dropped after such complex story.

"Wow, you guys must have gone through rough times" Mario calmly said.

"Well I guess it's fair if I tell you what happened with the battle of Hope vs Despair in my world" Mario said as he took a deep breath and began to tell his two adventures.

"One month ago, a man known as Count Bleck tried to destroy my world and another by creating something known as the Void.

With it, he intended to consume all the worlds and leave nothing but emptiness.

In other words he represented Despair, the despair of death and destruction.

But I along with Luigi, Peach and Bowser stopped him, I guess you could say we represented Hope.

But we didn't do it alone, five teens from the Earth…"

"Hold it, you mean there's another Earth?!" Makoto dropped his jaw.

"Yeah, there it is, but please let me finish and I'll tell you about the other Earth.

As I was saying, those teens were the cast from a reality show called Total Drama. Those teens were Heather, Duncan, Owen, Courtney and Gwen.

At the beginning, only Heather, a pixl named Tippi and I were the heroes who started the battle of Hope vs Despair but along the way the others joined us. And to all that, the ten of us were supported by the rest of the Total Drama cast.

In order to stop the count, we needed the eight Pure Hearts, magical items that were strong enough to vanish the Void.

One by one, we collected them until we reached the seventh one.

That heart was damaged since the world it was hidden succumbed to the Void.

We tried to analyze it but then, one of Bleck's minions, Dimentio… executed us by burning us with explosions…" that part made the teens to shiver.

"Along with Heather, Luigi and Gwen, I was revived and returned to the living.

We found our remaining teammates, the last Pure Heart and finally stormed Bleck Castle.

Count Bleck battled us but was soundly defeated, we thought it was over but Dimentio double-crossed him and took over the Void.

We thought it was all doomed, but Tippi, Bleck and his minions never gave up Hope and that encouraged us.

Heather, Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen, Courtney, Luigi, Gwen and I decided not only to not lose Hope, but to be that Hope for the others.

A showdown between Hope and Despair was held and we came up victorious when Heather and I dealt the final blow with our attack: Beam of Hope.

We defeated Dimentio and saved our worlds.

That's also why we decided to come here and invite Bowser and his crew, he earned it after helping us and not causing trouble" Mario explained.

The teens looked at him shocked, "Astounding! There's no other word to describe what you told us!" Kiyotaka shouted.

"Now, what is that other Earth?" Kyoko asked.

"It's another dimension were my friend Heather and the rest of the Total Drama cast live" Mario said.

"So… it's a multiverse" Makoto deduced, Mario then reached a conclusion, "Guys, I think I've heard of your Earth before!"

"WHAT?!" Kiyotaka and Sayaka dropped their jaws.

"It was right before Dimentio executed us.

He said that there was another dimension, another Earth far enough from the Void to be consumed but still lost some stability.

But he also said that it was already destroyed and consumed by Despair" Mario said.

"Guys, you don't think that Dimentio guy…" Makoto shivered, "Came to our dimension? It's a high probability, given how he gave the description of our dimension" Kyoko says.

Suddenly, the dream heroes' voices were heard again.

"Big bro, let's go!" Dreamy Luigi said and materialized, "So you found out... We can talk more about this when we kick Antasma's ass, let's fucking go!" Dreamy Mondo said and appeared.

"Well, we can discuss that after Peach and Chihiro are rescued, let's go!" Dreambert exclaims and the gang leave for the next area.

The team reached the end of the deep and in front of them, Antasma was there holding the princess and the programmer.

"It can't be… ANTASMA!" Dreambert yelled as everyone went into combat stances.

"Guys! You gotta be careful! He's not alone!" Chihiro cried.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked, when…

"Upupu! It's been a long time, bitches!" a female voices cackles, Makoto and Kyoko get on edge as they recognize to who that voices belongs.

From Antasma's right, a spirit appeared, it was none other than the spirit of… Junko Enoshima!

The girl appeared before the gang but she looks badly injured "You… but you're dead!" Makoto shirked, "Who says I'm alive? But now, this has already become boring" she depressingly said.

"Is that the girl who managed to drive your world into Despair but was defeated by you?" Mario asked to Makoto and Kyoko.

"Correct" Kyoko gritted her teeth.

"The Ultimate Despair can't die, well technically the leader could but now that the supernatural is in the equation, I can torment you once again as a ghost" Junko said with an intellectual tone.

"Did she switch between personalities?" Dreamy Luigi asked. "That's how she is" Makoto clenched his fists.

Junko then spotted Kiyotaka, Mondo and Sayaka. "Hey how are those guys alive?" she said with a sickening sweet tone.

"It doesn't matter, it means I can inflict despair on you again!" she switched to a deranged self.

"No matter how much you try, we won't lose hope!" Makoto angrily shouted.

However, Antasma shut him by screeching loud.

As they prepared for anything, a portal opened a yell was heard.

"Incoming!" that was Bowser who appeared behind Antasma and Junko. That surprise was enough for Antasma to lose his grip on both captives.

Peach and Chihiro quickly rushed to the team's side.

"Hey Mario! Luigi! Peach! Bunch of teens! Prince pillow!" the beast grinned as he landed.

"Bowser!" the bros, Peach and Chihiro yelled.

"How did you get to the Dream World?" Mario asked. Bowser just cracked his knuckles "I can waste time by explaining you that or we can kick this freak's ass and then telling you later?"

However, unbeknownst to him, Junko appeared Bowser and lunged at him.

"Argh! Get off me, crazy girl!" the beast roared. Sadly, Junko entered Bowser's body, leaving him immobilized.

The team gasped as Bowser stood still, "Um, are you…" Dreamy Luigi asked but was interrupted by a laugh.

Bowser lifted his head and showed something that startled even Mario. The beast had a deranged look on his eyes, as if he's feeling… Despair.

"Upupu! This wasn't what I planned but it works!" Junko's voices said from inside Bowser.

"He's been possessed!" the moral compass shouted. "This is just Cackletta all over again!" Mario added.

"Well, now that I'm a fucking powerhouse, let's bring you some despair!" Junko cackled.

Antasma got by the beast's side and screeched again.

"This so messed up!" Mario pulled out his hammer, "We have to put a stop to this madness!" Kiyotaka readied his fists. "Let's try to get Junko out of Bowser!" Dreamy Luigi said, "Why can this bitch stay dead?!" Dreamy Mondo growled. "No matter how many times you try, we won't fall into Despair!" Makoto glared, "It seems that you now are susceptible to damage" Kyoko deduced and pulled out her sword. "Prepare to pay for what' you've done to us at Hope's Peak!" Sayaka sparkled with rage, "Bowser, snap out of it!" Peach pleaded, "This is scary! But we have to be strong and fight!" Chihiro clenched their fists.

"Then bring it on, pathetic and hopeless chumps!" Junko taunted them and Antasma chimed in to screech, effectively breaking the team's focus.

Junko seized this moment to grab Makoto and perform a Flying Slam on him. The teen was sent flying towards Peach, but she dodged him.

"Naegi!" Kyoko exclaimed and rushed to him. Meanwhile, Mario lunged at the beast with his hammer and landed a swing.

"Is that all you got? Lame!" Junko laughed as she lands a side smash on Mario, sending him towards Mondo and knocking them down.

Kiyotaka and Luigi gasped and lunged at Junko with their Jolt Haymaker and Green Missile respectively.

Sayaka, angered by the attack to Makoto, followed with a Skull Bash. The possessed beast flinched by the strikes. Junko tried to give them some Fire Breath, but Kyoko sneaked behind her and struck her with her side smash.

Junko was sent into the air but recovered from the hit stun and retaliated by dropping like a cannonball, spikes first towards Kyoko.

The detective is knocked back and slams into Luigi.

Peach and Chihiro got up close and slammed Junko with their side smash attacks but where knocked away with a down smash from Junko's part.

Mondo and Mario rush to the fight with their dash attacks. But those proved to be futile since Junko laughed the attacks off and slashed both fighters with Bowser's claws.

Makoto recovered from the blow and joined the battle with a shot from his Hero's Bow. He then followed with a Spin Attack.

"Your blows are so Hopelessly weak, let me give a you a despair-filled one!" Junko cackled and performed a Bowser Bomb on the Ultimate Hope.

Makoto groaned as tons of weight presses above him and was sent to a wall.

The gang got on their feet and rushed at Junko with their special moves, but she easily fended them off with a Whirling Fortress.

"What can we do?! Our attacks aren't working and the ones we get hit with are too painful!" Peach exclaimed.

"HEROES! I think I can help!" Dreambert said.

The gang turned to the prince who began to focus and passes one orb o energy to the dream heroes.

Both heroes began to emit a green glow.

"Dreamy Luigi! Dreamy Mondo! You now know what to do!" Dreambert shouted.

The two nodded and approached Mario and Kiyotaka to whisper them something.

"Let's do it!" Mario nodded, "That is the key to our victory!" the teen agreed.

"Makoto, Kyoko, Sayaka, Peach, Chihiro! Please help us with this!" Mario yelled.

The rest nodded.

Mario and Kiyotaka get away from Junko and lifted their arms.

Both dream heroes landed on the latter two's arms and glowed stronger.

Mario and Kiyotaka threw both dream fighters and suddenly burst into a ball several clones of themselves.

"Junko, taste the power of a… Luiginary and Mondonary attack!" the prince yelled.

The rest of the gang hopped on the ball and began to ride it.

On the trail, several Luiginoids and Mondonoids appeared and the gang decided to ram them to increase the ball's size.

Just before they reached the possessed Bowser, the gang got off the ball and kicked it towards Bowser.

"Ouch! You guys are mean" Junko depressingly said. She tried to attack the gang again, but the legs gave up and she fell to the ground, weakened.

"What do we do now, Mario?" Kiyotaka asked.

As if on cue, Chihiro began to glow a certain aura.

"Leave it to me!" they exclaimed.

"Very well then" Mario said.

The ultimate programmer got near Bowser and unleashed their Final Smash: Dream Home.

They summoned Tom Nook and sons, paid them a bag of coins and the racoons built a house around the possessed Bowser.

Chihiro and the builders celebrated until the house exploded, soundly defeating the beast and dropping 100 coins.

Antasma shook his head and got near the beast.

"Nuisances! Vaste them!" he snaps at Junko before powering up Junko.

"Taste Despair fuckheads!" the deranged girl shouted and unleashed a dangerous attack: Despair Fire Breath.

Pink flames covered the group and once the fire dissipated, they were all knocked out.

"Aw, your Hope wasn't strong enough against everything, Naegi?" Junko taunted him.

"So, what do you say? Ve can take over the vorld!" Antasma grinned.

"Better yet! Let's sink this one into Despair!" Junko cackled. Antasma rolled his eyes.

"Let's get out!" the bat said and grabbed the possessed Bowser.

"See ya later chumps! This world will taste Despair by the hands of Antasma and… Junser!" the beast said and left.

As the gang laid unconscious, Eldream floated down with his pet.

"Hmm. An interesting situation indeed" he said as he turned around and spotted the gang.

"Ah! Those must be Princess Peach and Chihiro! These group managed to save them. Clearly at a cost, they're all asleep now.

It's dangerous to fall asleep in a dream.

Well… I have little choice. Let me take you back to the real world" Eldream said.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

From the portal, Antasma and Junser flew out, crashing into several places in the process.

"We return!" both screamed, startling Starlow.

"The heck was that?" the sprite wondered.

Moments later, the gang returned with Peach and Chihiro as Luigi and Mondo woke up and the portal closed.

The pillow the joined as one and turned into Eldream.

"I see you returned safe" he commented.

Peach thanked everyone for saving her and Chihiro.

"We have to tell Toadsworth and the other teens" Starlow said. "This is not the time for niceties!" Dreambert chimed in.

"Evil is upon us! Antasma has returned!"

"And he's not alone, Junko Enoshima has teamed up with him after possessing Bowser" Kyoko said.

"Impossible! My prince, are you absolutely sure?" Eldream asked in a panic.

"And if he's not alone this time, he'll try to conquer the world again!" Starlow gasped. "Not only that, with Junko by his side, maybe they can even throw this world into Despair!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Oh no, that won't happen! We already stopped Despair once, with Heather, Duncan, Owen, Courtney and Gwen. And this time we can do it again by working as team!" Mario rallied the gang.

"You're right, we won't allow them to get away with this!" Kiyotaka added.

"Then, Antasma and his teammate must be on the look of the… Dream Stone" Eldream theorized.

"That stone can grant any wish" Dreambert said. "Then we must go to the desert! The stone is in Dozing Sands!"

"Mario… Kiyotaka… Luigi… Mondo… Makoto… Kyoko… Please, I beg of you… Stop Antasma and Junko"

"If two evils were to get that mystic object… the world will be into Despair's way! We may have been the Hope for our world and the Total Drama cast's one month ago, but now I feel this Despair is greater" Peach said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll go with Toadsworth" the princess said. "And I'll go with her, our powers may be enough to defend ourselves" Chihiro added.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you this time, but now I've got to go on the sidelines this time" Peach sighed.

"It's okay, we understand" Mario said and turned to the gang. "All right let's… wait. Sayaka, are you ok?" the plumber stared at the idol, who had a vacant look.

Sayaka began to tear up before letting out a rather loud yell "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! THAT CREEP AND JUNKO ARE AT LOOSE! THEY'RE GONNA TURN THIS WORLD INTO THEIR PLAYARD AND..." she was calmed down by a turnip from Peach's down special.

"I think is better for Maizono to stay here and relax for a while" the detective said.

Everyone nodded and convinced Sayaka to lay on the bed for a while.

* * *

_**At the park's exit**_

Brickle opened the gate and the way to the desert was open now.

As they prepared to leave, Eldream arrived.

"Excuse me for telling you this late but I want you to know that your help in the restoration is appreciated, so much that I want you to give something" he said and handed the team 80 coins.

"If you managed to find all the fifty-two pi'illos, well… I'll give you something super special. Keep the hard work and go forth, heroes!" the elder said and left.

The team looked at each other "All right! The elder is counting on us. Let's give it our hardest and save the pi'illos!" Taka said.

The rest agreed and headed towards Dozing Sands.

As on cue, Mukuro secretly followed them, but she had a surprised look on her face…

**Chapter 6: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

**The Ultimate Despair is back! And she's possessed Bowser along with teaming up with Antasma! The teens discovered there's another Earth where the Total Drama cast lives, however they don't know about the Countries, yet.**

**Sayaka had a breakdown and she stayed behind to recover. **

**Next time it's the second report! **


	10. MR-2: What just happened?

**The second report is here! Let's see how Mukuro feels about this finished arc.**

* * *

**Mukuro's Report 2: What the actual hell?!**

"What the hell was that? That Bowser guy just flew up with a bat" I say to myself when the group beings to leave.

"That idol may have been strong before to defeat that robot but now suddenly she snapped and stayed behind"

As I sneak past the park's staff at the maintenance hut, I remember how the robot despite being for maintenance turned out to be a great threat to them.

I almost blew up my cover when the robot shot two giant bubbles at Luigi and Makoto, who began to choke. I don't know why, maybe that thing triggers me after what happened with the damn robotic bear.

But that's not important for now, what baffles me is what happened at the Dream World, that pillow prince looked in a panic and Mario just said something about stopping someone's Despair.

"Maybe if I follow them a little closer, I can discover what's going on"

Just as they leave the park, I hear a laugh that leaves me speechless.

I clearly hear that Bowser guy saying "Upupu. Let's get the Dream Stone's location before those imbeciles!"

But something doesn't feel right, the only one who laughs that way is… Junko. But she was defeated and executed herself.

Unless… something similar that happened to the ones who died, her soul must have ended up here.

If that's the case… things will get ugly. Of that I can be sure.

But I quickly push this inside and follow the gang to the desert. Speaking of which, aren't the punk baseball star and the dumbass clairvoyant there investigating?

Let's see what they discover at… Dozing Sands.

**Report 2: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

**Time to reply the recent review!**

**Pikminfan: Taka will make sure everyones gives their best to save them.**

**Next time, the Dozing Sands arc will begin!**


	11. 3-1: Idiots in the Desert

**It's scorching hot now! The Dozing Sands arc starts now and two heroes will join the battle! Prepare for another long chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Idiots in the desert, retrieving the sages**

Scorching hot, that's how the team feels the moment they stepped into the desert.

"Why didn't we buy that Ice Flower from the hutch at the entrance?" Luigi groaned.

"Because that Shelltop tried to sell it to us with double price" Mondo rolled his eyes. The gang continued to explore the sands until they came across the tent.

"I suggest we take a rest guys" Mario said. The rest nods and approach the tent, only to hear a noise a watch a box falling.

"What was that?" Makoto asked, "Let's check it, but be ready to fight" Kyoko told him and the others.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Taka demanded. "Ahh!" a voice shrieked and someone quickly got up.

It was none other than Hiro.

"We were just checking something!" the clairvoyant said in panic. Following him, Leon got up and quickly turned to him.

"Dude it's just Makoto and the others. We thought you were one of the construction staff" he said.

"I thought you'd be deeper in the desert" Kyoko said. "We tried but we saw the chief yelling at everyone so we decided to fall back and investigate here" Hiro explained.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Leon asked. The gang looked at each other worried.

"Leon, Hiro, let me tell you what happened" Taka said.

_**20 minutes later**_

"JUNKO IS BACK?!" Hiro and Leon yelled at the top of their lungs. "And that bitch teamed up with Antasma" Mondo added.

"What can we do?" the punk panicked. "We need to work hard and locate the Dream Stone before she" the moral compass says.

"That's right, we can't give up Hope until the end" Makoto smiles as he pats Leon's shoulder. The baseball star doesn't know why but he starts to blush madly. Sadly for him, everyone noticed it.

"Ahem, let's go and find the stone" Dreambert clears his throat. "All right, since I owe one to Naegi, I'll go with you. Don't worry about me guys, I've got Shulk's powers" He says as he pulls out the Monado attached to his back.

"And thanks to that, my predictions are now 100% accurate!" he grins.

Leon snapped out of the blush, "Yeah, last time you said that, one of the desert's sand enemies ended up swallowing you. I had to use my powers, which are Falco's by the way to rescue you"

He then approached Makoto and wrapped his arm around him "Thanks dude, for giving the Hope I lacked back at the Academy. I'll go with you as well, so we can stop that looney bitch and clear Palutena's trial" Leon says.

"Excellent! Then let's get going" Starlow chirps. With that, Leon and Hiro join the group, for now.

As they traversed another chunk of the desert, they took down several enemies, winning 80 coins in the process.

They made it to a sand flow, where two shelltops were arguing.

For what they gathered, the two creatures were trying to find a way to climb the sand flow.

The team decided to leave help them since this will help them in reaching the Dream Stone.

Mario and Luigi spotted a special-looking, sliced in half pillow on a cactus, but it was to high for either of the eight to take it.

Hiro then came up with an idea "Guys, why don't we go underground this little gate?"

"Good idea! Problem is that none of us is really small to fit idiot!" Mondo snapped. Mario glanced at Luigi's hammer and snapped his fingers.

"Actually, there's one way. Luigi, you remember the techniques those french brothers taught us back at the Chateau de Chucklehuck at the Beanbean Kingdom?"

"Yeah" the younger brother said, then clicked everything in. "Oh, you want to retry that again?"

"Correct" Mario chirped. "What are you talking about Mario?" Kyoko asked.

"I'll show you. You ready brother?" Mario asked, Luigi nodded and got behind the olde bro. He raised his hammer and slammed Mario.

"Luigi!" Makoto exclaimed. "It's cool my friend" Mario said as Luigi lifted the hammer.

The teens stare in surprised as they saw a Mario with reduced size.

"Mario?" Taka asked. "One of the various moves Luigi and I learned back at the Beanbean Kingdom. We can teach them to you later, just give me one moment"

Mario crossed the gate and hammered the cactus to knock down the pillow. He then returned to the gang and Luigi whacked him to his normal size.

"Luigi, Mondo, your turn!" Dreambert saied. Both fighters nodded and slept on each half.

A portal opened. "Let's go!" Taka shouted, the rest agreed and jumped into the portal.

* * *

_**30 minutes later**_

The gang traversed a large portion of this world as they took down enemies, winning 200 coins and encountering a large amount of enemies that chased them up.

As they discussed for a strategy to get through the foes, Luigi and Mondo emitted a green glow.

"We are reacting to something, but what?" Dreamy Luigi asked, "Maybe the constellations?" Leon suggested, pointing at the mentioned, which resemble Luigi and Mondo's faces.

"Dreamy heroes, you know what to do" the prince said.

Both nodded and jumped into the constellations. and just like that, they returned, making everyone to drop.

"Really dudes?" Leon groaned. Suddenly, another pair of dream heroes descended, followed by more and more.

Soon enough, an army of Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo.

"Astounding!" Taka shouted, then he had an idea "Everyone, please listen to this! We can stack up the army and plow through the many enemies down there!"

The rest of the group and the army agreed and stacked up the clones. Eventually, everyone was on top of the stack. "This what I call… Luiginary and Mondonary!" Dreambert laughed.

"All right! Then let's waste those foes!" Hiro smirked and the stack began to move.

The horde of enemies is easily defeated and the gang managed to reach the chunk.

Once there, the gang broke the stack and the dream fighters return to their prior state.

Makoto stares at the chunk, "Leave this one to me" he says and destroys the chunk by performing his Spin Attack.

From the pieces emerged a purple Pi'illo, who cheered and sent the gang back to the real world.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

The petrified and sliced in half pillow began to shake, waking up Luigi and Mondo as the gang jumped out of the portal

The resurrected Pi'illo stares at the group "You eight freed me? Many thanks, friends!"

"I know you just awakened but I need to ask you a question. Have you any idea where the Dream Stone might be? We must find it before it falls in the wrong hands" Dreambert asked.

"Prince Dreambert! The only thing I remember is that it lies beyond the two sand flows. Here, you'll need this" the pillow says as he gives Taka a gold stone.

"Kiyotaka, can you please let me take a look at it?" Kyoko asked. "Sure thing!" the teen hands her the item.

The detective glances at nearby statue and goes to it. She then jumps and places the stone on the gap in the head and the statue begins to glow and a staircase emerges from the sand flow.

The gang continued their tracks, took down more enemies and won 60 coins. They reached a pond, where a chief brock is yelling at a shelltop.

"THAT ALL YOU GOT?! WORK THAT THING! SWING IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" she yells.

As she approached to center to yell at another worker, the brock noticed the gang.

"Hey! You!" the yell makes the gang to stop. "Guy in red! Soldier teen! Biker man! Punk! You all look able-bodied. You're hired! You work for me. NOW GET TO WORK!" she yelled.

"Whoa! Wait a minute lady!" Mondo objected but he was ignored as the brock observed Luigi, Makoto, Kyoko and Hiro.

"Not sure about these four. Wait, aren't you and the punk the two idiots who were wandering at the entrance?"

"That hurts" Hiro whined. "Wait! We're not here for work" Mario explained. "Huh? If you ain't here for work, then get outta here!"

"Let us explain please" Makoto said.

_**15 minutes later**_

"Well that's all I know about the desert and that no one has been able to get past this sand flow here. Still, it's ridiculous to think wish-granting stone lies here in the desert" the brock said.

"I Britta, say that however, these four statues look suspicious to me" she says. "Those are the same to the one we just solved its mystery" Kyoko replies.

"Well, just stay outta my way and you're free to explore the desert" Britta says and leaves.

"Let us proceed forward!" Taka said, the rest nodded and took off.

The team traversed the desert until they found a strange drill machine.

"This rails… all over the place. We may have to split up-" Kyoko says but is interrupted by a yell.

"Hold it, pals!" Britta hurries to them, "I changed my mind. If you're gonna wander here, you're going to work for me.

Now come here all of you and let me explain what you'll do" the brock says and the gang follows her to a drilling machine.

_**1 complex explanation later**_

"Well done! I knew all of you had it in you, even you, urchin-haired dude!" Britta smirks.

As the gang finished the instructions by smashing a rock, which contained another pillow slice in half and with the same look from the one they just rescued.

"Mario! Kiyotaka! Luigi! Mondo! Makoto! Kyoko! Leon! Hiro! Look at that! Let's use it and go to the Dream World!" Starlow points out.

Everyone agrees and stop the machine. Luigi and Mondo get themselves on each half and sleep.

A portal opened and the rest jumped into it.

"What do you think you're doing slackers!" Britta shouts at the portal.

"Can it, granny!" Starlow snaps, "Granny?! Why I oughta!" Britta and Starlow begin to argue.

_**1 Pi'illo rescue later**_

The gang returned to the real world after a long trip, in which they won 200 coins from enemies and learned to use the Luiginary and Mondonary Drill by twirling Luigi's nose and Mondo's pompadour in the real world.

The rescued pillow comes back to life and gives them a gem.

"Well done! Now let's get and find the other three!" Taka shouts.

However, Britta was waiting for them and demanded an explanation. Mario explained her everything about the Dream World and she reluctantly allowed them to continue this.

"But don't forget to destroy all rocks, is the only condition I set for you. And for every rock you destroy, I'll give you 20 coins. Think of it as working hard and getting your reward" the brock said and left.

"Oh no" Mario thought as he and the others witnessed the moral compass getting worked up.

"We must give our hardest and smash those rocks with the machine while rescuing the Pi'illos!" he shouted.

"Ok guys, let's-a go!" Mario rallied the gang.

The gang hopped into the machine and continued their quest.

_**3 hours later**_

The gang rescued the several Pi'illos and recovered the other 3 gems. But not before encountering a strange red creature who gave them trouble by swallowing the last sliced in half pillow.

The gang chased it and succeeded in making it spit te pillow.

"All right! Let's go to the sand flow!" Makoto chirped. the gang took off.

The moment they reached the flow, the stones began to react strongly. Kyoko, who held the gems in her pockets, pulled them out and floated each into the statues' heads.

The floor began to tremble and a staircase emerged from the sand.

"Excellent work!" Britta shouted as she approached the team. "And I thought you were a group of slackers, specially you Hiro!" she smiles.

"It was all thanks to our hard work!" Taka chirps. "Well, a deal is a deal! Here you go, you destroyed 32 rocks. That's all of them!

Here's your payment! 20 coins per rock! And for clearing all of them, another 100-coin bonus! And the last one, here you go a… Fire Flower!" Britta handed Mondo 740 coins and the flower to Mario.

"This one actually doubles as a Team Attack! So you have more offensive option against foes"

"Now, I need to go and check if it's safe up there. FOR I'M THE FOREWOMAN!" she exclaims and goes up.

"Man, my arms hurt" Leon groans as he takes off his coat and stretches his arms, remarking his biceps.

Taka stares this but snaps out of it "No! Don't think improper things about your friend! Not even when he has those well-toned muscles! And don't even think about your bro's pecs!"

"Earth to Taka, let's get going!" Mario surprisingly snapped at the moral compass. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Bro, Heather has definitely left you a part of her" Luigi nervously said. The older brother blinked and realized what he said.

"Right, sorry Taka. Let's get going team" the plumber said. "Mario, what did Luigi mean by Heather leaving a part of her in you?" Makoto asked.

"I'll tell you that AFTER we find the Dream Stone" Mario replies.

The gang made it upstairs and reached spotted something in the distance.

But those thoughts were cut short as they heard a shriek.

"EEEK!" the voice was Britta's, who is being dragged by something underground.

The brock was tossed into the air and landed hard on the ground. From the sand, the same red creature emerged and ate her in one bite.

"Ah!" the ten yelled in unison and approached the creature.

Everyone went to battle stances.

"Let's save Britta!" Mario shouted, "It's our duty to help the ones in need!" Taka readied his fists. "You've done something you'll regret!" Luigi glares at the monster, "You have a lot of balls, too bad we'll break them!" Mondo pulled out his Blaster. "We can't let this creature on the loose!" Makoto pulled out a bomb, "Aim for the belly and be careful with the horn" Kyoko unsheathed her sword. "Let me handle the ranged attacks" Leon engulfed himself in flames, "Please don't eat us!" Hiro trembled as he took his Monado Sword off his back.

Taka pulled out the 3D Shell, "Let's use this knock it down!"

The team kicked the item once by member with Leon dealing the final strike, the monster groaned in pain.

_Once over the pain, the beast underground and the gang prepared to counter. Sadly, none of them saw when it popped out of the sands and impaled Mario._

"_BRO!" Luigi shrieked…_

But this turned out to be a vision thanks to Hiro having Shulk's powers. The clairvoyant got behind Mario, jumped and intercepted the monster with his down aerial.

Mario jumped away and assisted Hiro with a Hammer, lifting it into the air. "Ballsy move for a monster" Mondo grinned and struck the beast with a Biker Illusion.

The attack made the monster fall to the sands and on its back. "All right! Now let's do an All-Out Attack!" Taka yelled.

The rest nodded and this time, Starlow and Dreambert joined in the assault.

Everyone jumped and attacked the monster relentlessly. The creature roared in pain and fell into its back.

"Now's our chance, hit the belly" Kyoko said and dealt a devastating Shield Breaker. Makoto followed with a down aerial and a Boomerang.

Taka then performed a Jolt Haymaker right into the monster's face leaving it stunned.

Leon began to flash the smash aura and smirked since he knew what to do. He got near the creature and activated his Final Smash: Team Star Fox.

"Showtime!" the punk yells and summons several Arwings, sending the creature to space.

Then, he yells "Time for a little payback!" while inside an Arwing and performs a barrel roll while simultaneously shooting the target.

Leon and the creature land back on the desert but the creature still survives the attack.

"Dammit! What the fuck can we do! Is this thing unbeatable?!" Mondo grits his teeth. Mario then remembered something, "Maybe we can try a hotter attack"

Mario pulls out the Fire Flower while everyone gets near him. "Let's finish this!" the plumber throws up the Fire Flower.

As the item spreads through everyone, Mario and Luigi gain their fire powers and outfits. The brothers then look at the teens, whose outfit changed.

Kiyotaka's white uniform went to an all-red shade while fire emanated from his hands.

Mondo's black coat turned into red while the shirt he wears disappears, revealing his pecs and abs.

Makoto's green sweater went into white while his shirt turned red.

Kyoko's jacket and gloves took a white color while her heeled ankle-length boots took a red shade.

Leon's outfit went totally red while his already flame-colored hair emitted fire.

Hiro's attached jacket turned red and his golden shirt colored into white.

Luigi, followed by the rest, casted a fireball on each hand and began to throw them to the monster.

When everyone casted the last fireball, Leon asked them throw them at him. Trusting him, the gang tossed at him the balls.

Leon conjured a fireball and caught the others with it, making grow to a huge size. With one last shot and display of his talent as the Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon hurled the projectile toward the beast.

A huge explosion is caused and the monster finally explodes in a burst of stars, dropping 270 coins.

From the explosion, a wounded Britta landed on the ground and the effects of the attack wear off.

"BOSS!" Three shelltops yelled as they approach her.

"Blinded by greed… There ain't even treasure here… I was a fool…"

"Boss! Save your energy!" one of the workers pleaded. Britta weakingly turned to the team.

"Mario… Kiyotaka… Luigi… Mondo… Makoto… Kyoko… Leon… Hiro… Starlow… Dreambert… Thank you…"

Britta then looked at her workers, "Take over for me… Fire everyone…" the brock closed her eyes.

"NO! BRITTA" Everyone yelled.

"I ain't dead! Pick me up!" Britta groaned. "Roger! Let's take her to a doctor!" A shelltop said and he along the others carried her away.

"She probably lost a coin or two but she'll be fine" Starlow cleared her throat.

Drameber looked to the horizon "The Dream Stone is right over there!"

The rest agreed and rushed to the stall.

"Huh? There nothing here" Makoto said. "I have a bad feeling about this" Luigi adds.

"Upupupupupu! Too late, idiots!" Junser and Antasma floated down and pulled out the Dream Stone.

"The Dream Stone!" Dreambert and Makoto shout. "Ve meet again Dreambert! I could not steal the Dark Stone… So this Dream Stone vill do!"

"Ve vill not be defeated again!" Antasma gives a wolfish grin and takes off with Junser.

"Antasma! Junser! You cowards" the prince glares daggers at them. "We must pursue!" the prince adds.

"Dreambert, please calm down" Kyoko says. "If you let your anger or any other emotion cloud your judgement, we'll just lose time"

"Yeah, we don't even know where they went" Luigi points out.

"Fair enough…" Dreambert sighs, "We need to find clues to figure out where they went" Taka suggests.

Hiro glances around the pedestal, "Guys, there's some dream energy emanating here"

The prince "You're right Hiro, this is a Dream point. This is where the Dream Stone rested"

"A Dream point?" Makoto asked, "Yes, it is a place where dreamers can be one with their dreams.

There are a lot of points scattered throughout the island.

Sleeping on this Dream point may give us what we need… The whereabouts of the Dream Stone!" Dreambert deduces.

"So sleeping here will do the trick?" Mondo asks, "Well, let's do this" Luigi nods.

"Wait, how are you going to make Luigi and Mondo sleep on you at the same time?" Mario asks.

"Simple, I will do this! behold!" Dreambert posed and conjured a clone of himself.

"Awesome!" Leon whistled. "Now rest on me and enter the Dream World. Please try not to drool" Dreambert said and the two turned into pillows.

Luigi and Mondo lay on the pedestal and fall asleep, making a portal open.

The rest of the gang sans Starlow jumps into the portal…

"Be careful, my friends" Starlow sighs…

**Chapter 7: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Leon, Hiro**

* * *

**Antasma and Junser got the Dream Stone! But not all is lost, the Dream World may offer clues.**

**What things may be hiding in the Dream World? Stay tuned to find out!**


	12. 3-2: Chasing the Spirit

**The dream desert is here, let's what can be found about the Dream Stone.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chasing the spirit, Size up your enemy!**

"Crap! There is more sandy winds here" Leon groaned as the gang just arrived. "Be strong Leon! We must make haste!" Dreambert said.

The gang walked through a part of the dream desert, took down several enemies, winning 300 coins and used drills by manipulating Luigi and Mondo's noses.

They eventually reached a sleeping entity. Upon further inspection, Dreambert and Kyoko reached a conclusion.

"This must be the Dream Stone spirit" the prince announced. "It is possible that this is the spot in this world where the Dream Stone used to be. And even if it sounds redundant, since we're in the Dream World, the spirit wasn't moved" Kyoko adds.

"Perhaps we can ask it where the Dream Stone is" Taka says. The spirit wakes up due to the noise and looks at the team, "Huh? Who are these jokers?"

"You came from the real world, didn't you?" the spirit asked. The gang proceeded to explain it everything.

_**40 minutes later**_

"You kids had it rough on that school" the spirit whistles, "And now you want me to tell you where the Dream Stone is"

"Very well, I'll be happy to… NOT TELL YOU" the spirit snarked. The gang plops to the ground.

"Those two wackos took the Dream Stone in the Real World, which makes me really drowsy and cranky.

And I gotta sleep to regain my cool, so I'd be happy to NOT TELL YOU.

Don't even think about following me" the spirit said and went to the underground.

"For a spirit, it was pretty hostile" Hiro sighed. "We have no other choice, let's get to it and make it talk" Dreambert said.

"Forcing somebody to do something they don't want is not a good way!" Taka objected. "Taka, I know it sounds bad but we need this type of measures. As my friend Feliciano told me, annoying them into submission is a great strategy to get what we want" Mario said.

The moral compass, still not convinced but aware of the stakes, nodded and the gang took off.

On their way to the spirit, the nine took down a lot of dream enemies, earned 450 coins, used the dream drills again and solved several puzzles.

The crew eventually made it to where the spirit is resting. Upon hearing their footsteps.

"Great. Uncle Moustache, El Beardo, Teen Eyebrows, Pompadour Dope, Ahoge Normie, Long-haired Banshee, Flame Not-so-straight Punk and Urchin-headed idiot are back.

Can't you see I'm tired?!" the spirit groans. "Listen, we need you tell us where the fuck is the Dream Stone!" Dreamy Mondo snapped back.

"Oh, it's an emergency then. Very well. I'll be happy… NOT TO TELL YOU" the being said, making everyone to plop again.

"Put a cork on it! Just leave me alone!" the spirit yelled and floated away.

"Well, it won't be good if we stay here, let's chase it" Kyoko says. The team began to follow the spirit.

As they cleared another part of the desert, the eight beat a lot of enemies, winning 400 coins and learned three techniques while in the Luiginary and Mondonary stack.

First, they learned to crouch it, making crossing tight spots easy. Second, they learned to perform a spring jump while the stack is crouched. And lastly, they learned how to perform a ground pound.

With these new skills, the team made to the spirit again.

"So relentless!" the spirit groans. "Ugh fine! I give up, I'll tell you where the Dream Stone is!

It's in SHADDUPVILLE! NOT TELL YOU!" the spirit mocked them.

"INSOLENCE!" Dreambert finally snaps. "Aww...Is the little pillow mad?" the spirit fires back.

It then floats to a high place, "INSOLENCE!" Adorable. "INSOLENCE!" Priceless!" the spirit laugh and falls asleep.

"Keep breathing, Dreambert" the prince angrily whispered. "We need to teach the little shit a lesson!" Leon says as he glares at the spirit.

"Let's just no do anything reckless guys" Makoto points out.

Dreambert then looks at the gang, "Mario! Kiyotaka! Dreamy Luigi! Dreamy Mondo! Makoto! Kyoko! Leon! Hiro! Make that spirit talk!

Do whatever it takes! Give it a good whack!"

The gang crouches the stack one more time and performs another spring jump. This managed to take them to the place where the spirit is and knock it away.

"WOWCH!" the spirit shrieks.

As it landed on the ground, it glares at the team

"You guys are REALLY annoying" the spirit groans. Mario, who had enough of this situation came face to face with the spirit.

"US ANNOYING!? HOW ABOUT YOU, WHEN YOU REFUSED TO TELL US WHERE IS THE DREAM STONE! YOU JUST KEPT MOCKING US AND RAN AWAY! IF YOU HADN'T DONE THAT AND JUST TOLD US, YOU'D ALREADY BE RESTING WE'D BE ON OUR WAY!" Mario angrily shouts at the spirit.

Everyone, specially Luigi were shocked to see Mario this angry.

"Tell that to anyone who cares! Time to make you pay for pay the price! Too late for apologies!" the spirit snarks back.

"Drilldigger on!" it yells and summons several parts of machinery.

From the glowing machinery, a giant robot assembled. "Time to pay!" it yells, punching the stack and making everyone fall while leaving only the real dream heroes.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

Luigi began to shiver and pulled his cap down while Mondo just glares but also shows a sign of fear.

"Luigi?! Mondo?!" Starlow worriedly said.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

As the robot keeps punching the walls, everyone even Kyoko is sweating of fear. Dreambert then looks at the dream heroes.

"Huh? You're glowing"

"Prince dude! You have to get help from Starlow! I just saw what will happen!" Hiro exclaimed.

"You're right! That's our best bet!" Dreambert says.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

"You guys must be in trouble! But what should I do!?" Starlow asks.

"Touch the "L" on my cap!" Luigi says asleep, "Touch the cleavage of my pecs!" Mondo adds.

The sprite blinked dumbfounded but agreed. She quickly touched them.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

Several Luiginoids and Mondonoids began to gather around the dream fighters.

Everyone gasped as this kept repeating for various minutes.

"Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo are…"

**Chapter 8: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Leon, Hiro**

* * *

**Time to reply the recent review!**

**Pikminfan: Time for the dream heroes to show why they're part of the Dream Team!**

**A giant drill! And what's happening to Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo?!**

**Next time: Titan's awakening!**


	13. 3-3: Titans' Awakening!

**Time to take on Drilldigger! Let this one be a battle to remember!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Luiginary and Mondonary, Titan's awakening!**

Everyone stared at the dream fighters, who have finished their transformation.

From the chaos, two heroes of colossal height opened their eyes.

Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo looked at each other ands gasped.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?!" the Drilldigger glares at the giants.

"Luigi, let's take on it!" Mario jumps into his shoulder, "I'll go with you guys!" Makoto follows him, "Wait for me!" Leon says and doe the same.

"Bro! Let's give it all on this battle!" Taka shouts and gets to Mondo's shoulder, "Let me tell you about its weak points" Kyoko follows him, "I don't wanna be flattened! Let me up!" Hiro cries.

"Let's teach this robot a lesson!" Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo fist-bumped and jumped into combat.

"Dream Heroes, try stomping it!" Dreambert suggest them.

The duo nods and damage the robot in the face. Drilldigger tries to retaliate by forming a tornado and hurling small twister at them but those were easily dodged.

The robot sent the tornado to his left side and went into defense mode by lifting its drill claws.

"Mondo! Luigi! You have to hit it with your hammers!" Kyoko exclaims. Mondo grinned and pulled out his hammer, giving the the robot an uppercut. Luigi followed with a hammer chop and sent the Titan to the tornado.

Drilldigger is sent flying and suffers damage. When it gets up a part of it starts malfunctioning.

"DON'T THINK I'M DONE YET!" it shouts and conjures a ball of electricity that zaps the six eight heroes.

"Heroes!" Dreambert shouted. The titans got up as the others struggled to keep their grip.

The titans looked at their injuries: a bleeding hand for Mondo and a scratch in Luigi's face.

"Let me assist you!" the prince said and focused. Energy surrounded the two and the wounds vanished.

"Now, go for the face!" Kyoko tells them, both heroes nod and stomp him again. The robot prepared another ball but this time the Titans were ready and deflected it with their hammers.

As a desperate measure, the Drilldigger conjured a tornado and threw itself in it. "He'll try to deceive you! Use you hammer, Luigi!" Hiro yells.

Luigi nods and whacks the robot, breaking the tornado and leaving the robot dizzy.

"It is time! The foe is weak and ripe for defeat!" Dreambert declared. "Finish it off with the Finishing Team!"

The Titans knew what to do as they jumped into space and grabbed a giant star. The rest of the fighters hopped into it and the remaining two launched with all their might.

The rest of the team, leaded by Mario and Kiyotaka, drove the star into the Drilldigger's head, making it explode upon contact. The monster dropped 300 coins.

The clones disappeared, leaving only the original dream heroes. As the Dream Stone's spirit descended, everyone went into battle stances.

"Hey big ones! You're the men! I thought you all were small fries! But you're big fries! So I'll be happy to… TELL YOU!" the spirit chirped.

"So you finally decided to talk" Dreambert whistled. "But only to greenie and pompadour here! It'll be our little secret!" the spirit snarked.

The dream heroes get closer to the spirit, who whispers them "Clouds… Rocks… A Cliff…

A mountain. Definitely a mountain"

"Mount Pajamaja!" Dreambert shouts, the spirit rolls its eyes "This is an A and Bs conversation, so SHADDUP!"

"Prince, what is that place?" Taka asked, "It's a giant mountain located to the north of the island"

"Are you happy now? I'm going to bed once more.

Oh, and big green and pompadour…

Hope to see you around.

I haven't had a battle like that in AGES!

Maybe next time I can take on big red, big eyebrows, big ahoge, big lavender, big punk and big urchin-hair" the spirit chirps and leaves.

"It's settled! Our next stop is Mount Pajamaja. Now, let's go back!

But first, here you go dream heroes, a reward for winning against Drilldigger: A brand-new Luiginary and Mondonary Attack!

This new attack is: Luiginary and Mondonary stack!" the prince says as he cast a glow to Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo and then sending the gang to the Real World.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

The gang jumps out of the portal as Luigi and Mondo wake up, "So what did you find? Spill it!" Starlow asks.

"The Dream Stone is located in Mount Pajamaja" Dreambert answers. "Where's that?" the sprite wonders. "It's located behind Pi'illo Castle" the prince replies.

"Guys, maybe once we get there, our martial artist friend can help us" Kyoko points out.

"Let's-a-go!" Mario exclaimed and the gang took off.

On their way out, they rescued another Pi'illo and took down several sand enemies.

As they almost were at the desert's entrance, Hiro gets struck by a vision, "Guys, I need to go back and check something near the first sand flow! Leon, you gotta help me!" he pleads.

"Why?" the punk asks back, Hiro then whispers him something, which makes Leon widen his eyes and agree with him.

"Sorry guys, we have to check something dangerous back there and we don't want to endanger you, specially you Makoto!" Leon winked at the lucky student.

Makoto blushed while the rest chuckled, "Very well, just be careful" Mario chirps. Hiro dashes to the sand flow while Leon bids goodbye by fist-bumping Mondo and Mario.

"If you need our help, we'll be in Pi'illo Castle once we finish this!" Leon grins and takes off.

"Judging by Hiro's expressions, he must've found something valuable" Kyoko smiles softly.

"Team! Let's not waste anymore time!" Dreambert exclaimed.

Just as they were about to enter Mushrise Park again, a Shelltop comes shouting "Now taking application for the Mount Pajamaja tour!

Visit us in Wakeport! Accepting climbers of all skills!"

"Oh, do we need to register?" Starlow asked. "You are interested in the climbing tour?

Yes, only registered climbers are allowed on Mount Pajamaja.

You can register for the tour at the tour centre in Wakerport! I hope you can join us!" the shelltop smiles and left.

"Tour? Centre? What sort of things are those?" the prince wondered. "Sound like joining a tour is the only way to climb Mount Pajamaja" Starlow says.

"Then we have to get to Wakeport fast!" Taka rallies the gang. "Wait a minute bro, aren't the asshole heir and his bookworm stalker there?" Mondo objects.

"We have to go there so we can get to the mountain" Luigi noted. "All right then, Wakeport it is!" Mario nods.

"We can get there by going west from Mushrise Park" Dreambert says. "Excellent, maybe we can check on Sayaka and maybe she can rejoin us if she recovered" Makoto smiled.

With this new plan, the team takes off to Wakeport.

And as on cue, certain soldier begins to follow them with distance…

**Chapter 9: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

**The team now heads to Wakeport but Leon and Hiro stayed behind. **

**Coming up is the third report, gotta wonder what Mukuro must be thinking about this arc.**


	14. MR-3: How long must I wait?

**The third report is here! Let's see what Mukuro has to say.**

* * *

**Mukuro's Report 3: How more must I wait?**

Honestly, this group never ceases to amaze me. Even Hiro was able to kick some ass this time.

I must admit, I never thought this team would make it this far, especially after I heard that Bowser guy laughing like Junko.

That Forewoman sure gave them a headache but ultimately helped them by giving Mario that flower.

One thing that made me giggle a bit was when Leon stretched and his biceps were marked against his shirt while Ishimaru almost drooled. But more hilarious was that Mondo stared at the punk and blushed a little and no one but me noticed it

Kicking ass is something that everyone that teams up with Mario and Luigi learns. I mean, even Kyoko has proven to be a decent swordfighter. What stills intrigues is what happens when everyone but Luigi, Mondo and Starlow jump into the portal to the Dream World.

But I think that can be answered later, things have gone into madness now.

So it's official, Junko is back, in spirit. She teamed up with Antasma and I'm sure she'll try to destroy this world.

Junko, or rather, Junser and Antasma, have found the Dream Stone. According to that prince, it can grant any wish, so basically, my sister can overrun Mario's world with Despair…

And just as she predicted back in the school, Makoto and Kyoko are a thorn on her side. Adding to that is what I heard from Mario back at Mushrise Park, something about stopping a count's Despair along with his brother, the princess, that Bowser guy and those teens: Heather, Duncan, Owen, Courtney and Gwen.

Right now, those eight are now heading the port. And as I recall, the heir and the writer are there. Things will get interesting.

I know more intel will be obtained when they get to… Wakeport…

**Report 3: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

**Time to reply the recent review.**

**Pikminfan: The gang is ready for anything, whether it was stopping Dimentio in Mario and Luigi's case or escaping from a Killing Game in the teens' case. And this adventure is making them stronger. **

**Next arc: Wakeport**

**Hope the team's ready for it.**


	15. 4-1: Exploring the Port

**A brand new arc has begun! Let's see what kind of messes the team gets into.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Exploring the port, to annoy a heir**

The team is amazed at what they saw, a joyful town, full of toads, yoshis and beanies.

"WELCOME TO WAKEPORT!" someone in a Zeekeeper suit greeted them. "This is the best spot to relax in the island! Enjoy!"

"Let's get to the centre" Luigi said, the gang agreed when a voice halted them, "Mario! Luigi! Starlow! Bunch of teens!" certain old witch said.

"Kammy?" Starlow asked then remembered, "Oh right, you said you guys installed in the port's hotel"

"Correct, now where's Lord Bowser?" the witch asked. The team gave worried looks before Mario sighed and decided to tell her what happened.

**_20 minutes later_**

"Your surliness!" Kammy shouted. "This can't be! That Junko girl will not go around with his nastiness' body, just like that Cackletta witch!" the magikoopa snapped.

"Private Goomba! Corporal Paraplonk! Sergeant Guy! Keep an eye on Bowser Jr.! I'll personally go to find your highness!" Kammy ordered the three guards, pulled out her broom and took off.

The troopers nodded and went to the hotel.

"Well, that was weird" Makoto said. "I'm disappointed you still consider this weird after everything that happened at the academy" certain heir coldly said as he descended from the hotel's roof.

"Byakuya!" the teens gasp as the bros stared at the heir. "Before you ask any stupid questions, Mario and Luigi, I have Mewtwo's powers" Byakuya said. "And I already heard everything" he adds.

"Yeah that's right-" Luigi said when Byakuya shushed him. "Come out already. This stalking is getting on my nerves"

From the bushes of the hotel, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy pops up and gets near the heir.

"Toko!" Makoto gaps. "Oh, it's you guys and those loser plumbers. Nothing compared to master here!" she looked lovestruck towards Byakuya.

The heir just sighed and got next to Mario, "Very well, since Junko is back, I suppose you can count me in your pitiful team for now. After all, I can easily defeat her now with these new skills"

Mario just rolled his eyes but agreed while Mondo looked at the heir unamused.

"Excellent! Your hard work, even if took everything for granted in the past, will be vital" Taka pridefully smiled.

"Just don't think I'm your friend, only Makoto and Kyoko are worthy of that title" Byakuya spat.

"Who wants to be friends with an asshole like you!" Mondo growled. "Shut up you hot-blooded loser! I'll go wherever my master goes!" Toko drools.

"Oh dear" Starlow winces. With that, Byakuya and Toko join the adventure.

"All right, let's go to the tour centre!" Luigi chirps, "As a token of my willingness to cooperate, I'll tell you we need to go west from here" Togami says.

The gangs nods and takes off. As they crossed a house, a voice yells "BOO! BOO, I SAY!" which make Mario and Luigi to widen their eyes and get ready for battle.

From the house a petty thief emerged, "There's supposed to be a treasure in this dump! But it ain't here, see?

I've been bamboozled!"

The thief spotted the team, "You think you can only watch at the great Popple like that?"

"Popple…" Mario stood ready, "I see you heard about me! You're all looking at a legend! I've swiped treasures from every corner in the world!

The Baron of Burgle!"

The team stares at him confused.

"I give up" Popple then looked at the bros., "You two look funny. Like those palookas back at the Beanbean Kingdom. And they're TROUBLE!

Always getting in my way! Stomping me! Hammering me! Burning me! Shocking me!"

"Those dudes you met back there… are us" Mario says. Popple, upon looking them better, drops his jaw and glares at the them.

"YOU! You two and your dumb friends better not get in my way this time! I came to this island to start fresh!" Popple shouted and left.

"What was that?" Kyoko asks, "It's just a petty punk Luigi and I encountered back at the Beanbean Kingdom. He was more of a rival than an enemy, always trying to steal something we needed to stop Cackletta" Mario answered.

"Stop wasting master's time! Let's go to the tour centre!" Toko snaps.

The gang nods and takes off.

With now Popple loose on the island, the crew has to keep their guards up now.

Determined, they arrive to the centre and enter…

**Chapter 10: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Byakuya, Toko**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent Review!**

**Pikminfan: The montage will take place that is for sure, but it'll be for later. Byakuya woulnd't let the gang get distracted.**

**Byakuya and Toko joined the battle! Things will really get interesting now.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	16. 4-2: A serial killer's in town!

**We're now at the centre, but what kind of surprise has in store for the team?**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Check and Search! A serial killer's in the town!**

As the gang arrives, a member of the staff greets them and tells them to check in at the counter.

"Good day! What kind of tour are you interested in?" the clerk asked.

"We'd like to check in for the Mount Pajamaja Tour!" Makoto chirps.

"Great! Well, you must know that it's real challenge climbing" the clerk said. "NOT FOR THESE EIGHT!" Starlow objects, "This feels familiar but anyways, team, do your thing!" the sprite smiles.

Mario grinned and started by performing a Backwards Somersault, Taka followed with a Rising Uppercut, Mondo showed off a Biker Illusion, Makoto performed a Spin Attack, Kyoko made a flawless Dancing Blade, Togami rolled his eyes and used his Teleport move, Luigi tried the same maneuver at the park but this time he succeeded.

Everyone looked at Toko, "You're not gonna make me show my skills" she nervously spat. "Do it, use the powers you were given, Pichu's" Togami coldly ordered, the writer immediately used her Thunder but after the move, she stood with her head down.

Luigi threw his hammed into the air and again it bounced on his head. "Don't blow it" Starlow whispered, Luigi quickly reacts and catch the hammer in time.

"You're quite strong I see! I can register for the core-focused tour! The Tour is called…

MASSIF VERT MOUNTAIN TOUR!

Actually, the tour is about to start! You're all registered, so head to the meeting point for the kick off.

It's in the south of town! In front of the clock tower!" the clerk tells them.

"No time to waste! To the clock tower!" Dreambert said.

But just as they were ready to leave. Toko began to snicker.

"Oh no…" Makoto widened his eyes, "What's the matter Makoto?" Mario asked.

"Missed me bitches?!" a psychopathic voice cackles as Toko lifts her head, showing deranged eyes and an incredibly long tongue.

"Genocide Jack!" all the teens shout. "Who?" Luigi asks. "Toko has another personality, the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, Genocide Jack" Kyoko answers.

Both bros stood on guard. "Relax, I don't know what the hell is going on since the academy but you can tell me or I'll slit your fucking throats with my trusty scissors" the mad woman pulled out her weapons.

"They'll tell you everything on the road, we have to depart now" Togami glares at her.

Genocide eagerly nods, since she also has a crush on Byakuya and the gang takes off.

As they went to the tower, the bros explained her everything so she can be on par of what Toko knows.

"So the despair slut has returned and teamed with a stupid bat? That's the only girl I ever want to kill"

The gang made into the tower, where a muscular beanish in green was rallying the crowd.

However, this backfired as everyone panicked and left. The man sighed in defeat when the team stood in front of him.

Taka told him they were interested in the tour. "So cutlets want to climb mountain. Very well, TOUR STARTS NOW!

That's what I'd usually say" the man said.

"What's the matter?" Kyoko asked, "You see, Tour is run by me and brother, Big Massif.

But he can't be found in usual places…" the man said.

"What?! The tour guide is missing? We must do our best to find him!" Taka shouts. The muscular man then haves an idea, "NEW TOUR!

BIG MASSIF HUNT! WAKEPORT TOUR!"

"This has to be a bad joke" Byakuya frowns. "We don't really have a choice" Starlow sighs.

"What pain in the ass, let's get going" Mondo shakes his head and the gang takes off.

During their journey, they rescued another Pi'illo after solving a puzzle by using the Dunk move and eventually bumped into a reporter at the hotel area, Kylie Koopa,who after the bros. recalled their battle with the Shroobs she widened her eyes.

"Long time no see heroes!" the reporter chirps, "So what's the big scoop now?"

Taka began to tell her everything. "Scoop of the century! Teens from another dimension who survived a killing game, now teaming up with the legendary Mario Bros.!

The bros who defeated the wicked witch Cackletta, the Evil Shroobs, the vein of Fawful's existence.

Two of the teammates who vanquished the Despair of Count Bleck and last but not least, the demise of the Shadow Queen!

And the last two you were helped by those Total Drama kids and the Personified Nations!"

Mario and Luigi froze in place as the teens widened their eyes and had different reactions.

"Could you repeat that please!? Personifications of Countries!?" Taka lost his demeanor, "Holy shit! But with all the crap we've been through I'm almost not surprised" Mondo said. "Whoa, how is that possible?" Makoto wondered, "Mario, Luigi, you have a lot to tell us after we stop Antasma and Junko" Kyoko looks at the bros. "I'm honestly speechless this time" Byakuya declared, "Fucking weird but whatever" Genocided laughed.

Mario glanced at the reporter annoyed. "We had to keep it a secret since it's part of their protocol" he sighs.

Kylie grinned "As an apology for my slip of the tongue, let me help you with something!".

The bros looked at each other "Kylie, have you seen a man named Big Massif?" Luigi asks. "One of the tour guides who always talk about working out? I know him but haven't seen him recently. However, a beanish has been recently spotted asking Big Massif advice to propose to his girlfriend.

The beanish was last seen in the shopping area of the port" the reporter answers.

"That is south from here" Togami says. "All right, let's get going and ask him where Big Massif is!" Taka said.

"If you need any help with info, come to my office anytime!" Kylie chirps and leaves the group.

The gang quickly reaches the beanish and Kyoko questions him. The beanish confirms he asked Big Massif about advice and he surprisingly gave him good tips.

Mondo asked him where Big Massif went to.

However, the beanish, still nervous to propose, asks the gang to find him something so he can give it to her girlfriend.

"Please, if you help me with this and I'll tell you where he went! And I'll also give you something neat I found at the port this morning!"

Mario sighs and looks at the rest of the team, who sigh as well and agree.

"Thank you very much! Here, let me give you something you may need!" the beanish hands a Plush Zeekeeper to Mondo.

"Great, we get a plushie for this" Genocide rolls her eyes.

"Let's-a go! The faster we find him something, the sooner we'll find Big Massif!" Mario rallies the gang and they take off.

**1 Scavenger hunt later**

The gang returned tired from an extensive search, in which they traded a lot of items and Genocide reverted to Toko. They finally found a Pi'illo Ring and gave it to the beanish.

As he thanked them for their help, he finally mustered up the courage to propose.

The girl, delighted with the present and the guts of the beanish, accepted to marry him.

The crowd celebrated as the beanish thanks the team again and gave them something they didn't expect.

A Team Attack: The Bye-bye Cannon.

"And now to fill my part of the deal. Big Massif said he wanted some rest and went to some pillars west from here. At least that's what I heard him say"

"Those pillars' mystery was so easy to solve that I actually felt offended by them" Togami noted.

The gang wished the beanish good luck and took off. They eventually made to the pillars and Togami used his Teleport to get to the other side.

The heir quickly frowned as his deduction was right, Big Massif was there, but asleep.

"As I suspected, he's here" he said and proceeded to slam a nearby button with his side smash, making the pillars to lower and granting access to the others.

"Let's wake him up" Starlow says. "Hey, Big Massif, WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" Mondo shouts, but the muscular beanish remains asleep.

The gang tried everything even, striking him with their special moves and only managed to make Toko switch to Genocide.

"Something's not right" Makoto says, "You think he's just deep sleep?" Starlow wonders.

"This place! Oh no, it's a Dream Point!" Dreambert gasps. "He could sleep here forever!"

"What?!" Taka shouts, "Dream Points have powerful auras, sometimes they can hold people in their dreams.

People have suffered this fate, except for the fact that he CHOSE to remain here.

"What must he be dreaming to remain there?" Taka wonders. The gang then hears Big Massif things about getting stronger.

"We have no choice. Let's wake him up… IN HIS DREAM!" Dreambert shouts. "How could we do that?" Mario asks.

"If several people sleep near each other, their dreams will merge into one.

That decides it, Luigi and Mondo, please lay your heads on me" Dreambert says before cloning himself and turning into pillows.

Luigi and Mondo fall asleep and a portal opens.

"You don't expect to go in there, do you?" Toko nervously objected. "You come with us and that's final" Togami sharply said. Toko blushed madly and nodded.

One by one, the team jumped into the portal

* * *

**At the Dream World**

The gang encountered the dream heroes and quickly reached the dream tour centre. There, a guide greeted them and Dreamy Luigi asked him if he has seen Big Massif.

Just as the guide says them he hasn't seen him, his phone rings. The guide picks up the call, it was Big Massif.

"That was Big Massif, he says he wants to spar with you. Do you accept the challenge?" he asked.

The gang nods and the guide calls Big Massif, "The eight people accept the challenge!

What is that? Proving their beef? Defeat your disciples? Very well then" the guide said and ends the call.

"He says before you can meet him, you must defeat his four disciples" he adds.

From nowhere, four beanish appear. One is orange and happy, the second is blue and sad, the third one is yellow and eager to fight and the last one is white and sleepy.

"Heavy Zest!

Sorrow Fist!

Thunder Sass!

Beef Cloud!"

"If you want to fight Big Massif, you have to beat in battle! Only after that, we'll give hooraw medals!"

The four warriors then take off, with the gang following them. The eight make to a pipe area, where the disciples enter a pipe with their matching colors, "You wanna fight us, you gotta find us!" Heavy Zest grins and the four enter the pipes.

The battles to find Big Massif start now…

**Chapter 11: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Byakuya, Toko (Genocide)**

* * *

**Time to reply the recent review.**

**Pikminfan: Big Massif will learn to be careful what he wishes for, and the team will gladly teach him.**

**Dreamy Big Massif has challenged the gang! Let's see how they tackle this one next chapter! What do you think of Kylie Koopa's cameo and her accidentally spill of the nations?**

**Wonder how the teens will handle that.**

**Happy Holidays Everyone!**


	17. 4-3: The Strength trials

**Challenges start! Hope those pupils are ready for a smackdown!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Strength Trials, Brain vs Brawn**

"It's decided then, we split up into pairs and search for the disciples!" Taka determined the strategy after the gang discussed a plan.

"Alright this is how we're going to do it:

Mario and Kyoko, search for Beef Cloud.

Kiyotaka and Toko, go for Sorrow Fist.

Luigi, Makoto and I must find Thunder Zass.

Finally, Mondo and Byakuya, look for Heavy Zest." Dreambert said.

The rest nodded and split up.

Mario and Kyoko took the white pipe and began to search for Beef Cloud.

"Mario, while we look for Beef Cloud, please tell me everything you know of the personified countries. I know you didn't tell us since it was part of their protocol, but I need to uncover some hypothesis I have in mind" Kyoko requested.

Mario, despite feeling cornered, agreed and told everything he knows from the events of The Thousand-Year Door to Kyoko.

_**15 minutes later**_

The two finally reached Beef Cloud's house. During their track, Mario explained Kyoko all the details of his adventure with Japan, Goombella and the other teammates.

"Hold on!" the guide rushed between the heroes and Beef Cloud, "This will be Round 1 of the Beef-off!

For this fight...

No special conditions!

Are you ready to fight?" the guide asked Mario and Kyoko, to which both nodded.

"Here I go…" Beef Cloud said before falling asleep.

"Round 1…. FIGHT!" the guide shouted and the battle began.

Mario quickly stomped the big disciple but as soon as the plumber lands on the ground, Beef Cloud magically heals his wounds.

Kyoko, upon looking deeply into Beef Cloud, reached a conclusion. "Mario, he'll keep healing as long as he's asleep. We need to strike with an attack the wakes him up!"

"Then let's give him a hot awakening!" Mario grinned and shot several Fireballs to Beef Cloud, followed by a Shield Breaker from Kyoko.

Beef Cloud woke up "Can't sleep" he nervously said.

"Now's our chance, Mario, follow my lead" the detective said, Mario nodded and both jumped into the air, starting an All-Out Attack.

The two then pummeled Beef Cloud mercilessly.

Kyoko landed in front of Beef Cloud "Accept the truth of your defeat" she said as he is sent flying with a burst of stars and dropping 100 coins.

"Victory to Mario and Kyoko!" the guide cheers, "Here you go, a Hooraw medal for beating one of Big Massif's disciples!" he adds as Kyoko is handed a golden badge.

"You can return to the pipes' area though this one" the guide points to a green pipe before leaving the duo.

"Well done my friend!" Mario chirps, something to which Kyoko gives soft smile and the duo return to the starting point.

* * *

_**With Kiyotaka and Toko**_

"We are almost there Toko, don't slack now please!" the moral compass encourages the writer.

"Shut up you loser who has feelings for Mondo!" Toko snaps. Taka widens his eyes and blush, "You thought we didn't notice the way you looked at Mondo after that girl accepted the bean guy proposition?"

Taka just blushed more and began to tear up "My feelings are not something to be mocked!"

The writer sighed and told Taka to calm down as they finally reached Sorrow's Fist house.

The guide caught up with them, "Hold up! This will be Round 2 of the Beef-Off!

For this fight… You must win by using your Final Smash on your opponent!

So… are you ready to battle?" the guide asked.

"We accept the condition and we're ready to engage in combat!" Taka roared.

"It's useless… I'll lose…" Sorrow Fist sniffed before breaking down. Taka patted his shoulder "You must put your mind to it and give it your hardest! Anything can be achieved through hard work!

"Maybe. So if I try my hardest, could I totally defeat you?" Sorrow Fist lit up.

"Of course you…" Taka froze as he realized something he shouldn't have said, to which Toko rolled her eyes.

"Round 2… FIGHT!" the guide shouted and the battle began.

"Come on, we can have either of us the Final Smash if we attack our opponent repeatedly.

However, Sorrow Fist struck by surprise with a wiggly punc, which sent Toko towards Kiyotaka and the two were sent to a wall.

Both groaned in pain as they got up. Sorrow Fist tried to strike them again but this time Taka fended him off with a Slip Counter.

"This will take forever!" Fukawa groaned but she wasn't heard as Ishimaru followed the counter with a Jolt Haymaker to Sorrow Fist.

"I refuse to fight!" the girl declared and crossed her arms but suddenly began to glow the moment Sorrow Fist landed in front of her.

"Fukawa! Please use your Final Smash! It's the only way to defeat our opponent!" Taka pleaded.

"No!" she deadpanned. "Togami would have liked that you showed him how strong you are" the moral compass said.

That was enough for Toko to unleash her Final Smash: Volt Tackle.

She dashes forward with an electric tackle and connects, then she dashes around the Sorrow Fist to deal more damage and ends with an electric blast.

Sorrow Fist was sent flying in a burst of stars as dropped 100 coins and said "Thank you… for making me believe in myself…"

"Kiyotaka and Toko win! Smashality!" the guide shouted as he handed Taka one Hooraw medal.

"Use this pipe to return to the pipes' area" the guide said and left.

"Excellent! We're one step closer to reach Big Massif! Let's hope the rest give their hardest and win their fights!" Taka smiles. However, the Final Smash also switched Toko to Genocide.

"What did I miss master…? Oh, it's you" the murderer sighed.

"You managed to win a battle needed to find Big Massif and now we must rendezvous with the others" Taka simply said and the two left.

* * *

_**With Luigi, Makoto and Dreambert**_

"Leon was pelted with 1,000 baseballs?! Mondo was turned into butter?! Celestia was rammed by a Firetruck?! Alter-ego was smashed with an excavator?! You almost were crushed by a press?! And Junko went through all previous executions?!

Man, you were subjected to a nightmare!" Dreamy Luigi says as Makoto told him how everyone was executed.

"Yes. Meanwhile, Sayaka was stabbed, Mukuro was impaled by spears for attacking Monokuma, Chihiro had their head cracked by a dumbell, Kiyotaka and Hifumi were killed by a hammer to the head, Sakura commited suicide by drinking a poison.

That's how the Killing School Life went down. I always thought the survivors had to carry the will of those who fell, but thanks to Palutena we're now reunited and teamed up with you and Mario" Makoto smiled.

"And we'll do everything in our power to stop Junko from plunging this world into Despair! We already beat Count Bleck, Dimentio with our Total Drama Friends one month ago, including our executions, where the latter burned us to death with explosions..

Plus, we also defeated the Shadow Queen with the Nations four months ago" Luigi replies.

"I'm still curious how is that possible" the lucky student wonders. "Well, Mario and I can tell you everything with detail after Antasma and Junko are stopped" Luigi says as they finally arrive to Thunder Sass' house.

Just as they got to battle stances, the guide came in a rush.

"Hold up! This will be Round 3! For this fight... You must parry your opponent's attacks and then attack with some of your own!

Any attacks you make before a Parry will only hurt you!

Do you accept the condition?" the guide asks.

"We don't have a choice if we want to find Big Massif" Dreambert whispered. "We accept!" Luigi and Makoto state.

"SASS TIME! But first some cardio…" the fighter said before running a lap.

As soon as he returned, Thunder went into a battle stance, followed by Luigi and Makoto.

"Round 3… FIGHT!" the guide rings the whistle and the battle began.

"I'll lend you my powers!" Dreamy Luigi said and fused into Makoto

Thunder Sass rushed to Makoto and tried to attack him with a flurry of punches but the luckster managed to lift his Smash Shield and Parry the attack.

With the little window of movement, Makoto grabbed Thunder Sass with Clawshot and threw him upwards, following with a Spin Attack enhance with Dreamy Luigi's strength.

Thunder Sass landed on the ground but quickly got and rushed to Naegi again. Sadly for him, the lucky student managed to Parry him and sent him flying with a side smash.

Not giving up, Thunder Sass called for several reinforcements who surrounded Makoto and began to toss the little fighter in the air.

They tried to throw to Makoto but he parried again and this time sent Thunder Sass into the skies with another Spin Attack, winning the fight. Thunder Sass groaned as he dropped 100 coins.

"Victory to Luigi and Makoto! Here you go!" the guide congratulates the pair and gives another Hooraw medal.

"To return to the pipes' area, use this one here" the guide added and left.

Luigi and Makoto fist-bumped and the trio left.

* * *

_**With Mondo and Byakuya**_

The two surprisingly managed to reach Heavy Zest's house since Byakuya explained Dreamy Mondo how Junko went down at Hope's Peak Academy.

"Heh, serves that bitch right!" Dreamy Mondo chirps as the guide rushed to them.

"Hold up! This will be Round 4 and the final one! The rest of the disciples have been defeated!

For this last round, you must defeat Heavy Zest and all of his reinforcements!"

Heavy Zest gasped "It's all up to me defeat them and make Master proud!

ALL RIGHT BEEF-OFF! BEEF-OFF! BEEF-OFF!"

"Final Round… FIGHT!" the guide rang and the battle started.

Heavy Zest quickly called for reinforcements, who used the same strategy as Thunder Sass but Byakuya dodged them with his Teleport while Dreamy Mondo applied a Parry.

"Man, what a pain in the ass! How could we beat them all at once?" Dreamy Mondo groaned.

His answers were answered quickly as he glowed the aura.

"I suggest you use it now" Togami said from a distance. "Thanks for helping idiot! But I never thought I'd get it so suddenly" the dream hero says before cornering all opponents and unleashing his Final Smash: Team Star Wolf.

Dreamy Mondo yells "Wolf pack!" and summons his Wolfen, the opponent is swept into dream space. Dreamy Mondo then shouts "Grahaha! The hunt is on, boys!" while the Star Wolf crew fires laser blasts at the trapped opponent.

The foes fell hard to the ground all exploded in a burst of stars except for Heavy Zest, who Dreamy Mondo grabbed before falling and sent him flying with an up smash.

Heavy Zest cheered his defeat and drops 100 coins.

"Victory to Dreamy Mondo and Byakuya!" the guide says as he hands Dreamy Mondo the last Hooraw medal.

"Congratulations, you and the rest defeated all the disciples! Please use this pipe to rendezvous with them at the pipe area" the guide says and leaves.

"I usually don't give praise to displays of violence, but good work, I guess there's potential in you" Togami adjusts his glasses.

"Thanks?" Dreamy Mondo says cautiously before the pair leaves.

* * *

_**Back with everyone**_

As the team was gazing at the three medals, Dreamy Mondo and Byakuya emerged from the pipe with the last one.

"Good work everyone! With this, Big Massif must finally concede that chance to speak with him!" Taka congratulates the team.

"Over here guys! Head to the centre!" the guide shouts at them.

The gang quickly gets to the centre as they see the guide talking in the phone.

"These eight fighters defeated all of them!

Ah, you're already here? Ok, I'll tell them, see ya!" the guide turned to the gang.

"Big Massif has just arrived!

Without further ado, here's Big Massif!

BIG MASSIF!" the guide shouted but nothing happened.

Kyoko began to stare at the guide with suspicion before whispering to a teammate "Mario, the guide is Big Massif"

Mario widened his eyes and was about to ask something but Dreambert interrupted him.

"What is this? Where's Big Massif?" the prince asks.

The guide begins to snicker to which the gang went into battle stances.

"Explain you insolent laughter!" Dreambert demanded.

"It's just too funny!" the guide says before turning into… Big Massif!

"You were Big Massif all along!" Kyoko glares at the beanish. "Da! Whole time in disguise!" he shouts.

"Well, we don't any time for games! You must get your ass up!" Dreamy Mondo barks but Big Massif shakes his head. "We must climb Mount Pajamaja!" Makoto pleads.

"NYET! In Dream World, I battle challengers of ture beef! Is best way to pump up muscle and mind!

Big Masif will stay in Dream World!"

"Then so be it! We'll take on you! But be warned, we have a great teamwork and managed to overcome many trials" Dreambert declares.

"NYET! I will battle who I want! And I challenge that blond cutlet!" Big Massif points at Byakuya!"

"Hooraws! Come! We show daily beef routine!" Big Massif summoned his disciples.

The four disciples proceed to launch rock from afar and those were shatter by a mere kick of Big Massif, leaving the team astonished.

"These muscles laugh at rocks! They laugh at blond cutlet as well!" Big MAssif smirked.

The team looked at Byakuya.

"You can do this Byakuya!" Mario smiled, "Give all you've got and life will reward you!" Kiyotaka enunciated. "I know you can win!" Dreamy Luigi says, "You say you're the best in everything, it's about damn time you show it!" Dreamy Mondo grins. "I believe you can win Byakuya!" Makoto gives him thumbs up, "He'll rely on brute force, rely on your wits" Kyoko advices him. "Master will destroy that stupid meathead!" Genocide says before sneezing, switching back to Toko.

The writer looks at Byakuya "I don't what's going on, but master is the best! He'll always come out on top!"

"I don't need your cheap encouragement. And besides, he's already annoying me with all that muscle talk. Taking him down might be a fun challenge for my wits and for him to learn his place" Byakuya coldly says.

"Enough chit-chat!

LET'S BEEF!" Big Massif shouts as the rest of the team clear the battlefield.

Big Massif runs towards Togami, trying to ram him but he's spun around by the latter's Confusion move.

"Too easy it's almost insulting" Byakuya says as he hit the beanish with his side smash. Big Massif is sent flying towards the center and wrecks a ball, "So cutlet got spirit? More fun beating him!"

The heir however managed to strike him first with a Shadow Ball and totally broke Big Massif's focus. "As I said, too easy for me" Byakuya smirks.

"Whoa, the asshole is actually defeating him without breaking a sweat" Mondo whistles, "Mewtwo's powers were a solid choice for him as I predicted back with Palutena" Kyoko says.

"Just give up and we can be done with this one-sided-" Togami is interrupted when he's kicked in the face by Big Massif. "Strong Beef fight until the very end!" he shouts.

"Take this!" Big Massif roars before launching a giant rock towards Togami. Since the heir was still stunned from the kick, the rock slammed him hard but he managed to Teleport before being squashed against the wall.

"You're starting to anger me…" Byakuya glared a the beanish and warping again to grab him and shoving him with a front throw.

As on cue, Byakuya glowed the aura, "Just give up before being further humiliated"

This was met with another kick but the heir dodged it this time. "Such a shame..." Byakuya frowned and immobilized Big Massif with Disable.

The Ultimate Affluent Progeny unleashed his Final Smash: Psystrike.

Togami throws forward a large energy sphere which traps Big Massif, who is hit with a mental shock, effectively defeating him while dropping 400 coins.

"He trashed the master… WHAT IS THAT DUDE?!" the four disciples yelled.

"I knew Master will win!" Toko blushed before sneezing again, switchin to Genocide, who just laughs at the beating beanish.

Big Massif's disciples, upon seeing his master defeated, fled the place.

"Is crazy… blond cutlet have big muscles…" Big Massif pants.

"I hope you get it now. Being strong can come in various ways!" Dreambert tells the beanish. "Is crushing…

I go to real world. I rethink training!

Blond cutlet! One day we have rematch!" Big Masif grins. "Not matter how many times you try, the outcome will be the same" the heir coldly said.

"I leave… Dream World!" Big Massif says before disappearing. "I sense the events here will make Big Massif wake" the prince says.

"Let's return to the Real World" Dreambert chirps and sends everyone back.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

The gang leaves the portal as Luigi, Mondo and Big Massif wake up.

"JUST BAD DREAM!" the beanish says before turning around and seeing the the crew.

"It's time to work! You're our tour guide!" Starlow snarks.

"OVERSLEEP!" Big Massif shouts before turning into stone.

* * *

_**At the clock tower**_

"Larger bro returns! Is late but not never! So now is time for Mount Pajamaja tour!" Lil' Massif yells.

"Is shameful oversleeping and tour lateness! Is bad! In amend-making time, I must do the ultra rare… BEEF! ULTRA-BEEF ASCENT!"

"Mount Pajamaja is north of Pi'illo Castle FYI" Lil' Massif comments and the two body-builders take off

"Let's go to the mountain!" Luigi states, everyone but Togami and Fukawa agree. "I said my cooperation will be temporary.

I will stay here and watch for any news about Junser and Antasma just in case.

Genocide, stay with me in case of backup, just don't let Toko take over for now" the heir says. "For master, I'll do anything!" the murderer cackles.

"I leave the rest to you. Mario, take care of Naegi and Kirigiri, the other two are still not worthy of being my friends" Byakuya commands.

"Don't worry Byakuya, you can count on me!" Mario smiles.

With that, Byakuya and Genocide leave the team and head to the hotel area.

"Well, let's make haste to Mount Pajamaja and stop Junser and Antasma!" Taka crosses his arms.

The rest nod and rush to leave Wakeport.

Once outside, they pick up the pace and run to the mountain, hoping to stop a catastrophe from happening.

Just as in previous places, Mukuro comes out of her hideout and follows them in silence...

**Chapter 12: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent review.**

**Pikminfan: On the bright side, the teens reacted quite positively.**

**Big Massif has awakened and now the the gang departs towards the mountain but Byakuya and Toko left the team, how will this affect the gang?**

**Next time, report number 4! **

**Happy New Year! Cheers to a wonderful 2020 full of success, crossovers and happiness!**


	18. MR-4: Have Hope in them

**The Fourth report is now in order! Let's see what Mukuro has to say about the recent arc!**

* * *

**Mukuro's Report 4: Have Hope in them**

These brothers have now earned my respect. I mean, Byakuya barely treated them like trash and he actually cooperated with them.

And something that caught me off-guard was when he referred to Makoto and Kyoko as his friends, given how an asshole he was at the academy.

But what definitely made me drop my jaw as when that reporter said something of personified nations of the other Earth. To be fair, with everything I've seen so far wouldn't surprise me but stills makes me curious how is that possible.

For what I also watched, those beefy brothers gave the group some headaches with "tours" around the port when it was only a quest to find the red one. Guess that worked considering that moments later the team and the brothers agreed to go to the mountain.

Two things before I pick up the pace and catch up with them:

I wasn't surprised when Byakuya left the gang supposedly to stay and watch for any of Antasma and Junser news but the part where he asked Mario to take care of Makoto and Kyoko? I never saw that coming.

Second but not less important; Now they're heading to the mountain and if I remember correctly, the martial artist is there investigating.

Wonder how things will go once they begin to climb… Mount Pajamaja…

**Report 4: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent review!**

**Pikminfan: For the Mario Bros. this will be like HooHoo Mountain so for them it's a piece of cake. For the teens, their talents will help them in conquering the mountain.**

**Next arc will take a very rocky approach! Sorry for the pun… Next time, Mount Pajamaja arc!**


	19. 5-1: Expedition start!

**Let the exploration start! The Mount Pajamaja arc has begun!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Expedition start! Idolizing the warrior**

The team is taking a moment to catch their breath after running all the way from Wakeport to Mount Pajamaja.

"Good thing we stopped in that Shell Hutch at the park to buy some water" Luigi pants as he receives one bottle from Makoto. The bottles they needed drained the gang 100 coins.

"That is quite a mountain!" Mondo whistles as he contemplates the entrance to the mount. Once the gang finished their drinks, they being to climb the mountain and eventually caught up with the Massif Bros..

"Is climbing tour! You are tender cutlets. But climbing makes you strong! Wait… Where are Blond and Nervous cutlets?" Big Massif asked.

"Byakuya and Toko decided to remain in Wakeport" Starlow replies.

"Disappointment! But nevermind! When we reach top, tender cutlets are:

HUGE HAMS!" both brothers flexes their muscles. "We've made a massive mistake…" the sprite whispers to Mario, who didn't know how to answer.

"I must agree with the two men. Overcoming this mountain will make you stronger" a voice from behind surprised the team.

"Sakura!" Luigi shouts upon recognizing her. "What brings you here?" the martial artist asks.

Just as Makoto was going to explain her, the Massif Bros. butted in "We climb now! Don't be puny" they said before taking off.

"Could you please explain me what is going on?" Sakura asks again. Mario and Makoto begin to tell her everything.

_**30 minutes later**_

"I see, Junko has returned, possessed Bowser, teamed up with Antasma and now they have the Dream Stone.

Hmm, to be honest, that could explain the strange glow coming from the top of the mountain two hours ago" the tall girl said.

"Very well, I will assist you in this quest. After all, I managed to find a lot of your people scattered here, prince Dreambert" she added. "Sakura, you have my eternal gratitude for this deed" the prince smiled.

"Great! Our combined powers will be able to stop those two!" Mario chirps. And thus, Sakura joined the battle.

The made it to where the Massif Bros. are and they quickly tell them to join them.

"Gate is famous spot on mountain. Is Mighty Gate! You are big muscles if you can open!

Even Massifs not muscles enough.

Someday, we are muscles enough! And then we climb to top!" both brothers said and took off.

"You follow!" Big Massif adds.

"Sakura, what are your thoughts on this?" Dreambert asked, "The two are right, this stones are extremely solid; I hit them with some punches, kicks and even my powers, which are Ryu's but nothing happened.

However, those two giant stones sliced in half right here seem suspicious to me" the girl said.

The team looks up and catches the glimpses of two petrified Pi'illos. "But is too high to reach from here, I suggest we follow the brothers and find a way up there" Sakura says.

The rest nodded and took off. On their tracks, they took down several enemies, winning 200 coins and using a strange device to climb up in pairs.

Once they finally reached the bros., Big Massif told them to join them. Taka realizes they're now on a lava field, "Is first challenge! Is not joke!" Big Massif said.

"You must leap abyss like hurled pork chop!" Lil Massif notes. "We go, small bro" the older Massif says.

Big Massif hopped on top of his brother and the two crossed the gap with a move that surprised Mario and Luigi: The Spin Jump.

"Hey, that's the same we learned at Stardust Fields and the Flab Zone inside Bowser!" Mario recalls. Luigi drops his jaw and remembered, "It's true bro! In that case, we know what to do!" he smirked.

Mario hopped on top of Luigi and the bros. easily crossed the gap as well. "That's a fascinating move! Please teach us how to do it" Taka requests, with the rest nodding.

_**1 explanation later**_

"You guys are really ultimates! You mastered the Spin Jump on the first try!" Luigi whistles.

With that, the gang learned how to perform Spin Jump and continued their tracks.

They finally reached the mega pillow but the Massif Bros. were nowhere to be found.

"What shall we do?" Makoto asks, "Maybe we can rescue the Pi'illos Sakura recovered earlier" Mario suggests.

"Although saving every Pi'illo is a vital task, saving this mega Pi'illo is key to reach to reach the top of the mount" Dreambert said.

Upon further sighting, the prince also noticed another one on the other side.

"Here's the plan: We first rescue these two mega Pi'illos, they may know how to get across the gate; Then, we save the rest of the Pi'illos Sakura found" the prince declared.

"I found seven Pi'illos, but it wasn't' easy reaching them" Sakura says.

"And again, I can't thank you enough for your service to the Pi'illo people" Dreambert smiled.

"Let's save these giants already!" Mondo shouts. "Right. Luigi and Mondo, lay down on each half please" the prince asks them.

The gang nods; Luigi and Mondo fall asleep and a portal opens. The gang enter it one by one except for Starlow.

_**1 Mega Pi'illo rescue later**_

The gang made it through the dreamy mountain and found 100 coins. The Mega Pi'illo thanked them and pleaded to save his other friend, to which they accepted.

However, fate had other plans and when Makoto and Kyoko tried their Spin Jump but the gap was too long to cross.

"Well, looks like we have to reach it the old-fashioned way" Mario sighed, with Mondo agreeing.

The team continued to the west.

_**20 minutes later**_

After what appeared to be an eternity, the gang finally reached a high part of the mountain, a part in which they came across the Massif Bros.

"Cutlets and lady warrior took long" Lil Massif said. "But now is not time for scolding! This is best part of beef tour!" Big Massif shouts.

"Time to test courage…

ON CLIFF!" he yells.

Luigi and Makoto quickly begin to shiver as they see the enormous drop.

"How is it large bro? You have fear sweat. But inner beef is strong, so no problem!" Lil Massif assures.

"Small bro will show tender cutlets and lady warrior true muscle now. Watch with eyes!" Big Massif declares.

"Uh… Is right of large bro to take glorious first plunge, da?" Lil Massif asks. "Da… or maybe cutlets and lady warrior should jump first and we strap to back like bacon wrap?" Big Massif suggested.

Large bro lacks beef. Large bro is side salad" Lil Massif blurted out.

This made the older brother to frown and glare at him "I show you side salad!

CANON-BEEF!" Big Massif shouts as he jumps to the cliff.

The gang looks at Luigi and Makoto, "If you guys do it, then I can do it as well" the luckster smiles nervously.

"Makoto is right... We can overcome this together" Luigi agrees.

"We had worse in the galaxies with Rosalina, and if fighting at Glitz Pit didn't make the Fated Heroes shiver of heights, this is a cakewalk" Mario grins.

"I admit this quite a high drop, but we must do it in order to reach the top" Kiyotaka says, but on the inside he's quite intimidated.

"Fucking high, but a real man never backs away from a challenge!" Mondo smirks.

"Giving how we've done this far, this won't hurt us, much" Kyoko points out.

"I used to do this back at my family's dojo, so this will only be another training" Sakura says.

With their minds made up, Mario takes a breath and jumps off the cliff; He's followed by Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko and Sakura.

It was a large drop in which Luigi and Makoto screamed for their lives but just as they quickly jumped in, the fall was over.

When Luigi opened his eyes, he found everyone dropped so hard, they dug into the floor.

As all of them finally jumped out of the dirt, the Massif Bros. praised them for making it down but now told them find a way to get out of there, challenging them to "make their brain beefy as well"

Kyoko easily figured the way out by spinning the valve next to them and that began to release winds that allowed them to escape with their Spin Jumps.

Finally, they reached the second mega Pi'illo and the gang knew what to do. Luigi and Mondo slept on each half and the rest entered the Dream World.

_**Another Pi'illo rescue later**_

The gang emerged from the portal as the mega Pi'illo revived and found his old friend on the other side.

They quickly rejoice and destroyed the gate with only a ground pound.

With the way clear, the gang celebrated but is cut short when the Massif Bros. arrived to worship the Mega Pi'illos.

After several minutes of awkwardness, the Massif Bros. continued their tracks.

"Just one more thing before following them" Dreambert glances at Sakura, who nods and pulls out the seven Pi'illos she found.

"Let's get this done" Mario says and the gang proceeds to save the petrified and sliced in half victims.

_**7 Pi'illos rescued later**_

The gang was thanked by the rescued folks and quickly rushed to the Massif Bros.

Once they reached the Massif Bros again, the taught them a new move: Side Drill, in which all of them form a stack and the one in the top drill and destroy rocks and other things.

With this new move, the gang and the Massif Bros. plow their way to the top, taking down enemies, winning 500 coins from said foes and solved various puzzles with their Spin Jump and Side Drill.

Eventually, the eleven reached a part of the mountain where it began to snow.

The Massif Bros. warned them of the fountain nearby them and took off.

Filled with curiosity, Kyoko took a sip, followed by Mario, then Luigi, a reluctant Kiyotaka, Makoto, Sakura and Mondo.

Starlow and Dreambert quickly get nervous as they watch the expression of the rest after drinking the water…

**Chapter 13: END**

**Current Party: Mario Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Sakura**

* * *

**Sakura joined the adventure! And the team's halfway there now. Kyoko's curiosity has backfired for the team this time!**

**Let's see how they will deal with more challenges next chapter.**


	20. 5-2: Arriving too late

**Hope the team's ready for some cold. Let's see how they finish climbing the mountain!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Reaching the top, escape to the Dream World!**

"_The fresh sweet taste and lovely scent of the water courses through the team's bodies, plunging them into a deep sleep._

_In time, a pleasant smell wafts into their noses and pulls them from their deep slumber._

_Lured by the wonderful scent, Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko and Sakura press forward. _

_Their bodies feel oddly light. Their legs flex into the earth. _

_The smell grows stronger. They travel for great leagues... Or do they barely travel at all? Soon they find the smell's source._

_They find endless mushrooms. An unimaginable mound of mushrooms. MUSHROOMS! Mario jumps into the mushroom pile... Kiyotaka leaps into the mushroom pile... Luigi leaps into the mushroom pile... Mondo leaps into the mushroom pile... Makoto leaps into the mushroom pile… Kyoko leaps into the mushroom pile… Sakura leaps into the mushroom pile..._

_They chew and inhale mushrooms... They devour as many as they can, their banquet interrupted by no one._

_They know not how much they ate. A white cloud appears beside Mario. His gloves caress the atmosphere. His soaking boots absorb the sea. Hills shrink... No! The heroes are huge! They have grown as big as the island! _

_Thousands of times bigger than life! A finger flick could smash Junser! There is nothing for them to fear. In this moment, they are ecstatic._

_Soon after that, they realize they cannot go back to normal…"_

**WELCOME TO DESPAIR!**

"Heroes! WAKE UP!" Dreambert yells. The team snaps out of the collective trance.

"Seems like you had nightmare, are you OK? This fountain can revitalize you, but it can also make you dream… Well you seem all right, let's keep going! The top of the mountain is not far!" Dreambert rallies the gang.

They quickly caught up with the beefy bros, "Now, cutlets and lady warrior must not lack beef!" Big Massif said.

With that, the two left and the gang sighed upon the the challenge they have to overcome.

"We must make our minds and tackle this challenge. I admit this looks quite intense but nothing that our teamwork and hard work can't manage!" Taka smiled.

"All right, let's get to the top" Kyoko agreed and all proceeded to continue their climb.

_**1 hour later**_

The nine finally reached the top after an intense climbing, puzzle-solving, taking down foes and winning 600 coins from them.

And yet, their momentum was halted as they reached another end thanks to another gate.

However, this time the Mega Pi'illos sliced in half and petrified were right next to them so they knew what they had to do.

Luigi and Mondo fall asleep and the rest enter the Dream World

_**2 Mega Pi'illo rescued later**_

The mega folks thanked the nine for saving them and immediately destroyed the gate.

As on cue, the Massif Bros. started to worship this pair as Muscle Lords again, much to the cringe of them and the gang.

"Is incredible time to be fully beefed" Big Massif said, "Da, and cutlets may not be cutlets after all!" Lil Massif adds.

"For that… YOU GET SOMETHING EXTREMELY BEEFY!" both bros said.

Lil Massif handed something special to Kiyotaka, "Is Team Attack: Dropchopper!" Big Massif boasts. "With it, cutlets and lady warrior can laugh at foe before crushing them like tenderizing a steak!" Lil Massif adds.

"Weird way of giving us a Team Attack but…" Starlow said but was cut off by Big Massif "We go!"

"To mountain top!" Lil Massif says before the two depart.

Makoto chuckled and they followed the bros.

Not so long, they came across a strange mammoth-like creature sleeping, with the Massif Bros steadily walking past it.

"Is bad to get so close!" the older brother whispered, "Is Mammoshka, guardian of mountain. Da, must be" Lil Massif pointed out.

"I thought it was fairytale, like legendary bacon storm..." he adds.

"Perhaps in best test for climbing tour... " Big Massif says, "Da, it must be easy as meatloaf… Muscles laugh at Mammoshka…" Lil Massif agrees but then looks at the team.

"Da, but remember, we have tender cutlets and lady warrior on tour. We keep them safe da? Is best thing to do" Big Massif said.

With surprising stealth, the Massif Bros snuck behind the creature.

"Sometime strongest muscle is muscle that avoids fight" Big Massif declared with sternness. "Cutlets! Lady Warrior! Come! Slow! Quiet!" Lil Massif requests.

The team carefully tiptoes around Mammoshka, looks like they are going to make it.

"Ah…" Luigi begins to shiver. Mario realizes what's going to happen and shush him.

"Ah... " the younger brother stops, everyone sighs.

"ACHOO!" Luigi sneezes loudly, waking up Mammoshka. "WAY TO GO DUMBASS!" Mondo yells, now fully awakening the beast.

Upon looking at them, Mammoshka glares and lets out a battle cry and the Massif Bros flee while the team is force into battle stances.

"Let's take it down!" Mario conjured a Fireball, "I'm afraid we have to defeat this creature" Taka shakes his head. "Sorry guys!" Luigi shivers in embarrassment, "Me and fucking mouth!" Mondo growled. "This one looks tough!" Makoto shouts, "Don't let it hit you while searching for a weak point!" Kyoko pulls out her Parallel Falchion. "If this the only way to survive, so be it" Sakura glares back at the monster.

Mammoshka charged full speed towards the team but the attack was dodged and the moment he turns around, the creature is met with a strong Forward air to the face from Mario.

As the beast flinches in pain, Kyoko sneaks behind him and strikes with a Shield Breaker but it didn't damage the creature.

"As I suspected, the head" the detective thought to herself as she dodged a tackle from Mammoshka. The beast ran far away but came back with a giant snowball and tossed it to Makoto, who quickly deviated it with his hammer.

The snowball was sent towards Sakura, who just shrugged it off with a Focus Attack. Mondo seized the chance now that Mammoshka was distracted and struck him with a Biker Illusion to the face.

Kiyotaka followed with a Straight Lunge to the body but only ended up inhaled and thrown to Mario. Luigi panicked and helped them get up; He then pulled out the 3D Shell and the gang kicked it to Mammoshka to no avail once more.

Mammoshka then ran away again but cambe this time with a giant rock

"Listen! The weak point is the head, the rest of his body is made of bricks!" Kyoko shouted as Mammoshka got angry again and chased the whole team. The creature began to chase them while trying to inhale them.

Everyone ran as fast as they could but their distance to Mammoshka was cutting short.

It looks like Mammoshka is going to get Luigi…

"BEEF INCOMING!" two voices shouted and Mammoshka is suddenly launched to the air; He landed on the ground, stunned.

The gang turned around and saw the Massif Bros. laughing. "Looks like cutlets always had beef! Maybe fight is how they got it!" Big Massif smirks.

"Da! We now prove our beef by helping cutlets and lady warrior!" Lil Massif exclaims.

Luigi stared at the monster, who still was stunned, "An All-Out Attack won't do any good now!" he whines.

"Maybe it's time for us to use those Team Attack now" Mondo suggests. "All right then; We use first the Bye-bye Canon!" Taka agrees and pulls out the Team Attack.

Everyone hops in and is launched in the following order: Lil Massif, Kyoko, Mondo, Big Massif, Sakura, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Makoto, Mario.

They landed on Mammoshka's head on that order and then again this time as a totem. Mario dealt the final blow of the attack, which cracked a part of Mammoshka's body.

"It's still stunned! Let's try the Dropchopper!" Kyoko rallies the gang as she pulls out the helmet and starts the move.

The first on to catch it is Sakura, followed by Luigi, Kiyotaka, Kyoko, Mario, Big Massif, Lil Massif and Mondo.

With all their might, the nine gave a powerful stomp to the creature's' head again.

Mammoshka's body is fully shattered and leaves the creature with a blue and weaker armor.

Sakura began to glow the aura, "I must do this, it's my duty" she calmly says before unleashing one of her two Final Smashes: Shin Shoryuken.

Sakura stuns Mammoshka with a punch, before swinging her right fist for an uppercut. She then performs another uppercut with her left fist, briefly pausing mid-uppercut against Mammoshka's chin while grunting the word "Shin...", before leaping upward and yelling "SHORYUKEN!"

Mammoshka is sent flying and plummets to the ground with such force that all of his armos break at once and he explodes in a burst of stars, dropping 350 coins.

"Way to go Sakura!" Mario cheers as everyone approaches the warrior to praise her.

"Way to kick ass!" Mondo grinned, "An excellent display of your powers and your discipline!" Taka adds. "Sakura, you're awesome!" Luigi chirps, "Well done my friend" Kyoko smiles, "The Ultimate Martial Artist shows her prowess again!" Makoto claps.

"LADY WARRIOR!" the Massif Bros. also joined in the praise.

_**10 minutes later**_

The Massif Bros. explained the gang how they reached the summit but quickly returned after spotting two villains.

"Da, summit was taken by bad guys! One bat and a giant reptile laughing and saying something of Despair!" Lil Massif says.

"Antasma and Junser!" the team shouts. "We reached top! We laugh at summit!" both brothers say.

"Well, now the only thing left is to go up there and confront them!" Starlow said. The team agrees and races to the top.

On the top, Antasma and Junser were laughing while surrounded by huge stereo equipment.

"At last! I vill use the Dream Stone to realise my dreams! But first..." Antasma laughs as he turns into his true form.

"What happened to you?! You look so dumb!" Junser snickered. "All that has come to pass is due to our meeting! Your vill to sink everything into Despair is something I never saw in all my life" the bat says.

"Und ve even got the Dream Stone in our claws! Ve should use the Dream Stone now!"

"How do we do that?" Junser asks, "First, ve must gather some energy for it. Vith collected energy, it vill grant us anything ve vant!" Antasma declares.

"So easy to destroy those stupid Bros.' world! But I want to settle the score with those Hope heroes! Makoto! Kyoko! Byakuya! Aoi! Toko! Yasuhiro!

And I still want to know how the others came back to life! But I know with the Dream Stone that's only a matter of time!" Junser cackled.

"Yes! Destroying your previous world vas indeed an achievement!" Antasma agrees.

"Ve vill take over the vorld and sink it to Despair! And that old witch will help us!" Antasma laughs.

"Then let's get this thing some energy-" Junse says as she spots the gang arriving.

"Mario! Kiyotaka! Luigi! Mondo! Makoto! Kyoko! Starlow! Dreambert! Sakura!" both baddies yell in unison as the heroes go into battle stances.

"We don't have to be the Ultimate Analysts to predict your moves! Now give us back the Dream Stone!" Starlow growls.

"Antasma! It is an age since we faced off! I do not know how you contrived to make it back to this world… But you shall not stay long! I will return you to the Dream World!" Dreambert glares at the bat.

"Listen here Junko! We are going to get you out of Bowser and detain you for your crimes!" Kiyotaka declares, "You won't sink this world into Despair by creating another Tragedy!" Makoto snaps at her.

You! Meddling vith me again… Ve have no time to play with these creatures! Ve must collect energy for the Dream Stone!" Antasma says.

From one of the speakers, Kammy Koopa emerged, but she had a different look on her eyes.

"Oh no, she's been captured and brainwashed!" Mario gasps with horror.

"Hey, Mario! Kiyotaka! Luigi! Mondo! Makoto! Kyoko! Sakura! Listen to THIS!" the witch snickered and activated the four speakers.

Strange music began to come out of them, "All things… MUST SLEEP!"

"What's that music?!" Starlow asked a bit nervous, "Could those be… the DREAMBEATS!" Dreambert gasped.

"Correct! All who hears the beats vill fall asleep like rocks!" Antasma smiled.

"it doesn't seem to affect us…" Starlow says but then turns around to see the team all drowsy.

"Oh no! You guys are totally passing out!" she shrieked. "Wake up!" she shook Luigi and Mondo.

"For mortals, the music is irresistible. Things have gone ill! We are in danger!" Dreambert said in panic.

"We must retreat from this place!" the prince orders, which makes everyone to snap out a bit of the music.

"But the Dream Stone!" Starlow objects, "It cannot be helped… I could handle Antasma…

But if the heroes fall asleep, I cannot stop Junser! She may even get us executed!"

Starlow reluctantly agreed, "Understood! We're bailing! Mario! Kiyotaka! Luigi! Mondo! Makoto! Kyoko! Sakura! Let go!" the sprite says.

The team agrees and runs off. "RUNNING WON'T SAVE YOU FROM DESPAIR BITCHES!" Junser snickered with her ears covered.

The gang continued running until Luigi and Mondo dozed off completely and rolled downhill towards a strange platform big enough for three.

"This is a Dream Point!" Dreambert said. "No time for that! We need to escape! Starlow objects.

"No, listen! We'll leave Luigi and Mondo sleeping here and go to the Dream World! The Dreambeats cannot reach us once we pass the dreamy border" the prince clarifies.

Dreambert clones himself and turns into pillows for both sleepy fighters.

A portal opens and the gang flees into it.

Unbeknownst to Starlow, a certain soldier quickly made her move and jumped into portal to shelter herself.

* * *

_**At Wakeport**_

Byakuya and Toko fell asleep along all the people when the Dreambeats reached them.

* * *

_**At Pi'illo Castle**_

Hifumi began to doze off with his Pokemon as well, fortunately for him, he was already on his bed.

* * *

_**At Mushrise Park**_

Sayaka finally prepared to leave when the music reached her and the staff. She decided to go back to the bed and sleep.

* * *

_**At Dozing Sands**_

After rescuing all Pi'illos, Leon and Hiro stored them in the tent at the entrance and prepared to take a bath at the castle when the music fell upon them.

"Nighty night dude!" Hiro conked out and fell on top of Leon, "You're heavy…" he muttered as he fell asleep.

* * *

_**At a forest**_

"A little nap won't hurt my research…" a girl said before falling asleep, followed by a teenager not far from her.

* * *

_**At Mount Pajamaja**_

The sleep energy came to Dream Stone, which began to absorb it as the two villains celebrated.

With the heroes not being able to return for now, this world's end is now drawing faster…

**Chapter 14: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Sakura**

* * *

**Time to reply the recent review.**

**Pikiminfan: One think Mario learned his lesson when he ate that ** **Invincishroom at Little Fungitown. As for Kyoko, that curiosity is one of the main reasons she wears gloves.**

**The gang has fled to the Dream World and the portal disappeared! Who's that girl in the forest?**

**Keep your guards up as someone from the past might be returning!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	21. 5-3: Titans' Clash!

**I'm back with a new chapter! How will the team escape this dilemma?**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Mountain of Dreams, Giants' clash**

The five heroes finally landed on the Dream World after an intense escape. Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo already are waiting for them.

"That was a close one" Mario panted, "I suggest we stay here for a while until the music stops" Makoto says.

"The best option for now is to law here for while" the prince suggested. "You're right, then we have to explore the place to make sure it's safe to stay here" Kyoko points out.

The team started walking around when a teen emerged from the portal but quickly hid from the others.

Suddenly a rumble made the team tumble, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dreamy Mondo shouts as the rest turn around and drop their jaws.

The Dream portal is disappearing!

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

Starlow began to panic as the portal closed and began to think for the best.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

"Luigi and Mondo's sleep must have become so profound that the portal ceased to be…"

"What can we do?" Kiyotaka muttered, "We explore, and look for a way to open the portal again" Kyoko said.

"Before we do that, dreamy heroes, here's something that will help you" Dreambert says before making the duo glow; "You've gained a brand-new Luiginay and Mondonary Attack: Luiginary and Mondonary Hammer"

With these new power, the team begins their journey.

On their way, they defeated many foes, earning 2050 coins. They made it to another Luiginary and Mondonary work where the dream heroes fused into it and suddenly, the area grew even colder.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

"Oh geez… I can't believe the portal closed…" Starlow sighs as she watches over Luigi and Mondo. "What do I do if Mario, Kiyotaka, Makoto, Kyoko and Sakura don't come back…"

Starlow notices Luigi and Mondo shivering, "I wish I could warm them somehow" she sighs before looking at a button near Luigi's head.

She touched it and the platform became warmer.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

The gang stopped shivering as well when the work began to emit heat. "Fascinating, now this can help us in keeping us warm and advancing through the mountain" Makoto smiles.

"I see you say that based on these platforms" Sakura points out at wooden platform supported by water that was frozen before.

"Fantastic! Let's-a go team!" Mario chirps and the team continues their pace. As they conquered more of the mountain, more enemies fell before them and dropped 1000 coins.

The team reaches a snow area with tornados, where Dreambert has an idea and suggest the gang to reshape the Luiginay and Mondonary formation from stack to cone.

With it, the heroes learn the Luiginary and Mondonary, Spin Jump, Hover and Tornado.

These moves makes the team's crusade easier by removing snow and mist.

It doesn't take them long enough to reach the top, where a big surprise is waiting for them.

"The mountain lives! This world never ceases to amaze me!" Taka whistles as the rest look in awe at the giant.

"I think I've found a way to return to the Real World. We make erupt this mount" Kyoko declared.

"Of course! That great amount of energy might be enough for the portal to reopen!" Dreambert agrees.

The gang quickly uses the Luiginary and Mondonary tornado to pop a zit from the mountain's nose. This is met with success… and anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the mountain finally woke up but starts to throw punch at the crew.

"We must flee now! Hurry you seven!" the prince panics. The heroes make their escape.

But this turns into chaos when Makoto trips and rolls, hitting Mario, Kyoko, Dreamy Luigi, Sakura, Kiyotaka and Dreamy Mondo. The seven form a giant snowball that helps them roll down faster.

They reach the bottom in no time and just as they think they're safe…

"WATCHA PROBLEM!?" the dream mountain lands and yells at them.

Everyone, even Sakura paralyzes from the looks of the titan, who takes several steps back.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

Luigi covers his face with his cap in fear while Mondo's face begins to sweat as the "L" and the cleavage begin to shine.

"You guys must be in trouble again! But now I know what to do" Starlow frowns and touched the shining areas alternatively.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

Several Luiginoids and Mondonoids surround the original dream fighters as the mountain begins to come their way.

All of the other heroes brace for impact when something makes the mountain get knocked back.

Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo became titans once again.

"Let's do this bro!" Mario shouts and jumps into Luigi, "I'll go with you Mario!" Makoto yells and climbs up was well.

"Another giant battle is upon us! Let's give it our hardest bro!" Kiyotaka salutes and gets up, "The nose might be it's weak point but I need to look further. Mondo, let me check it from your head" Kyoko says and reaches Mondo as well, "A new type of battle will be interesting" Sakura nods and with a single jump, gets into Mondo's hair.

The mountain growls and covers itself.

"This looks impenetrable! Let's find a way to break the stance!" Dreambert shouts and the battle began.

"Got it!" Mondo smirks and uses his hammer to uppercut the mountain, breaking its stance and knocking into its back.

"The nose is the weak point! Let's hit with all we've got!"

"Heroes! Take this: A new Dream Team Attack! Drill Stomp!" Dreambert shouts and casts a spell, enabling the gang to use the attack.

"Let's go!" both fighters yelled and the gang jumps into air.

Kyoko gets on top of the stack with Kiyotaka, Makoto, Mario, Sakura, Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo below her.

The seven spin around and then stack together and deliver a devastating stomp to the mountain's nose. With excruciating pain, the mountain gets up and begins to launch magma balls as the team.

Luigi and Mondo use their hammers and deflect all the projectiles back to the mount, who takes burning damage and then summons three rock platforms and one mini volcano behind it.

"Leave it to me!" Dreamy Luigi grins and does another Hammer Uppercut to send two platforms into the volcano.

The lava makes the two platforms bounce back at the mount, who then crushes the remaining platform, stunning it again.

"Mondo! Let me teach you a move! Bounce Bros.!" Dreamy Luigi grinned, the biker grins as well and accepts, with the others nodding.

"Hold onto something!" Mario shouts to the others, who comply.

Dreamy Luigi leaps into Dreamy Mondo, who throws him into the air. When Dreamy Luigi is right above him, Mondo leaps into the air to grab him. The two then do a flip and Luigi slams into the enemy with his hands.

Another crushing blow is dealt to the creature, who groans in pain and stays there, dizzy.

"Finish him!" Dreambert yells in a deep voice. "The memories of Shao Kahn still makes me shiver" Mario thought.

The dream heroes jump into space again and grab a giant star. The rest of the fighters leap into it and are tossed back into the surface.

Kiyotaka took alone the navigation this time and finished the mountain by homing the star into the nose.

The mount explodes in a giant burst of stars and drops 700 coins.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the bottom**_

The teenage soldier snaps out of the trance she was after watching the Titan's battle. The portal to the Real World suddenly reopens and quickly jumps into it before she is seen by the others.

"Excellent work fighters!" Dreambert praises and then looks at the portal, "The battle made Luigi and Mondo sleep less soundly"

"Then let's-a go back!" Mario jumps, "But what awaits us?" Makoto wonders. "We'll only know by going back. Let us make haste!" Sakura points out.

The team jumps into the portal.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

Starlow sighs of relief when she sees the team get out of the portal, "The portal closed. What happened in there?" she asks.

"The Dreambeats made Luigi and Mondo sleep too deeply" the prince replies. "Weird. But also something that was even weirder is that when the portal opened, someone or something jumped out of it but was so fast, I couldn't take a look" Starlow comments.

Kyoko frowns as she starts to have suspicions of that blur when a wing-flap catches the team's attention. In that moment, Luigi and Mondo wake up.

"Wide awake now, are we?" Junser asks. "The Dream Stone has been restored!" Antasma proclaims.

"Impossible!" Dreambert mutters. "Upupupu! Oh really? FEAST ON THIS!" Junser pulls out the mystic object in front of the team.

"This shiny rock will help us plunge this world into Despair!" she mocks the gang. "No one will fall into your Despair!" Makoto shouts but is violently shushed by Antasma's screech.

"Problem is that is not up to you" Junser said with an intellectual tone. "Now we have go, our Despair conquest begins! Weee!" Junser said again with a sweet tone and the two villains took to the skies.

"Everyone is danger! Junser with free wishes? She'll go after any of our friends!" Starlow screams. "We must protect them!" Dreambert shouts.

"Then we have to move our asses quickly if we want to get down this mountain!" Mondo barks.

"Wait! Something stirs in my memory... " Dreambert says before digging up a block from the snow.

"What is that?" Starlow asks. "Kiyotaka, please strike for me" the prince requests. The red-eyed teen nods and hit the block.

Several golden things are then sent flying across the island.

"Warp pipes… a transportation system used in my era. I hid them when we fought Antasma" Dreambert explains.

"Are you kidding me?! Why didn't you mention this EARLIER?!" Starlow angrily chastises him.

"I forgot… I am sorry. In any case, the pipes should be scattered through the island now. As I recall, one is inside that cave" the prince points to a cave in the left.

"And another one lies beneath Pi'illo Castle. But listen, Some pipes won't activate until we use them, so when you see one, use it quickly lest you forget about it" the prince says.

"Well, thanks to Forgetbert, we've been hoofing it around for no reason…" Starlow groans.

Dreambert sighs and the team makes a run for it. They reach the cave and use the pipe.

Not so long after, a soldier jumps into it.

* * *

_**At Pi'illo Castle**_

Once they arrived and reached the lobby, the team bumped into Hifumi, Sayaka, Leon and Hiro.

"Guys, have you seen Princess Peach?" Makoto asks and then takes a look at Leon "Woah! What happened to you?!"

"Princess Peach? I don't know dude, Sayaka, Hiro and I just got here. As for what happened to me, this idiot fell on top of after strange music began to play. We woke up twenty minutes ago and decided to come back to take a bath, my boxers are filled with sand dudes" Leon explained with a tone of annoyance for what he experienced.

"Don't remind me…" Hiro groans.

"If I may, I think I can answer you where's Princess Peach" Hifumi said, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"She went to Driftwood Shore with Toadsworth and Chihiro. She said something about hiding there until you came back. Just go through Mushrise Park and head southwest" the artist responds.

"Got it!" Mondo snickers. "Now I must return, my Pokemon are almost recovered" Hifumi says and goes back to his room.

"I'll go to my room as well, I need to reorganize some things" Sayaka says and leaves too.

"We'll take a bath, see ya!" Hiro grins and drags Leon with him. "Hey, before we go, we somehow found all Pi'illos there, but we didn't want to risk dropping them, so we hid them on the tent. Once we go back clean, we'll be waiting for you to rescue them" Leon grins.

"Leon, Hiro, my deepest thanks for doing the Pi'illo folk a service!" Dreambert chirps.

"There's no other way, except for this, to strengthen the bonds between men" Kiyotaka chuckles.

"I'll stay and guard the castle while the others rest, who knows when those evildoers could show up here and attack" Sakura says and leaves the gang.

The team understands and quickly run to the beach, with a soldier following them secretly.

* * *

_**At Mount Pajamaja**_

"To conquer the vorld, ve need a place. Something imposing!" Antasma suggests. "Hope's Peak Academy! What better place that ironically represents Despair! We wish for a replica of the school and maybe we can even make those Hope chumps fall into Despair!" Junser cackles.

"An Academy… A replica of Hope's Peak Academy.. Just for us…" Antasma whispers upon the Dream Stone.

The stone begins to shine intensely and creates a magical portal. An imposing building emerged from it and hovers above the island.

"Neo Hope's Peak Academy! That's the name of our new base!" Junser aggressively roars. "First, let us take it for a drive!" Antasma laughs.

From below the Academy, a giant laser fires against three small islands next to Pi'illo Island, completely obliterating them.

"Such Despair! Fucking rules!" Junser said with euphoria. "But first, I need to know how the ones who died came back to life and what is that beautiful Despair Mario and Luigi foiled along with Bowser, Peach and those reality show kids" Junser said.

"I also have something in mind now, but I need the other thing I said first before I make a move" she added.

With a new base of operations, the threat to Mario's world escalated into dangerous levels…

**Chapter 15: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent review.**

**Pikminfan: Those new attacks will surely help the team in the future but when exactly will be a mystery until then.**

**Another Titan fell to the Dream Team! And now the gang's heading to the beach but Sakura stayed behind.**

**The fifth report is coming next week; Mukuro has some thoughts she needs to vent.**


	22. MR-5: This will get ugly

**A new report has arrived, wonder how Mukuro is handling what she saw in the Dream World?**

* * *

**Mukuro's Report 5: This will get ugly**

Wow, that's all I can say after experiencing such madness that is the Dream World; Never thought how powerful can be someone's subconscious.

I thought of staying in the Real World but that music Antasma and Junser played made me escape, I don't like to sleep when I'm following someone.

Luigi having a powerful imagination wasn't much of a surprise, but Mondo… given how he always keeps his thoughts to himself… Damm.

If my mind was a mess trying to process what's going on, now it's gone completely mad. The freaking Mount Pajamaja of dreams was a living being!

Even crazier was the it tried to squash them, only to be repelled by giant versions of Luigi and Mondo who with the others, kicked the living shit out of the mountain.

In all honesty, that was a good battle, a bit one-sided but still. That fight showed they're more than capable of defending themselves.

With all that, I decided to only follow them.

However, my train of thought is interrupted when I see the portal back to the Real World opens. Not wanting to being spotted, I immediately jumped into it.

As soon as I landed, I used my military skills to hide in the snow so Starlow couldn't see me.

Not long after that, the others emerge from the portal and then, the duo shows up to them with a charged Dream Stone.

Well, things have gone downhill fast.

With that thing I'm sure it's only a matter of time before those two get this world into their knees.

But I hear the prince talking something about pipes around the island and getting to castle using one.

The rest of his crew agrees and runs to the cave. I follow them with distance.

At the castle I stay in the shadows and listen to what Sayaka, Leon, Hifumi and Hiro had to say.

So Peach and Chihiro went to the beach? And now the group is heading there? Well, so am I.

As they leave the castle and head to the park, I do the same thing with certain speed.

The beach… As I recall, the donut-loving swimmer is there. I want to know what will happen once they get to… Driftwood Shores…

**Report 5: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent review!**

**Pikminfan: The Driftwood store will have vital role for sure, but just like Wakeport's stores, the team will visit them at a later time for shopping. **

**We're now halfway of the story! Next arc: Driftwood Shore.**


	23. 6-1: Protect Everyone!

**We're now at the beach! Let's see the team find Peach and Chihiro!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Protect Everyone! Hina at the shore**

"The fuck?!" Mondo shouts to the sky as the rest look up. An imposing building is floating above the island.

"Is that… We gotta get to Driftwood Shore now!" Makoto cries in panic and the rest run from there.

* * *

_**Driftwood Shore's entrance**_

The team had finally arrived to the beach, only to be blocked by two brocks. "Sorry guys, the beach has been closed due to Princess Peach, Toadsworth and Chihiro coming here.

We understand it was to hide from Junser and Antasma. That was enough to close the beach and keep an eye out for any suspicious person. One swimmer girl was the last one we admitted before we were told to close the place.

Anyways, those four are already waiting for you at this way" the brock on the right said and opened the way.

"Hurry to your rendezvous!" the brock from the left said.

The team nodded and rushed east from there. They eventually reached a fancy-looking place where two brocks in tuxedos received them with etiquette.

They enter the place, which turned out to be two stores and head towards a room. Inside it, certain female french brock was receiving massage from three small brocks.

"Petite masseurs you're incroyable..." the bigger block whispered, "Here comes a strong one!" a voice said and a teenager landed on the brock's back.

"Oof! The stress… it loosens!" the female brock yelped.

"Aoi!" the teens said in unison. The girl upon seeing them smiled and greeted them "Guys! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Ah, I see ze heroes arrived…" the female brock got up and the Mario bros. recognized her.

"Broque Madame!" both heroes said. "Ah, ze Mario Bros., it's nice to see you again" she replied.

"I waited for you and zis four teens… Now that you're here… Please come out, vous three" Madame said to the brocks.

Those three suddenly went limp and from inside them, Peach, Chihiro and Toadsworth emerged.

"Whoa!" Luigi paled and hid behind Mario from the shock. "Greetings, Masters! You've finally came here!" Toadsworth said with hope.

"Ever since Junser and Antasma restored the Dream Stone, we've found coming here was the best choice" Chihiro said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Kyoko asked, "Broque Monsieur told us about a mythical music that was capable of putting anyone to sleep; So when that music played hours ago, I deduced it was those two's doing.

That's why we decided to leave the castle and hide in the beach" Peach explained.

"And that's true, after we returned from Dreamy Mount Pajamaja, Junser and Antasma taunted us with the Dream Stone.

We got worried that everyone is danger, and rushed here to make sure you were fine" Taka pointed out.

"I can't believe Junko is back and has possessed Bowser, I almost drowned when I was investigating something suspicious at the sea and that music began to play." Aoi sighed.

"We're fine, but those two's Academy… Just the thought of that floating school makes me fear the outdoors.

"Oui, but zis place is not safe either" Broque Madame intervened; "Junser could attack at any moment"

"We must locate the princess to safe area where none of those two fiends can find her!" the elder toad declared.

"How about za Dream World?" Broque Madame suggested; "Zere are many spots… Dream Points where you can enter that world. Why not go there and hide her?"

"Of course! Even those two can't detect her in the Dream World!" Dreambert deduced. "Then we shall hasten!" Toadsworth said.

"I'll stay next to Peach to assist in her defense!" Chihiro nodded with determination.

"Then I'll go with you guys! I've already have explored and not to mention secure all Pi'illos petrified and sliced in half here!" Aoi pounds her fists.

"Many thanks Aoi for helping my folk" Dreambert smiled. "All right! Let's go the nearest Dream Point!" Luigi rallies the gang.

And now, Aoi joined the battle.

The team rushed out of the store and headed west from there. Not far from there, they bumped into a tourist group and Popple.

Mario and Luigi, with highly suspicions approached the group. After hearing an exposition of the mysterious statues near them, the thief had enough and complained about the statues being worthless before leaving.

"Good thing as the Ultimate Swimmer Pro, I could cross the gap and explore the whole beach with no trouble and found a mysterious cave I wanted to show you, Kyoko" Aoi said.

"Gotta keep an eye on him, that dude will give us trouble, trust me" Mario said to the team. "Don't worry, with the Wii Fit Trainer's powers running through me, I'll be sure to lay a smackdown who dares messing with us!" the swimmer grins.

"A cave? Sounds like a place to investigate, but I suggest we first solve this statues' mystery… by crossing that tiny gate and pressing the button behind it" the detective says, making the team turn their heads towards said gate.

The bros. knew what to do and quickly used the Mini-Mario move to solve the mystery. The statues' eyes glowed red as they drained the water gap, leaving only sand and allowing the team to cross.

"Excellent work! Now let's get going and reach the cave" Taka said. The nine being their exploration.

On their way, several enemies fell to their might and dropped 150 coins. Eventually, the crew reached an inflatable bed big enough for three people.

"This aura… A Dream Point!" the prince shouts, "Must be the one Broque Madame spoke of!" Starlow added.

"You know the drill, Luigi and Mondo!" Dreambert said as he cloned himself and turned into pillows.

The two heroes nodded and fell asleep as a portal opens.

_**10 minutes later**_

The gang brought Peach, Chihiro and Toadsworth to show them the gateway. "Interesting" the programmer said, "We'll hide there and wait until it's safe" the princess muses.

"Masters! I entrust you the princess to your care!" the elder toad says.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see how the dream beach is!" Aoi chirped before she followed the rest into the portal.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

As they landed on the fantastic place, Dreamy and Luigi Mondo greeted them. "Luigi! Mondo! How are you here?" Peach asked.

"They're the dream versions of them" Makoto answered. "I see, Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo. You must know already why we're hiding here. Thank you in advance for this!" Chihiro smiles.

"We gotta check the place first" Mario said, "Shall I remain here?" Dreambert suggested.

"Thank you for the thought. We'll be fine on our own" Peach replied, "Yes, with our Smash powers, we stand ready" Chihiro pounds their fists.

The team nods and takes off. Not much after they left, the gang reached the end of the dream beach.

However, Kiyotaka noticed a strange protuberance that emanated bubbles from the ground.

"Let's yank it out Taka!" Dreamy Luigi says, "All right, everyone, assist me with this!" Taka said.

He begins to pull and is helped by the rest as they struggle to yank it out.

After so much tugging, a seahorse came out of the sand, but it was pissed off.

"Whoa! Watch the honker dudes!" he angrily said. But until further looking, he calmed down.

"Wait… That stache! Those eyebrows! That "L"! That pompadour! That ahoge! Those gloves! That red jacket!

You GOTTA be the Dream Team! I was waiting for you!" he declared.

"You know about us?" Dreambert asked, "I know everything that goes down in the Real World.

I'm Seadric, a Dream Genie!" Seadric smiled.

"So I guess you wanna hide Peach from Junser, right?"

"Correct" Mario responds.

"Heroes!" Peach's voice cried as she and Chihiro reached the gang. "Guys, is this place safe?" the programmer asked.

"Somewhat, but this place is too close to the portal. Seadric, is there a way to expand this world?" Dreambert wonders. "Nay, well maybe. A Dream Egg can do the trick" the seahorse says.

"However, it takes me six months to create one…" Seadric adds, "We don't have that much time" Kyoko muttered.

"My siblings can help us!" the seahorse said. "There's no time to spare! Where are your siblings?" Taka asks.

"You gotta find three Dream Points, then you gotta find them from there. But don't worry, I'll call them so they can be prepared to give the egg to you.

Seadric pulled out a cell phone and called one of his siblings, Seabury, he also told him to notify Seatoon and Seabell.

"All set! But fair warning, my siblings can be… annoying" Seadric said.

"We'll handle them" Mario said. "Very well then, good luck heroes!" Seadric said before leaving.

"We'll stay here, safe" Peach said, with Chihiro nodding. "Please be careful my friends" Chihiro pleaded.

"We'll be, take care you two" Mario smiled before he and the team left.

With this new mission, the race to hide the princess has begun…

**Chapter 16: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Aoi**

* * *

**Time to reply the recent review.**

**Pikminfan: I've got a hunch that Mondo and Dreambert will have a bad time with one of the siblings.**

**Aoi joined the battle! And the gang entered the Dream World to hide Peach there, with Chihiro offering their help!**

**Next chapter will test the crew's patience!**


	24. 6-2: Dealing with the Siblings

**The team's now at the Dream World, let's see what shenanigans they get into.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Expanding the beach, dealing with the siblings**

After a long traverse through the beach, the team found a Dream Point and entered the Dream World.

Not so long after they arrived, they encountered one of Seadric's siblings: Seabelle.

"Oh, hey guys! You must be the team my big brother was talking about" the seahorse greeted them.

"Hello there!" Makoto chirps, "Well, my brother said you would come to collect an egg. And guess what, I already have a sweet Dream Egg for you!" Seabelle grins.

"Wow! In that case, could you just-" Dreambert is interrupted by Seabelle, "Hold up, you guys. My eyeline extension just slipped. Gotta redo my makeover; It'll only take an hour. Toodles!" Seabelle winked and left.

But the team was having none of this and Makoto used his Clawshot grab to bring her back.

"RUDE!" she yelled, "I'm sorry, but we've got an emergency" the luckster apologized. "I guess you really need that egg. But the thing is that in an hour, I'll be an aquatic model" Seabelle said.

"You don't need that to be cute girl" Aoi intervened, "Are you saying that look good even with this manky eyelash?" the seahorse asked.

"Is she serious?" Dreamy Mondo and Dreambert whispered. "Hey, you hunky biker and fluffy cushion! You better be whispering I'm a supermodel or no Dream Egg!" Seabelle screamed.

"Us?! You want us to tell her that?!" both heroes asked in unison, with the rest nodding. "It must be done to protect Princess Peach bro!" Taka added.

"Seabelle is a total supermodel even with a manky fake eyelash and no makeup!" the seahorse demanded.

"SAY IT"

"Seabelle is a total supermodel even with a manky fake eyelash and no makeup" Dreamy Mondo and Dreambert said.

"Louder" Seabelle coldly replied.

"Seabelle is a total supermodel even with a manky fake eyelash and no makeup" both sid again.

"CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"SEABELLE IS A TOTAL SUPERMODEL EVEN WITH A MANKY FAKE EYELASH AND NO MAKEUP!" Dreamy Mondo and Dreambert yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Ohh! You think so? Really? I'm that cute?!" Seabelle blushed. "We said it, now can we have the Dream Egg?" the prince asked tired, with Mondo controlling his anger to no blow it up.

"Very well, Egg time! Here you go!" Seabelle said before producing a Dream Egg and handing it to Dreamy Luigi.

"I can tell you guys think I'm totally annoying!" Seabelle glared at them, Mario shook his head.

"And I don't care! I'm going clubbing!" Seabelle groaned before leaving them.

"Seadric wasn't exaggerating with his warning" Dreambert sighs. "What a pain in the ass the girl was" Dreamy Mondo groaned.

"Then we have to be prepared with his brothers" Kyoko said.

With one Dream Egg, the gang left the Dream World and continued their tracks.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

As they explored more of Driftwood Shore, more enemies were defeated and 300 coins were obtained from them.

The team spotted a second Dream Point and used to enter the Dream World

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

The crew as soon as they entered, they headed towards the second sibling. After defeating more enemies and winning 100 coins, the team finally reached him.

"Oh! And audience! Over here folks!" a seadring said. "So where's the egg?" Dreambert quickly asked.

"Sure, sure, the Dream Egg. I got it! I'm Seabury. Like "C" and berry, OK?" Seabury said. Makoto chuckled at the pun while Taka didn't get the joke and the rest cringed at it.

"Gotcha, gotcha. You don't like berries. Cuz you're into the mushrooms, syrups and nuts, am I right?

Yeah, sure of course! So I got you some seats in the Porridge Parlour, know why?

CUZ IS A MUSH ROOM!" Seabury laughed.

The team but Taka and Makoto fell to ground in complete cringe.

"Is a parlour even a room? Yuk! Who cares, am I right? It's funny either way" the Seadring said as the gang got up,

"Geez, tough crowd up in here… Feel free to calp, laugh , clap or something" Seabury sighed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was a funny joke!" Kiyotaka begins to give a loud yet cute laugh, cute enough to make Mondo blush.

"Ah, that's better. You guys love us Seadrings or what? Well, little know fact fo ya: Know why we're called Seadrings?

Can't see… "D"... RINGS?" Seabury said.

And once more, everyone but Makoto and Taka fell to ground in cringe. However the other two begin laugh loud.

"That's the spirit, my friends! All right, hang on, I've got another one! This one will slay you all I swear!" Seabury exclaims with determination.

That's where Mario stepped in, "I'm sorry, but we need to get the Dream Egg, we're in a hurry"

"I get it… Ice cold man. But whatever! Here, take it!" the Seadring hands the second egg to Aoi.

"Let's get to the third Dream Point and find the last Seadring" Dreambert said.

"Say hey, so you're gonna use the egg to hide Peach and eventually everyone right?

Be careful not to break in the way. But I'm sure you'll be fine… You're doing what you must to protect your friends!" Seabury says, "But I'm sure you're gonna give Junser… a reality check!

Get it?" Cause you're the Dream Team and will make her see the truth of your power!" Seabury jokes, to the unamusement of everyone, Makoto and Taka included.

"You gotta live a little…" Seabury finishes before leaving.

The gang just makes a quick return to the Real World.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

The team quickly runs west from there and Dreambert spots the final Dream Point.

And as always, life wasn't going to give them things so easy. That came in the form of an old Shelltop who after a long rant, struck a deal with them.

In exchange of letting them cross, two of the team must play the Shelltop's game.

The deal involved Kiyotaka and Aoi playing a game called Mole Hunt, in which they gotta use the Dunk move to dig up hermit crabs and score 230 points.

Aoi, despite trusting Taka, still trembled a bit before being hit with the hammer.

With all preparations done, the game began.

It was a hard and often bumbly game but Kiyotaka and Aoi managed to secure victory.

"Well, you've played well! Congratulations!" the shelltop chirps. "I gave my word, the bridge's yours! And here's a prize for beating the game!" the shelltop handed Mondo an awesome item.

A new Team Attack: Bomb Derby.

With this new attack, the team departs for the next Dream Point. Luigi and Mondo quickly fall asleep and the gang jumps into the portal.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

Just as they landed, the heroes and the dream fighters set off to find the last Seadring.

In their way, the gang finds a brand-new Luiginary and Mondonary that allows them to change gravity by making Starlow spin the inflatable bed in the Real World.

Not so long after that, the team finally reached the third and last Seadring.

"Hello! We have come for the Dream Egg…" Dreambert says.

"NICE!

Stylish stache, Thick eyebrows, Green stache, Golden Pompadour, Brown ahoge, Lavender hair, Red jacket, Little orange guy.

You must be… those superheroes! YES! The… SUPER SEADRINGS!" the Seadring shouts with joy.

"No… Look, we need the Dream Egg and-" Dreambert is interrupted. "No need to hide your identities with me! I always watch your show every week!" the Seadring grins.

"Red Seadring! Black Seadring! Green Seadring! Golden Seadring! Brown Seadring! Lavender Seadring! Blue Seadring! And Orange Seadring! Yeah! Always snacking on cheese!

Not to mention the Black and Golden Seadrings! Who have a crush on each other but are too oblivious to notice!

Look, I'm Seatoon! HUGE FAN! This is like, a massive honour!" the little boy said.

Dreambert's response was one of dumbfoundedness "Cheese… what? Look… kid…"

But it was nothing to how Kiyotaka and Dreamy Mondo reacted to the two Seadrings' statement: Both heroes' face went completely red and avoided looking at the others.

Mario and Aoi chuckled at how naively funny their teammates are.

"DUDES! RING IT UP!" Seatoon shouts, leaving the team confused. "Transform into your super forms! OH PLEASE! With the poses!" the Seadring requested with enthusiasm.

The team took some steps back, "What shall we do?" Dreamy Luigi asks, "We have to play along with him, or we'll just waste more time than now" Mario says.

"Deceive a kid? Absolutely not! Playing with a child's innocence is unacceptable!" Taka objects with passion. "We know the stakes of lying Kiyotaka, but we need to do this if we want to stand a chance against Junser and Antasma" Kyoko counters with her usual calm demeanor.

The moral compass has his mind full of guilt of having to lie to a kid. "Taka, I know you don't like this, but please, we need to do this to protect everyone we care for. Please, help us" Makoto pleaded with puppy eyes.

Kiyotaka began to tear up but nodded, "Very well! Let this be our first and last lie!" he cries.

Mario patted his shoulder to calm him down and Dreambert took the lead with Seatoon.

"You're right, young Seatoon! We are the Super Seadrings!" he imposedly said, "We need the Dream Egg to defeat the evil monster, Biggidy-Junser!"

Seatoon runs away wildly since he went full fanboy.

"OH MY GOSH! THE REAL DEAL!"

"Dream Eggs, huh? They're the key? Weññ, I've got one for you for sure!

But… First…

RING IT UP!" he requests.

The heroes' imposement broke and turned to look at Dreambert, "I know this is silly, but is necessary" the prince retorts.

"TRANSFORMATION TIME! Red Seadring… RING IT UP!" Dreambert commanded.

Mario looked at him with a "wut" face. "Just do a pose please" the prince whispers.

The plumber sighs and jumps into the air; And strikes his Smash Ultimate pose as his hands ignited fireballs that he tosses as soon as he landed on the ground.

"No" Seatoon says. "Not right AT ALL! That's Brown Seadring's pose! For after his special move!" the kid points out.

"Ma- Red Seadring! Enough warm-ups! Time for the real deal! And other Seadrings! Look alive, superheroes! Pose like you mean it!"

The team looks at each other and nod before jumping into the air.

Mario performs his Smash 4 pose, Kiyotaka strikes Little Mac's Ultimate pose, Luigi performs Brawl pose, Mondo uses Wolf's Ultimate pose, Makoto, does the same with Toon Link's, Kyoko shyly does Lucina's Ultimate pose and Aoi grins before doing Wii Fit Trainer's pose.

"Still WRONG! AND no TRANSFORMATION! AND no unsynchronised!" Seatoons groans before making a question that hurt the team.

"Are… you… eight… just... impostors…?" he asks dejectedly.

"I'm sorry… but yes, we're actually-" Dreambert says before Taka steps in.

"We're the Dream Team, a group of diligent fighters who wants to stop Junser and Antasma from sinking the world into Despair. We deeply regret deceiving you" he bows as an apology.

The rest of the team just sighs and looks down.

"Right… Yeah, you did look off… Super Seadrings' hair matches their color, too… When I got a call about you eight, I assumed you were, you know, THEM…"

Mario and Taka look up the young Seadring. "But you guys went for it, huh? You tried to make me happy huh?

Now THAT is nice! You guys are nice! The Dream Team is a force of good! I'm convinced of it!"

Taka tears up again, with Dreamy Mondo wrapping an arm to comfort him.

"And you said you needed a Dream Egg, huh? Well, let me repay nice with nice! I'll give you my Dream Egg!" Seatoon smiles before giving the item to Mario.

"We have to expand the Dream World immediately! Our friends must be hidden but first the princess is our top priority!" Dreambert declared.

"Oh, totally! A Dream Egg expansion in the Dream World is the perfect hiding spot!" Seatoon agrees.

"Protecting the ones you care for… Man. That is JUST like the Super Seadrings! That's even part of their theme song! "Ringing It Up on Friends Duty!"

"Really?" Aoi asks, "Yup!

Octuple the colours, octuple the teamwork! Friends in distress, have no fear! Super Seadrings dream team! Form it up! Grab evil by its ear and RING IT UP!" Seatoons chants.

"Seatoon, your heart if big as this Dream World will be! Thank you for understanding and helping us in this mission!" Kiyotaka cries.

The team smiles and does another set of poses, "Just... stop posing like that. It's totally wrong and bad.

Any how, good luck you eight! I've got some NEW heroes to support!" Seatoon chirps before leaving them.

"Now we have all three Dream Eggs! Peach and Chihiro await us! Back to Seadric!" Dreambert rallies the team.

The gang nods and quickly return to the Real World. All eggs are in their hand now.

Operation: Hide your loved ones can move on to the next phase…

**Chapter 17: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Aoi**

* * *

**Time to reply the recent review.**

**Pikminfan: Mario and Luigi have experience with their adventures across the stars. And while there is an Ultimate Astronaut, he is not among these teens.**

**Dealing with the siblings wasn't a cakewalk, but a least the Dream World can expand now.**

**We'll see how that goes next chapter.**


	25. 6-3: All was in vain

**The moment to expand Dreamy Driftwood Shore is now! Time to take Peach to a safe place.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Dream Shore's end. All was in vain…**

The gang finally returned to the rendezvous point with Seadric, Peach and Chihiro.

The moment the gang showed him the Dream Eggs, Seadric grins "Well done heroes! Now please hand me the three eggs and I'll expand the Dream World" he requests.

The gang hands him the eggs, which he swallows and then compresses his body.

"Just… bounce on my head" Seadric said to Mario, who nods and stomps him but soft.

With a few bounces, Seadric spat the content of the three eggs. After he finished, bridge appeared before the gang; The Dreamy Driftwood Shore has been expanded.

"Whoa, a world inside an egg…" Aoi whistles, "Mind-blowing right? Anyways, you can go deeper into the Dream World.

You deserve a reward for your hard work! Who likes coins and prezzies? I'll go stash them and you only need to collect them!" Seadric says and leaves them.

"Let's get going, but it'd be prudent if the princess waits here" Dreambert says. Peach, despite not liking the idea, understands and stays behind.

"Wait, I'll stay with the princess in case of back up. Don't worry, with Villager's powers I can defend myself" Chihiro said.

The crew understands their wish and nod; After that, the team parts ways.

**3 hours later**

After a long traverse through the Dream World in which they used a new gravity-altering Luiginary and Mondonary work, the team finally reached the deepest point, where Seadric was already waiting for them.

"How was the Dream World, did you scoop anything neat?" he asks.

"Hell yeah we did! 3000 coins and monsters who got their asses kicked!" Dreamy Mondo grins.

Seadric widens his eyes, "Hold up! This world has JUST been expanded! There shouldn't be any monsters! Look, if there ARE monsters in here, some evil… something must have lured them!"

"That's not good! We must hide Peach and Chirio ASAP! Makoto shouts, "I was going to give this to you after you hid her, but the situation has compromised. So here you go!" Seadric says before casting a shine to the dream heroes.

Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo learned a new attack: Luiginary and Mondonary Flame.

"You guys know who might be luring the monsters here?" Seadric wonders, "Junser" all says in unison.

"I see, she must be looking to capture Princess Peach to make you feel Despair. Sounds rough, so I'll keep my eyes peeled! Just let me bring you the princess and the programmer, it'll take minute" Seadric said and left.

As soon as he left, he came back with the duo.

"So this is the deepest part of the Dream World… It might be dangerous, but no matter what, we can do this as team" Peach said as she gazed at a pipe.

The rest nod and enter the pipe

As soon as they exit the pipe it slammed shut, followed by another at the other side of the area.

"I'm sure we can relax now, even if we're trapped" Peach calmly said, with Chihiro nodding eagerly.

Kyoko's alerts went off, she kept staring at them for anything funny.

"Nobody can… interrupt us here" the princess says. "How about we relax and have chat?" Chihiro suggests.

"You have time to spare, right?" the princess and the programmer as in unison.

Mario beings get nervous while Kyoko now glares at the duo.

"Tee hee hee… NYAHAHA!

You guys still don't get-" the princess says but is interrupted by a shot from Dreamy Mondo's Blaster.

"Who the hell are you?!" he angrily asks. Chihiro gives a malicious grin before disappearing.

The team gasps with shock; "Peach" pulls off her face, but it was only a mask. From beneath it, Kammy Koopa laughed.

"Surprise! Didn't expect you Peach to be an impostor, did you? I pretended to be her just so I could lure monsters into this newborn world! Such Despair will please Lady Junser and Lord Antasma!" the witch mocks them.

"I think you only wanted to wear her dress" Aoi retorts, "Actually... Yeah, you know, this frilly pink is really darn cute, I must say.

I mean, the purple robes are so DRAB. Sometimes I open the closet and just gag" Kammy blushed before snapping back.

"Are you ready to surrender?" she asks and pulls out her broom and her wand.

"We've been played!" Mario shouts, "The meaning of this can be solved after we defeat you!" Taka readies. "How could you have done this?!" Dreamy Luigi groans, "Whatever! Let's just kick her ass and save our friends!" Dreamy Mondo roars. "This gotta be Junser's doing!" Makoto grits his teeth, "I knew something was off when the pipes slammed shut" Kyoko sighs. "You're gonna tell us where are Peach and Chihiro!" Aoi glares at the witch.

"HONCHO TIME!" Kammy Koopa yells.

The dream heroes infused into Mario and Kiyotaka. With this new powers, Mario shot a double Fireball, which were dodged by the witch. But this was all a plan for Taka to surprise Kammy with an Electric Rising Uppercut.

Kammy got thrown off the broom and landed harshly on the ground; Makoto followed by grabbing her with his clawshot and pummeled her several times "I'm sorry" he whispered to her before tossing the witch towards Aoi.

The swimmer pro sent Kammy to the air with her up smash; There, Kyoko would have hit her with a Shield Breaker. But this was in vain as Kammy performed an Air dodge to escape danger.

Once in the ground, the witch casted a spell and fired it to to the Luckster; Makoto shrank in size as Kammy began to chase him. The rest tired to stop her, but Kammy conjured a spell that kept them from doing so.

Makoto panicked and ran away, so did Kammy. Just before she could stomp him, Makoto remembered his hammer and smacked her in the right foot. With Kammy's focus broken, Makoto returned to normal size.

The witch muttered something and lunged towards Aoi, who easily avoided her and retaliated with a Header. This time, Kammy prepared and the moment the ball hit her, a lightning bolt struck the swimmer, who groaned in pain as she is sent towards Kyoko, knocking them down for a while.

Angered, Makoto, Mario and Kiyotaka threw towards her. This was a mistake on them since that was what the witch wanted from the start.

With her wand, she managed to hold them in the air and sent them flying. Then, Kammy Koopa performed another spell, separating Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo from Mario and Kiyotaka respectively.

With the five heroes at her mercy, she relentlessly slammed them to the ground and lifted them to the air several times.

The five groan in pain as Kammy laughs "Isn't Despair so awesome? Lady Junser will be so happy when I bring you to her!"

But she didn't see that Aoi and Kyoko got up and snuck behind her; The detective grabbed her, "We're gonna get you out of that trance first. No greater Despair for Junko that her plans failed"

With Kyoko, grabbing Kammy, the attacked fighters landed harshly on the ground. With pain, they got up and surrounded Kammy. The witch prepared to fire another spell but her wand is knocked away by Aoi's Sun Salutation.

With the wand far from reach, the gang surrounded Kammy again. "I'm afraid the only way to snap her out is with our team technique" Mario sighs.

The rest nod while Makoto whispers to Aoi what Mario meant. "Let's do it!" the swimmer says.

With that, the gang started an All-Out Attack.

Kammy is constantly pummeled until the gang thought it was enough.

Aoi landed in front of her, "Despair will never win!" she declares as Kammy passes out while a burst of stars comes out of her and drops 700 coins

The team sighs of relief as Kyoko checks on Kammy to make sure the damage wasn't too bad.

"The magic inside her is healing her quicker that I expected" she said as healing glows covered the witch.

"Ow… you guys know how to fight" Kammy muttered. "Kammy, do you remember anything between leaving Wakerport and now?" Mario asks.

After recovering from the beatdown, Kammy began to tell them everything.

"I left Wakeport and used a spell to locate Lord Bowser; The spell showed he was at Mount Pajamaja so I headed there.

Once I got there, things went downhill for me. I challenged those two monsters to battle in an effort to save Lord Bowser, but Antasma's screech was to loud for and the moment I noticed Junser, it was too late for me.

Antasma used a technique to put me under their grasp.

That's just when you got to the top of the mount. After you escaped and those two taunted you with the restored Dream Stone, they came back to the crater and started suggesting a base of operations.

At first, it was a castle but Junko suggested the academy you were trapped to remind you of Despair.

She wished for a replica of Hope's Peak Academy and then showed the tourists the power they had by destroying three small islands. She then named it Neo Hope's Peak Academy.

After that I only heard "Junser" saying something about wishing to know something about the Nations and the Total Drama cast.

Those two already knew of your plan and came up with me disguising a Princess Peach to trick you.

And that brings me to deliver you some heavy news…

Peach is already under Antasma and Junko's grasp.

Chihiro was imprisoned the Dream World, but not even I know where they are.

And last… Junko's spirit has left Lord Bowser's body because… She came back to life.

She wished for a new body and the Dream Stone granted it, along with Smash powers, similar to you"

The team instantly lost it.

"WHAT?!" Mario and Dreamy Luigi yelled in unison, "How could we have been deceived so easily?!" Kiyotaka cried loudly. "Those assholes! Chihiro is off-limits!" Dreamy Mondo roars, "She is back?!" Makoto shouts in disbelief, "Should've seen that one coming" Kyoko gritted her teeth, "No way! The Dream Stone can't be that powerful" Aoi cries in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth" Kammy sighs, "There's nothing to do here, let's return to the Real World" Dreambert looks down and takes everyone back.

* * *

**At the Real World**

As soon as they landed and the dream heroes woke up, Starlow and Toadsworth bombarded them with questions.

"Masters! How fared you?" the elder toad asks, "Did you hide her and Chihiro in a pleasant spot? Kammy? What are you doing here?" Starlow wonders.

"They… were impostors" Kiyotaka tells them, "Oh, that's relief, they were…" Starlow sighs before agitating.

"THEY WEREN'T REAL?!" both toad and sprite yell. "Ok, let's go to Broque Madame's and you can tell us everything" Starlow said as Toadsworth tried to breathe.

* * *

**At Broque Madame's**

"They pulled ze wool over us, huh? A fake princess and a fake programmer… Incroyable…" Madame Broque sips her tea.

"I'm really sorry, this wouldn't have happened if I didn't try to go so recklessly save Lord Bowser" Kammy Koopa regretfully says.

"I'm covered in shame! I knew the princess all her life! And yet I couldn't tell" Toadsworth shakes his head in shame.

"Do you think we could find a way into Neo Hope's Peak Academy? I mean, it's the only option! Do that and we save Peach! " Starlow points out.

"There's no way in, the academy is protected by dratted barrier. It is also in the blasted stratosphere" Toadsworth replied.

"We need to find a way to pierce that barrier!" Starlow groans. "By zee way, Dr. Snoozemore, the island's proprietor has returned

"The guy who's researching the history of the Pi'illo Kingdom?" Aoi asks, "A learned, mind, researching my people and the history of our island…

We must visit the professor. The castle was created with the Dream Stone's power… If this doctor is doing research into such things…

He may have wisdom to share that will aid us!" Dreambert deduced.

"Then it's settled, we go to Pi'illo Castle" Mario cracks his neck, the team nods.

"I'll return to Wakeport and make sure no harm comes to Bowser Jr." Kammy said and left.

"Do you mind if I stay behind, I'm worried for Toadsworth. Maybe I can help him to relax with meditation" Aoi says.

"Very well, and please" Mario says.

And just as that, the team leaves the store and uses the pipe near to the store in order to return to Pi'illo Castle.

Not long after that, a soldier jumped into it too, but she looked speechless after what she heard…

**Chapter 18: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent review.**

**Pikminfan: It's evil on it's scariest form, Despair... Junko it's not like Grodus, the Shadow Queen or Dimentio, she's bloodthirsty.**

**Junser and Antasma already have Peach… But where did they send Chihiro to...?**

**The gang's now heading back to the castle now. Next time we'll see what Mukuro has to say about this on the sixth report…**


	26. MR-6: Viridi's preparing her scythe

**The sixth report has arrived. What kind of things Mukuro has to say after what happened?**

* * *

**Mukuro's Report 6: Viridi's preparing her scythe**

She's back… and this time she has finally outsmarted the heroes. But to be fair, they forgot about the Dream Stone so this one wasn't the news that left my jaw dropped.

Junko is finally back thanks to the Dream Stone's powers; That should explain Hope's Peak Academy replica and its emergence from nowhere.

I like to think that not all is lost, but with this turn of events… It can't be helped. Right now I'm thinking on what Palutena, Viridi and the others are thinking.

The only one I can definitely picture now is Viridi, who must be mocking Palutena and reading her scythe to execute all who were revived and return the survivors of the Killing School Life to our home dimension.

Well, it's only a matter of time anyways before we are called back and be scolded for our failure, putting these guys in danger and their world.

It's been fun being alive again but I guess it would be interesting if I keep following these heroes' hopeless meassures.

I'm back at the castle and those have returned to the exhibition room and if I heard correctly, that sleepy doctor has returned.

Things will get interesting when he arrives…

**Report 6: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

**Let' reply the recent reviews.**

**Glover64: Junko is not messing around this time, the Dream Stone adds a new magical factor to her Despair-inducing plan. **

**Mukuro stays like that due to her wish to see if the team's Hope is stronger. **

**The rest of the students, all of them are scattered throughout the island.**

**Pikminfan: The heroes will now learn about a certain legendary creature.**

**Well, a new plan must be made. The team is coming back with it next week.**


	27. 7-1: Legend of the bed and the bird

**We're back at Pi'illo Castle; Time to create a new strategy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Renew our plan! Legend of the bed and the bird**

In front of the team was the proprietor of Pi'illo Island, Dr. Snoozemore. The man just thanked some tourists for their visit.

As soon as he turned around, Snoozemore smiles. "Oh, the Mario Bros. and the teens. Welcome to Pi'illo island!"

The doctor then fell asleep, much to the annoyance of Mondo. "Wake up! We have shit going down and we could use your help!" the biker groans.

Snoozemore woke up "My apologies… As you may know, I research sleep; But sleep also researches me"

As on cue, Dreambert entered the room with Hifumi. The prince wanted to bring the artist in order to have all the help they can get.

"Professor! Chaos reigns over this land! We really need your assistance!" Dreambert firmly says.

Dr. Snoozemore upon seeing him, went into full panic.

The group decides to tell him everything

_**1 large explanation later**_

"I see… Much transpired in my absence… And you, young ones, endured an unspeakable trauma from the killing game" the doctor says. "Yes. Antasma and Junko have united their energies…

Soon after, a wicked replica of Hope's Peak Academy appeared in the sky…" Dreambert explains.

"Princess Peach got kidnapped and Chihiro was imprisoned somewhere in the Dream World..." Starlow adds

"Yes. So you plan to infiltrate the academy?" Dr. Snoozemore asks, "Once in, we could cast down Antasma again and capture Junko" Makoto says.

"But as things are now and with Junko being also the Ultimate Analyst and Ultimate Despair, we don't stand a chance now" Kyoko says.

The doctor sighs and turns walks towards the statue at the end of the area. "The Zeekeeper" he whispers.

"The Zeekeeper? You mean the giant bird that people say lived here long ago?" Starlow asks.

"Yes… The Zeekeeper…

The bird of legend that lived in harmony with the Pi'illos… Many times he protected the Pi'illo Kingdom from the disaster…

Until the time Antasma attacked… As you know, just before his defeat, Antasma destroyed the Dark Stone that resulted in the Pi'illos getting petrified and sliced in half…

If you can find that guardian…" Dr. Snoozemore explained.

"Wait. Find him?" Luigi asks. "Yes. The Zeekeeper must be within the Dream World. If you can find him and convince him of your need…" the doctor emphasises.

"Of course! The Zeekeeper could be a great ally… He wields a beam that could shatter the barrier!" Dreambert says.

"Prince Dreambert… You told me you have explored the Dream World several times, yes?

Have you seen something related to the Zeekeeper?" Snoozemore asks. "Hmm, I recall something in Dreamy Pi'illo Castle…"

"Then it's settled! We part to Dreamy Pi'illo castle and investigate! Taka energetically chirps.

"All right! Let's-a go!" Mario agrees as the team rushed to the bed in the middle of the area. Luigi and Mondo fall asleep under the prince and the rest enters the portal.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

Once the gang arrives, Dreambert begins to investigate a gate near the entrance. "If my minds is true… There was a Zeekeeper statue beyond this door" Dreambert muses as he makes the gate open.

"All right, let's proceed" Hifumi says as the gang crosses the door. This led them to find an entrance to Dream's Deep, which they immediately jumped into.

Once there, the heroes see a statue of the Zeekeeper, to which Dreambert finally remembered everything.

"It is all coming together! Long ago, I entered Dream's Deep and learnt how to summon the Zeekeeper!

And thought I met him in the Real World before, I do not recall how to summon him.

Perhaps the statue hold hints, but it would be wise if we investigate the area first" the prince looks at the horizon. "My thoughts exactly" Kyoko chimes in and the gang begins to take off.

_**30 minutes later**_

After taking down enemies, winning 500 coins from them, learning three new moves called the Luiginary and Mondonary Ball, Ball Hammer and Hookshot, activating three switches with their hammers and escaping the labyrinthic area, the gang returns to the Zeekeeper's statue.

As if the object detected them, the statue projects a blue hologram with strange symbols.

"Those are Pi'illo characters" Dreambert notes before translating them.

"All those… who seek… the Zeekeeper's power… Ultibed… You must make the Ultibed…

The Ultibed… It is constructed of five parts:

The Pajamaja Rock Frame… It rests on Mount Pajamaja.

The Dozing Mattress… Sleeps on Dozing Sands.

The Mushrise Tree Board… Rises in the Mushrise Fields.

Driftwood Jellyfish Sheets… Drift on Driftwood Shore.

The Zeekeeper's Feathers… An heirloom of Pi'illo Castle.

All five parts must be assembled by a Bedsmith. The Bedsmiths will gather at Wake Isle. Find the five parts and give them to a Bedsmith.

Only then can the Ultibed be completed…"

"Mushrise Fields is Mushrise Park, while Wake Isle is the old name of what we know now as Wakerport" Kyoko chimes in with her sharp deductions.

"All right, we have a plan! We first find the Zeekeeper's Feathers here and then we head to Mount Pajamaja, Mushrise Park, Dozing Sands and Driftwood Shore in that order!

Everyone agrees?" Taka asks to the gang, to which they nod.

"All right, let's return to the Real World and find those items!" Mario chirps and the team leaves for the portal.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

After Hifumi landed on the ground, Dr. Snoozemore greeted them and asked "How did it go? Learn anything new?"

"Hell yeah! We gotta walk around the island and find five things that will make the Ultibed!" Mondo grins.

"By using it, the Zeekeeper can be found" the doctor deduced. "We have ourselves a plan! So let's search for those feathers and then hit the road!" Luigi adds.

It didn't take them long before reaching a ring-like area, to which the prince recalls ipso facto.

"The Battle Ring!" he shouts. "What?" Starlow asks. "An area of the Dream World where anyone can enjoy a good challenge that's both for training, enhancing skills and winning prizes!

Here, you will dream of fighting a fearsome and strong opponent, but they will be formidable!

Also, I remember hiding the Zeekeeper's Feather's during our battle with Antasma since it was an antique heirloom from the royal family.

However, the foe will always depend on the dreamer's or dreamers' experiences, so let us be prepared for anything" Dreambert explained.

"Are you ready to take on a challenge to get the feathers?" he asks to the team, and that is responded with high-five from them.

"Then the challenge of your dreams awaits!" the prince grins before turning himself into pillows for Luigi and Mondo.

The team enters the portal.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

The heroes land upon a wooden platform and rendezvous with Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo. Mario, upon looking around, gasps as he deduces what it is.

"Guys! This is the theater where I used to battle with the nations!" he says. "EXCUSE ME?! PERSONIFIED NATIONS?! THAT SOUNDS FROM A PARODY OR SATIRICAL MANGA!" Hifumi yelled.

The rest of the teens widen their eyes but a voice makes everyone get on guard.

"Welcome to the Battle Ring!" the voice said, making Mario angry as he recognized it.

"Grubba!" he frowned, "Wasn't that the guy who used one of the Crystal Stars to drain energy from the fighters and the audience at Glitz Pit?" Dreamy Luigi asks. "Exactly" his brother replied.

"The Dream Team is finally here to show once again what are they made of! But can this team prove mighty just like Fated Heroes and Team Light?!

For the prize of the Zeekeeper's Feathers… Here's your challenger!" Grubba's voice said before the opponent appeared.

The team is left speechless. The opponent is… Chihiro. The Ultimate Programmer had red eyes and an evil grin.

"The heck?!" Mario shouts, "I refuse to fight any of my friends!" Taka cried. "Junko knows how to torture us and that's scary!" Dreamy Luigi glares, "FUCK NO! I REFUSE TO HURT CHIHIRO AGAIN!" Dreamy Mondo roars. "Junko, this is a new low for you!" Makoto grits his teeth, "Her evil knows no bounds" Kyoko frowns. "I now see why Junko must pay for her crimes, including this!" Hifumi withdraws Ivysaur's Pokeball.

"Get ready to… BRAWL!" Grubba's voice said as an audience appeared and the battle started.

Chihiro cackled "Lasers!" as blue ones came out of the ceilings towards Dreamy Mondo, who fused into Taka to avoid the attack. The moral compass went suddenly limp from the sudden move.

The controlled programmer seizes this chance to fire this time several sawblades. "Taka, look out!" Makoto bellows and uses his Clawshot to get the red-eyed teen out of the way in time.

"Let me lend you my strength, Kyoko!" Dreamy Luigi says and infused into the detective. Kyoko nods, sneaks up on Chihiro and grabs them. "A controller. Just as I thought" she says before the programmer broke free.

"Hey, Kyoko! Deduce this!" the programmer smirks before several electric beams hit the girl, to which she and Dreamy Luigi groaned in pain and got sent towards the heroes' side of the escenario.

"Kyoko!" Mario yelled but Taka, who finally recovered from the fusion, stepped in but he had a different look.

"Attacking your friends is not welcome in any environment!" Taka said before lifting his head, showing a red aura coming from his eyes and his hair turned white.

"Kiyondo Ishida! Makoto and Hifumi scream in unison. "Um, what?" Mario asks. "You can't tell what to do!" Chihiro giggles but this is cut short.

"Ivysaur, use Vine Whip to get that controller!" Hifumi summons his Pokemon, who performs the move and nets him the device.

"Leave it to me!" Mario cracks his knuckles and stomps on the controller, destroying it. "I must discipline our friends when their behavior is unacceptable!" Kiyondo glared at Chihiro before the smash aura engulfed him.

"This is for your own good Chihiro!" Kiyondo roars and unleashes his Final Smash: Kiyondo Rush.

Kiyondo dashes with a punch towards Chihiro, who is stunned by the attack. Kiyondo proceeds to throw a barrage of rapid punches at Chihiro before finishing them off with an uppercut.

Chihiro is sent to the left side of the scenario and crashes against a wall, defeating them and awarding the team with 600 coins.

"Crud. Well, everyone give it all for the Dream Team! The winners of this battle!" Grubba's voice said as the audience went wild for the heroes.

"And now as part of the deal, here are the Zeekeeper's Feathers!" the announcer says before leaving for good.

The feathers descend from the ceiling and the dream heroes separate from Kyoko and Kiyotaka; Makoto receives the prize.

Mario picks up a knocked out Chihiro and the team leaves the Battle Ring.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

After the portal closed, the luckster shows Dreambert the feathers to Starlow and Dreambert, who congratulates the team. Mario then places Chihiro in the middle of the ring.

"Bro, do we have 1-Up Mushrooms?" Mario asks Luigi after he and Mondo woke up. "I think Peach brought them but she left them in her room.

"Don't worry, the stores here sell the item!" Starlow chirps. She then quickly runs to the store and return with the item, which costed 30 coins

Chihiro is fed with the Mushroom and wakes up.

"Ugh, my head" they groan. "Chihiro!" the team yell in relief. The Ultimate Programmer glanced at their friends and gasped as they remembered everything.

"I'm sorry!" they began to tear up. Mario gave him a warm smile, "Don't worry, we know you weren't in control"

"Chihiro, can you please tell us how Peach was kidnapped and you were locked up in the Dream World?" Kyoko asks directly.

After recovering from the guilt, the programmer began to tell them everything.

"The moment you left, everything but us froze in time. Then, Junko and Antasma appeared before us and showed us the Dream Stone.

We knew things were turned in their favor. By just whispering to the stone, Peach was tied in chains and I was levitated into the air.

Before they sent me to the Dream World, I saw those two villains summoning an evil hologram of me.

And just like that, I ended up in the Battle Ring, where the announcer put me under hypnosis and then told me something:

Grubba, I think that's his name, still wants revenge for his defeat at the hands of the Fated Heroes. The voice told me also that aside from Mario, one of them is researching the island but didn't tell me who was exactly.

Guys, I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused" Chihiro explained and teared up again.

"This is all Junko and Antasmas' doing, we'll make them answer for their crimes. I promise" Makoto tells them.

"Thanks for being honest with me guys . I think this must be returned. This is something I told Peach about and in return she told me about the Personified Nations and the battle with Count Bleck along those Total Drama teens.

Mario, Luigi, Starlow, Dreambert: I'm a boy.

I'm sorry for deceiving you" Chihiro said in tears.

The plumbers as always showed their comprehension and patted the programmer's shoulders.

"What matters my friend is that you're ok. And you're our friend, we'll never judge you" Mario assures him. Chihiro gave him a sincere smile and got up.

Mondo ran to the programmer and hugged him, "I swear we'll make Junko pay for this! This is an oath between men!"

"All right! Then let's get going and get the other pieces of the Ultibed!" Dreambert said before looking at Hifumi.

"Hifumi, I humbly request you to stay and defend the castle from any possible attacks. Can I count on you?" the prince asks to the artist.

"You can count on me and my Pokemon, your majesty! By the way, I just remembered: Sakura, Sayaka, Leon and Hiro returned to the areas they chose to explore" Hifumi adjust his glasses. "Hey, Chihiro, what do you want to do?" Mario asked the programmer.

"I want to make amends for attacking you, so I'm tagging along with you!" he pounded his fists.

"Very well, then let's get going!" Starlow grins and thus, Chihiro has joined the battle.

The team and Hifumi bid each other farewell before the artist heads to the lobby. Meanwhile, the gang took the castle's pipe and headed to Mount Pajamaja.

With one of the Ultibed's components found, the race for the rest has begun…

**Chapter 19: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Chihiro**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent reviews.**

**Glover64: The Ultimate Soldier stays neutral due the conflicting emotions for her and the others being alive again. That's all I can say without spoiling the story. **

**When that time comes, Mukuro will do what she must do.**

**I don't think so, Makoto is there and he didn't want her to die in the killing game so I guess he'll be pretty involved in that aspect.**

**He? I'm sorry, but I have no idea of who are you talking about, may I have a clue please?**

**Pikminfan: Given how Mario and Luigi dealt with the Nations and the Total Drama Cast, I'd say they wouldn't be so surprised. The teens on the other hand, I suppose they may go nuts just like when they found out about the Countries.**

**The search for the Ultibed has begun and Chihiro joined the battle too! The team will visit old places next week.**


	28. 7-2: Search for the Ultibed!

**The Ultibed's components' search continues! Let's see how the team find them! Prepare for another long chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Search for the Ultibed! Reexploring the island**

The gang emerged from the pipe and began to re-enter the mountain when a shelltop welcomed them, "Great timing, tourists! There's a new tour in Mount Pajamaja! Lovingly scouted by the Massif Bros., who conquered Mount Pajamaja…

This tour is only for the brave! You're guaranteed to stare down into the abyss! If you have what it takes, by all means, take the tour!

In fact, a tall girl named Sakura has already taken it and is now with the Massif Bros.! They're waiting at the midway point of the mountain"

The Shelltop left the team after that. "Let's get going, Sakura and the rest need to know about Junko's return to life" Mario said with a serious tone, the rest agree and take off.

_**15 minutes later**_

They quickly reached the rendezvous point the Shelltop told them and there they were the Massif Bros. and Sakura on their left.

"New tour is brilliant stroke but… Only one tourist came!" Lil Massif sighs, "Small bro… Have beef! Climbing maniacs coming soon!" Big Massif assures him.

Sakura then notices the team, "Oh, what bring you here my friends?" she asks. The Massif Bros. spot them as well and grin. "See? Faith muscle is weak. Is climbing tourist right now!

Cutlets and Lady Warrior prepare!

MASSIF-VERT PAJAMAJA 2!

BEEF

STEAK

TREASURE TOUR!" both bros pose.

"Is said Ultimate Treasure hides on mountain!" Big Massif tells them.

"COME!" both bros say and take off.

"They're always full of energy" Makoto says nervously, "Could you tell me why you came?" Sakura asks.

"I'll tell her" Chihiro says, "Junko has come back to life. She has captured Princess Peach and locked me up in the Dream World until our friends rescued me.

We came here because we need to collect one of the five part for a mythical object called the Ultibed and one of those components lies here in Mount Pajamaja; We already got one in Pi'illo Castle" he explains.

Sakura sighs in frustration upon the news of Junko's revival but keeps her cool, "I see, then let's get going and get that piece quickly" and with that, Sakura rejoins the team.

Just before they crossed the bridge, the team hears the Massif Bros.

"NO ROOM! Tour is full like sleeves of Massif shirts. No space!"

"YEARGH!" Popple groans as he crossed the breach and looks at the heroes.

"You again?" the thief groans again, "It's always nice to see you" Mario replies with sarcasm.

There's a fat loot on this mountain, see? But popple ain't really the climbing type. And these beef jerkies won't bring me along!

Boo! Boo! I say! Nobody snubs the Shadow Thief, see? You can have this one, losers!

I'll hit that Wakeport house for revenge! Have fun scrapping your knees, you lousy drips!" Popple mocked them before leaving.

"It's a good thing patience isn't one of his skills, otherwise, he could have snagged us that treasure" Luigi sighs of relief.

"And that's why his heists are never successful, because he never works hard" Taka said with seriousness as Kyoko face-palmed.

"I have the feeling that imbecile will somehow fuck up our progres when we get to Wakeport" Mondo glares at the leaving thief, "Very likely, he even once ended up with the Beanstar during our exploration at Woohoo Hooniversity and had to duel him for it. I'm even afraid his luck rivals yours, Makoto" Mario says.

"We can solve that once we get to Wakeport" Kyoko says.

The team nods and crossed the bridge. The Massif Bros. showed really high platforms that are impossible to jump with normal leaps.

The Massif Bros. proceeded to teach them a new move: Ball Hop.

"Hey Luigi, doesn't this look like the move Toadsworth and his younger self taught us during oru battle with the Shroobs?" Mario wonders. "Now that you say it, yes. We even learned how to lift our baby selves with our Spin Jump and how to flatten them with Baby Cakes" the younger bros answers.

"Don't worry, just follow our lead" Mario smirks

With this, the team grins as they all form a ball that easily helped them climb the platforms which surprised the Massif Bros..

The muscular beanish praised the gang for mastering the technique in a matter of seconds.

"You follow now!" Big Massif told them and he along his brother left.

The team begins to follow them.

_**30 minutes later**_

It was a long but easy journey, in which enemies fell down, 800 coins were earned and their resistance to the cold was tested but the heroes proved themselves strong.

The team reaches the Massif Bros., who are struggling with a riddle involving a ring and five panels.

"Is brain buster!" Big Massif groans and then he spots the gang.

"If cutlets and lady warrior open door, they keep mountain treasure! Head muscles flex!" both bros. Said.

"The key of this riddle is the Ball Hop, use it and the door opens" Kyoko deduced accurately. Mario praises her and the team goes into Ball Hop mode, solving the riddle as she predicted.

The door in front of them opens, much to the bros' surprise. "We knew cutlets and lady warrior had inner beed!" Lil Massif grins. "But who knew cutlets and lady warrior were mountain maniacs?!

Massif Bros. give respect with meaty gift!" Big Massif declares and gives the team something incredible.

A new Team Attack: Slingsniper.

With that, the team and the Massif Bros. enter the cave.

As they make their way, Taka spots the object they've been looking for.

Upon further inspection from Dreambert, he confirms it.

"But look at itm it has been petrified by a nightmare chunk!" he whines. "Well, I guess the only thing we can do is enter the Dream World and destroy the chunk" Starlow says.

"Correct.

Mario. Kiyotaka. Luigi. Mondo. Makoto. Kyoko. Sakura. Do your best!" Dreambert wishes them good luck and turns into pillows. Luigi and Mondo fall asleep and the portal opens.

The rest of the heroes jump into it.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

Once the fighters reunited with Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo, the search for the chunk began.

It was a large and exhausting exploration through Dreamy Mount Pajamaja in which the team defeated foes, earned 330 coins and avoided hazardous terrains with the Luiginary and Mondonary moves they learned at the castle.

The heroes find a giant chunk, but this proved no match to the Luiginary and Mondonary Ball Hammer.

"Yes! The nightmare chunk around the frame must be gone now! Let me take you to the Real World!" Dreambert chirps and teleports them away.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

Once the dream heroes woke up, Mario & Kiyotaka lifted the Pajamaja Rock Frame. "I still can't believe that could happen to one of the parts…" Starlow muses.

"The sharp chunks flew everywhere when Antasma broke the Dark Stone. One must have flown here and landed directly on it" Dreambert assumed.

"Now that we got this part of the Ultibed, let's head to Mushrise Park to get the next one and warn Sayaka about Junko's return as well" Chihiro suggests.

"Good idea, but first.

Sakura, I have a vital assignment for you.

Please defend Mount Pajamaja from any possible attacks by the Ultimate Despair" Dreambert requests

"Understood. I accept your request, Prince Dreambert" the martial artist answers.

With this new plan, the team heads to the pipe near the entrance. Sakura wishes them good luck and the gang departs to Mushrise Park

* * *

_**At the Maintenance Hut**_

"Guys!" Sayaka shouts as soon as the team emerges from the pipe. "Sayaka! It's nice to see you recovered" Makoto smiles, which is replied with a giggle from the idol.

"You got just in time to show you this!" The Ultimate Idol said as she pulled out 3 petrified and sliced in half Pi'illos. "I've already explored the whole park by myself and found them along the way, so I planned to wait for you so they can be rescued.

Dreambert wholeheartedly thanked her for the service she made to the Pi'illos and the team proceeded to rescue them, with Sayaka rejoining the gang in the process.

_**3 Pi'illo rescued later**_

"Excellent work everyone! All Pi'illos in Mushrise Park have been saved!" Dreambert praises the gang. The team high-fives and then Sayaka remembers something.

"Wait, before I came here, Brickle was saying something about needing help near the fountain we broke"

"Perhaps we should help him, he may know where is the Mushrise Tree Board" Luigi suggest and that is accepted by the gang.

"So, what is that board you're looking for?" the idol wonders. Kyoko decides to tell her the whole incident at Driftwood Shore.

Kiyotaka and Makoto expected Sayaka to lose it again. But this time she only gasped and widened her eyes before shivering.

Mario calmed her down quickly by assuring her Junko and Antasma will be stopped.

And just like that, the team reached Brickle.

"It's you! Good timing! I got a favor to ask!" the brock chirps. "I'm sorry but we're busy looking for something right now" Starlow says. "Aww, you guys are always looking for somethin'.

What are you after this time?" Brickle asks. "The Mushrise Tree Board" Kiyotaka replies. "You wanna know if I've seen it around dis park?

You know who you're talking to, buddy? Come on! I know dis park like the back of my hand!" Brickle grins.

"So you DO know where is the board" Mondo muses. "I'll tell ya… Just as soon as you do me the favour!

We got a deal?" Brickle asks.

"Sure thing!" Mario smiles. "That's what I'm talking about! Let's get to work!" Brickle grins.

"Wait what?" Luigi drops his jaw. "Here's what I want you to do: ROCK CLEARING!" the brock requests.

"Isn't that what you pay your staff for?" Kyoko deadpanned. "Well, lotsa monsters showed up after the academy appeared. My staff ain't ready to deal with that" Brickle explained them.

"I see…" Dreambert said. "Here, have a map of the park with marked spots. Dose are where rocks are and need to be destroyed. It doesn't matter where you start, but it's prolly easier if you begin in the da south end" Brickle said.

"All right, let's get there and work our hardest to destroy those rocks! The Mushrise Tree Board depends on that!" Kiyotaka rallies the gang and they take off.

_**40 minutes later**_

It wasn't easy, but all the rocks were destroyed thanks by the team's diligence and their Side Drill.

The heroes rendezvoused with Brickle at the Maintenance Hut, where he congratulated them for the hard work and told them to follow him.

Brickle guides the team to a colorful board laying on a stump. "Behold…. DA MUSHRISE TREE BOARD!" the brock points at the object.

Dreambert got near it and looked it closer, "Rich texture, unique lustre… There is no doubt about it…. THE MUSHRISE TREE BOARD!" the prince smiles.

"Thanks Mr. Brickle!" Taka salutes him, "Well, we're square now. Good luck with what you're doing!" Brickle says and leaves.

"Dreambert, how did that board came from the tree?" Starlow wonders. "The legendary Mushrise Tree grows in this area. This board is the only thing left after it decays" the prince tells her.

"Incredible! The tree turns into a board when it dies!" the sprite chirps.

"Now let's get going and find the other parts of the Ultibed. I think Dozing Sands were next in our to do list" Mondo points out.

"Very well. But first…

Sayaka, please stay here in Mushrise Park and protect it with your Smash powers from any threats by the Ultimate Despair" Dreambert requests.

"I knew you'd said that, I'm psychic after all. I'll do it! You can count on me for this one!" Sayaka winks.

The team gives her thumbs up and they take the pipe to Dozing Sands.

* * *

_**At Dozing Sands' entrance**_

The team immediately leaves the pipe and rushes to the tent near the entrance. As if it were more coincidence, they bumped into Leon and Hiro, who were pulling out something.

Kyoko explained them everything and the two idiots went into full panic mode. After calming them down with a down smash from Mario, the two sighed and listened to the team's plan.

"I gotcha, but how about we save the six Pi'illos we found a while ago?" Hiro asked. "He's right. We've scooped the whole the desert, TWICE, and we didn't find any more of them, except for damn high wall we couldn't neither get near nor cross it because Britta was there. So I guess that's all of this place." Leon added.

Dreambert thanks them as with the others and agrees to rescue his folk first. Luigi and Mondo fell asleep on one of the Pi'illos and the others got to work. And thus, Leon and Hiro rejoined the team.

_**6 Pi'illos rescued later**_

All the Pi'illos thanked the heroes for saving them and the gang headed to where the high wall is.

Once there, the crew is treated to a scene in which Britta is berating two of her workers tue not moving an inch all day in regards of that wall. She scoffed and sent them to work at another area of the desert.

It was then when Mario called for her. "Oh, hey heroes! What's going on? Well, we hit a…

DEAD STUPID END!

Can't work on the far side because of this giant wall! And I'm feeling treasure over it, too… I wish we could like, jump over it or something. Yeah right, when goombas fly.

I'm gonna stop wasting my time and get back to work" the chief sighs and leaves them. The heroes look at each other and smirk, to the confusion of Leon and Hiro. Luigi explains them the Bal Hop move and they reluctantly agree to join in the move.

The gang makes their way over the wall and explore the desert. Enemies were beaten with the help of Leon's Blaster and Hiro's Back Slash, 1100 coins were won and several puzzles were solved. All of them finally made it to a cave where the Dozing Matters is supposed to be.

However, the mythical component was nowhere to be found. Dreambert sensed the area and detected it as a Dream Point. "If nothing is here…" Starlow muses, "The Dozing Mattress must be somewhere in the Dream World" Kyoko deduces.

"Correct. It must be so! We should delve in" Dreambert says and turns into pillows. The dream heroes fall asleep and the rest of the team enter the portal.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

The fighters drop from a high place and land on the soft sand. Kiyotaka noticed the mattress floating near them and quickly seizes it, and that is praised by Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo.

"Piece of cake!" Leon grins, "Yeah, but look up" Kyoko says. The gang notices how far they are from reaching their exit point. "Well, we have to find our way out, let's go" Dreamy Luigi says and the group takes off.

_**30 minutes later**_

This time, the heroes scored big time. Thanks to a strange enemy known as the Gold Beanie, which despite its speed and power, it was nothing to Hiro's Monado Arts, Taka's Slip Counter and Kyoko's Shield Breaker.

The juicy loot dropped from the foe, adding to more coins dropped from other enemies made a nice bounty of 2600 this time. All that was left for them was using the updated Luiginary and Mondonary Cylinder.

Eventually, the fighters make it back to the portal, which they cross.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

As soon as they landed, Kiyotaka showed Starlow the Dozing Mattress, to which Dreambert laughed with smug. Starlow apologized for doubting Dreambert and the gang leaves the cave.

"Only one part remains in the beach, let's get there and reunite with Aoi!" Starlow chirps.

They quickly reach the golden pipe near the cave's entrance, but before they could jump into it, Dreambert turns to Leon and Hiro.

"Brave fighters, please guard the desert from any attacks. This a mission I'm assigning to you" he says. "No worries pillow dude!" Hiro grins.

"With badasses like us protecting it, this dessert will be safe" Leon flexes his biceps. The prince chuckles and wishes them good luck. The team takes the pipe and head to Madame Broque's.

* * *

_**At Driftwood Shore's store**_

Aoi is seen meditating along Toadsworth, who has finally calmed down when the gang enters Broque Madame's room. "Young Masters" the elder toad said with a calm tone.

"Chihiro!" she shouts of joy and runs to hug the programmer. The team then explained her what happened after they left the beach. With these news, the swimmer grinned and gladly rejoined the team.

Meanwhile, Broque Madame watched the whole scene and took a sip from her tea. "You have good timing, heroes" she said.

The brock showed up a plate of characters. "These Pi'illo characters!" yelled Starlow upon seeing them. Dreambert got near the table and confirmed it.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "What does it say?" Mondo wondered.

"Pirates once roamed the seas in this region, chief among them was Cortez. One of the treasures he left before meeting his demise in Keelhaul Key was precisely the Driftwood Jellyfish Sheets!

And it is located in a hidden cave at Driftwood Shore! There is also a code to open the cave" Dreambert exclaimed.

"Could you let me see that, Dreambert?" Kyoko asked. The prince nods and handed the litograph; She examines it and reaches a conclusion.

"The cave near that Shelltop's game area" the detective says bluntly. "It's not too far from here. Let's get going and collect the last Ultibed component!" Taka smiles.

"But before you go there, take a look at this, s'il vous plait" Broque Madame says and pulls out three petrified and sliced in half Pi'illos. "Aoi found them one hour ago, right after she tasked Toadsworth to meditate by himself while she took a stroll.

Dreambert praised her for finding the Pi'illos and the gang got to work on them.

_**3 Pi'illos rescued later**_

The saved Pi'illos thank the team for reviving them and the team now takes off.

Since the beach was cleared from enemies, the gang only takes 15 minutes in making it to the cave's entrance.

"Look, more Pi'illo characters!" Mondo points out. The prince gets close to look and translates the message. "Utter the code if you wish to enter" Dreambert muses.

He sighs and floats before the entrance.

"Pi'illo willow armadillo!" he yells, earning confused looks from the crew. "Don't look at me! I didn't make it up!" Dreambert nervously says when the entrance trembles.

The wall revealed an entrance to the cave, "Nice job, Prince Dreambert!" Taka claps and the heroes enter.

"It opened?", "They're hunting treasure!", "Oh, score!"

"Now's our chance!" three voices said.

* * *

_**At the cave's deepest point**_

The team reached the resting place of the mythical item after exploring the cave, kicking enemies' butts and winning 400 coins.

"The Driftwood Jellyfish Sheets!" Chihiro chirps. The teams celebrates but it is cut short.

"TOUGH LUCK!" a blue Fly Guy said. "Led us right to them!" other two blue Fly Guys said. The three then shoved the team away and snatched the sheets from them.

"See ya!" they mockingly said.

"After them!" Mario roars as the team gets up and chases the thieves.

Despite their speed, the burglars managed to escape from the cave.

"Those fuckers got away!" Mondo grits his teeth when they hear a groan. At the ground, the Mole Shelltop was upside-down in the sand. Makoto and Chihiro quickly helped get him up.

The Shelltop thanked them and complained about being pushed from behind. He then rants about not messing with anyone when that happened and heard the thieves carrying something.

He tells them to reveal the whereabouts of the thieves… if they can win the tweaked Mole Hunt.

Despite being tricked into it, the heroes accept the deal, with Mario and Mondo teaming up this time for the challenge.

It was a hard but successful battle in which Mario and Mondo showed their teamwork by catching all of the hermit crabs.

The Shelltop congratulates the duo and fills his part of the deal. But it turns out he doesn't have clue to where the thieves went.

Mario almost grabs the Shelltop but is held back by Kiyotaka, "I'm growing curious on what Heather did to influence you" he said.

To make up for this, the Shelltop told them he heard the thieves getting ready to catch a flight. "Pi'illo Blimport" Starlow deduces, to which the owner agrees. He tells them to take a pipe near and head there.

Mario, after calming down, thanks him and the group leaves. Dreambert thought of requesting Aoi to stay here but he decides they'll need all the help they can get to retrieve the sheets, so he keeps silent.

Luigi spots the golden pipe and the team hops into it.

* * *

_**At Pi'illo Castle**_

As soon as the pipe stops, the team rushes out of the castle and quickly catch up with the thieves, who are relaxing and commenting how the eight will never find them now.

The team stays out of their sight and hear how Junko will be pleased to receive the sheets, only to destroy them and feel Despair.

"They're under Junko's control" Dreambert whispers, "Let's take on them now!" Makoto suggests. "Makoto, if we fight them now, we might damage the sheets" Taka objects.

"Then we need a plan to recover them" Starlow sighs. "I have one" Kyoko whispers and tells the gang to get closer so they can hear her strategy.

_**5 minutes later**_

The heroes got into position and executed the plan.

Starlow and Dreambert got near the pond. "Have you heard? The latest rumour… ABOUT JUNKO?" Starlow says loudly, which catches the thieves' attention.

"Well…" Starlow whispers. "THE ORIGIN OF JUNKO'S OBSESSION WITH DESPAIR?!" Dreambert yells.

The Fly Guys, filled with curiosity, demand to know the entire gossip.

And just as Kyoko planned, they fell for the trap. Mario lifts the sheets, retrieving them.

"THIEVES!" the Fly guys yells. "We're the thieves?!" Starlow yells, "You're the thieves!" Dreambert shouts.

"The thieves I allow are Joker and his friends!" Mario snaps, "You must pay for robbing us!" Kiyotaka yells. "Even Popple's stronger than you!" Luigi taunts them, "You're dead, assholes!" Mondo grins. "You won't help Junko in spreading Despair!" Makoto growls, "We only need to ground you to win" Kyoko sasses them. "We're gonna stop you!" Chihiro pounds his fists, "You need to learn a lesson!" Aoi glares at the thieves.

"GIVE THEM!" the Fly Guys roar and rush to the team.

These three baddies try to tackle the group but one is quickly grabbed by Makoto and his Clawshot, other is parried then grabbed by Luigi, and the last one missed the ram and Mario stomped him, leaving the Fly Guy stunned.

The team surrounded the Fly Guys.

"Let's get this over with" Mondo says, "Then let's do that technique you told me!" Chihiro agrees.

The team jumps into the air and starts an All-Out Attack. They rush to Fly Guys and deal devastating blows.

Chihiro lands in front of the enemies and yells "Virus destroyed!" as the Fly Guys explode in a small burst of stars and drop 150 coins.

The team high-fives and celebrates as all the parts of the Ultibed have been collected.

"Amazing work heroes! Now all that is left is go to Wakeport and rescue the Bedsmith. But before we do…

Aoi, I humbly request you to protect Driftwood Shore from any threats" Dreambert requests.

"Aww, I wanted to go with you guys... But ok! Leave it to me!" the swimmer smirks. "Let's-a go! Wakeport waits for us!" Mario grins and the gang head to Pi'illo Castle to take the pipe.

After Aoi wished them good luck, she hopped into the pipe and went to Driftwood Shore. Five minutes later, the pipe glowed again, meaning Asahina has arrived to the beach.

The team jumps into the pipe and get to Wakeport. With the Scavenger Hunt part of the mission concluded, the final phase has begun, the Heist…

**Chapter 20: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Chihiro**

* * *

**Time to reply the recent review!**

**Glover64: Hiro was aleady with Leon in Dozing Sands and given he has Shulk's powers, he may have taken a level in badass. As for the other teen, it's only a matter of time.**

**The person Mukuro was talking about was Dr. Snoozemore as she heard the team was planning to talk with him.**

**All parts have been collected and now the heroes are returning to Wakeport to rescue Bedsmith! Let's see how they complete the Heist next week!**


	29. 7-3: Wake the Bedsmith!

**Wakeport will lose its peace again, the team is back! Keep your guards up, this chapter won't be exactly like in the original game.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Wake the Bedsmith! Dreamy Heist**

From the golden pipe, the fighters have emerged and quickly get off. They quickly rush towards the tour centre when Mario stops abruptly and so do the others.

Popple is seen contemplating the same house he came out of before. "Cripes! Took me a while to find it but The secret of that Pi'illoper creep's house!

Why hide the second-floor entrance like that? It was right in front of my nose the whole time, see?

JACKPOT!

Those drips'll know I'm making for that second floor… I swiped a map from that stupid centre and as soon as I snatch that loot, I'm booking it out of here!" he laughed and left.

"That guy will give us trouble, I tell you" Mario groans. "Kyoko, what are you thinking about?" Makoto asks, "Someone's coming to us" she replies.

"No wonder why Wakeport got noisy. You came back" Byakuya says, followed by Toko.

"Oh, the asshole and his stalker" Mondo rolls his eyes. "The feeling's mutual, submissive biker" the writer hisses.

"Tell me why you are here?" Byakuya commands. Makoto sighs and tells him everything that happened.

"That is definitely bad. And since Junko has the upper hand, I'll assist you once more" the heir says. "And I thought you came here because somehow you know Genocide found 5 of your people, Dreambert" Byakuya says.

Dreambert widens his eyes and thanks the writer, but Toko doesn't remember how she found them, she just pulls them out and the gang proceeds to rescue them.

_**5 Pi'illos rescued later**_

The prince thanked the heir and the writer for helping them, "Let's just move, we have a mastermind to defeat" Byakuya says.

"Toko, come with us but keep quiet" Byakuya tells to the girl; Toko nods eagerly and thus, Byakuya and Toko rejoin the battle.

Kiyotaka spots a road above the tour centre and the team with a disgruntled Byakuya and Toko perform a Ball Hop to reach it.

Once up, they break the formation and explore north. It doesn't take them long before reaching an unpopulated area, where Popple is grunting.

They heard him complain on how that Pi'illo fan hired a security guard. That in turn makes them spot a Wiggler exploring the area.

"Let's make a break for it" Mario says and the team heads towards the Wiggler. But Popple stops them before the Wiggler could spot the heroes.

"You again! Why are you always sticking your noses where it doesn't belong?!" Popple glares at them, "Pot, meet the Kettle" Mario spits back.

Popple frowns but the comes up with an idea "(I can use these drips to KO the security guard and then finally take the loot and as well some vengeance!)"

"HEAR ME OUT! Since we're going to the same direction, let's team up! Give that buggy security guard a smack or two!" the thief suggests. The team looks at him with incredulity.

"It's settled!" Popple grins and goes to the Wiggler to taunt him. "You can't just walk around here like that! Wiggler found the place fair and square!" the creature complains.

"Bring it on, you wannabe moth!" Popple mocks him again. Mario and Luigi tremble as Wiggler slowly turns red.

"Did you just say… Moth?! Wiggly Wiggler… is full of… RAGE!" Wiggler completely turn red.

"We're in for it now!" Mario panics, "Listen to us for a moment!" Taka requests. "This one of the things we fear the most!" Luigi yells, "I'm gonna kick this bug's ass and then Popple's!" Mondo cracked his knuckles. "Wait Wiggler! No need to fight!" Makoto shouts, "An unnecessary fight" Kyoko sighs, "Please, we don't want to hurt you" Chihiro pleads. "Why is violence the quickest answer to everything?" Byakuya groans, "You're nothing cute compared to my pet bug Kameko!" Toko snaps at Wiggler before sneezing. "Such a cute bug! I want to kill you now!" Genocide cackles.

Popple climbs to the Wiggle's head and yanks it up. The Wiggler goes madder and stomps the ground with a powerful wave. The team dodges it and prepares to attack. Byakuya teleports away from the battle and decides to provide tactical support, with Genocide using Quick Attack to get by his side

Mario humps and delivers an Axe Hammer to one of Wiggler's segment, turning it yellow. "Just like that one at Chucklehuck Woods!" Luigi whistles and turns another segment by stomping on it.

The Wigglers glares at the bros and launches another wave at the heroes and Popple, who got off unnoticed. The team is knocked away from the Wiggler and this time chases after Kyoko.

The detective runs and tries to outrun the foe, but Wiggler's speed proves superior and she's sent to the skies. Mondo quickly reacts and catches her before she hits the ground.

"Excellent reflexes" Kyoko tells him, to which the biker grins and puts her down.

Meanwhile, Wiggle's now chasing Kiyotaka, who's barely outrunning the angry foe. But it turns out to be a diversion for Mario and Makoto, who stomp and deliver a down air respectively to the remaining red segments.

The Wiggler lost the anger and fell to ground with no intention to attack.

The heroes surrounded Wiggler. "What shall we do?" Taka asks, "Let's talk with him" Mario says.

"Boo, boo I say!" Popple butted in but he's silenced with a death glare from Mondo.

"Why are you so mean?" Wigglers whines, "This is just a misunderstanding" Makoto says. "Well, how can we solve this without any more fighting?" wondered Luigi.

"I know! Wiggler knows of a coin block that contains 2000 coins on that area over there! Just leave Wiggler alone with his new flower garden!" the creature pleads as he points to a small flower bed.

"Well, coins aren't everything" Mario said, he then turned to Popple and told him something that left everyone in shock.

"You take those and leave this island?"

Even Popple dropped his jaw but nodded, "You're just giving me a fat loot like that? Deal! Well enjoy being crushed by that giant academy! I'm outta here!" Popple grins and heads towards said block.

The thief struck the block, the coins came out and he put them on his bag. He then saluted the team and left for good.

The team sighs of relief, "Now please leave Wiggler alone. I have to start planning where to put the flowers"

The team nods and heads towards Byakuya with a Ball Hop. "That was surprisingly quick" the heir said. "Well, despite their temper, I don't like beating Wigglers, that's why I tought opening to dialogue was the best thing to do. And as I said before, Popple's luck would only make our mission to stop Junko and Antasma way harder if he manages to steal either Bedsmith or even the Ultibed.

Despite my hostility towards the thief, it was a better and quicker way to get rid of him" Mario explains.

"I didn't know you had quite diplomatic skills" Taka says. "I'm impressed you had those Mario" Byakuya tells him.

"Speaking of impressive… Wasn't the house Popple trying to break in that of Pi'illoper? LEt's get there and see if we can find a clue about Bedsmith" Starlow says.

The team nods and heads to the second floor of the house. Once inside, they encountered a beanish with a Pi'illo mask.

"He almost looks like a Phantom Thief" Luigi thought.

The beanish sneezes and turns around to look at the team. "Even though it's allergy season… I can smell you guys have…

PI'ILLO STUFF!" he shouts.

"Yeah, yeah" Genocide rolls her eyes. "I see you came to see my Pi'illo collection. Allow me to introduce myself. I am an expert on Pi'illo culture! Let's be Pi'illo Pals!

But first, you gotta show me what you've got" Pi'illoper says. "Let's just show him what we found on the way" Starlow sighs.

The team then proceeds to show him all of the Zee parts, and that is met with several squeals from Pi'illoper, who claimed them as heroes.

"I'm not worthy of this!" Pi'illoper cries of joy, "Now please let me show you my collection! I'll open that way to the basement and meet you there" he said and jumped to the first floor.

"After watching so many bizarre things, I don't know what to say anymore" Byakuya scoffs. The team gets to first floor and takes a pipe to the basement.

Once there, Pi'illoper showed them his collection and his most-valued antique, one petrified and sliced in half pillow with a unique pattern.

"THAT'S IT! This is Bedsmith!" Dreambert quickly shouts. Pi'illoper now goes into full fanboy mode as he begins to idolize the prince.

"A PI'ILLO! AND THE PRINCE NONETHELESS!" the beanish yells. "Greetings, I am Dreambert, Prince of the Pi'illos. You appear to be in shock. But do not worry, me and my friends are going to tell you everything" Dreambert says.

One by one, the team explains everything to Pi'illoper.

"Antasma is back?! And is teaming up with that Junko girl?! So that's why you're looking for Bedsmith! And I thought the pillow was torn apart before I found it, but to think it's a sliced in half Pi'illo…" Pi'illoper muses.

"Yes, that is why we request you to let us save him" Taka says. "If it is to help the Pi'illo people, OK! You can have the Pi'illo!" Pi'illoper smiles.

"Thank you very much for your comprehension. Mario! Kiyotaka! Luigi! Mondo! Makoto! Kyoko! Chihiro! Byakuya! Genocide!

Let us save Bedsmith!" Dreambert says but then looks at Pi'illoper.

"Pi'illoper, since you are helping us with this, you deserve a reward! Would you like to join us in this quest at the Dream World?" Dreambert asks. "YES!" the beanish jumps of joy, with the rest of the team nodding.

And thus, Pi'illoper joined the battle, for now.

Luigi and Mondo fall asleep and a portal opens, "WHOA! I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY A LEGEND!" Pi'illoper yells.

One by one, the group jumps into the portal.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

Just as they lands, Dreamberts floats in front of the gang. "The Bedsmith must be trapped in a nightmare chunk! There!" he says and points towards a giant chunk near them, but accessing it was impossible from their position.

Byakuya tried to Teleport and destroy it with a Shadow Ball to it didn't work. "This can't be serious, my powers aren't working" he complains.

However, the heir's rant was overshadowed when the beanish began to jump with joy the moment he gazed upon this world. " I'M IN THE DREAM WORLD! OH MY GOSH! MY DREAM LITERALLY HAS COME TRUE!" he shouted. Makoto chuckles and explains Pi'illoper how things work at the Dream World.

"Kind of expected from an avid fan of the Pi'illo culture" Taka said in a comprehensive tone.

"Let's get going" Makoto says and the gang takes off. The heroes, despite being familiar with Dreamy Wakeport, find themselves in another unknown area so they sigh and begin to explore it.

They defeated tons of enemies, experimented with a new Luiginary and Mondonary work that allowed them to speed up and slow down time, won 2550 coins and found a lance for Pi'illoper to use.

They finally reach the other side of Bedsmith imprisoned chunk when Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo spot two "!" blocks.

Luigi hits the one on the right and a lithograph and two glowing balls emerged from it. Said glowing balls went into the dream heroes, "Hell yeah! Those things were a new attack: Luiginary and Mondonary Wall!" Dreamy Mondo grins.

"That is unexpected" Kyoko whistles, "Hey, heroes, come closer!" Dreambert says as he lifted the lithograph and read it.

"These are Pi'illo characters! They say a terrible and gigantic guardian keeps Bedsmith imprisoned!

Many have tried to free him, only to be reduced to a bloody pulp thanks to said guardian.

The name of this guardian is… Earthwake" Dreambert translated.

"So if we want to save Bedsmith…" Mario muses, "We must defeat Earthwake. And to do that, someone has to hit the other block" Kyoko completes for him.

The team look at each other and then at Pi'illoper, "If this to save Bedsmith, I don't mind putting myself in danger" he says.

The crew nods and Dreamy Mondo strikes the block on the left; That made no effect…

"**SYNCHRO OPTIMIZED... BOOT TRANS-MODE 1... EARTHWAKE SYNCHED! ERADICATOR ONLINE!"** a disembodied voice roared.

The cell where the Bedsmith is floats into the air and two eyes emerges from it; That was Earthwake's head.

Earthwake then gathered several building from Dreamy Wakeport and assembled a body. It then began to chase the heroes.

"Didn't expect this!" Mario panics as he and the team run for their lives.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

Luigi panics while Mondo sweats nervously in their sleep. Starlow, already knowing what to do when the glow from the cap and cleavage appears, begins to touch them alternatively.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

While Earthwake chases the gang, both dream fighters begin to grow huge and just before they realize it, they became titans once more

Once giant, Dreamy Mondo held the guardian in place and managed to push it with Dreamy Luigi's help.

"Let's-a-go!" Mario grins, "This one looks tough!" Makoto yelps, "OH MY GOSH, WE'LL TAKE ON A TITAN DREAM BATTLE!" Pi'illoper squealed, "Ok, this is fucking amazing!" Genocided laughs before switching to Toko due to a sneeze. The girl looked at the Titan and trembled intensively. With that, the four climbed Dreamy Luigi.

"Bro! Let's teach this guardian a lesson in teamwork!" Taka yells, "The body is resistant, look for a way to disable that armor" Kyoko points out, "Mondo! All right, we'll help you win this one!" Chihiro looks at the titan with determination, "This is new. I guess this could get interesting" Byakuya said and Dreamy Mondo picked them up.

The dream heroes looked behind Earthwake and notice the sea. "If we can find a way to push it, the armor will nullify!" Dreambert said.

"Careful there, don't let that guardian push us into the ocean behind us" Kyoko said as the rest turned around.

With this, Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo charged into battle.

Luigi took the lead and Hammer Uppercutted Earthwake into the air, with Mondo following with a kick and another Hammer Uppercut.

The guardian is sent into the sea. "Quick! Bash the head!" Byakuya yells, wich made Kiyotaka and Chihiro shiver a bit.

Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo nod as they pull out their weapons again and begin to smash Earthwake's head as much as the guardian remained trapped in the ocean. The titan then summons an armor made of concrete covers itself.

"The armor will reduce knockback; Use the Drill Stomp and break it!" Kyoko yells to both titans and proceeds to explain Byakuya how to do it. Meanwhile, Makoto does the same to Toko.

"Very well, but I take the top of the stack" the heir said as the team prepares to execute the Team Attack.

Everyone form a stack in the next order: Byakuya, Mario, Kyoko, Chihiro, Makoto, Kiyotaka, Pi'illoper, Dreamy Mondo and Dreamy Luigi.

The ten spin several times in the air and deliver a crushing stomp to Earthwake's head, effectively shattering the armor. However, the guardian didn't give up and summoned various buildings to toss them at the heroes.

Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo react fast and deflect all block back at Earthwake. Enraged, the guardian summon more buildings to form two balls and launches them to the dream fighters.

Both jump over them and ride to strike Earthwake once more. With the two blows' knockback combined, the titan is sent to the ocean once more. Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo nod and bash the head again with their hammers.

Earthwake emerges from the ocean dizzy and the heroes whack it once more, leaving it ready to defeat.

"Finish it!" Dreambert yells. The team nods and the dream warriors launch into space once again.

They grab a giant star and the small heroes hop into it, which is then launched by Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo.

Mario and Kiyotaka drive back to the Earth and deals the final blow to Earthwake's head. The guardian explodes in a giant burst of stars and drops 1000 coins.

Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo return to their normal size as the heroes approach them to high-five them.

The nightmare chunk fall down and Pi'illoper shatters it. From it, Bedsmith emerged and his revival sent the team to the Real World

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

The heroes jump from the portal as Luigi and Mondo wake up. Bedsmith's halves unite and the Pi'illo revives. "Antasma! Show yourself you miserable villain! My chisel of justice and anger await" he yells.

He then looks around and spots the prince, "Oh! If it isn't the soft, fluffy, oh-so-nappable prince?! The presence of such royalty wants me to…

Nap on you!" Bedsmith smirks, making everyone on the room sweatdrop. "What?" Taka simply asked. "He's always had… strange notions…

But I guess you can say he's the Ultimate Bedsmith" Dreambert replies. He then approached Bedsmith to tell him everything.

"Listen, Bedsmith! During that battle,we were petrified and sliced in half! My companions are helping me revive the other Pi'illos" Dreambert said

"Ah, is that so? I knew not that we Pi'illos were suffering a lot!" Bedsmith yells.

"Antasma has returned as well. He's teamed up with a girl named Junko Enoshima! They want to plunge this world into Despair!" Starlow exclaimed. "We need your assistance to stop them!" Dreambert pleads.

"I see, but I am an artist. I create beauty, not destruction!" Bedsmith says. "That is why we need your help, you must create the Ultibed, Bedsmith" Dreambert replies.

"THE ULTIBED?! That is impossible! We would need-" Bedsmith is interrupted by Makoto, "We already found the five Zee parts"

"That makes our path easier! Let us make the Ultibed!" the artist said and begins to leave, "Wait, the hell are you going?" Mondo asks.

"To Somnom Woods! That is where my workshop is! I will meet you there, heroes!" Bedsmith says and takes off.

"The mythical forest, east from Mushrise Park…" Dreambert mused.

"We should go as well" Dreambert suggests, with the but Byakuya and Fukawa nodding. "Yes! Let's go!" Chihiro chirps.

"Yeah, we're a team!" Makoto smile, "Don't see why not" Mario agrees but Kiyotaka and Mondo step in front of the programmer.

"I'm afraid I must oppose this" the moral compass said, "Same here" the biker adds. "We have overcome many enemies and each are getting stronger" Taka said. "We'd be damned if you got hurt, especially by that Despair bitch or the asshole bat" Mondo says.

"But I want to be stronger by your side" Chihiro complains, "And you showed that with your diligence in battle" Kiyotaka replies. "Please, return to Pi'illo Castle" Mondo requests.

Chihiro sighed in disappointment but relents, "Fine, I'll go back. But that doesn't mean I won't stop helping you! I'll see what can I do with the technology and magic there" the programmer smiles.

"All right, let's take Chihiro to the pipe and then we head to Somnom Woods" Luigi said. "Before we go, Byakuya, Toko, Pi'illoper:

Please defend Wakeport from any potential threats" Dreambert request. "Your wish is my command, your highness!" the beanish nodded. "I only accept this just to keep me entertained. Don't think you're my equal, Dreambert" the heir coldly says.

"I'll be by master's side and-" Toko sneezes and turns into Genocide, "Wait, how we came back to the Real World?! Eh whatever. All I need is master!" she cackles.

The team nods and leaves the house. Once outside, they head to the pipe and Chihiro takes it to the castle. Once it glowed again, the team jumps into it, bid farewell to the three staying in Wakeport and leave to Mushrise Park's Entrance.

As soon as the three defenders of Wakeport left the area, a soldier, who has so many things to reflect, jumps into the pipe as well and heads to Mushrise Park…

**Chapter 21: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent review.**

**Glover 64: When the that battle comes, all factions know it's all or nothing.**

**Mukuro... All I can say is that she still doesn't know what to do with her being revived along with the others who fell to the killing game.**

**Bedsmith has been rescued! And we're now heading to the forest. But Chihiro decided to return to the castle and look for Dr. Snoozemore to ask him something.**

**Let's see how Mukuro deals with this in the seventh report.**


	30. MR-7: Hope's Resurgence

**A new report is here! I wonder what Mukuro will say about this arc.**

* * *

**Mukuro's Report 7: Hope's resurgence**

These guys' determination is something to be respected. I guess Taka influenced them in a passive way. So the group found all Zee Parts, rescued Chihiro from the Dream World, tough I heard someone got kicked in the butt.

They managed to conquer the park, mountain, desert, castle, port and the beach again. And even beat the crap out of three thieves with that All-Out Attack move. To be honest, I now kinda want to try that move, giving enemies a merciless beatdown is something I'm always up for.

Something I also noticed and surprised me was that Mario opted to get rid of the petty thief Popple with diplomacy rather than a battle. Who knew that plumber had it in him?

For what I saw when I snuck into the basement, they managed to rescue the eccentric "Bedsmith" and with all the parts collected, they must go to the forest.

Ok, two things before a speed up and catch up to them:

I guess Kiyotaka and Mondo activated their protector mode with Chihiro when they sent him back to the castle in order to protect the little one. That was another thing that was a staple to their friendship before Junko wiped out their memories for the killing game.

The second and last; It's about time they head to the forest, and if memory serves me right, the gambler is there as well. I always wanted to explore it but I opted to stay in my room between the time Palutena sent us here and those brothers arrived.

I'm looking forward on how things get wild in the serene… Somnom Woods…

**Report 7: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent reviews.**

**Glover64: Byakuya is getting nicer, well at least he hasn't noticed it yet. **

**Thank you! I'll be giving my best to keep this story full of thrills.**

**Even Makoto's talent as the Ultimate Lucky Student may be in trouble with the Dream Stone.**

**Megan Romero: I wonder who will be driven mad first, the Zeekeeper or the team?**

**Whoa, Mukuro's Hope has returned. Next arc will turn green and prepare yourselves!**

**Just like Chihiro said in chapter 19, a member of Fated Heroes from my first story: Hetalia: The Thousand-Year Door is returning!**

**Keep your eyes peeled to discover who will be! Somnom Woods arc will begin next week!**


	31. 8-1: A Gambler in the Woods

**The homestretch arc has begun! Somnom Woods arc will start now! I hope Mario is ready to meet with a former teammate.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: A gambler in the woods, a Fated Hero returns!**

"Here we are…" Luigi whispers after the gang entered the forest. "Let's get to Bedsmith now" Kyoko suggests.

They don't take much time before catching up with the Pi'illo, who is staring at a giant log. Bedsmith turned to see the heroes, "Long have I awaited you! The time for practice is over! The ideal Ultibed is through here!

Abide here." He said and got closer to the log. Bedsmith then pressed the log at certain points, which made the thing to open in half like a gate and clear the path. "Excellent! Come this way, let us finally make the Ultibed!"

The team follows him to his workshop, where once there, he asks them to hand the five Zee Parts. They handed to him by Mondo.

Bedsmith carried the parts inside his workshop then approached the gang, "It is well! This will be a long process, around two to three hours. Therefore, I must the bed in private with no interruptions! Not even a peek!" he said and then shut himself in.

The team found big tree stump and sit to rest for a bit; "What do we for the moment?" Mondo asks. "How about you tell us everything of the "Personified Nations" Mario, if that is not an inconvenience for you?" Kiyotaka wonders.

"Huh? So you finally came here I see" a female voice said, alerting the teens. From one of the trees, a gambler descended and greeted the crew.

"Celestia!" the teens shout as with every previous classmate. "What brings you here?" Makoto wonders. "Didn't I tell you I was coming to explore the woods? Honestly, Naegi, your deductive skills and your question amuse me" Celestia giggled.

"Once that clarified, allow to show you something" she said and pulled out 6 petrified and sliced in half pillows. "There are twelve in total, but I only managed to secure six since the other five were guarded by strange, purple, mole-like creatures and the remaining total it's near a strange golden pipe that emerged not long ago" Celestia explained.

"The Nommons! That aside, I thank you very much Celestia, like your friends, you have done the Pi'illo folk a service!" Dreambert smiled. "It was nothing, I found them along the way when I explored most of the forest, which I have the joy to announce that it is clear from all monsters" the gambler smiles.

The gang sans the gambler proceeded to rescue the Pi'illos.

_**6 Pi'illos rescued later**_

After the revived Pi'illos thanked the heroes for saving them, the moral compass turns to the gambler.

"Incredible! Your mastery of Meta Knight's powers allowed you to bring peace to this place!" Kiyotaka praises her. Despite being the mastermind of his murder, Celestia thanked him as she realized he has forgiven her.

Celestia then turned to Mario, "Mario, allow me to tell you that someone who knows you is right here. The plumber widened his eyes, "Who?" he asked. "You will find out soon enough" the gambler replies with a smile.

Near them, a bush begins to move, everyone gets ready to battle when from it, a pink goomba in an archeological outfit emerged. "Celestia, there you are! Where did you…" the goomba stops talking when she spots Mario and the team.

"MARIO!" the pink one yells. "Goombella?! It's been a while!" the plumber smiled. "Who is she?" Kyoko aks.

"One of the first teammates I met when I went to Roguerport" he replies. "What are you doing here?!" Goombella asks. "I could ask the same to you!" Mario playfully asked back.

"I was selected by the University of Goom to investigate the Pi'illo civilization! I got here three days ago and everything was fine until a strange music played and I fell asleep.

The next thing I know is that an academy-like building emerged from the sky. After the committee found out, they told me to stop the investigation and find refuge.

That's when I crossed paths with Celestia, who was counting the money from all the enemies in the forest. I told her what I was doing and then she told you met her recently. I told her I catch up with her after I finished my investigation; It was almost done when I fell asleep and I don't like leaving thing incomplete" Goombella told them.

"I see, it's good to see your college recognizes your efforts!" Mario chirps. "Well as for us, I'll tell you, but could you guys introduce yourselves please?" the hero requests.

"I will start! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Ultimate Moral Compass! It is a pleasure to meet you!" the red-eyes teen smiles and bows. "I'm Mondo Oowada, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader! Nice to meet ya!" the biker grins. "My name's Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Lucky Student and Ultimate Hope! The pleasure is mine" the luckster waves at her, "I'm Kyoko Kirigiri, Ultimate Detective" the girl said. "I'm Starlow, representative of the Star Sprites and advisor of this team! Hello Yello!" the sprite chuckles. "And I am Dreambert, prince of the Pi'illo folk. It's always nice to meet a researcher" the prince laughs.

"Nice to meet you!" Goombella replies. "Goombella, please take a seat, let me tell you everything that has happened" Mario says and beings to explain everything.

_**One summary of this adventure later**_

"OH MY GOSH! You guys come from another dimension and took part in a killing game!? You were murdered or executed and then revived by Palutena! You've got Smash powers!? You already know about our Nation friends?! Peach has been captured? Antasma has teamed with Junko to plow this world into Despair?! And those two have control of Bowser?!" the goomba lost her cool.

"That's right, as we speak, Bedsmith is making the Ultibed. We need it to reach the Zeekeeper and recruit him into our cause!" Taka says. Goombella takes deep breaths, "Bummer, getting you vacation and trial ruined by those two has to suck" she says and the her eyes light up.

"I can't stay here and do nothing while you risks your lives! I'm going with you!" Goombella shouts. "Come on! We already beat a demon! If we could defeat the Shadow Queen, defeating Junko and Antasma won't be as tough as that!" the goomba grins.

The team widen their eyes in shock and look at each other, "You can join us!" Makoto gives her thumbs up. "All the help we can get is welcome, plus another strategist around is always good" Kyoko smiled.

"Awesome! Those two don't' know what hit them!" Goombella smirks and joined the battle. "What about you Celestia?" Taka asks the gambler. "I wiped out every foe from this forest. And honestly I wanted to count the money I earned with my hard work but I guess that could be done at a later time. Very well, I will go with you as well, for now" she said.

Now Celestia joins the battle as well.

Suddenly, the workshop opened and Bedsmith came out with the Ultibed done. "At last we have the Ultibed! Ready to sleep on it and meet the Zeekeeper" Dreambert asks the team. They nod in response.

"You seek to meet the Zeekeeper? That cannot be done here. You must find a place where the dream power swells!" Bedsmith said. "The Pi'illo Temple! That place must be a font for dream power!" Dreambert realizes.

"Yes, the Pi'illo temple should serve well!" Bedsmith agrees. "Mario! Kiyotaka! Luigi! Mondo! Makoto! Kyoko! Celestia! Goombella!

Explore the woods… Find the Pi'illo Temple! If we use the Ultibed there and go to the Dream World... I sense we shall find the Zeekeeper!" the prince tells them.

"Many traps are said to guard the temple, including strange creatures resembling stones. The way will be hard! Bedsmith pulls for you!" the artist said.

The team nods and begins to explore the forest.

Just as Celestia said, the Somnom Woods were freed from enemies, so they explore at a slower pace the area. They walked through several electrical-poison like hazards with their Spin Jump and Side Drill.

"You weren't kidding when you said all monsters got their asses kicked! No one in sight!" Mondo whistles. Celestia responded with a giggle.

The team finally stumbled upon a giant chasm, the Central Plateau. Mario noticed a golden pipe near them and quickly used it to go and return Mushrise Park to activate it. Then, Dreambert noticed a petrified and sliced in half Pi'illo.

"A Pi'illo Master!" he exclaims, "You mean, the Pi'illos who acted as guardians to the ¨Pi'illo Temple?" Goombella asks. "Yes! Heroes! It is of uttermost priority to save them!" the prince pleads.

"Then let's get give it our hardest and save them!" Taka grins and they get to rescue the Pi'illo Master. Luigi and Mondo fall asleep on it and the rest enter the Dream World.

_**1 Pi'illo Master rescued later**_

After saving the the Pi'illo using a new Luiginary and Mondonary work that created winds with Luigi's nose and Mondo's pompadour, the heroes emerge out of the portal as the two dream fighters wake up.

The Pi'illo Master returns to his original form and thanks the gang. Mario tells him what's going on, to which the Pi'illo nods. "Then you must have this" he says and handles Kyoko a Somnom Stone.

"We Pi'illo Masters are wards… Long have we guarded the Somnom Stones, the keys to the temple. With them, the way inside should open to you! There are other five Pi'illo Masters scattered in this Plateau; You will need to save them in order to reach the temple" the Pi'illo explained.

"Celestia, you said five Pi'illos were in the hands of the Nommons, right?" Luigi asked, "Correct. They were playing with them in these areas. I tried to ask for them but suddenly strange stone-like creatures ambushed me and I decided to take them down" the gambler answered.

"I see… Then we have to find a way for the Nommons to give the Pi'illo Masters to us!" Dreambert deduced.

Meanwhile, Kyoko and Goombella got near a panel and analyzed it. "This thing to place the Somnom Stones" the detective said, "My thoughts exactly! But how does it work?" the goomba wonders.

Kyoko placed the stone on the panel and a magical path appeared alongside a path was leading to the bottom-left area. "Mystery solved" the lavender-haired girl smiles softly.

"All right, let's get going and save those Pi'illos!" Luigi grinned and the crew takes off. They explore the area and find a pair of Nommons. "Hello there…" Mario tried to talk but he was shushed by one of them.

"Suspicion! No Nom Pi'illo!" one yelled. "Gentle Nommon…" Dreambert approached them, "Suddenly another!" the other shouts.

"We seek understanding… What is Nom Pi'illo?" the prince asks. "This Nom Pi'illo!" one of the Nommons showed them a petrified and slice in half Pi'illo Master.

"Oh, OK, I get it. They call the petrified and sliced in half Pi'illos "Nom Pi'illos"." Starlow realized. "Gentle children of Somnom! Hear my plea. The whole world is about to fall to Antasma and Junko.

And to stop them, we need that…" Dreambert's is interrupted by one Nommon. "Nommon brain hurt! You really want Nom Pi'illo?" it asked.

The team nods but the other Nommon whispered something. "Nommons give Nom Pi'illo. BUT! First play with Nommons.

Nommons love play! Make big happy! Happy Nommons give Pi'illo!" the creature joyfully said.

The heroes look at each other and nod. The team is then taken to a near grid-like field where the Nommons explained them the rules of a game called Ring-a-Ding, a game where the team must cross all the rings and must avoid stomping a Nommon or go through a previously bounced square

After explaining the rules, Mario and Kiyotaka volunteered to play. They quickly went into Ball Hop move and began to traverse the field.

Three challenges that put the duo's wits to the test but they were ultimately victorious.

After the team returns, the Nommons joyfully thanked them and hand the Pi'illo. The team proceeds to rescue the victim.

_**1 Pi'illo Master rescued later**_

The Pi'illo revives and thanks the heroes for saving him; Then goes to hand another Somnom Stone to Mario.

The team returns to the panel and this time, Kyoko fixes the direction towards the bottom-right area. "Let's get going, this will be a bit tedious but peaceful thanks to Celestia" Starlow chirps.

Everyone agrees and continue their quest.

_**2 hours later**_

After saving the last Pi'illo Master. He hands them the last Somnom Stone to Luigi and gives the team a bonus for saving all of the Pi'illos in the woods.

The Pi'illo Master gave the gang a new Team Attack: Jet-Board Bash.

With all Somnom Stones collected, Kyoko finally creates a path that leads straight to the Pi'illo Temple.

The ten go up and take a elevator-like platform, finally arriving to the temple. Once they get off the platform. Dreambert explores the area and comments "Behold the Pi'illo Temple! Look, in the centre!

A hugely powerful aura emanates from there. This temple will be our gate to the Zeekeeper!"

The ten then get close to the centre and gaze upon a strange button. "What is this thing? It stands in the way where we must place the bed… Yes, the bed must go there, but…

Makoto! Can you help?" Dreambert asks the luckster. The teen nods and slams the button with his hammer.

From the pillar at the back of the temple, a giant statue came out and glared at the team.

"PI'ILLODIUM!" Dreambert gasped. "What is it?" Starlow asks, " A defence weapon created during the Pi'illo Kingdom era. It has likely protected the place since then" the prince answers.

The ten go into battle stances. "Looks serious! Mario! Kiyotaka! Luigi! Mondo! Makoto! Kyoko! Celestia! Goombella! Be careful!" the sprite pleads.

"We can take it down!" Mario grins, "Nothing more than a battle to enhance our fighting skills! Kiyotaka says with confidence. "The ten of us are unstoppable!" Luigi nods, "That's the spirit pal!" Mondo smirks. "Time to take this thing down!" Makoto readies his sword, "Destroy the wings and it's all set from there" Kyoko smiles softly. "Such an elegant statue, too bad it has to be destroyed" Celestia sighs, "Been a while since we fought together Mario!" Goombella takes her tattle log out.

"Scanning foes' potential… Chance of my victory: **120%!**"

Celestia seems to lose her etiquette and performed a Drill Rush towards Pi'illodium, damaging the left wing. Goombella looked on her tattle log and analyzed the enemy, "Guys! It says here that strong effective one-hit may be able to incapacitate Pi'illodium!" she yelled.

"How does your book analyze an enemy we just encountered?" Kyoko asked with genuine surprise, "Let her tell you later, that thing is preparing to attack!" Luigi yelps as the gang is chased by Pi'illodium.

The weapon fired several missiles to at the heroes, but they were quick enough to dodge them with jumps. Pi'illodium then turned into a hammer and its eyes glowed lavender. Kyoko catches this and readies her hammer. The statue hoped to squash the Ultimate detective but that hope is crushed by despair when Kyoko parried the attack.

Unknown to the statue, Mario and Mondo prepared their Slingsniper with Mondo being fired towards Pi'illodium and damaging its other wing.

Pi'illodium flipped its head that showed a depressed face, "Cue beg mode" it said.

"And it called itself the winner? Pathetic!" Celestia chuckled. This situation gave Taka and idea and he alongside Luigi used the other team attack, Jet-Board Bash.

Luigi pulls a skateboard out and boards it while lying down on is belly. Kiyotaka then hops on top of it, and he starts the engine.. Luigi begins to accelerate the skateboard until the engine's flames turn blue. The moral compass then readies his hammer and delivers a strong whack to Pi'illodium, cracking its head a bit.

Pi'illodium then floated in the air as a ticking sound is heard. "Self-destruct mode activate! Taking the intruders out in forty seconds!" the weapon said.

"What do we do!? Starlow panics but then Celestia glowed the aura. "Leave this one to me" she calmly said and got near Pi'illodium to unleash her Final Smash: Darkness Illusion.

Celestia donned two pair of wings, lifts her sword, yells "Behold!" and summons a lightning bolt that creates a cross-shaped burst. She then proceeds to slice the opponent at multiple angles. The gambler wins the fight with a side strike that sent the statue to a tree.

Pi'illodium explodes in a burst of stars and drops 1550 coins.

The heroes celebrate as Starlow comments the way is now clear. Mario and Goombella then proceed to place the Ultibed.

"We must bring back the Zeekeeper from the Dream World! Are you ready, heroes?" Dreambert asked. The fighters nod.

With that, Dreambert turned into pillows, Luigi and Mondo fall asleep after hopping on the Ultibed, a portal opens and the rest jump into it.

Now with the team going to the Dream World, the fate of this world becomes unclear if it will end with Hope or Despair…

**Chapter 22: END **

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Celestia, Goombella**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent review.**

**Megan Romero: With the Ultimate Gambler on the team, the Zeekeeper's greed may pale.**

**Celestia joined the battle! But her "cleansing" left no enemy for the team to take down.**

**Goombella has returned and joined the team! I didn't want the characters from the Thousand-Year Door be forgotten in this saga.**

**They've entered the Dream World and search for the Zeekeeper next week!**


	32. 8-2: Forest of Dreams

**Dreamy Somnom Woods will lose its peace now! The heroes have arrived!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Forest of Dreams, take down the Zeekeeper!**

The six take a moment to finally admire the serenity of Dreamy Somnom Woods after reuniting with the dream heroes. Despite already exploring it when saving the other Pi'illos, the team never took a moment to look with detail at the surroundings.

"Wow, this place could really inspire relaxation when you come without mission motives" Kiyotaka muses. "You can say that again" Luigi chuckles as the the make it to a giant tree's base.

There, Bedsmith appeared and looked around him. "Gaze upon Dreamy Somnom Woods! The most sacred region of the Dream World… Yes. Only those who sleep on the Ultibed can breach its border!

And that is for a good reason… For the Zeekeeper is atop this tree!" Bedsmith exclaimed as he pointed upwards. "Do you know how we can get there?" Mario asks. "Well… Not even I can answer that question" Bedsmith sighed.

"How about we just climb the tree?" Makoto wondered. "Hmm… The tree is quite tall, climbing it would be a trial… Yet a worthy one! For you would meet the Zeekeeper! I must caution however. It's easy to lose one's way here. Know that dead ends may not be ends, and hidden paths abound…

With this thought on their minds, the nine begin their exploration.

_**40 minutes later**_

Tons of enemies were defeated with the aid of Goombella's Headbonk, Celestia's Mach Tornado and Makoto's Spin Attack, which net the team with 2000 coins.

It was tough, but the team finally makes it to the tree's halfway point. There, Kiyotaka finds a "!" block near and strikes it, making a sturdy branch to appear and granting them a shortcut to the base.

As if on cue, Bedsmiths appears before them; "Well done! You really get things done!" Bedsmith praises them. "It's only part of our hard work and diligence!" Taka smiles.

"That… makes… me want to… NAP ON YOU GUYS!" Bedsmith yells, leaving the team in utter confusion and cringe.

"Too weird?" the artist asks, the team nods. "Heh! Never been napped on? It's just a Pi'illo expression! This is as far as I can go. There's still much to climb and once you reach the top, you may not be able to come back until you have reached to the Zeekeeper…

And so, I shall aid you with... this!" Bedsmith conjured two magic balls and infused them into Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo, granting them a new Luginary and Mondonary Attack:

Luiginary and Mondonary Typhoon.

"I wish you the best and may the Zeekeeper and Star Sprites guide you…" Bedsmith said and left.

"That almost sounded ominous..." Goombella said, "Let's not think too much of that. Come on! We're halfway there! Let's-a get going!" Mario chirps.

The nine proceed with their climbing.

_**3 hours later**_

If they thought the base was hard, after the nine reached the top, they decide to take a breather. The road to the top was an intense climbing that required Kyoko and Goomebellas' wits to tackle the puzzles they came across.

"He wasn't kidding when he said the climbing would be hard as hell" Dreamy Mondo said as he stretched his arms. "Not even in the Honeyhive Galaxy was this intense, considering the honey across it" Mario adds.

After five more minutes, the team is good to go and finally reaches the treetop, where an egg lies above the leaves. "Should we…?" Makoto asked as he pulled out his hammer. "It's the only option" Celestia said.

The six hammer-wielders pulled out the weapons and slammed them against the egg. The shell cracks and shatters as light showers the entire forest.

From nowhere, a giant bird-like creature appeared. He had a long beak, three eyes, skinny legs., an egg-shaped body adorned with rows of colorful feathers, which change colors as they go down his body - pink at his head, blue near his middle, and green at the base. He also has a small plume of yellow-pink feathers on his head, above his oval white eyes.

"Who disturbs my rest?" the Zeekeeper asks with frustration.

"I am the legendary Zeekeeper… The guardian of the Pi'illo Kingdom… Those who hinder me will become one with the light" he glared menacingly at the nine and flapped its wings.

The team struggles to keep their ground a the bird continuously flaps.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

Luigi and Mondo start making face of distress. "Luigi! Mondo! C'mon! You done yet?" Starlow asks.

"Not knowing what's going on freaks me out… I need to help somehow! They need me!" the sprite notices the glow on Luigi's cap and Mondo's pecs, to which she knows what to do and touches them.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

Several Luiginoids and Mondonoids begin to back up the heroes but the Zeekeep closes his wings. "IRRITATING… SCRAW!" he yelled and opened his wings, dispersing the clones.

But the dream heroes' will is stronger and they manage to assemble once more.

The Zeekeeper floats before the rest of the fighters. "You are brave, little ones" He says before trying to ram them, but they managed to dodge the attack.

"And nimble. But your luck shall not last. Abandon all Hope" the bird says. In a display of cunning, Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo fall from the sky and stomp on the Zeekeeper.

"You will have to beat me if you want my bro and my friends" Dreamy Luigi glared, "No one messes with my pals with getting their assess kicked!" Dreamy Mondo cracks his knuckles.

"That's my bro!" Mario smiles, "We will never give up our Hope, Zeekeeper!" Makoto yells, "My, your feathers would make a nice collection of clothes" Celestia giggled and they were picked up by Dreamy Luigi.

"Let us teach the Zeekeeper a lesson!" Kiyotaka shouts, "Goombella, can you help me with this?" Kyoko asks, "No problem Kyoko! Leave the analysis to me this time!" Goombella grins and they are picked up by Dreamy Mondo.

"You would fight me? Very well, then… Marshal your power and… TRY TO STOP ME" The Zeekeeper challenges them and flies away.

Dreambert got in front of the heroes, "Stop the Zeekeeper!"

They nod and begin to chase the creature.

The Zeekeeper tries to ram into the titans, but it's dodged and stomped on again. Once again, he tries to escape but the duo grab his legs and pull him down to the ground. After losing all his momentum, the Zeekeeper is slammed to the ground, leaving him stunned.

"Drill Stomp him!" Mario yells. The team proceeds to do a Team Attack on the Zeekeeper, dealing devastating damage. Watching how the Zeekeeper was still stunned, Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo continued with a Hammer Uppercut and a Hammer Chop.

The Zeekeeper rescovers and flies again, "It seems I have underestimated you… But neither have I unveiled my true strength!"

A portal opens and the Zeekeeper flies into it, with the team on hot pursuit. Once they cross the barrier, the nine find themselves flying over a city, but it looked destroyed and in flames with a blood-red sky.

"Where are we?!" Goombella asked with nervousness. "Ask that later! That thing is coming to us!" Celestia points out.

The Zeekeeper spins rapidly and dashes towards the hero, while Mondo dodged it, Luigi was hit and stunned for a while as the tiny heroes on him tried to keep their grasp and not fall into the city below.

The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader seized this and countered by curling into a ball and ramming the Zeekeeper. Luigi recovered from the hit and struck the bird as well.

The bird soared to the ground in an attempt to make the team crash into the buildings and leave them there, but it only got a chunk of debris thrown at him, courtesy of Luigi. The Zeekeeper groans and opens a portal back to Dreamy Somnom Woods.

As the arrived, the bird conjures a giant ball of energy and taunted the titans by inviting them to destroy it. Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo look at each other before tossing several tree stumps at the ball, obliterating it. And if that wasn't enough humiliation for the bird, the dream fighters threw a lot of tree stumps at him.

With a bit of dizziness, the Zeekeeper flies away, seemingly fleeing. Goombella used this pause to analyze her tattle with Kyoko and widens her eyes as she discovered something. "The Zeekeeper can lay several eggs and will try to open dimensional rifts everytime he can!" the goomba yelled, "Whatever you do, don't reflect those eggs, as the magic properties on it will heal the Zeekeeper!" Kyoko exclaimed.

The titans nod when the Zeekeeper comes back again and fires several eggs, "Bro! Luigi! Evade them!" Taka cries. The duo jump over the eggs, which go by and explode seconds after.

"How…? Well, it doesn't matter, I'm still going to destroy you!" the Zeekeeper yells. And flies again, But this proved to be a fatal mistake on his part as Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo grabbed him by the legs again and slammed him brutally to the ground.

With their opponent dizzy again, Dreamy Luigi stomps him again while Dreamy Mondo delivers an axe kick to the beak.

The Zeekeeper stayed this time, "I sense he's ripe for defeat! Finish him!

Dreamy Luigi! Dreamy Mondo!" Dreambert roars. The eight nod and the titans jump to space once more. They grab a giant star and the rest hop into it.

Mario and Kiyotaka guide the star through the Zeekeerper's eyes as he is sent flying with a burst of stars and 2900 coins are dropped.

The team celebrates as Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo return to normal. In a twist of events, the heroes' celebration is cut short when the Zeekeeper flies back to them.

"You fought well!" he praised them. "I am the Zeekeeper… The bird of Legend… Protector of Pi'illo Island…

You have come far to rouse me from sleep… Do event go ill in the Real World?" the bird asks. "Zeekeeper! Pi'illo Island is in danger once again!" Dreambert shouts. The guardian widens his eyes and grins. "Dreambert! My man! What is UP! It's been forever!

Why didn't you speak up?! Totally didn't notice you!"

"Why is the Zeekeeper speaking so casually?" Goombella wonders. "This is what the Zeekeeper REALLY is like…" the prince awkwardly said.

"Anyways, why came here?" The Zeekeeper asks. The team begins to tell him everything.

_**1 hour later**_

"Antasma again? UGH! There's something so wrong with him. And that Junko girl seriously needs to see a doctor! Seriously, never heard such thing as a killing game" the bird groans. "It's more than just the island… They aim to plunge the whole world into Despair!" the prince adds.

"No kidding? For real, weak. So weak" The Zeekeeper says. "Could you please help us in destroying the barrier of Hope's Peak Academy?" Mario requested.

"Such is the reason we came here. We need your help, Zeekeeper" Dreambert says. "Ah. Did you? Look, Prince… Not gonna happen, bro" the bird rejects them.

"What the shit?! We didn't bust out asses over exploring this forest and fighting you, just so you can tell us to go fuck ourselves!" Dreamy Mondo yells.

"Such sweet words you say. Look, I'm RETIRED. I'm old and worn out. Even if you tell me the sweetest things, I ain't budging. Unless… I got a bit of THAT. You know what I mean"" The Zeekeeper says while he rest on his left side.

Makoto spots a coin near the Zeekeeper and took a guess, "You mean coins?". "SHUSH! Not so loud! But yeah, how much are you gonna pay?" the bird asks.

"How about this? If we can get the island back to normal, my friends here: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Celestia and Goombella…

Will give you every single coin they have!" Dreambert confidently said. The moment he turned to the heroes, Celestia is already pointing her sword at him while the rest had a dumbfounded look.

"Just bear with me…" he whispers, "You better, I'm not giving that giant chicken all the coins I won fair and square" Celestia growled.

"Whoa! For real? If you ask it that NICELY… Then I'll do it! Let's just go over it again…

Antasma's back. Working with that Junko girl. They have this Bowser gus is missing, probably under their control. Weird flying academy… Check. Barrier to be smashed… Check.

That alone carries serious labor costs! Gonne a travel budget… Hotel Bill… Complimentary robe… High-end meals… In flight snacks… Stipend for massages and leisure… And! Gonna get insurance. That's gonna be pricey. Also I'm gonna need…" The Zeekeeper kept adding fees to the list.

_**At the Real World**_

Both dream heroes showed a look of annoyance in their faces, much to Starlow's confusion.

_**At the Dream World**_

"Done! It's rough, but I think I've got a working estimate! I'll just roundup for convenience… It'll be only 80,000,000 coins! When all is said and done, the bill comes due" the Zeekeeper chirps. "That's gonna work for you? It's some serious dough" he adds.

"These are Mario and Kiyotaka over here! It'll be a piece of cake!" the prince smiles. "DIDN'T ASK YOU, DREAMBERT.

Mario… Kiyotaka… Little guys… Well? Can you pay?" the Zeekeeper asks. The two heroes look at each other with shocked looks, Taka actually lost his speech at that moment.

The plumber put a straight face and approached the Zeekeeper, "It's-a fine! We'll do it!" he smiles.

"Sweet! No backsies! You promised!" the Zeekeeper smirks and begins to fly.

"Let's imprison Antasma again, subdue Junko and bring Hope and peace to Pi'illo Island!" the guardian declares and lowers himself.

"OK then, little ones! Hop onto my back! I'll waive the fee for this ride" he says. The team sans the dream heroes jump in and the Zeekeeper takes off while Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo bid them farewell.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

The Zeekeeper comes out of the portal, team on back. "The guardian you know and love is back!" the bird chirps as he lands and the team gets off.

"Is this the Zeekeeper?!" Starlow asks at the same time Luigi and Mondo wake up.

"The stench of pure evil and Despair. It's like a stinky fog on the whole island! Let's destroy that barrier! But I do believe a reconnaissance comes first. I'm gonna go and check this academy real quick!" the Zeekeeper says.

"All right, meanwhile we can leave Somnom Woods" Makoto adds. "What? No! You guys are coming with me! We'll check that Hope's Peak Academy and then we smash that barrier!" the guardian objects.

The ten nod and hop onto the bird's back. "Buckle up, little ones. This will be a crazy ride!" the Zeekeeper grins and takes off. Meanwhile, the Ultimate Soldier watched surprised from her hideout and decided to leave the forest as well via the pipe.

Now that the Zeekeeper is back, the time to smash the barrier is now!

**Chapter 23: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Celestia, Goombella**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent review.**

**Megan Romero: Celestia thought of it but decided not to since she didn't want to compromise her earnings.**

**That was quite an intense battle! And the heroes have left the forest and took to the skies! Next chapter we'll see how they destroy the barrier.**


	33. 8-3: The calm before the storm

**Time to shatter the academy's barrier! Let's do this!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Piercing the barrier, the calm before the storm…**

"There it is! Neo Hope's Peak Academy!" the Zeekeeper exclaims as it stops and flies before it. "Dunno why but….

I'M PEEVED!

Oh, they roused the Zeekeeper! And the Zeekeeper rages! Only the destruction of that barrier will slake my rage thirst! Doom's coming for you! Oh yeah, believe it! Stare into its grim gaze! Witness the Wakebeam!" the birds shouts as his third eye opens and a ball of energy forms on the beak.

"WAKE… UP!" the beam is shot to the barrier. "AND BOOM!" the Zeekeeper adds as he and the heroes glow and ram through the barrier.

The academy began to tremble as it plummets to the ground.

Meanwhile, Antasma approached his teammate. "Junko! They have destroyed the barrier… Just as you planned" the bat grins evilly.

"Upupupu! Aw poor Zeekeeper… The bastard doesn't know he only helped in our plan full of Despair! I can't wait for him to realize it! It's only a matter of time before my dearest classmates, Mario, Luigi and Peach fall into utter Despair as well!" the fashionista said with an intellectual tone.

And now that I know of Mario's previous adventures. Seriously, that Count's Despair was absolutely cool and there he goes along with that loser Heather and her friends to stop it… Such a bummer" the girl with a depressed tone.

"But it doesn't matter anyways, now that I'm back, I will succeed in what Count Bleck and the Shadow Queen failed.

And those chumps from the other Earth won't even need a Tragedy in their dimension to lose Hope…

Oh Zeekeeper, you have no idea what you have unleashed!" Junko laughed maniacally.

* * *

_**Back with the team**_

The heroes and the Zeekeeper landed near the entrance from Somnom Woods. The Zeekeeper panted as he commented how out of shape he is after so much time.

"Look!" Luigi pointed to the north, just there, the academy landed and the entrance as open. "We finally have Junko and Antasma on the ropes! They're going to regret trying to plunge this world into Despair!" Starlow grins.

"They will" Dreambert said. "Not to want to tone down the spirit, but maybe we need to prepare and talk with the rest of our friends" Kyoko declared.

"Starlow, we need to remember that Junko is the Ultimate Analyst and Ultimate Despair. And with the Dream Stone, who knows what could she unleash there if we go without preparation.

I'd say we go to stock up on items and maybe check the store at Driftwood Shore" the detective suggested.

"As expected from our Ultimate Detective! Then allow me to suggest an idea as well, we split up and check those places. Mario, my friend, how about you and Luigi head to Driftwood Shore and check it?" Kiyotaka asks.

"Okey-dokey! Leave it to us!" Mario gives him thumbs up, "It's so nice to see him grow. Just like Heather, I'm happy to be his friend" he thought.

"I want to speak with Chihiro, so I will head to the castle. Makoto why don't you go with Taka and Mondo to Wakeport and see what items we can get from there?" Kyoko asked.

"Sure! Let's get to the golden pipe near and head there" the luckster said. "Eh why not? Let's get ready to kick those shitheads' assess" Mondo grins.

"Kyoko, I'll go with you, I need to contact Professor Frankly and tell him everthing that has happened here" Goombella said, to which the detective agreed

"All this chat is tiring me… By the way, do you know where would Hifumi be now?" Celestia asks. "He's guarding the castle, why?" Starlow replies.

Celestia giggled, "Oh just curiosity. I'll go with you as well, Kyoko and Goombella" the gambler says.

"I'll go with Mario and Luigi" Starlow says, "And I will go with Kiyotaka, Mondo and Makoto" the prince adds.

With this plan, the team splits their budget in half and turns into groups to hop into the pipe at Mushrise Park's entrance to head towards their destinations.

* * *

_**With Mario, Luigi and Starlow**_

"20,000 coins was our total budget? Not bad, I must say" Mario whistled. The trio arrived to the store, where Broque Madame welcomed them. After telling her everything that happened, she decided to allow them to enter the gold store.

She approached her employees and told them they were VIP guests so they needed to be treated with respect.

The workers nodded and welcomed the trio to the shop.

One offered them a spot of rose-hip tea, to which the heroes accepted. The tea managed to calm their physical and mental tiredness from all the battles so far.

After that, they were given the choice of a head massage or a hand massage. They went with the latter. "Just like the Jellyfish Sisters at Gwarhar Lagoon…" Luigi thinks to himself as they get massaged.

One employee cleared his throat, "I've taken the liberty of preparing customized gear for you" he said as several brocks came out with six golden hammers.

After the massage finished, Mario asked how much the hammers cost. The worker told him they costed 2,000 each but due to being a VIP guest of Broque, they get a 50% discount.

In the end, the Bros. and Starlow paid, 6,000 coins but came into conflict when they were thinking what to do with their and the others' hammers.

Broque Madame came to check on them and saw the dilemma, "If you let me suggest, mes amies, these Ultra Hammers are magical and can be fused with other hammers to make them even stronger. "Just, squeeze one against another and the Ultra Hammer will do the rest.

Mario nods and does this. His hammer and the Ultra Hammer glowed and began to merge; After the shining was done, a hammer made of platinum appeared. "I would like to call zis... an Ultimate Hammer" Brock Madame gigled.

With these new weapons, the heroes thank her and the staff before heading to Pi'illo Castle.

* * *

_**At Wakeport**_

After the four arrived, Dreambert went to find Byakuya and Toko.

Kiyotaka, Mondo and Makoto are exploring the item shop. During their travels in the pipes, Mario told them something incredible: Items have magical healing properties, Mushrooms, Nuts and Candies can heal any type of wound depending of the variation while Syrup Jars restores their stamina and Refreshing Herbs can cure any type of negative effects like poison, burn, dizziness, grossed out and bleeding.

After buying 30 Mushrooms, 20 Ultra Mushrooms, 25 Syrup Jars, 15 Max Candies and 50 Refreshing Herbs, the total to pay was 8,000 coins.

Makoto paid the clerk and the heroes left the store. "Always wondered how these taste" Mondo said, "For what Mario and Luigi told us, the Mushrooms take the flavor of your favorite food" Kiyotaka adds.

"They also said that Syrup Jars tend to taste like your favourite sweet drink" Makoto chirps. "Well, we can try these things later, for now, let's make haste and return to Pi'illo Castle!" the moral compass exclaims happily.

Mondo and Makoto agree and leave for the pipe. On cue, the prince returned after scouting the whole port and he had a confused expression. "What is the matter, prince?" Taka asked.

"It is strange, Byakuya and Toko are nowhere to be found. I explored every corner of Wakeport and no sign of them" Dreambert said. "Hmm, something big must have happened, those two aren't the kind of leaving something half-done" Makoto deduces.

"Let's get back to the castle! Those two won't need us to help them anyway" Mondo said annoyed.

The rest agree and now they take the pipe to the castle.

* * *

_**At Pi'illo Castle**_

Kyoko and Goombella are on Chihiro's room: The goomba managed to inform Professor Frankly of all her discoveries, much to the frustration of Kyoko as the old researcher yelled all the time during the call as he said he would bring the rest of the Fated Heroes so he could share them the news.

"Those things you have prepared will be really useful for our final confrontation against Junko, thank you, Chihiro" the detective smiles at the programmer.

The programmer gave her a cute smile in return and the three prepared to rendezvous with the rest of the team. "Still, I can't believe the others agreed to come to the castle to watch what you've created, aside from Hifumi and Celestia.

"Well, this is something definitely worthy of showing and besides, we're all friends, so it was their choice in the end" Chihiro said.

As it turns out, Chihiro traveled from area to area in order to tell the rest of the 78th class what his secret project to help the team.

The three get out of the programmer's room and are joined by the gambler and the artist on their way to the cafeteria.

Once they reach the lobby, they the rest of their friends already waiting for them and as if on cue, Mario, Luigi, Starlow, Kiyotaka, Mondo, Makoto and Dreambert arrived as well.

"Why is everyone here?" the prince wonders. "Chihiro requested our presence to show us something, that better be worth of making me waste my time" Byakuya said.

"And it is, Togami. I wanted to show… These!" Chihiro confidently said before pulling out seven electronic wristbands.

"Wow! What do they do, Chihiro?" Hiro wonders. "I made these things with the technology in the castle, courtesy of Dr. Snoozemore. These were made from material of his lab and are enhanced with magic. Aside for communication, these things allow me to analyze the area of whoever wears them; Not to mention they also work on the Dream World" the programmer explains.

"You really are the Ultimate Programmer, my friend!" Goombella smiles as the rest widen their eyes at the devices.

"I made seven, each one for Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto and Kyoko. The other can be a spare just in case" Chihiro added.

"That's Chihiro for you!" Mondo grins. "Incredible! You prepared these things and gave your hardest to help us in defeating the evil ones! Your diligence…" Taka yelled before crying of joy.

Mario's brother instincts kicked in and approached the moral compass to support him, "And we'll make good use of them, it's a promise!"

"So are we ready?" Kyoko asks. The shopping groups showed their purchases and Mario handed the Ultra Hammers to the other four so they merge it with their Hammers to make them Ultimate Hammers.

"Now these are hammers, I now really want to smack that bitch with this!" Mondo smirks. "Dude, leave one for me!" Aoi says.

"Before we go, heroes, I have something to tell you" Dreambert said to the rest.

"We have been through many hardships.

The battle with Antasma, his defeat and our downfall...

The Killing School Life, the Tragedy...

The Shadow Queen fight, the battle for our dimension and the Total Drama Heroes'...

And now, we're now again preparing for a confrontation that will decide if the fate of this dimension ends in Hope once more or Despair will get the victory this time. And for that, I must say you are great individual with exceptional talent and great display of courage.

Fighting by your side is a great honor.

Our final opponents are Junko and Antasma, they may have the upper hand with the Dream Stone, but they lack something we don't: Bonds and Teamwork!

We are going to show them how those two things can overcome anything and teach them that Despair will never neither be the answer nor the end of a story.

They will be brought to justice!" Dreamber yells.

Everyone raises their arms and let out a battle cry.

"Great speech, pillow boy! Are we ready to go to Neo Hope's Peak Academy?" Starlow says while turning the others.

"I will stay with Chihiro and support with backup as well with my Tattle Log" Goombella said.

They other four agreed. "Give those two a smack for each of us!" Leon grins and winks at Makoto, who smiles and blushed a bit.

"Then the time has come, let's do this!" Luigi shouts and the Dream Team heads to Mushrise Park through through the pipe.

Once at the entrance, they quickly get ready to arrive to the academy's entrance when something on the bushes jumps out and stands in front of the team.

Everyone but Kyoko gasps, the teenage soldier is now standing in front of them…

**Chapter 24: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert**

* * *

**Time to reply the recent reviews.**

**Glover64: That was the very reason Celestia remained silent during the Zeekeeper's demands. Bedsmith wouldn't be Bedsmith if he didn't say that phrase. Things will get scary, that's for sure.**

**Megan Romero: Junko wanting the shaterring of the barrier is extremely worrisome, who knows what she's planning.**

**Neptunia56: It'll definitely have certain liquid sprayed everywhere. Any help would be great, but only time will tell. With Despair on the loose, even the goddess may reconsider things.**

**Neo Hope's Peak Academy has been brought down! Time to storm it, save Peach and defeat those villains! Although, Goombella decided to go and support Chihiro with the team's backup.**

**But Mukuro has one more thing to say before the team does that; Next time: Mukuro's Report Finale!**


	34. MR-F: I've made my choice

**The Ultimate Soldier is here with her last report! Let's see what she has to say.**

* * *

**Mukuro's Report Finale: I made my decision**

It's incredible how things take turns, for better or for worse so quickly. After they left to Somnom Woods, things seem so bright for them.

Once in the woods they ran into Celestia and surprisingly, that goomba girl, Goombella. And judging from what I heard, that girl was involved with something of a "Shadow Queen".

Gotta admit it that the thought of Celestia wiping all enemies out from the forest made laugh a bit until I followed them to the temple and her argument was proved true. Damm, I almost expected for Hifumi to do her bidding, just like he did before the killing game.

When I saw them go into the portal at the temple, I thought they would only wake the Zeekeeper and that it would reunite with them at other part of the Real World. Never thought all of them would actually leave the Dream World by being carried by the giant bird.

They headed to the skies while I left the woods via the pipe and resurfaced in the park's entrance. Once I left the pipe I gaze up and contemplate something incredible: The Zeekeeper destroys the barrier and the school fall hard to the ground with shockingly no damage.

After they took it down, I hear the team splitting up to stock up or something. So I decide to wait for them here.

Good thing I had 50 coins with me, I really wanted to try that "Pi'illatte" drink. It is one of the best things I've ever drunk.

After enjoying the drink I go back to my hiding spot near the entrance of the academy and wait for them.

I was planning on following them more but then, a thought crossed my mind: What if taking down the barrier was what Junko and Antasma really wanted? Knowing my sister, that would be a great chance to make Mario, Luigi and Starlow fall into Despair…

This is concerning, what kind of traps could Junko have placed? The Spears of Gungnir? The very same execution that killed me when it was supposed I was only going to fall through a trapdoor? She still has Peach Bowser captured anywhere there...

Or maybe, she could even have that robotic bear...

This isn't good, no matter how full of Hope these eight are, Junko's analytical prowess will crush and end them with Despair!

If that's the case, then I think what I will do now. I no longer want to spread Despair, I know what I did to help Junko in our dimension to kickstart the Tragedy is unforgivable so I'm ready to face any consequences for it.

But right now, I want to join them and help them in taking down Despair!

As soon as I heard them returning, I made up my mind and jump out of the bushes. I stand before them with a determined look.

"Mukuro!" Everyone but Kyoko yells, guess she found me out.

"Listen, I want to tell you something…"

**Final Report: END**

**Current Party: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Starlow, Dreambert, (Mukuro)**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent review.**

**Glover64: The soldier is now more determined than ever of her course of action. There's no way back for her this time.**

**Neptunia56: Her role in the battle will come in due time, but first the team has to save her**

**She stood before the team! But what does she have to say? We'll find out next arc!**

**And for this final arc, this one will have four chapters instead of three, so stay tuned for this long, epic showdown!**


	35. 9-1: Storming the Academy

**The final arc has begun! Neo Hope's Peak academy is now available to explore it. But what will Mukuro say to the team now that she came out of hiding?**

**Fair warning: This arc will get bloody, darker and more violent, so proceed with caution.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: A soldier's decision, storming Hope's Peak Academy**

"So you finally came out of hiding?" Kyoko tells her. "Sharp as always, detective" Mukuro sassed back.

"You've been hiding here all along?" Taka asks with surprise. "No, by judging Kyoko's reaction, Mukuro must have been following us all the time" Makoto deduced.

The rest of the fighters gasp as Mukuro sighs, "Listen, I want to tell you something.

Ever since you left Pi'illo Castle, I've decided to follow you since you seemed… intriguing. I've been reflecting on everything you went through after Peach and Chihiro were kidnapped.

I watched you battle countless foes, overcoming hazardous obstacles, dealing with some annoying people, hell, even I watched you beat the crap out of Dreamy Mount Pajamaja.

And even when my sister and that bat outsmarted you with the Dream Stone, you didn't give up; You decided to look for all possible means to turn the tables, you've explored the island to search for the Ultibed, all to find the Zeekeeper, and you actually did it.

The moment I saw emerging from the portal with that giant bird, I knew your Hope is definitely stronger that Junko's Despair. Your Hope manifested in a never-ending diligence and that got you to the Zeekeeper.

I knew that before this crisis, you had bested the likes of the Shadow Queen and Count Bleck.

The things I did to please my sister Junko during the Tragedy of our dimension are unforgivable, The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy,The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, The Killing School Life, which resulted in my death…

You Makoto, gave me something to think about. After the whole death game, you managed to forgive all the blackened and even shown interest in the first one, Leon"

Makoto went totally red after he heard that.

"So that's why, I want to help you in defeating those two and save this world form Despair. I want to atone for all the crimes I committed and this may be a good start, if you allow me to join" Mukuro finished her speech and request.

Makoto was the first to speak, "You can join us, I always felt you had that good light in you". "I know that you've done horrible things, but I think you still are good on the inside, so no problem for me!" Mario smirked. "If I can tell you something, your determination always show up in times of need. I discovered that in Boo Woods and Evershade Valley. And as my bro said, the more the merrier!" Luigi smiled. "Magnificent! Your willingness to defeat them is a sign of your honor! I welcome you with open arms, classmate!" Kiyotaka extended his arms. "Why not? More fun ta kick those two's asses!" Mondo grinned.

Everyone looked at Kyoko, who remained stoic before turning to the soldier, "Very well, since your knowledge of the Ultimate Despair, your talent as the Ultimate Soldier and you having the powers of the Gunner are quite useful for our confrontation with her; You can joins us" she said.

Mukuro nodded with a soft smile and thus, the Ultimate Soldier joined the battle.

"Before we enter, you'll need this" Mario said as he tossed the spare wristband to Mukuro, "It's a communicator that allows Chihiro and Goombella to scan the weare's area, making it easy to avoid any kind of surprises" Makoto explains.

Mukuro looks at the device and nods, "Very well, then let's-" her sentence was cut off due to an elderly voice.

"Heroes!" Eldream panted as he caught up with them. "Good thing I reached out to you now. I came here to ask you how many Pi'illos you have rescued" the Pi'illo says. "With my calculations, we rescued 52" Taka replied.

"... You did it… you saved all the Pi'illos!" Eldream smiled, "And since I promised to give you something nice if you saved the Pi'illo Folk..." Eldream made a weird whistle and the Zeekeeper arrived.

After having a brief reuniting banter, Eldream gave them the last two Team Attacks:

Zee Egg.

Star Rocket.

The Zeekeeper told them to use the Zee Egg anytime in case they needed his help while, the Star Rocket was deemed to be the most powerful Team Attack on the island.

With these two new attacks, the nine thank the two and finally go to Neo Hope's Peak Academy.

They stood valiantly at the entrance, Makoto began to shiver as he had flashbacks of his admission to the school before being sent to the killing game.

"You ready?" Mario asked to the others, they nod and enter the school, whose gate was surprisingly open.

The moment they crossed the gate, an unknown voice sounded through a monitor near them. "All visitors, please head to the gymnasium ASAP" the voice said calmly.

"I have a bad feeling" Mondo muttered, "Kyoko, what shall we do?" Mario asks. "We go. Better to play along, for now" the detective said and the nine turn left to the hallway next to them then north at the end of it.

After they cross the Trophy Room, the team enters the gymnasium. They almost make it to the end of the gym when a squeaky laughter is heard.

"Upupupu! Long time no see!"

The teens flinch and go into battle stances, and so do Mario and Luigi.

From a podium, a little black and white bear with a deranged eye and smile popped up.

"Monokuma!" the teens shout as the brothers glare at him.

"Aw, this the reaction I get after how much time has passed? Geez, you really are mean!" Monokuma said.

"He was the host of the Killing School Life isn't it?" Starlow asked to Taka, who nodded. "Anyways, since you're here and I missed you so much, let's play a game!" the bear laughed.

"No Monokuma! We're not playing another killing game!" Makoto yelled at him. "Oh, but it's not a killing this time! We'll be playing… A Scavenger Hunt, a deadly one!" Monokuma said.

"Allow me to explain:

Junko and Antasma are hiding somewhere in the top floors of this Academy. You goal is to find and defeat them!

However, in order to do that, you'll need to find first the way to unlock the access of each floor. Explore every room, find any clues to the key and head to the stair in order to unlock the next floor.

But there's a twist! You have a time limit, fail to unlock the next floor within the time limit and well, all of you gotta take punishment!" Monokuma cackled.

The team looked at the bear with anger but nervousness.

"Before you go and explore the first floor, I'll give these four a title. Since we're in Neo Hope's Peak Academy, you gotta have a Talent to be here!" the bear turned to Mario, Luigi, Starlow and Dreambert.

"So, your talents are…

Mario: Ultimate Superstar.

Luigi: Ultimate Ghost Hunter.

Starlow: Ultimate Representative

Dreambert: Ultimate Prince.

And to not leave that little pink goomba out…

Goombella: Ultimate Researcher.

"And last but not least! I'll tell you exactly what you need to look for:

The murder weapons of each case! After you find them, you have to head to the stairs and the weapon will turn into a key for the next floor!

Well, I've told you everything you need to know, have fun! I'll have either if you win or lose!

Remember, this will be a new epic Showdown of Hope vs Despair! Now go! You have three hours to complete this floor. I'll see you again… if you succeed! Upupupu!" Monokuma mocked them and left.

"That fucking…" Mondo growled. "Let's get going, he only wants us to waste time" Dreambert said.

With that, the team returned to the Entrance Hall and saw something that made them stop.

The entrance has been shut.

"It looks like we won't be able to go out until those two are defeated…" Starlow said ominously.

"She's right… those locks are enhanced with magic" Chihiro's voice came out from the wristbands.

"Then I suggest we go to our former dorm rooms and investigate them, more specifically, Makoto's" Kyoko said. The teens sans Mukuro recalled why was the reason behind the detective's decision while the bros just nodded and they all went to the luckster's room.

Makoto touched the doorknob, only to receive a small electrical discharge from it. "Whoops, I forgot to mention it! Silly me!" Monokuma said through a monitor.

"You already know where are the weapons, am I right, Makoto? That's why in order to make it more interesting… You gotta find the way to disable it, which is hidden in one of these rooms!" the bear laughed and the monitor went off.

"I can't wait to kick his fucking ass this time!" Mondo grinned, to which the monitor turned on and Monokuma with a glare said "I heard that!"

"Let's split up and search all rooms, maybe there we may find something" Taka said, the rest agreed and split up into groups.

Mario and Starlow.

Kiyotaka and Mukuro.

Mondo and Kyoko.

Luigi, Dreambert and Makoto.

The heroes decided to check all 15 rooms.

* * *

_**With Mario and Starlow**_

The duo entered Mondo's room after searching Byakuya's and "Junko's" rooms and searched for any clues. After exploring even the bathroom, nothing came along until something coming from Mondo's bed emitted a sound.

Mario goe to check and finds a button and a sign reading "Press me!". The plumber did it and a holographic video appeared before them and what they saw left them speechless.

A video of an execution, Mondo's execution.

After watching how Monokuma spread the butter on the pancakes, the video finished and the two felt their stomach wrenching.

"Junko… is… psychotic…" the sprite muttered, to which Mario agreed. After that, they found a magnet near the button.

Mario picked it up and turned to Starlow "Let's wait for others outside of Makoto's room. "Yeah, I have a gut feeling this will help us" the sprite said and they left.

* * *

_**With Kiyotaka and Mukuro**_

After exploring the Ultimate Moral Compass' room and the Ultimate Pop Idol's room, the two made it to Kyoko's room. In there, Ishimaru explored careful the room's furnitures but found nothing. Mukuro on the other hand, found a button and pressed it.

As with Mario and Starlow, a video began to play and those two watched it with disgust.

The video showed what would have happened should Kyoko had been executed.

"Why do I get the feeling that Junko used my corpse to achieve that?" Mukuro wondered, "Using a corpse for any act is extremely foul! We have to make sure she never does it again!" Taka yelled as the video finished.

The red-eyed teen noticed a magnet and picked it up, "I think we're done, let's get back and wait for the others at Makoto's room" the soldier said and the two left.

* * *

_**With Mondo and Kyoko**_

The duo finished exploring Aoi's room and Toko's room. They decide to enter Chihiro's room.

And after investigating through the whole area, they found the same button here and Mondo pressed it.

Kyoko gritted her teeth softly after the video finished while Mondo stood motionless. The detective, who has grown closer to the biker throughout the adventure, patted him in a shoulder.

"I killed Chihiro… And got executed for it… We were revived... Only for that whore to revive too and send us to hell again… And worse… I didn't protect my friend, even after I swore to protect him with my life" Mondo's tears slid down his face.

"Mondo, don't be upset, I forgave you the moment I saw you alive again. I don't bear a grudge towards you, so please, bury the hatchet with yourself" Chihiro said through his wristband.

"We will make Junko and Antasma pay for their crimes. Hope will win again, I promise you" Kyoko comforted him.

The biker turned to her, "Thanks, lady. Ye and Makoto are real pals" Mondo said with a few tears on his face.

After that, a magnet appeared and Kyoko picked it up. "We need to use this in Makoto's door" she said. Mondo nodded and returned.

* * *

_**With Luigi, Makoto and Dreambert**_

Since they were the larger group, they decide to check the rooms of Hifumi, Hiro, Leon Sakura and Celestia.

When they got to the gambler's room and examined it, nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Luigi found the button. Dreambert pressed and they watched Celestia's execution.

After the video finished and the magnet appeared, the luckster picked it up but stops and closes his eyes while sighing heavily.

"Can't imagine how horrible was that type of game…" Luigi muttered, "These horrors shall never be subjected to anyone!" the prince adds as Makoto recovers.

"Well, let's take this and head back" said the ahoge teen.

* * *

_**At Makoto's room**_

The team reunited and put the magnets at the door, from the other side, a short-circuit sound is heard and the door opens.

Mario and Taka lead the rest and see the room in the same state after the first murder. Makoto sighs and heads to the bathroom; He opens it and the luckster with the rest of the team.

In the bathroom, a knife is laying on the floor among a big spill of blood in the wall and the floor, including a strange number until read upside-down, it spelled: Leon.

"Junko is the one to blame on all this.." Mario frowned as Luigi tried his best to not squirm.

After Makoto picked up the knife, they leave the room and head to the stairs in the school area. Once there, the knife suddenly morphed into a key and te Ultimate Hope inserted it on the lock, successfully opening the access to the second floor.

"Well done Dream Team!" Monokuma spoke through a monitor, "You have opened the second floor and are one step closer to reach Junko and Antasma!" the bear cheered.

"Now get to the next floor! You have 2 hours this time to clear the floor! And time will start running once everyone sets a foot on the second floor!" Monokuma said and the monitor went off.

They make a quick run and get to the next floor.

There, the heroes head north towards the boys changing room. Just as Kyoko was about to touch the the door, Goombella's voice came from the wristband, "Hold it detective gal! According to Chihiro, only guys can open the door. Try to open it and you'll get gunned down!" she yelled.

"...That's right" Kyoko said and backed off. "Why is that?" Mario asked, "That was one of the rule of of the killing game, only boys can enter their changing room and girl theirs" Makoto explained him.

"I'll do it" Mondo said, approaching the door, "I must be a man and confront what I did to Chihiro…"

"Don't tell me he…" Starlow thought when Mondo opens the door and the team finds a blue carpet… stained with blood.

Next to the bench of the changing room, Luigi finds a bell and picks it up, only to be taken from him by Mondo, "I'll carry this, it's my burden" he says with a regretful yet calm tone.

"Bro…" Taka said with awe. The nine leave the room and try to go to the stairs, only to be stopped by lasers at the locker room. Starlows tries to pass them by but only got electrocuted by them,

"YEOWCH!" the sprite yelled as she was launched to the floor. Dreambert gets near her to help, "They're bent on killing us" he muttered.

"Well duh!" Monokuma appeared out of the blue, the team glared at him. "And I thought you learned your lesson with Makoto's room! But where you need to go to before here? Find out yourselves!" the bear yelled and left.

"Can't wait to give him a good stomp" Mario groaned as Makoto kept a thinking face. Then, he realized and rallied the heroes, "We need to go to the girls' changing room!" he shouts. "Huh? Why?" Luigi wonders.

"That's where Chihiro's corpse was found" Kyoko said stoically. The biker sighs again while the soldier takes the lead and goes there.

He opens the door with a kick and what they find is something that made the brothers to gulp in shock.

They found a message written with blood, it read "Bloodlust". "Why does this look like…?" Mukuro wondered but then watched the rest of the teens have some sort of traumatic flashback.

"This was how Byakuya tampered with the crime scene right?" Chihiro's voice came out of the wristbands.

No one said a thing, "I'll take that silence as a yes" the programmer said with a bit of discomfort.

As if on cue, a deactivating sound is heard and Luigi gets out of the room to check. "The laser are gone!" he exclaims.

"Guess those two only wanted us to revive the horrors that we lived in our dimension. Which is unforgivable!" Taka says with anger.

"All right, let's head to the stairs and reach the third floor" Mukuro says and the nine leave the area.

Once there, the dumbell turned into a key and Mondo placed it, granting access to the third floor.

"As expected from this team! You cleared the puzzle of the second floor and opened the way for the next floor!" Monokuma appeared again to congratulate them.

"Now please head to the third floor! Who knows what kinds of things await for you there" the bear said and leaves.

The nine shake off this encounter and head upstairs. "Guys, be careful" Chihiro said, "Goombella and I are detecting Despair! Junko must be somewhere in the third floor!" he shouts.

Mario and Taka widen their eyes and the nine pick up the pace to reach the second floor.

With two floors already cleared, the fighters press onward to the next challenge…

**Chapter 25: A Soldier's decision, storming the Academy: END**

**Surviving Heroes: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Mukuro**

* * *

**Those two floor were surely no easy task but they were cleared nonetheless. Monokuma is back! We'll continue to the watch the team's progress next week!**


	36. 9-2: Titans' Hopeful Finale!

**The third floor is upon us. What kinds of horrors await our heroes? **

**Warning: Blood will be a present in this chapter a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Titans' Hopeful Finale! Only she remains!**

"Strange, the REC Room didn't have any clues" Luigi said as the team left said area. "I think it's time to head to the Art Room and then the Physics Lab" Makoto said ominously.

"Why you said it in that way, Makoto?" Mario wonders; "That's where I was murdered…" Kiyotaka said with a bit of sadness. The plumber gulps and sighs heavy before getting near the teen and gave him a small brotherly hug.

Taka teared up as he knew he was surrounded by friends and thanked Mario for the gesture. Ishimaru looked at Mondo and sighed.

"I think we should go and explore the Physics Lab. But you Mondo, please stay with me here for a while" Taka says.

The biker, not knowing why, nods and stays there while the rests leaves the room.

"Mondo, I know this isn't the most appropriate time to tell you this but I cannot hold it anymore…

Mondo, I THINK I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!

I knew our bond between men was a unique one but I didn't know why. I always thought that my feelings were wrong, but this… crusade has taught me to never hide what I feel.

You made me feel… happy, for the first time in my life after my family's name fell into disgrace! With you, I felt like everything will be okay; That my efforts were giving results and that the future would always be bright.

It's okay if you don't return these feelings, I just wanted to-" Kiyotaka is interrupted by Mondo.

The biker hugged him and caressed the moral compass' face before kissing him softly.

"I like you too… I knew I didn't like women even when I tried to flirt with them.

This thing of feelings it's complicated and shit but there's something I fucking know…

I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! YOU'RE MY TYPE OF PARTNER! I like you! You're dedicated, strong and cute! You always want everyone to give their best! Hell even you forgave Hifumi and Celestia!" Mondo said as he hugged Kiyotaka in an all-loving hug.

"I'm glad!" Taka chirps of joy, "We should take it slowly, after we defeat those two villains" he adds and returns to his serious self.

Mondo nods and lets him as they head to the lab.

There, they found the rest of team in shock.

Near a complex machine, Junko was there, sleeping and beneath her a pillow that looked familiar.

"That machine… The air purifier from the killing game" Kyoko whispered when Chihiro's voice came from the communicator. "Careful! Don't go near them! There is an invisible force field surrounding Junko and Antasma!"

"And somehow, Junko's sleep is powering up the machine near you!" Goombella said through the wristbands.

"Powering the machine by sleeping. We must go to the Dream World!" Dreambert deduced. "Listen. They must be doing something there to power up this thing! And I am willing to assume it is related to Despair!"

"So, if we wake Junko up, we can stop them from keeping this thing up and running!" Starlow added.

"Then it's time to wake up my sister" Mukuro said, "But how are we going to do that?" she wonders.

"Just like with Big Massif, we happen to be at a Dream Point. So If Luigi and Mondo sleep here, we will be able to merge their dreams with Junko's.

And then, we find a way to wake her up!" Dreambert explained. Mukuro struggled a bit to understand but agreed.

Luigi and Mondo fall asleep after Dreambert turned himself into pillows and the portal appears. One by one, the rest jump into it.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

Just as they land, they see the dream version of the academy, Dreamy Neo Hope's Peak Academy.

It looked almost the same as the Real World's counterpart, but this had several paintings of Monokuma and tons of blood spills all over the place.

"This is disturbing…" Mario said as they reunited with the dream heroes. "Never thought we'd get the chance to enter Junko's unconscious. It'll be interesting and dangerous" Kyoko said.

"Then let's proceed with caution" Dreambert said and the gang takes off.

As they walk, the heroes realize this is a twisted and inverted version of the academy as they need to go down in order to go further. Eventually, the team makes it to the inverted second floor and found the stairs for the next floor when Mario trips and falls down near the start of them..

Everyone sighed of relief until Kyoko looked upwards and shouted to Mario, "Get out of the way!"

The plumber didn't look and rolled sideways as something nearly falls on his neck. "A guillotine blade?" Makoto asked with fear.

"I was almost beheaded...?" Mario asked a bit shaken. "This girl is bent on killing us" Dreamy Luigi muttered.

"Then let's be careful with our step" Taka said as they descended. Once there, Dreambert finds an interesting and brand-new Luiginary and Mondonary work. After the dream heroes fused with it, the heroes felt lighter and that's when Kyoko deduced it was an anti-gravity work.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

Starlow was the one who caused this as sometimes, electric wave would come to Luigi and Mondo so she conjured a ghost of wind, the same one she used in Pi'illo Castle to protect the two.

After barely avoiding several waves, she decided to maintain them a bit off ground. But this is change when Luigi and Mondo, in between whispers, asked her to lift or lower them.

She deduced it must be the rest of the team needing help so she complied.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

After Makoto avoided being gunned down from the machine guns at the changing rooms, the team managed to explore all the rooms and reached the library.

In there, they came across with Junko, who was reading a book.

"Junko!" everyone shouted, "Geez, you're noisy. You know how long I waited for you to get your asses over here?" she asked.

"Enough of your bullshit! Just give up and we go easy on you!" Dreamy Mondo yelled. "As if! Thanks to that bat freak, I learned Despair can be inflicted by force! Just like he infected you, Dreambert" she turned to the prince, who glared at her.

"And to make a point of this… LOOK AT THIS, WHORES!" Junko posed dramatically as the wall behind her collapsed and showed a blood-red sky, a bridged made of ground suspended over a cliff.

The floor started to trembled as the heroes kept their balance. Only when a deafening roar is heard, Mario and Luigi lost their cool as they remembered.

Bowser was still in Antasma and Junko's clutches.

The beast, with now a colossal size, appeared and had a look of being induced into Despair.

"Let's stomp on that Hope of yours!" Junko laughed wildly. Dreambert froze in fear as this is the first time he saw someone worse than Antasma.

But the rest of the teens after recovering from the surprise smirked towards Junko. "You're not the only with a giant!" Kyoko told her, "Wait what?" Junko asked.

"Dreambert! You know what to do!" Kiyotaka grins. The prince knows and disappears.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

Luigi and Mondos' shining area began to become active again but this time, the two showed confidence instead of fear.

Luigi smirked and covered his face with his cap while Mondo grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Wait, these aren't your usual reactions. You guys are fighting Junko aren't you? Then I'll do what I can to help!" Starlow smiles and touches the "L" and the pecs' cleavage alternately.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

The dream heroes start to get huge while the step aside. Mukuro is staring at them in awe as this is the first time she watches them transform.

.After they became titans again, the floor trembled as Bowser approached. "Turning into a giant, I invented that pals!"

"I never thought I'd say this but let's rescue Bowser!" Mario shouts, "Come on! Let's stop Despair!" Makoto smirks, "Well, this might be fun" Mukuro says and they're picked up by Dreamy Luigi.

"Let's give our hardest to this battle, as with the others!" Taka smiles, "Let's rely on everything you learned" Kyoko said and the two are picked up as well.

"Look at those heroical faces! Disgusting! I'll give you a hand!" Junko cackles and climbs up to Bowser's head.

The two factions run at each other and the battle begins.

"Remember all you've learnt and save the day!" Dreambert pleads and leaves.

"Always watch your step!" Junko laughs as a portion behind the team collapses and falls into a giant, boiling tar pit.

"Behind them!" Mukuro shouts. "Let's knock them to the pit!" Kyoko adds.

The two titans dash to Bowser with their hammers. Mondo swinged it upwards and sent Bowser and Junko to the air while Luigi connected a Hammer Chop afterwards.

Bowser fell into the tar pit while Junko managed to jump out of time off him to return to land. The beast emerged from the pit and landed on a rather thin layer of ground. Kyoko watched this and yelled to Dreamy Mondo, "Stomp on him!"

The titan did it and the due to the attack and the combined weight, Bowser fell once again to the pit.

Bowser is sent flying again and landed harsly on the ground. The mind-controlled beast tried to ram the titans but was dodged by them and fell to the tar again.

Bowser emerged again and landed harsly on the ground. "Drill Stomp! Now!" Mario said and the team prepared to execute the Dream Team Attack.

With Mukuro being a novice, she took the top lay on the stack and performed the attack with flawless display.

Junko reevered on the Despair Bowser was feeling and even though she could easily turn the tides against the heroes with the Dream Stone, she decides to not intervene anymore and watched from afar.

The beast groaned as he got up from the recent attack. Going mad, he dashed and this time he managed to grab the dream fighters. On top of the recently collapsed section of the bridge.

The two shook him off desperately and Dreamy Mondo managed to break free but Dreamy Luigi and the other heroes with him were tossed to the tar pit.

Dreamy Luigi falls to the tar and quickly bounce out of it. With his Dreamy Luigi Cyclone, he made back to the edge and got onto the bridge again.

"Incoming!" a voice behind the titans yelled and struck Dreamy Mondo. It was Junko, who used Wing Blitz and the attack threw Kyoko off.

Bowser grabbed the detective and prepared to eat her when a kick to the stomach broke the grasp on the girl.

Kyoko used her air dodge before touching the ground and Dreamy Mondo picker her up.

"Enough! I'll destroy once for all there!" Bowser roared as a strange circular platform appeared and jumped to it, followed by the heroes and Junko.

There, Bowser began to spin on his shell, "Fight back, dream heroes!" Dreambert said. Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo nodded and told the heroes to keep their grasps as their pulled their hammer and start to spin.

They kept bouncing back and forth with Bowser until Bowser finally fell to the tar pit again when a bounce tactic was applied by the duo.

Once Bowser landed back on the platform, he stayed dizzy. "You know what to do! Finishing Team!" Dreambert yells.

The gang nods and the titans go up into space. As the rest of the heroes get into the star, Dreambert casts all of his Hope into the star, making it huge and a new finisher: Star of Hope

Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo launch the star to Bowser as Mario and Kiyotaka lead the rest.

With a bit of help from the others, the stars strikes Bowser and the beast groans as he comes back to his normal size on a burst of stars.

The team celebrates along with Dreambert until something hits Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondos' heads and destroys the star the rest were in as well.

The titans are destroyed and shrink down to their original size as the others fell hard to the ground.

It was Junko's own finisher: Meteorite of Despair. "You may have kicked this guy's ass but that doesn't mean I've lost yet! Well fine, you can have him! But first, ALLOW me to send you back to the Real World!" Junko cackles and pulls out the Dream Stone.

"Make Bowser unleash his Final Smash!" she said to the stone. Bowser wakes up and suffers great pain when he activates his Final Smash: Giga Bowser Punch.

Bowser turned into Giga Bowser and took aim at the heroes, who still were trying to avoid the hit but this was futile. The Koopa King releases his punch and the dream heroes are disintegrated while the the rest of the heroes are sent to the portal Junko wished to open.

"Kickass!" the girl laughed.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

From the portal the heroes and Bowser landed hard on the ground, followed by Junko with the Dream Stone.

Luigi and Mondo wake up and help the rest get up. Antasma turns back it his bat form and grabs Junko. "Not bad! But ve know who will vin!" the bat said; "We'll be waiting for you in the fourth floor, better find us!" Junko said with smug and the baddies left.

"They're way over their head!" Luigi frowned, "You're right, just let me get something" Kyoko said as she went to the storage room of the lab and came back with a hammer stained with blood.

Kiyotaka closed his eyes and was hugged by Mondo as Makoto told Mario that as the hammer that killed Taka and Hifumi.

"Wait, before we go to the stairs, let's help him" Makoto points to Bowser. Mario agress and feeds Bowser with a Max Candy and a Refreshing Herb.

The koopa immediately recovers and gets up looking at his surroundings. "Mario! Luigi! Bunch of Teens!" he yells.

"Do you remember anything?" Starlow asks, "The last thing I remember is that I was ready to kick that Antasma's ass with you when a crazy ghost girl attacked me and then nothing" Bowser answered.

"Well, take a listen…" Mario said and explained everything that happened.

_**1 explanation later**_

Bowser exploded in anger after learning all that happened after being possessed by Junko. "WHO THE HELL DO THAT GIRL THINK SHE IS?! WE DIDN'T KICK DIMENTIO'S ASS JUST SO SHE CAN MAKE OUR WORLD FALL INTO DESPAIR?!

That's it! I'm pumped up and want to give them a smackdown! So let me join your goody two-shoes group!" Bowser demanded.

"Sure!" Mario grins, "Awesome! Now let's get going" Bowser cracks his knuckles and joins the battle.

"That's something I didn't see it coming" Goombella whistles from the wristbands, alerting Bowser, "That voice… aren't you one of the weird heroes who fought along the nations?" the koopa asks.

"Long story, but yeah. But that's not important right now, those two need to be stopped!" the goomba replies.

The now ten-member team headed to the stairs and the hammer morphed into a key, allowing access to the next floor.

When they get to the new floor, Makoto suggests to go to the Chemistry Lab, where the next murder weapon is. They head there surprisingly no traps there.

Once inside, Kyoko locates the weapon and shows it to the rest of the heroes, "It's the poison that Sakura drank to commit suicide" she says.

"Oh dear" Goombella said via the wrist bands. Just as they got out of the office, Monokuma appeared and greeted the team. "You guys aren't joking around! Good work, seriously! But before you go the fifth and last floor, please go to the Headmaster's Office!

You'll be in for a surprise!" the bear chuckled and left.

"That pipsqueak could have you wrapped on his finger so easily?" Bowser asks Taka, "Even if his rules were evil and twisted, disobeying them could have resulted in death"

"That's true" Mukuro adds and Bowser gives a sigh of overwhelming surprise.

With that, the heroes head to the Headmaster's Office and see Antasma and Junko waiting for them in front of the desk.

"SCREEP! Impressive, to haff come this far…" Antasma said.

The ten go into battle stances. "Antasma! Hear me! This is the end for you! This time, I will ensure you never return!" Dreambert yelled.

"SCREEK! I haff heard those words before, a long time ago… But this time is different! This time, I have a special execution for you thanks to Junko's-" Antasma is shut when Junko yells "Help me, Spears of Gungnir!"

Several spears came from the floor and impaled Antasma, who starts to bleed severely. Junko lets go of him and flips him off. "You thought I'd work with you all the way? As if! I even killed my dear sister Mukuro just to feel Despair!

Look at you, that feeling of betrayal and pain is just so cool! Well, gotta go! I have lots of surprises for you in the fifth floor, I'll be waiting, upupupu!" Junko laughed and ran from the office while shoving Starlow away.

"Just as I imagined, I pity you Antasma" Mukuro shook her head as the bleeding bat got up despite being wounded.

"Save your pity for Junko! But before I take her… Dreambert… I vill… TAKE YOU!" Antasma exclaims. "So it comes to this, Antasma! I accept!" Dreambert glares and the two engage in air combat.

The two exchanged blows in the office; Antasma was holding his own great despite bleeding out.

"Let's settle this in the Dream Vorld!" Antasma says and opens a portal, Dreambert follows him and the portal closes.

1 minute later, the portal opens and Dreambert is thrown out, with a bit of blood coming out of his mouth. "Argh… he's stronger now and All-Out Attacked me…

Mario… Kiyotaka… Luigi… Mondo… Makoto… Kyoko… Mukuro… Bowser…

I beg you… Please save… the island… and the Dream Stone… " the prince pleads.

"We'll do it, Dreambert!" Mario nods, "This evil needs to be stopped once and for all!" Kiyotaka agress. "No holding back anymore!" Luigi shouts, "This guy was the one who caused all this, time to thank him for that!" Mondo glares at the portal. "He needs to pay for his crimes!" Makoto says, "Indeed, he shall be brought to justice" Kyoko adds. "May this be one step to stop Junko from plunging this world into Despair" Mukuro declares, "Now we REALLY get to kick this bat freak's ass!" Bowser grins.

"Luigi… Mondo… please stay here… I have and idea... " Dreambert said. The duo despite not knowing what's his plan, agree and stay while the rest jump into the portal.

* * *

_**At the Dream World**_

Mario, Taka and the others land and watch Antasma turn into his true form while conjuring several dark orbs.

Moments later, Dreambert arrives, "I will help as well… Dreamy Luigi! Dreamy Mondo! Come on!" he commands and the two dream heroes arrive.

There, Dreamy Luigi fused into Mario while Dreamy Mondo fused into Kiyotaka.

Antasma devours three of his eight dark orbs and he suddenly glows a dark aura. The bat king turned into several bats and swarmed the team.

Everyone jumped or air dodged to escape damage but Mukuro was hit by one and fell asleep.

Antasma laughed as he snaps his fingers and dark rings trap the other fighters.

* * *

_**Inside Mukuro's dream**_

The Ultimate Soldier stood in the same battlefield when a giant Antasma came in and begins to chase her.

Despite using a Charge Shot, the attack is futile and Mukuro is forced to flee. As she runs, Mukuro notices two strange, purple portals. She makes a leap of faith and throws herself onto the north one.

This turned out to be a bad idea since she falls indefinitely and air dodges several execution weapons such as baseballs, a bike, a firetruck and the arm of an excavator.

After escaping the portal, Antasma chases her again but this time she makes the right call and throws into the south portal.

There a relaxing and upbeat vision of her school memories before the Tragedy along with a Syrup Jar made Mukuro relax and recover stamina a she finally wakes up.

* * *

_**Back with the team**_

The soldier wakes up and sees everyone whacking Antasma with a Luiginary and Mondonary wall. She decides to join in the fun and fires a Charge Shot to the bat.

Antasma clones himself and attempts to deceive the team with a large energy ball but is reflected by Mario and his hammer.

Enraged, the bat king raises his hands and separates Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo from Mario and Kiyotaka respectively. The two dream heroes are the placed inside the dark orbs, which spin around Antasma.

"Guess where they are and they'll be free, guess wrong and I'll devour them!" Antasma mocked them. "Too easy!" Mario grins and looks at the team.

They understand what he means as Kyoko whispers to Mukuro's ears. The soldier nods and they execute an All-Out Attack on the orbs.

All the orbs are struck mercilessly.

Kiyotaka lands and shouts "Justice will be achieved!" as the orbs shatter and the dream fighters are freed.

Antasma glares at them before summoning more dark orbs and devouring all of them. "Careful! He's gone berserk!" Chihiro yells through the wristbands.

"Then let's give you all our strength, Kyoko!" Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Mondo yell before fusing into her.

The detective feels an immense power running through her and that's when she unleashes the Luiginary and Mondonary Typhoon.

Kyoko spawns several Luiginoids and Mondonoids to form a tornado structure tied to several clones of the dream heroes. With the help of the others she tugs them and frees them into a giant typhoon.

The tornado goes to Antasma and the dark orbs, and they are relentlessly hit with hammers, kicks, punches and karate chops.

Antasma is deal almighty damaged as he lands on the floor but still wanted to fight, "Let's try with this!" Mario yells while Kyoko unleashed the Luiginary and Mondonary Flame.

Several Fire Luiginoids and Mondonoids appear before conjuring a giant fireball that is tossed. Mario, Kiyotaka, Makoto, Kyoko and Mukuro run as the dream clones pass the fireball that is increasing size; The rest of the team filled the gaps between clones.

Mario and Kiyotaka reached the end of the line and use their hammers to deliver the fireball to Antasma and the dark orbs.

"Luiginary and Mondonary Attacks won't beat me so easily!" the bat roared. Fate can be cruel and this proved to be his defeat when Kyoko flashed the aura.

"TIme to finish this" she said and activated her Final Smash: Critical Hit.

Kyoko unsheathes her sword and yells "Time to beat Despair!" before rushing forward to Antasma and strike him with a mortal blow to the heart.

Antasma explodes with several dark stars along with his orbs and drops 4000 coins.

* * *

_**At the Real World**_

The team comes out of the portal, followed by a bleeding and badly beaten Antasma who began to bleed again.

He stares at the team, "SCREEEHEEEEECH! SCREEP! SCREEEEEEBTH!" Antasma yells and finally explodes with a bit of blood staining the heroes.

"Antasma has been defeated!" Starlow exclaims, "Well done Kyoko!" Makoto congratulates here, and she thanks him with a smile.

"Mario… Kiyotaka… Luigi… Mondo… Makoto… Kyoko… Mukuro… Bowser... You have my thanks!

Now we must focus! We must get to the fifth floor and finish Junko! Onward, heroes!" Dreambert shouts.

"Guys, this will be our final battle, let's make sure Junko regrets messing with us!" the sprite smirks.

The heroes agree and leave for the fifth floor.

* * *

_**With Junko**_

"Make me regret messing with them? That starry bitch is way more stupid that I thought! If only they knew. Upupupupu!" the Ultimate Despair giggles.

"Well, gotta go and make this game more… entertaining, don't you agree?" she turns to a camera she's holding.

* * *

_**On the other side of the camera**_

"Who's that girl? She sounded almost like our red-haired nutjob?" a former queen bee asked, "I don't know, but I'm worried for Mario and his new friends. I hope they're safe" a polite man said as several teens and adults watched everything from a giant monitor at a giant meeting room…

**Chapter 26: ****Titans' Hopeful Finale! Only she remains!:**

**END**

**Surviving Heroes: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Mukuro, Bowser**

* * *

**Time to reply the recent review!**

**Glover64: Given how he is in Wakeport now, I don't think that's possible. He may have been having some small moments where felt gulity about it tough.**

**Antasma has fallen and Bowser has joined the battle! But now the bigger threat remains, can the heroes survive the last floor and defeat her before it's too late? And also, who are the people watching Junko's streaming?**

**We'll find out next chapter**


	37. 9-3: The Trial

**The last floor is going to be explored! Warning: Blood, violence and dark moments will take place in this chapter. This is the darkest chapter in the story, so please be careful.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The "Trial"! Time for a little… Divine intervention!**

The team is finally on the fifth floor, where they investigated the Dojo. Concluding their research with no results, the team heads to the Greenhouse, where Makoto and Kyoko told the others how Junko used Mukuro's boddy to stage a murder and have an excuse to execute the detective.

"And I thought Dimentio was crazy" Bowser mutters. "Let's keep our focus and retrieve the knife" Makoto says. Luigi gets the knife at the middle of the room and then hands it to Mukuro.

At that moment, Monokuma appears in a monitor, "Congratulations!" You found all the murder weapons! Good job, seriously! Now all you need to do is head to Classroom 5-C and then to the Bio Lab!" he declares and the monitors goes off.

"We're almost done" Luigi sighed of relief, "Don't count on that just yet, that bitch must have some sort of trick to pull on us" Mondo told him.

"Let's get there and be done with this" Mario frowns and they leave the Greenhouse.

Just as they arrive, Mario, Luigi, Starlow and Dreambert gasp of horror as they see the classroom destroyed and the walls spilled with dried blood. "This…" Mukuro mutters.

"You know what happened here, don't you?" Kyoko asked her, the soldier nods.

"This is where the very first killing game, the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy took place. The very same event that help the Tragedy to spark in our dimension.

All of the student council member except one, the president, killed each other with weapons Junko and I provided.

It was all to help my sister to get the necessary material to make a dangerous weapon: The Despair Video.

A video that can brainwash anyone who watches it. We strong-armed the Ultimate Animator to make it under the threat of making his classmates the stars of our next killing game should he had rejected"

Everyone looked at Mukuro with shock, "Listen, Mukuro. It's true that what you did is horrible, but we also know that if you weren't feeling guilty about it, you wouldn't be with us, risking your life to stop Junko on plunging our world into Despair" Mario tell her.

"What Mario said is absolutely true! Even if you have done unforgivable acts, your remorsefulness is enough to forgive you. And that's why we trust you, we consider you a teammate and a friend" Makoto chirps.

Mukuro drops her jaw slightly and gives them a soft smile.

"Well, all that is left is the Bio Lab, are you ready?" Dreambert asks, to which the heroes nod.

They go there and as soon as they enter, the temperature drops drastically. "Right, this was the morgue" Makoto shivered.

Starlow explored the area until she came across twenty-four doors and opened one randomly. The sprite let out a shriek as it contained a corpse.

A replica of Kiyotaka Ishimaru's body.

The moral compass stared at the body and lost his speech as he trembled uncontrollably. Mondo hugged him as tight as he could since he felt Ishimaru's tears of fear.

"Let me scan those please" Chihiro said and Mario got near the doors and passed his wristband though all doors.

After Chiiro analyzed the doors, the programmer managed to make names appear above each door:

"Sayaka Maizono", "Mukuro Ikusaba", "Leon Kuwata", "Chihiro Fujisaki", "Mondo Owada", "Kiyotaka Ishimaru", "Hifumi Yamada", "Celestia Ludenberg (Taeko Yasuhiro)", "Sakura Ogami", "Junko Enoshima" "Yasuhiro Hagakure", "Aoi Asahina", "Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack", "Byakuya Togami", "Kyoko Kirigiri", "Makoto Naegi", "Mario", "Luigi", "Princess Peach", "Toadsworth", "Starlow", "Dreambert", "Goombella", "Bowser".

"What…?" the goomba said through the communicator.

"She's planning to kill us all then herself" Kyoko said bluntly. "But why? Doesn't she want to start a new Tragedy here?" Luigi wonders when Mario realizes something.

"By killing us, she'll plunge this world into Despair as almost everyone regards us as their salvation. And thus, we may be the only ones who bar this world from going crazy" Mario said.

"But you're the Star Children! You! Luigi! Peach! Bowser! Yoshi! Wario! Donkey Kong! You can't be taken out that easily!" Starlow objects.

"No… Luigi, Bowser, Peach and I were already executed by Dimentio. I don't like how it sounds but Junko has the means to take us out again. And she then might be after Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Wario…"

The teens look at each other with worry.

"Well, we found everything, only that crazy bitch remains" Mondo said, breaking the ice. "I'll take a guess and say you guys need to open the doors, no matter what may be there. The readings here tell me something might happen if you do that" Chihiro said.

One by one, the doors are opened and despite seeing the corpses of the ones who fell to the killing game, the team opened them all.

"Jackpot!" Monokuma's voice is heard through a speaker. "Now you get a special prize!" he said and a mist appeared from the vent.

"Sleeping gas! Let's get out of here!" Makoto yells but the effect kicks in quickly and the heroes fall asleep.

* * *

_**With Chihiro and Goombella**_

"Guys, are you OK? Guys? Guys!" Chihiro yelled to no avail, "This is bad!" Goombella says. "Let's get the others and-" the programmer's sentence is cut short when someone appears in the room.

"No! But you're supposed to be there! What are you doing with that frame? Why are the rest of our friends inside there?! No! Get away!" Chihiro cries as someone lunges at the programmer and the researcher.

* * *

_**At a descending place**_

Mario and Luigi wake up after the sleeping gas' effect wore off. The older brother gets up and looks at his surroundings, "An elevator? Just like the ones in Flipside and Flopside?"

The moment the elevator stopped descending and its door opened, the brothers are treated to a strange courtroom with 18 podiums.

As the two leave the elevator, Mario spots a chair behind the podiums, and from said chair, Monokuma appeared.

"Monokuma!" the Bros. shout, "Welcome, Mario Bros.! Welcome to the courtroom!" the bear salutes them.

"My, my, such temper! You see, this is the part where you would have reached Junko after clearing the fifth floor; But now there is change of plans since a murder took place recently!

So now, it's time for the exciting… Class Trial!

Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit" then you will win! But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone on your side and I'll win!

Since your dear teammates already went through several class trials, I've decided only you need to participate. Don't worry about your dear yellow ball and pillow dude, they're safe along with the rest of your friends in the Audiovisual Room.

* * *

_**At the AV Room**_

The rest of the team is watching in the giant screen the whole thing since they've been chained to chairs.

"What is she planning?!" Starlow shries while trying to break free. "If it is what I think, then Mario and Luigi better have flawless deduction skills, this will get ugly" Kyoko says.

"You can do it, Mario… Luigi…" Taka whispers as they go back to trying to break free.

* * *

_**Back with Mario and Luigi**_

"Get ready, certain friends of you from another dimension are watching and you better give a good show, cause this one will be a trial to remember!"

Mario and Luigi glare at the bear, "Never thought we'd go through one of these. But I now must solve this, or Monokuma will win!

No matter what, our Hope won't be lost and Despair will be defeated!" Mario says to himself.

"Before we begin…" Monokuma snaps his fingers and several colorful clones of the Ultimates appear.

"Now what's fun if there isn't challenge?" he says.

Mario and Luigi take the remaining two podiums since the others were occupied by the clones.

The Bros. look at each other and nod as the Class Trial has begun.

* * *

**Class Trial: In Session!**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

"We need to to begin with the victim" said "Makoto".

"The victim was none other than Antasma himself" voiced "Byakuya".

"Yes,.. **And he was killed with the Luiginary and Mondonary Typhoon!" **assumed "Hifumi".

"**NO, THAT'S WRONG!" **Mario yells

**BREAK!**

* * *

"No, Antasma didn't die from that attack, he just received damage!" Mario says.

"I see, but it looked like the most devastating attack you dealt to him!" "Leon" objected.

"And what about the wall? I mean, all those dreamy clones fell on top of the poor guy" "Aoi" adds.

"True! What if that attack is what dealt him the final blow?" "Hiro" asks.

"_I've got to_ prove _neither of those attacks killed him" _ Mario thinks.

* * *

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

Question: What was the final attack dealt to Antasma?

Mario begins to concentrate and has flashbacks of the battle.

**CRITICAL HIT**

"**It connects!" **Mario opens his eyes

**BREAK!**

* * *

"Hold it! None of the attacks you said were the ones that defeated Antasma. It was Critical Hit, Kyoko's Final Smash" Mario rebutted.

"Oh I see. So the Ultimate Detective was the one who murdered Antasma?" Monokuma playfully asks.

"You shut it!" Mario spits back. "No, it was something that happened before our battle. That something is what actually killed Antasma!" he stammered.

"_My bro is losing his cool. Time for me to step up!"_ Luigi thinks.

* * *

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

"If it was Critical Hit, then Kyoko's the murderer!" "Toko" points out.

"Exactly! It was her all along after Antasma endured all kind of attacks" "Chihiro" added.

"**And this is the only logical deduction since Antasma battled you with no injuries!**" "Kiyotaka" announces.

"**THAT'S WRONG!" **Luigi counters.

**BREAK!**

* * *

"That is not how it happened! Antasma already had several wounds thanks to the betrayal of Junko!" Luigi explains.

"Wait what? But he battled you with no signs of suffering" "Sakura" interjects.

"If what you say is true, then how could he battle you with no pain from the injuries?" "Mukuro" wonders.

"Yeah, you hafta prove your innocence!" "Mondo" yells.

"_I may have helped only when Mondo and I slept but I still remember it! And the answer is very simple!"_ Luigi thinks.

* * *

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

Luigi focus and tries to remember the battle.

Question: How was Antasma able to fight despite the wounds?

** DREAM WORLD**

"**THAT MUST BE IT!"** Luigi deduces.

**BREAK!**

* * *

"It was the Dream World! The cognitive effects there are one of the main factors of Antasma being fine when he fought us. And this can be proven true when you know that we fought him on his Dream World!" Luigi explained.

"Interesting, therefore we can leave you and the others out of suspicion" "Celestia" calmly states.

"That only leaves us where we began!" "Sayaka" groans.

"I have some theories but I need more time" "Kyoko" mutters.

"Don't sweat it, detective gal! The Bros. can solve it!" "Junko" chirps.

"Time to end this!" Mario and Luigi frown and decide to reconstruct the case.

* * *

**CLOSING ARGUMENT**

"Here's everything that happened in this case!" the bros shout.

Mario takes the lead.

**Act 1**

"It all began after we defeated Bowser in the Dream World and recruited him in our team. We reached the fourth floor and Kyoko retrieved the poison. And then Monokuma appeared, telling us to visit the Headmaster's Office"

* * *

**Act 2**

"When we got there, Antasma and Junko received us with their usual smug and disdain. The bat king began another monologue of how we will lose when it happened" Mario was about to continue when he looked at Luigi and passed him the turn.

* * *

**Act 3**

"Junko betrayed Antasma in a painful way, by impaling with extreme prejudice! The Ultimate Despair mocked him for thinking they would work as a team and fled the room by shoving Starlow out of the way"

* * *

**Act 4**

"There, Antasma declared he would get his revenge on Junko… after beating Dreambert. The two dueled for a bit before entering the Dream World. Dreambert entered bravelly to the portal, only to be defeated by and All-Out Attack" Luigi looks at Mario and the two decide to conclude the case by speaking at the same time.

* * *

**Act 5**

"Dreambert asked us to defeat Antasma and save the island along with the Dream Stone. We accepted and went to the Dream World to take on Antasma. There, we fought by going all out with our moves while dodging his"

* * *

**Act 6**

"It's true that we hit Antasma with the Luiginary and Mondonary Wall and Typhoon; It's also correct that Kyoko defeated him with Critical Hit, but that didn't kill him, only defeated him.

The true cause of his death was the reason he entered the Dream World since he knew the wounds wouldn't affect him and once he was defeated, Antasma came out to the Real World just to finish bleeding out and finally perish.

The true murder weapons were… The Spears of Gungnir!

And the one who made was the culprit… Junko Enoshima!"

**COMPLETE!**

**Class Trial: ALL RISE!**

* * *

"There you have it, Monokuma! The killer is Junko Enoshima!" Mario looks at the bear with determination.

"Impressive deductive skills! Now it's time to vote for the blackened!" Monokuma chuckles and everyone pulls the lever on their podiums.

"The results are in! And just like you said, the killer was none other than Junko Enoshima! Excellent work you two! Now you teamwork was so flawless, I want to give you something!" Monokuma cackles.

"If it is what I think it is, you can keep it!" Luigi yells. "Nope! You have to receive your prize! How else am I gonna make a good show for those in the other dimension?

I have a pair of super special punishments for the two of you, so be good heroes and take them!" Monokuma laughs.

"You won't get away with this!" Mario slams his hand on the podium while Luigi nods but shows fear.

Let's give it everything we've got! It's…. PUNISHMENT TIME!"

Monokuma out a little mallet and slams the red button in front of him.

**GAME OVER**

**Mario and Luigi have been found guilty.**

**Time for the Punishments!**

* * *

**A Long Legacy: Ultimate Superstar Mario's Execution**

Mario and Luigi look at the other participants before two shackles that have a design of Monokuma on it connected to long ropes appear from behind them. The shackles go behind the two brothers and close round their necks.

Despite Mario and Luigi reaching out to each other, their efforts were futile. They quickly drag them through a dull, prison-like hallway and separates the brothers as each one is dragged to a different room.

Mario rolls to the ground and gets up. As he dusts off, he notices lights turning on and is forced to walk down a dark hall since a spiked wall starts to move towards him.

While the hero runs, he listens two voices. On the distance, Kiku and Heather, his previous teammates call him for help. He quickly rushes to them as the spiked wall advances.

As he traverses, he watches everything from his previous adventures, including statues of him, his teammates of the Fated Heroes and Team Light.

He reaches the end of the hallway where he finds Heather and Kiku trapped in cages, he frees them by using his hammer and the two thank him.

Kiku tells him he won a reward while Heather tells him to look up. Mario complies and sees a giant star.

Monokuma then shows up and pushes the statue to fall over him. The plumber freaks out and turns to see Kiku and Heather but they suddenly disappeared, turns out they were only projections made for the execution.

Mario closes his eyes and accepts his fate…

* * *

_**With Luigi**_

**Night Terrors: Ultimate Ghost Hunter Luigi's Execution**

Luigi lands to the ground and gets up groaning. He decides to pull out the Poltergust G-00..

When he activates it, a ghoulish cry is heard. Luigi panics and flees. He encounters a mummy and shoots him a plunger to no result.

He flees and avoids tons of monsters, including a werewolf, medusa, and ghosts.

After running for a while, he hears the voice of his brother. Luigi looks and sees his brother's silhouette. The plumber quickly rushes to him

He reaches a room where he trips and rolls to the ground. Luigi gets up and sees something terrifying.

Monokuma dressed as the Grim Reaper grins at him. Luigi lets out a loud shriek before passing out.

Monokuma raises his scythe and swings it to Luigi's neck…

And just before the star could crush Mario and Monokuma could decapitate Luigi, two flashes of light warped them out of harm's way.

* * *

_**With the rest of the team**_

The heroes watched breathless at all that just happened when the chains among them vanish.

"All right! About time!" Mondo grins. "I think I know who is or rather, who are helping us" Kyoko smiled.

"Then let's get to the courtroom and confront Monokuma!" Taka shouts.

"Let's do this!" Makoto nods and the heroes run to the elevator not far from there.

* * *

_**With Mario and Luigi**_

The brothers appear back in the courtroom without a single scratch. The two sigh of relief heavily before the elevator door opens and reveals the other heroes.

"Guys! I knew you would save us!" Luigi squealed. "It wasn't us, we just were freed" Mondo objects.

"Then who was it?" Mario wonders.

His question is answered when a bright light appears in the middle of the courtroom and reveals a goddess, two angels and a girl with a hoodie.

Said girl wears a dark teal-grey cardigan with a symbol on the chest pocket and a hood that has pointed ears on the top and two pink eye-like markings on the front. She also has stripe decorations at the bottom of her cardigan that appear to pale gray.

The girl also has a paler pink cat-like backpack as well that has a white ribbon and a white pocket at the bottom. Under her hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a black shirt line, with a pink ribbon, a pale beige skirt, black thigh high stockings and light pink mary-jane style shoes with white soles.

Palutena, a Teen, Pit and Dark Pit have arrived for a little… Divine Intervention!

"That is enough, Monokuma!" Pit yells. "Who are you?" the bear curiously asks.

"The ones who will stop you" Dark Pit said.

"I'm Palutena, Goddess of Light and these are Pit, Dark Pit and Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer" the goddess of green hair said.

"Wait, weren't you dead or something?" Monokuma wonders, "That's not important to you! We came to stop you!" the gamer yelled.

"I can't forgive you after what your master did.

Torturing and killing me to make my dear classmates fall into Despair. Making them help her in creating the Tragedy, brainwashing our teacher into Despair, wiping your classmates' memories so they could play your dreaded killing game!

You're worse than Shao Kahn, and that's saying something!" Chiaki tells to the bear.

"As if I care what you have to say about Junko! You don't realize it?" Monokuma asks back. Kyoko widens her eyes as she deduces what is going on.

"You planned for this to happen! You threw Mario and Luigi into an arranged Class Trial so you could mentally torture them with executions, only to be saved by Palutena.

Your plan all along was to lure Palutena, Pit and Dark Pit to this world!" the detective points at Monokuma. "I'm impressed by how fast you discovered it!" Monokuma mocked her.

"It won't change anything, you will be stopped!" Pit shouts, "Then come and get me, useless wings!" the robot challenged him.

Palutena grants Pit the Power of Flight and the angel flies to Monokuma to strike him with Palutena's Bow but Monokuma dodges him and retaliates with a sucker punch. Pit groans as he's sent to a wall and crashes hard on it.

Dark Pit rushes with an Electroshock Arm to Monokuma and hits him, only to be bitch slapped by the bear. The dark angel glares at Monokuma before splitting his bow into blades and going berserk on him but the bear is simply to fast for him.

"I guess you can't tell by looking at me, but I'm also an expert in combat and-" Monokuma is caught off guard by Chiaki's… Power Pellet.

"She's got Pac-man's powers!" Luigi whistles as the team decides to lend a hand, only to be immobilized by magical, mysterious chains along with the girl.

Palutena grants Dark Pit the power of Flight as well as Pit gets up so the two angels can take to the air. The duo shoot arrows to Monokuma, who playfully dodges them.

"Boring, time to end this!" the bear sighs and pulls out the Dream Stone. "Make Palutena spit blood!" he yells.

The Goddess of Light coughs a bit of the liquid and loses her focus and in turn, the angels lost their flight, falling hard to the ground.

Monokuma seizes the opportunity and performs an All-Out Attack on Pit, Palutena and Dark Pit.

The bear relentlessly pummels the trio; He lands on the ground "Despair is the only thing I live for!" he shouts as the angels and the goddess are sent to a wall.

"How you got the Dream Stone?!" Dreambert angrily asks. "Duh! Junko gave it to me, don't be stupid!" Monokuma taunts him and turns to Palutena.

"Just as Kyoko said, all this was a plan to lure the three or rather four of you here. And now that you are incapacitated to due to the Dream Stone…

Let me give you something!

I've prepared a cool and extra special punishment for the Palutena: Ultimate Goddess! The one who undid the wonderful job of Junko in the Killing School Life! And here…

Pit: Ultimate Angel.

Dark Pit: Ultimate Fallen Angel

Chiaki Nanami: Ultimate Gamer.

Along with these Hopeful heroes will watch it live!

Let's give it everything we've got…. IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma laughs and gets to his seat in the courtroom to activate the button.

**Palutena has been found guilty.**

**Time for the Punishment!**

* * *

**Atheist Beatdown: Ultimate Goddess Palutena's Execution**

A shackle closes around Palutena's neck and is dragged away through the same prison-like hall.

The Goddess is tied up to a chair and Monokuma appears with a bat. He cackles and strikes her with it while telling several scientific facts and the increasing atheist population.

Palutena groans heavily from the beating and resists to be beaten by the bear but every time she tried to speak, Monokuma slapped and punched her in the guts.

This is repeated several times until a badly beaten Palutena is placed on the corner of a stair. Monokuma then gives her a stomp to her skull...

**DESPAIR IS HERE!**

Monokuma is knocked away by a weapon swing. Said weapon was a scythe and it belonged to Viridi.

"Usually I don't vouch for her or any hairless monkey… But you are disgusting, even worse than Hades!" the goddess declared. "V-Viridi… thank…" Palutena tries to muster some words but she passes out due to the injuries.

"Save it for later, I'm taking you, Pit and Dark Pit with me. That Chiaki girl can stay here and help them with her Smash Powers" the little goddess says and warps away.

Monokuma shakes in fury as he dashes out of the execution chamber.

* * *

_**With the team**_

The heroes, the angels and the girl sigh of relief after. Viridi appears again and takes the two angels away. "You deal with that thing! I need these two to soak Palutena in the Rewind Spring. Good luck!" the Goddess of Nature says and teleports away.

"You dare to interrupt a punishment? Very well, I'll just have to punish you!" Monokuma growls tries to lunge at the heroes, only to be held by Kiyotaka. And all of a sudden, Makoto glowed the aura.

"Makoto! You need to use your Final Smash!" Taka shouts, "I won't hurt you!" Makoto cries. "Just do it!" the red-eyed teen yells and looks at Mario.

"Do it, I know he won't be hurt" the plumber said. Makoto looks at Kyoko and Mondo, who nod and that's all he needs to do it.

Makoto unleashes his Final Smash: Triforce Slash.

A ray of light stuns the bear. Makoto then dashes towards Monokuma, who is stunned by the beam and strikes him repeatedly for an immense amount of damage. Makoto stops his attacks to charge the final one; He gives a powerful sword slash to Monokuma and the bear is launched to a wall.

"I can't believe it!" the bear groans, badly beaten

"It's over, Monokuma" Makoto sighed of exhaustion. "Man, I wanted to do that but I guess this will do" Mondo grins.

"You may have beaten me, but Junko still remains on the roof of the academy" Monokuma says defeated. "And we'll beat her, but before we'll take the Dream Stone" Mario sternly said.

"Not gonna happen! Dream Stone, warp to Junko!" Monokuma commands to the stone and it vanishes from the courtroom.

"What did you do?!" Starlow angrily screams, "Isn't it obvious? Give her more chances to drive you into Despair!" Monokuma says heavily.

"Go back to the Bio Lab, an access to the roof has opened. Now it's your turn… Mistress!" Monokuma yells before finally exploding and dropping 2,000 coins.

"Fucking finally! That bear had it coming since the shitty killing game!" Mondo smiles of satisfaction.

"Are you okay?" Kyoko asks to Mario and Luigi. "My throat hurts" Luigi pants, "And so does mine" Mario adds. "Well, it's time for the final battle!" Chiaki butted in.

"Um, no offense but who are you?" Starlow asks, "Oh, where are my manners? I am Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. I know you have a lot of questions, but please, I'll answer them once Junko has been beaten" the girl said while joining the team.

"That's true, right now we have to focus on defeating Junko and stopping Despair" Dreambert said.

"Are we gonna keep talking or are we gonna go and kick that girl's ass?!" Bowser impatiently asks.

Kiyotaka the hands a mushroom to both Mario and Luigi each and a syrup jar to Makoto. The three consume them and get their wounds and stamina restored respectively.

"Let's get her!" Mario and Kiyotaka rally up the team, who let out a battle cry and go to the elevator.

Once back in the first floor, the now eleven-member team heads to stop Junko once and for all.

The decisive battle for a world is now on its way...

**Chapter 27: ****The "Tiral"! Time for a little… divine intervention!:** **END**

**Surviving Heroes: Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Starlow, Dreambert, Bowser, Chiaki**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent review!**

**Glover64: Junko wanted to torture the team a bit more with a familiar dynamic. And all I can say for now is that the next battle will decide once again the fate of Mario's World.**

**A wild chapter has finished. What do you think of the Kid Icarus cast appearance? And what do you think of the executions I came up with for Mario, Luigi and Palutena?**

**Surprise! Chiaki Nanami from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc is back! And I may be willing to bet that you're wondering how is she here. **

**Don't worry! Everything will make sense in due time! For now, let's see her join the battle! **

**Next chapter is the final battle! Stay tuned for it.**


	38. 9-4: Goodbye Despair!

**Time to stop Junko! A new final battle of Hope vs Despair will determine this world's fate, again!**

**Final warning: Violence and some dark moments will be found in this chapter, so read with caution.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Mario vs Junko! Goodbye Despair!**

It was now or never. After reaching the Bio Lab again, the eleven made it into the academy's roof. The heroes came face to face with the Ultimate Despair once more.

"Took ya long enough!" Junko cackles. "Just stop this now!" Makoto tries to show his mercy one final time. "It doesn't matter if you have the Dream Stone,

"You want me to stop now that I'm so close of unleashing Despair into Mario's World? Fuck no! Take a look at this!" Junko sweetly chirped as she snapped her fingers and something appeared that made the heroes, especially Mario to drop their jaws.

Peach appeared, but she was bound and ready to be hanged on the gallows. Peach opens her eyes and looks at the heroes.

"Mario! Kiyotaka! Luigi! Mondo! Makoto! Kyoko! Starlow! Dreambert! Mukuro! Bowser?! Teenage girl?!"

"PEACH!" the team yells as Junko starts to laugh again. "Not only her, please look, peasants!" the girls poses as a queen and pulls out a portrait.

Hifumi, Sayaka, Leon, Hiro, Byakuya, Toko, Sakura, Aoi, Chihiro, Celestia, Goombella, Brock Monsieur, Brickle, Britta, Kylie Koopa, Corporal Paraplonk, Sergeant Guy, Private Goomp, Bowser Jr., Kammy Koopa, Big Massif, Lil' Massif, Pi'illoper, Broque Madame, Eldream and the Zeekeeper are in there, and they all have an expression of utter horror.

"You should've seen the Zeekeeper's face. He was "I'm gonna stop you like a superhero!" Only to fo have his head smashed with a giant boulder, courtesy of the Dream Stone! The crackening sounds of his bones this stupid chicken made were so Despair-inducing pleasure!" the girl said.

Junko snaps her fingers and a noose appears behind Dreambert's neck. The prince is then dragged by force while choking and finally enters the frame, having a horror expression too.

"DREAMBERT!" the heroes shout, "Crazy doesn't even begins to describe how you are!" Luigi bellows. "And thanks to this little thingie, the Smashverse and that dimension of the Nations and the Total whatever cast will plunge into gorgeous Despair!" Junko cackles.

"Nonsense! You may be our classmate, but we cannot allow you to use the Dream Stone any longer! And we must subdue you, just like Antasma!" Kiyotaka declared.

"The power bottom tells me that? How cute!" Junko spits back, "Now, Dream Stone, make the Void reappear!" Junko commands.

From the top of the island, the same Void that Mario, Heather, Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen, Courtney, Luigi and Gwen stopped... reappeared.

In that moment, Junko went into a happy-go-lucky attitude. "Oh, this is so- OWWW!" Junko is hit with pink lasers.

"How do you like THAT action? Feel the power of good thoughts! Consider your Despairful days over Junko!" Starlow shouts as she and Peach focus their powers. This was a futile attempt since they were immediately hit back with black lasers.

Junko only pretended to be hurt, "How do YOU like that? Taste the power of Despair thoughts! Now listen here you starry bitch!" she said as approached Starlow and stabs her with Skewer, revealing she has Ridley's powers.

Starlow coughs blood as she falls to the ground and Junko stomps on her mercilessly.

"Your pathetic little powers aren't effective against me, so be a good star and die, just like that pathetic gamer girl!" Junko taunts Starlow before tossing her like a ball to the frame and grabbing Peach from the gallows just to throw her as well.

Mario loses his cool but Bowser beats him to the punch.

"That's it!" Bowser roars and lunges at Junko, only for the frame to shield the girl and trap itself. The Koopa King has a frustrated look on his face.

"BOWSER!" the eight yell before Junko coughed and got their attention, "Send the portrait to the Bio Lab!" she laughs and the item vanished.

"Let's see if you Hope can win before this world is sent into nothingness! Despair into tomorrow! Despair into you memories! Despair into nothingness!" Junko challenges the heroes before doing something mad.

Junko pulls out the Dream Stone and wishes for their fusion, becoming… Dreamy Junko.

The girl takes a rainbow-colored, cel-shaded appearance.

"Hope keeps on going!" Mario yells, "It's our duty to stop your crimes once and for all!" Kiyotaka sternly frowns. "You need to see a doctor!" Luigi glares, "I usually don't hit girls, but you are fucked up now, bitch!" Mondo cracks his neck. "I refuse to let Despair win!" Makoto cries, "Abnormality is not even a word for all your heinous acts!" Kyoko declares. "Sister, I'm going to save you…" Mukuro whispers, "This is for our dimension, my classmates, my teacher and my underclassmen!" Chiaki gets into a battle stance.

"This island… This dimension… The other Earth… The Mortal Kombat Universe... The entire Smashverse… FALLING INTO DESPAIR!

And you and your Hope will be… PUNISHED!" Junko screamed.

Dreamy Junko summons several colorful knives and throw them to the team. Everyone jumps out of harm's way. Mario pulls out the Star Rocket, with everyone hopping on it; as they make their way to their opponent, several small stars are collected by them and that cause the rocket to get huge.

Eventually, the heroes landed one by one on Dreamy Junko's head followed by the Star Rocket crashing on her and several of the gathered stars hitting her. The Ultimate Despair chuckles and grabs Mondo.

Dreamy Junko proceeds to bite Mondo and then throw him to Chiaki. The two are sent away and roll to the ground painfully. Kiyotaka loses his cool and lunges at the girl with a Jolt Haymaker, striking her in the right arm.

"That's all you hard work can do? Weak! No wonder why Hifumi could kill you in the academy!" Dreamy Junko mocks him before sending Taka with a side smash. This is seized by Luigi and Kyoko, who sneak to deliver a hammer to Dreamy Junko's head but are only repelled by a Plasma Breath.

As all of the heroes are knocked away, Mario surprises the girl with a good old stomp to the head, dealing decent damage. Dreamy Junko rubs her head as Mario strikes her again with a side smash. Dreamy Junko is burned slightly and sent flying to a wall.

"This Despair of thinking I was invincible… Give me more!" Junko cried in happiness. "I'm not here to do that! We're here to stop you!" Mario tells her before grabbing Dreamy Junko and tossing her away with his back throw.

Junko crashes against one of the pillars and slides down. At that time, the heroes get up and rush to assist Mario with a Bomb Derby. Marion pulls out several bombs and throws them to each hero. The rest of the team quickly bounces the bombs to the still stunned Dreamy Junko.

The girl is put out of her stunning by the attack and cackles before approaching the heroes.

"I'm bored, even when this is totally what I planned, it's already become boring. Let me give you something" Dreamy Junko depressingly says and she glows the aura. She rounds up everyone but Mario and unleashes her Final Smash: Plasma Scream.

After letting out a roar, Dreamy Junko dashes straight forward, hitting all the heroes in her path. Kiyotaka, Luigi, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Mukuro and Chiaki are sent into outer space and crash onto Samus's Gunship, which then flies away. Dreamy Junko intercepts the Gunship and fires a devastating plasma beam, which destroys the ship in a giant explosion, burning everyone caught in the fire.

The heroes are sent hard to the ground, unconscious.

Mario gasps and loses his patience.

"No more! This has to end!" he yells, "Then bring it, Despair-pooper!" Junko taunts him.

Mario jumps at her, hammer in hand. He stomps on her then spins in circle to perform a Chopper Bros. smack.

Dreamy Junko spins out of control as Mario grabs her and uses his back throw to send her to one of the academy's pillars. The Ultimate Despair girl gets up dizzy and is given no mercy when Mario assaults her with a plethora smash attacks, special moves, stomps, hammer.

_**20 minutes later**_

Mario had Dreamy Junko on the ropes, thanks to his rage. Dreamy Junko barely had any time to react and was pretty stunned.

The plumber glows the aura and unleashed his Final Smash: Mario Finale.

Mario conjures two titanic fireballs and shoots them at Dreamy Junko, dealing fire damage to her.

The plumber lands on the ground to look at his still knocked out friends. He gives a determined sigh and pulls out his hammer before jumping towards the girl.

"This ends here!" Mario yells before swinging his hammer. And then, it happened.

Dreamy Junko… parried the attack.

The analyst used this small move advantage to deliver a roundhouse kick to Mario, knocking him away. The plumber falls and rolls on the ground while the girl rushes to him and grabs him.

Dreamy Junko begins to strangle Mario.

Mario struggles to break free as the air leaves his lungs. As he gets dizzier, he can feel the girl is applying more force to the choke.

Dreamy Junko is enjoying strangling the Ultimate Superstar, "This Despair is so good! Look at you, the Ultimate Superstar, being choked to death! You've been into space, survived black holes, being electrocuted, inhaled by Bowser!

Not to even mention those crazy parties you and your friends celebrate! I mean, escaping from a collapsing bridge over a lava pit or fleeing from a ghost who escaped a portrait at haunted mansion on a skateboard? Not even I could imagine that without magic!

But seeing you like this now, trying to gasp for some air, so pathetic! Well, strangling you has been fun, but it's time to say goodbye! Don't worry, after I killed everyone, I'll execute myself! Upupupupu!" Dreamy Junko cackles before letting Mario go.

As the plumber retrieves some air, Dreamy Junko puts her hands on a lock and readies to snap his neck…

"BRO!" Luigi lunges at Junko and breaks her lock on Mario. Dreamy Junko quickly grabs Luigi and tosses him to the ground; He is then gets his neck stomped on by the girl.

"Predictable!" Dreamy Junko kept stomping on Luigi's neck as she grabbed Mario and strangles him again.

"JUST STOP!" Makoto lunges at her, "I don't want to hurt you! Just please stop!" he cries. He is joined by the rest of the teens, with Kyoko analyzing her.

"The dream powers are making her losing her sanity" she says, "This bitch had sanity to even begin with?" Mondo sarcastically asks.

"Let's not waste anymore time and stop her!" Taka reminds them. They agree and go towards Dreamy Junko.

Kiyotaka strikes with a Straight Lunge, Mondo with a Biker Illusion, Kyoko with a Dancing Blade, Mukuro with a Cannon Jump Kick and Chiaki with a Bonus Fruit.

All fives attacks hit her and the girl is sent to a wall as the bros gasp for some air. Kiyotaka and Mondo quickly rush to their aid and hand them a Max Candy to each bro.

As if a miracle happened, Mario and Luigi recover from their injuries, with the finger marks on Mario's neck completely vanishing.

The bros. thank the two and watch as Dreamy Junko gets up and seems completely mad. "I HAD ENOUGH! ONE LAST CLASH! DESPAIR WILL WIN!" she roars and runs to the heroes.

"Hope won't die!" everyone yells and does the same.

Luigi shines the aura and activates his Final Smash: Poltergust G-00.

Luigi pulls out his ghost-hunting device and vacuums Dreamy Junko into it. She is then spat into the ground as the heroes hold her.

"Let me go!" she yells. "No, this has to end, now!" Kiyotaka denies and turns to Mario. "Mario! Defeat her! You know what to do!" the moral compass cries.

"Just don' hurt her too much! She's still my sister and I don't want her to die!" Mukuro cries as well, leaving the rest with their eyes widened.

Dreamy Junko struggles to break free as she fires several Plasma Breaths, which actually hit the nine

"_Got it! I gotta get near her and… yes!"_ he deduces.

Mario rushes to Dreamy Junko and stomps her two time. With the girl dizzy he whispers "Separate from Junko"

Dreamy Junko begins to shake violently as the Dream Stone leaves her body, reverting her to Junko.

With the Dream Stone out of Junko, the rest of the team look at each other and decide to perform a first and last move.

**Ultimate Team Attack: Special Barrage of Hope**

**3D Hope Shell**

The heroes pull out a white koopa shell and proceed to kick it at Junko, with Kyoko giving the last kick.

**Fire Flower of Hope**

Mario pulls out the flower and everyone turns into their fire form. The heroes then pelt tons of fireballs at Junko. And just like Leon, everyone tosses the last ones at Chiaki, who forms a colossal fireball and hurls it at the maniacal teenager.

**Goodbye Despair Cannon**

Makoto takes out the weapon and everyone hops into into it in the following order: Luigi, Kyoko, Mondo, Mukuro, Kiyotaka, Makoto, Chiaki and Mario.

Everyone stomps on the Ultimate Despair and then repeated with a stack.

**Hopeful Dropchopper**

Chiaki pulls out the helmet as the heroes catch it to attack. With a stack from bottom to top: Makoto, Mondo, Mario, Chiaki, Kyoko, Luigi and Mukuro. The eight let go from the helmet and deliver a powerful stomp to Junko.

**Despair-Bombing Derby**

Kiyotaka takes out the bombs and proceeds to launch them at the heroes, who bounce them to Junko, dealing fire damage.

**Slingsniper of Hope**

Mukuro turns herself into the projectile as Mondo pulls the weapon for more power. The buff biker lets go and the soldiers is fired towards her sister, striking her with devastating power.

**Hopeful Jet-Board Bash**

Mondo takes out the skateboard and Kiyotaka hops on it with him. Taka propels the board as Mondo readies his Ultimate Hammer. At the very last moment, the biker hits Junko wih a powerful whack to the face.

**Star Rocket of Hope**

Mario takes out the vehicle and everyone jump into it. On their way to Junko, the rocket collects several mini-star to power up and then one by one the stomp on Junko. The plumber delivered the last blow before the rocket and its stars crashed into the Ultimate Despair.

**Zee Hopeful Egg**

Kiyotaka pulled out the object and summons a dreamy replica of the Zeekeeper. The eight take to the skies as the Zeekeeper fires a ball of dream energy towards Junko, which is then further strengthened by the Hammer strikes of the heroes.

After pummeling Junko with all the special moves, the girl stands ready to be defeated. The heroes hold her once again and give the signal to Mario.

Mario sighs and jumps to stomp Junko again, finally knocking her out. "Oh… The Despair of defeat is always so delicious" she mutters.

It's over

The Void in the sky disappears.

As the rest let Junko go, Mukuro picks her up and carries her in piggyback. "At last, Despair has been defeated…" Chiaki sighs.

"Let's take the Dream Stone, get to the Bio Lab, retrieve the portrait and go" Makoto said.

* * *

_**At the entrance**_

"At last! We can go out!" Mondo grins. Meanwhile, Mario had the portrait with the captured allies on his hands while Kiyotaka held the Dream Stone.

"Let's get back to Pi'illo Castle. C'mon! We beat Despair and this time, no one died!" Makoto sheds a tear of happiness. Kiyotaka tears up but quickly wipes the tears off and smiles. "We worked our hardest and defeated our classmate as result! This Hopeful ending to his battle is our reward! So let's enjoy it!" he declared.

"After failing in that fateful day, I can finally say: Hope has won…" Chiaki musters. "Why is that?" Luigi wonders.

"She executed me to make my dear classmates fall into Despair. The last thing I remember was a guy with long hair looking at me, despite his claims of being another person, I could recognize him as my best friend who used to play games with me" the girl explains.

"Well, we can clear all the details regarding your resurrection after we restrain Junko and get our friends out of this portrait" Kyoko cuts in.

"Very well, let's-a-go! We won!" Mario jumps of joy. Kiyotaka and Mondo hugged in happiness as Luigi and Kyoko shared a high-five while Chiaki gives the plumber thumbs up and Mukuro gives her first sincere smile in years.

The eight leave Neo Hope's Peak Academy as it vanishes into thin air.

* * *

_**At Pi'illo Castle's Entrance**_

After locking Junko up in Mukuro's room, the heroes placed the portrait and the Dream Stone together. All of them wished the same: "Let our friends out of the picture!" and one by one, the captured were released from the portrait.

Peach looked at the team and sighed of relief, "Guys, are you OK?" she asks, to which they nod.

"Mario… Kiyotaka… Luigi… Mondo… Makoto… Kyoko… Mukuro… Chiaki… You have my many thanks!" Dreambert smiles tearfully.

"We only did what we needed to protect the world" Mario tells him. "Well, now the island should become peaceful again!" Starlow chirps.

"I must congratulate you on your victory!" Hifumi says, "Yeah! You did great out there!" Sayaka smiles. "Hell yeah! You kicked ass and now we get live again!" Leon winks at Kiyotaka and Mondo, "And all thanks to these awesome Smash powers!" Hiro pulls out his Monado. "I usually not give praise to such brutes but you were excellent. I grant you the honor of being considered a friend of mine" Byakuya declares, "I have to admit this time you fought well" Toko nervously pronounces. "You have my eternal respect as friends and heroes" Sakura nods, "Junko was beaten again and this time no one died!" Aoi adds. "Thanks a lot for saving us and defeating her! You have no idea how much I'm proud of you!" Chihiro wipes some tears, "I suppose her gamble was also her downfall. But anyways, splendid job!" Celestia joins her hands under a smile.

"You guys were AWESOME! I wish Kiku, Alfred, Koops and the others were here to watch this!" Goombella laughs.

"And the Dream Stone is finally back on proper hands!" Dreambert squeals, only for the Zeekeeper to intervene. "Hey Taka, pass me the Dream Stone!" he commands. The moral compass gives it to him and the creature zps it with his laser, turning into a giant coin that floated into the skies.

"Bam! Check it! A DREAM COIN! And with it, words of advice:

Don't rely on the Dream Stone! Don't rely on things, seriously! Rely on yourselves. On each other!" The Zeekeeper yells.

"You said it, Zeekeeper! Only hard work can get you through life!" Kiyotaka laughs with everyone but Dreambert agreeing. The prince is frozen in shock for what happened to the Dream Stone.

"Well, things worked out pretty OK, right Dreambert?" Starlow asks. The prince remains speechless just as the Zeekeeper takes flight and rams through the Dream Coin, making explode in tons of smaller coins.

Everyone in the ground cheered as they began to collect as much as they could as the prince regains his cool.

After everyone collected a total of 5,000 coins each, Princess Peach approached Dreambert. "Thank you for all you've done for us! I believe the Pi'illo Kingdom can be revived again" the princess says.

"The Zeekeeper has the right of it, I deem. Hereafter, we shall unite our force to restore the kingdom together!

Luigi and Mondo.

We owe you our deepest thanks!" the prince turns to the two, who smile as the biker gives him thumbs up.

Please be at one with the Ultimate Holiday! Enjoy Pi'illo Island!" Dreambert declares.

"Our true holiday starts NOW!

Mario! Kiyotaka! Luigi! Mondo! Makoto! Kyoko! Hifumi! Sayaka! Leon! Hiro! Byakuya! Toko! Sakura! Aoi! Chihiro! Celestia! Goombella! Mukuro! Chiaki! Princess Peach! Bowser! Toadsworth!

Let's go!" Starlow chirps. Everyone cheers as their quest, their trial and their battle against Despair has finally come to a close.

**Chapter 28: ****Mario vs Junko, Goodbye Despair!: END**

**Party dissolved!**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent review!**

**Glover64: The Nature Goddess, despite their rivalry, is willing to help in dire times, that's why she saved Palutena.**

**Junko thougth of that but she wanted to give a chance to the heroes to wreck her plan and feel despair again.**

**She was going to bring Despair even to the Mortal Komba universe, she already came up with an execution for Cassie Cage.**

**Hope has won again! And the Ultimates along with Mario and co. will now enjoy a well-deserved vacation!**

**Now only the two-part epilogue remains and this adventure will finish**


	39. 10-1: They've earned a new life!

**We're closing this adventure now! Let's see how are the heroes doing in their vacation.**

* * *

**Epilogue Part 1: Rendezvousing with Palutena, they've earned a new chance!**

It's been one day after the crazy battle at Neo Hope's Peak Academy. Junko has remained on lockdown in Mukuro's room ever since.

All of the teens, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, Starlow, Dreambert, the Toads, Bowser, Bowser Jr., the Elite Trio, Kammy Koopa, Goombella and Kylie Koopa (with her only joining to write the greatest scoop yet) are having a delightful breakfast in the castle's restaurant.

"Delicious!" Chiaki squeals as she eats her omelette."Well, what are the plans for today? We can finally start this vacation! I suggest we go and chill at Mushrise Park!" Luigi says.

"You guys can go, I still have to bring breakfast to Junko" Mukuro said. "Everyone in favor of Luigi's suggestion?" Peach asks, to which the rest in the table nod.

Everyone went down to finish their meals. Mukuro received Junko's breakfast and went to give it to her.

Moments later she returned and joined the rest in the lobby to join the rest to explore the park when the Ultimates began to shine a white light.

"I guess she wants to talk to us now" Makoto shrugs. "Don't worry, we'll wait for you at the park. Go, she and the others must be waiting" Mario assures him.

The teens vanished one by one as they are sent to Palutena and the rest.

* * *

_**At Skyworld**_

Everyone appeared before the two goddesses, the god and the two angels.

"Well done" Palutena said. The Goddess has almost of her wounds healed and only had a bruise in the left arm.

"I'm not one to give praise to humans, but you were good out there" Viridi huffed. "Good no, AWESOME! You fought that girl and proved the Hope prevailed!" Pit goes total fanboy. "You know how to kick butt, that's good" Dark Pit said.

"I'm proud of you kiddos!" Dynthos chirped.

Palutena clears her throat to speak, "Ahem. I think you know why I warped you here, right?" she asks to the teens.

"To give us the results of the trial and explain how did Chiaki Nanami come here" Kyoko replied.

"You're not the Ultimate Detective for no reason.

Correct. I summoned you here to tell the results…

Congratulations, you've passed!" Palutena smiles, much to the teens' happiness and relief.

"After we brought you here and sent you to Mario's world. We thought this would be a pleasant and simple task…

But then Antasma came along and wrecked everything. We trusted you and Mario's group to rescue Peach and Chihiro from the bat king.

And then Junko Enoshima's soul appeared and possessed Bowser. But the truth is that we knew this when after you left for Mario's World, a portal suddenly opened and showed us her soul. We thought of pulling you out the moment Peach and Chihiro broke free from Antasma's grasp, but then Junko appeared and everything went downhill.

I almost warped you back here when you left the Dream World but Viridi here told me to trust you. I reluctantly complied and we all watched you battle your way through the island.

Then that academy appeared and you were put in another death game. I tried to find a way to rescue you, and then Mario and Luigi were put in that trial. That's when I decide to draw the line and intervene.

The rest you know how it happened" Palutena said and glance at the bruise.

"Still, can't believe Monokuma almost killed you, a goddess" Toko muttered. "Oh, I can't truly die. That execution would have only destroyed my physical form. And it would take time to regenerate" Palutena said.

"And as for Chiaki Nanami, I will tell you.

Not so long after you the portal showing us Junko's soul closed, a soul appeared out of the blue here in the temple. Just like the one who died, we analyzed the soul and saw what happened.

She was the Ultimate Gamer of Class 77, a group that is one year older than you. She was used by Junko to make the rest of her classmates fall into Despair after submitting her to torture until she was tragically killed.

For what I can theorize, a rift opened in the place where she died and got sent here.

We decided to revive, provide Pac-man's powers and send her with you but ultimately decided to go against that and chose to have her spar with Pit and Dark Pit.

If you're wondering how, I just visited Merlon again.

The rest, as I said before, you know how it went down"

The teens looked at each other, with genuine surprise.

"You are real heroes! You fought alongside Mario, Luigi and defeated Despair!" Pit smiles.

"And with this, your trial has come to and end. And just like we promised, the ones who were revived and the others who were brought here can have a new chance of living a peaceful life" Palutena said.

Leon began to tear up and hugged Makoto, who was a bit taken aback but reciprocate the gesture, Hiro let out a shout of joy, Kyoko had a genuine smile in her face, Byakuya smirks, Toko drools over the heir, Chihiro sighs of relief and wipes some tears, Hifumi cheered with his Pokemon, Sayaka joined her hands and took them to her chest and smiled warmly, Aoi and Sakura shared a high-five, Mukuro nods and smiles.

Kiyotaka and Mondo look at each other and hug before sharing a kiss.

Everyone cheers on them. "Well, this is where we part ways" Dark Pit said, catching everyone's attention. "You were truly remarkable heroes, never forget that" Dynthos told them.

"So we're going back to Mario's World?" Aoi asks and Pit nods.

"Wait, what are you gonna do with her?" Viridi asks. Makoto realizes of whom she is talking and speaks up, "We're going to find a way to reform her" he said, followed by a big "WHAT?!" from the rest of the teens.

"I know she can be redeemed, it sounds ridiculous I know. But that's why I have hope for everyone, even for Junko" the luckster declares. "You're the same as in the killing game" Kyoko chuckles and supports Makoto.

"If Makoto thinks of giving a chance to Junko, then so should we" the detective said. All of them have their doubts but comply.

"I guess it's time to send you back" Viridi spat. "Very well, you're now going back to Mario's World. After that, you'll be on your own. But don't worry, your Smash powers are permanently infused into you, so I don't think you won't have any trouble to defend yourselves" Palutena said before pulling out her staff and warping the teens away.

"Thank you for everything!" Chiaki smiles and waves at them as she is the last one to fade away.

"Why you didn't tell them about what Merlon said?" Viridi wonders, "He told me that those teens along with the Total Drama teens will know in due time" Palutena replies.

Palutena glances one last time at her bruise, "I just hope that even Junko is willing to fight on the heroes' side when that time comes. And you know that for Chiaki's wish to come true is only a matter of time…"

* * *

_**At Mushrise Park**_

The Ultimates appeared at the fountain, where Mario and the others were gazing at it. Kiyotaka explained them what happened, "I'm proud of you, my friends!" Mario says.

"So what will you do now?" Luigi wonders, "Would you like to come with us?" Peach happily offers.

All of the Ultimates didn't see that coming and look at each other before nodding. "Excellent! We'll get you accommodated in the Mushroom Kingdom. But for now, let's just relax for a while" the princess said.

Everyone agrees and they kick back.

Those some of the happiest days for everyone.

Mukuro stays at Pi'illo Castle to keep an eye on Junko.

Mario, Kiyotaka, Luigi and Mondo played with the spring platforms at Mushrise Park.

Hiro tans at the little pond of Dozing Sands, much to Britta's dismay.

Peach, Celestia and Kyoko enjoy a walk down Wakeport while Hifumi and several Toads carry all of Peach's and Celestia' shopping bags.

Sayaka and Leon sing at the Mad Skillathon, with Leon showing to have an incredible voice.

Sakura and Chihiro climb Mount Pajamaja with the Massif Bros.

Aoi and Chiaki swim at Driftwood Shore.

Toko, Byakuya, and Goombella explore the Pi'illo Temple at Somnom Woods.

And as the days pass, the Hope of everyone has done nothing but grow more.

**Epilogue Part 1: END**

**Party dissolved**

* * *

**Let's reply the recent review!**

**Glover64: I actully scrapped a scene in which Junko slammed Mario's face against a wall but I felt it was too extreme to add it to the already strangling of the plumber.**

**Class 78 and Chiaki are set to make a new home or the Mushroom Kingdom and live tons of adventures alongside Mario... Or wil they?**

**Giving that they're in another dimension, I'd say the restoration of the Danganronpa dimension needs to be left to a certain organization.**

**With Junko, anything is possible.**

**They passed the trial imposed by Palutena and Peach offered residence in the Mushroom Kingdom?! Awesome! Just one more part and the story will be over! But this last chapter will come out on June 10 , so stay tuned.**


	40. 10-2: Taking them to a new place!

**All great adventures have an end, and this will not be the exception! It's been a great blast to explore this third core story!**

**Prepare for some guest cameos from my previous stories!**

* * *

**Epilogue Part 2: A special visit, taking them to a new place!**

A week has passed since the fall of Junko and now everyone is preparing to return to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Thank you once again for saving this island and the world! I really hope you've enjoyed the vacation!" Dreambert said to the group. "Now if you excuse me, I must meet with Eldream. Farewell, Heroes!" the prince declared and left the castle.

While Toadsworth and the Toads were already in the Blimport, the rest of the group are preparing themselves at the castle's lobby. "I still can't believe we're going to live with you Princess Peach! I will always appreciate your hospitality!" Taka chirps.

"It's nothing Kiyotaka. You deserve to be happy after everything that happened" Peach replied.

"What do you want to do once we're there?" Chihiro asks, "How about we go race on Bowser's Castle?" Chiaki suggests. "I heard that!" the king growled.

"Well, let me just get my handcuffed sister and we'll be good to go" Mukuro said to the rest.

As she went to pick up her sister, the rest looked at each other, "What we'll do with her?" Aoi asks, "We'll cross that bridge when the time comes. Right now, let's not think of it" Mario tell her.

Mukuro came back with a handcuffed Junko making a mocking face, "What's so funny? You were beaten" Toko confronts her, "Your hopelessly crush on Byakuya!" the girl mocked back.

Toko groaned and blushed in frustration as Makoto sighs. "It'll take a while to have her among us again" he thinks.

"If everyone's here, let's get to the Blimport" Luigi said. They all nod and prepare to leave the castle.

And then it happened.

In the middle of the lobby, a blue portal appeared, and from it came out three people and then it closed.

"No way… Alfred?! Heather?! Duncan?!" Mario shouts, surprising everyone around him.

"Mario! It's been YEARS since we met!" Alfred chirps and quickly lifts the plumber. "Whoa! Alfred! It's good to see you, but please put me down" Mario nervously said and then he spotted Heather.

"Hey there, Mario" the girl smirked at him as the two fist-bumped. "You're the same as always dude! Hey there princess!" Duncan waved at Peach.

"Hello, Duncan" the princess smiled. "Wait, aren't you two of the teens who fought alongside Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser against Count Bleck and Dimentio? Makoto asks.

"Didn't know we had fans, and who the hell are you?" Heather questions him back.

"That can be answered later, gal! Remember that we came to check on Mario after that scary streaming from a crazy girl-" America shut up when he saw Junko.

And just before he could speak again, Kyoko declared "You're the personification of America, right?"

The blonde loses his cool and goes into a panic until Heather calms him down with her Paralyzer.

"How do you know that?" the queen bee glared at the detective.

"Everyone, calm down! Let me explain to you three" Mario said as he began to explain the whole story, supported by Kiyotaka and Makoto.

_**One summarized adventure later**_

"HOLY SHIT! You guys were through a straight-up horror flick!" America said with shock.

"No kidding! And that girl caused all that destruction?!" Duncan drops his jaw.

"Even I wasn't that ruthless!" Heathers scorns Junko, who flips her off.

"By the way, how are the others?" Luigi asks. "Gwen, Owen and Courtney? They were also going to come here but then some imbecile was robbing a bank so the three went to stop them" Heather explains.

"Guys, seriously! You are heroes! Not only you teamed up with Mario just like my pals the countries and the TD cast here, but you also crushed Despair in the most kickass way possible!" the American grins.

He then gets an idea after everything he's heard, "Hey…

You guys would be awesome in our fighting force with your Smash powers! How about you come to our Earth?" he asks to the Ultimates.

"What?!" The teens yell.

"Heather and Duncan along with the other 23 former competitors are Defenders of Earth! A covert ops team that neutralizes evildoers!" America chirps.

"It's supposed to be a secret, you klutz" Heather rolls her eyes. "Anyways, I second America's proposal!" Duncan grins.

"Sounds cool! I'm in!" Makoto nods, "Keeping the world at peace with the help of hard work of our Smash powers? I delightfully accept your request!" Kiyotaka yells. "Watching the personification of countries could be good for writing new stuff!" Hifumi squeals, "Kicking bad guys' butts is fun! Let's do it!" Aoi pumps hers fists, "Now this what I call interesting!" Hiro chirps. "Maybe I can find a way to help my classmates there!" Chiaki exclaimed and joins.

"Awesome! What do you guys say?" America turned to the rest of the Ultimates, who had doubtful faces.

"Come on! We can have a bright future there, and we can always be together as a team!" Makoto pleads to Kyoko and Sayaka. The two look at each others before nodding and accepting

"Bro! Chihiro! We can finally accomplish our dreams and be happy!" Taka turns to the aforementioned two. Mondo and Chihiro realize this truth and in turn, join Kiyotaka's side.

"Aw come on, Leon and Mukuro! We can be popular as heroes!" Hiro coerces the duo. "Popular with girls (and guys)? You don't have to say more!" Leon grins, Mukuro just sighs in slight annoyance before nodding.

"We can fight by each other's side and save the world! Come Sakura!" Aoi requests.

"Making the world a better place with our skills? Very wel, I will join" Sakura calmly said.

"Celestia, Byakuya and Toko. Wouldn't be great to be successful not only in our original dimension, but also in others? We could the Ultimates of several dimensions!" Hifumi gets hyped.

"What do I get in exchange?" Celestia and Byakuya asked at the same time to America, much to the jealousy of Toko.

"The equivalent of 5,000 Canadian Dollars!" the blond happily answers. Celestia quickly gets to his side after hearing the offer

"The Ultimate Affluent Progeny of multiple dimensions. That sounds like something I'm only capable of doing" Byakuya smirks and nods, finally accepting. "I'll go with Master!" Toko says and accepts as well.

"Yeah that's cool, but what are we gonna do with her?" Duncan points at Junko. "She'll come with us. We'll find a way to keep her in check" Kyoko tells him.

"What?!" America and Heather widen their eyes. "Yes, I know it's a crazy idea, but you have to trust us" Makoto chimes in.

Heather, America and Duncan look at each other before agreeing and turning to the teens.

"Excellent! You guys will have a blast with us!" the blonde smiles and pulls out his phone.

"Choke on a burger, fatass" Junko mutters.

The blonde didn't hear it though. "Italy, you can turn on the device! Yes the blue button" America says through his cell phone to his fellow country friend.

Another portal opened in the place of the original one and America pointed a it. "Let's go then!" he shouts.

"Could you please give us a moment?" Kiyotaka requests, America nods.

The Ultimate Moral Compass turned to the Ultimate Superstar. "It has been an incredible experience having you as a teammate!" Taka salutes him.

"I'm so proud of having a diligent and passionate friend! You can always count on me!" Mario smiles and offers him a fist bump, which Taka accepts. The plumber spots Heather and asks her to join them.

The former queen bee sighs and complies as Mario forms a hand-stack. Heather followed and then Kiyotaka placed his hand on it.

"I'm so happy of having you two a my friends! Remember that we will always have an unbreakable bond!" Mario pronounces to the two.

"Yeah, what you said" Heather chuckles as Taka lets lose some tears of joy.

"I hope we get along, Heather!" Kiyotaka smiles, "I guess you must be pretty strong to be this close to Mario. You better not disappoint me!" Heather smirks.

"Well Mondo, it's been a blast!" Luigi smiles, "Hell yeah it was! You proved me wrong that fear was weakness when it can actually become the power to kick ass!" Mondo grins.

"I guess this will be a challenge for us" Makoto said, "Well, whatever we face, we'll face it together, all of us" Kyoko replies.

Peach, after seeing the whole ordeal, smiles. "You are always welcome in my Kingdom!" the princess said as a way of accepting the teens' decision.

"Come on! The others are waiting for us!" America shouts with impatience.

The teens nod and head over to America's side, with Mukuro pushing Junko softly.

Everyone waves for a final time and then America, Heather, Duncan and Ultimates jump into the portal.

The portal closes.

"Until we meet again!" Mario chirps.

At that moment, Toadsworth arrived. "Princess! Masters! The blimport is ready, we can go home now! Wait a moment. Where are the young Masters?" the elder toad said and wondered. "I'll explain everything on the blimport" the princess replied.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Starlow, Goombella, Bowser and his troops leave the castle.

As they board the blimp, Mario remembers his previous adventures and feels this won't be the last time they will meet.

He soon falls asleep on the way home.

* * *

_**At Earth**_

One by one, the group lands inside the UN building at New York.

"I can't wait to tell the other about this and for you to meet them!" America gets starry eyes and runs.

"This will be interesting" Heather said to Kiyotaka, who agrees.

The Ultimates, Heather and Duncan follow America through the building.

With all they've been through, the Ultimates go onward for a new chance at Hope… and Happiness.

**Epilogue Part 2: END**

**Party dissolved**

**THE END**

* * *

**Let's reply the last review!**

**Guest: I have a feeling that they will be having their hands occupied with something big.**

**America took the teens to his dimension!? That was unexpected. What will he be doing with he Ultimates?**

**And with this, Mario & Kiyotaka: Dream Team has come to an end!**

**Thank you all so much for reading until the end!**

**Shoutout to my beta reader, who helped me again with the production of this story.**

**If you're wondering what will happen to the Ultimates now that they're heading to the Nations and Total Drama dimension, then prepare yourselves…**

**Our new Home (with Total Drama) is on it's way! **

**A Hetalia: Axis Powers x Danganronpa x Total Drama crossover!**

**A brand-new one-shot is now in the works! It will narrate the aftermath of this adventure for the Ultimates!**

**I hope you can enjoy it once it comes out on July 10!**

**Young Smasher wishes you a nice day, see ya on summer!**


End file.
